Dirty Little Secret
by PurpleHush
Summary: Dean was a notorious New York socialite. Brooke was a normal sweet girl from Tree Hill. They're worlds apart but will be forced to marry each other. Will their fake relationship last or will they fall in love eventually? AU
1. Every Night is Another Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill and Supernatural.**

**This is my first crossover [Brooke & Dean] fic and I'm very nervous of what the outcome might be. Wah!**

**Anyway, first of all, a big thanks to ****Casey Coop**** for letting me use her story's concept. Second, I wanna thank in advance those who will give me a review or at least put this story on his/her alert lists.**

**Enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

**1: Every Night is Another Night**

Tonight was like any other usual night in the Winchester Household. And just like any other night, they tried to be like any normal family. John Winchester was seated at the middle of the table; the father, leader, patriarch. On his left side was Dean, his eldest son, and beside Dean was Sam, the youngest son. On John's right side was Ellen Harvelle, his second wife, and beside her was Jo, Ellen's daughter.

The name Winchester is known all over the state because of John's successful business, Winchester Enterprise. His fame, fortune, and success were nothing compared to his personal life. His eldest son was always caught drunk with a lady in some bar, and he always had to clean up after his son's mess, because if he doesn't, Dean would probably be the end of his company.

Public scrutiny always comes along with fame and fortune, and with Dean's horrible attitude, it will only take a few more drunk cases before his father's business partners start to stop negotiating with their company.

John Winchester married Ellen Harvelle two years ago; Ellen was always by his side since Mary, his first wife, died ten years ago. The only one who didn't approve of John's marriage to Ellen was his eldest son, Dean. As a matter of fact, his only problem was Dean. At the age of 22, Dean knows nothing but drinking and sleeping with various women. Sam, 20 years old, was like a son any father would want – smart and responsible. And Jo, even if he wasn't John's daughter, was like a real daughter to him.

John looked around the dining room once again, and just like any other night, he knew that this night will end up badly.

Dean toyed with the steak in front of him and let out a sigh for the third time. Nights like this only made him insane.

Sam nudged his older brother's shoulder lightly. Dean shot him an annoyed glance and then continued to toy with his steak.

"Dean, aren't you going to eat that? The steak's delicious." John said, trying to make his son stop from playing with his food.

Dean mumbled something unintelligible and let his fork drop to his plate. "Happy now, Dad?" There was too much sarcasm in Dean's voice.

Ellen cleared her throat softly and shot John a sympathetic look, and then turned her gaze to Dean. "Dean, don't talk to you father like-"

Ellen was cut off mid-sentence by Dean's scoff. Without a word, he walked out of the dining room and stormed out of their house.

Sam dropped his fork on his plate softly and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Maybe I should go talk to him."

He was about to stand up when John shook his head. "No. Let your brother be."

"But Dad, if I let him be, you know he'll end up in another bar with God knows who in God knows where, and you know that that's not going to be good for our business."

John nodded his head; Sam has a point. But still, he insisted on letting Dean do whatever he wants tonight, because a solution has already popped in his mind.

-----

Richard Davis smiled to himself as he watched his family. He thought that he was the luckiest man alive; he has a stable job, and more importantly, he has _the perfect_ family.

He works as the official publicist and representative of Winchester Enterprise, and he treasures his relationship with his boss (and friend), John Winchester; he would do anything for that guy. John Winchester was the one who saved his once troubled life.

Richard has been married to his wife for 30 years, and they have one gorgeous daughter – Brooke Penelope Davis.

"Hey Dad, Peyton's planning to go to Charleston this weekend. Can I go with her?" Richard's 20 year old daughter asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

Richard smiled and nodded towards his daughter. "Sure; just make sure you won't get into any trouble."

Brooke grinned and clapped her hands enthusiastically.

The phone suddenly rang to life, and Victoria stood to answer it. After a few moments, she came back with the handset on her hands. "Honey, it's for you." She handed Richard the phone.

Richard excused himself from his family and went to his office to take the call. "Richard Davis speaking," he said.

"Richard, it's me, John." The man on the other end of the line said.

Richard got surprised to get a call from John at this time of night; they only talk during business hours, unless John wants to invite him to a golf match this weekend. "Oh, hey John. What can I do for you?" Richard asked with his usual business tone, but deep inside he was full of uncertainty.

"Look, Richard, you're a good friend of mine," John started.

Richard' stomach started to turn; he knew that sentences that starts with the word _look _means trouble. But instead of trying to say something, he listened to John intently. When John finished his proposal, all Richard can say was "She surely won't like this, John."

Richard returned to the dining room to join his family, and he smiled to himself as he watched his family, because he knew that this can be the last time they will be like this.

-----

Dean Winchester was never the quiet type. So when he came back to his house, he slammed the front door on purpose, even if it was already 11 in the evening. It was dark already; he assumed that everyone was already asleep.

"Shit!" he cursed under his breath when his phone suddenly buzzed inside his pocket. He looked at the screen and it was an unregistered number. It was probably the woman he slept with a few hours ago. Jessica? Anna? Kate? Dean doesn't give a damn. He doesn't give a damn about _anything_ anymore.

He went straight ahead to his room and tore off his clothes and jumped into his bed, quickly falling asleep.

-----

The sound of Ellen's voice pulled Dean back to reality. He tried to sit up, but his head was spinning madly; he was still hung-over from his drinking escapade last night. He buried his face under his pillow and tried to drown out the sound of Ellen's heels clanging on the floor.

His bedroom door burst open seconds later, and he sat up immediately and pulled the sheets to cover his body. His head throbbed harder with the sudden movement.

"Dean Winchester! Look at this!" Ellen threw a newspaper towards Dean, hitting his bare chest.

Dean frowned and unfolded the newspaper. There was a photo of him drinking the contents of a vodka bottle, and another photo of him and a blonde woman kissing torridly. The captions under the photos said:

_**There he goes again.  
**__Dean Winchester hit another club with an unknown blonde arm candy last night.  
According to on-lookers, the infamous eldest son of the Winchester family was nothing like his great father, John Winchester._

Dean scoffed. "I look good in these photos," he mumbled with a smirk plastered on his face.

Ellen shook her head at the sight of her stepson; he really was hopeless. "Your father is waiting for you in his office. Get dressed." With that, she left Dean to be alone in his room.

Dean threw the newspaper across his room and watched as it hit the wall. He closed his eyes and sighed. _Another shitty day_, he thought. He made his way to the adjoining bathroom in his room and took a quick shower before heading to his father's home office.

-----

"You can't be serious, Dad," Brooke Davis murmured in between soft sobs.

Richard Davis wrapped his arms around his beloved daughter and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Brooke. But I have to do this. _You _have to do this." Sadness and hopelessness was obvious in his voice.

Brooke's sobs grew a little harder as she pulled away from his father. "How could you do this to me?"

Her eyes were no longer full of spark; dullness overclouded them. Richard felt a hundred times worse. He didn't want this, too, but he doesn't have any choice. It was his job that was at stake. "You need to cooperate with me Brooke. My job is on the line here."

Brooke looked at her father with anger. "Your _job_ is on the line? Dad, my _life_ is on the line! I have friends and a boyfriend and a family here who loves me!"

The two of them stared at each other for a moment, exchanging heated stares. Brooke shook her head before more tears could escape her eyes. She strode out of her room and slammed the door behind her.

-----

John Winchester snapped his head up when he heard his office door open. Dean poked his head inside the room and smirked again when he saw his father.

"Morning Dad," Dean started with a cocky grin. "Did you see the newspaper? I'm so damn good looking," he said with a mocking tone. He knew that this is one of the ways to piss his father off.

"Dean," John said with his authoritative tone. "We need to talk."

Usually, Dean would just scoff and then leave his father. But now, he sensed the urgency and authority in his father's tone that he seldom uses on Dean. "About what?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow and tried not to sound too curious.

John motioned for Dean to sit down on the chair in front of his desk.

Dean plopped himself on the seat and ran his fingers through his brownish-blonde hair, trying to make out what was about to happen. Something in his gut told him that it isn't going to be good.

John clasped his hands together and looked at Dean, trying to figure out the best way to tell his inglorious son his surprise.

"I don't have all day, Dad," Dean said with a cold voice and his trademark smirk, but deep inside he was starting to get worried. His father never really bothered to talk to him like this.

"I don't get how you started to become like that," John said sympathetically with a slight shake of his head.

Dean tilted his head to the other side and frowned. "Like what?" His tone was more challenging than shocked.

John took out the newspaper from his drawer and pointed a finger to the photo of Dean downing a whole bottle of vodka. He could not believe that one of his sons would become so out of control. "Like _that_."

Dean leaned back on the chair and chuckled cockily. He easily found a counteract for what his father was trying to point out. "I was just having fun."

"Dean, look," John started to say. He tried real hard to look deep into his infamous son's hazel eyes to make his point clear. "You have to stop…you _are_ going to change your wild ways. And if you won't, then I'm going to do something."

Something in his father's tone made Dean's stomach turn, but he pretended to look nonchalant. He wasn't the soft type. He was not like his brother Sam. He won't let anything get into him.

Dean kinked his eyebrow and smirked once again, wider this time. "What are you going to do, Dad? Lock me up in this house 'til I get sober?" Dean scoffed and waved his hand in the air.

John Winchester discarded Dean's last statement and pierced his eyes through his son's. A small smile escaped John's lips. It was a smile that says his problems will soon be over. Dean has never seen his father smile like that, and it sent shivers down his spine.

"You're going to get married."

* * *

**So...there you have it. What do you think? Like it? Hate it?**


	2. Brave New World

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill and Supernatural.**

Thanks to fggt16 for the review! Enjoy reading. :)

* * *

**2: Brave New World**

Victoria Davis always knew what she had to do in times of crisis. And everybody knows that she would do whatever it takes to fulfill her wants. When she found out about what John Winchester offered her husband last night, she immediately thought of how to eliminate the hindrances that might have a bad effect on the arrangement.

So there she was - prim and proper - as she knocked on the door of the house she never thought she would go to.

The lanky blonde boy she despised opened the door with a surprised look on his face.

"Mrs. Davis," he uttered as he ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

Victoria scowled. "I have to talk to you."

Lucas Scott never dreamed of having 'the talk' with his girlfriend's mother…well, at least that was what he thought. He cleared his throat and opened the door wider to let the woman in. He also thanked his stars that his mother wasn't there; Victoria Davis and Karen Roe _never_ got along well.

"Would you like some coffee?" Lucas offered.

Victoria Davis looked around the small living room and raised an eyebrow. "No need for that; I'll get straight to the point – I want to talk about Brooke."

The mere sound of the brunette's name brought a smile to the blonde Scott's lips. "What about her?"

"She'll be leaving Tree Hill tomorrow. You'll go on with your life like she was never a part of it." Victoria's tone was cold.

Lucas couldn't find the right words to say. Brooke's leaving town? She's leaving _me?_ "You're kidding, right?"

Victoria raised her eyebrows and then frowned. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

-----

Dean paced frantically from one end of his room to another. He wasn't the worrying type, but now his nerves were ready to burst anytime; he wasn't even able to sleep well last night.

A soft knock on his door startled him. Sam poked his head inside his brother's room and shot a small smile towards his older brother. He heard his brother's argument with his father late last night.

"I don't want to talk right now, Sammy," Dean said without looking at his brother.

Sam ignored his brother's order and sat at the end of Dean's bed. He knew Dean like the back of his hand; Dean needed someone to talk to. He was just trying to look unfazed by the situation.

Dean sighed out loud and looked at his younger brother with an annoyed look on his face. "Didn't you hear what I said?"

Sam just shrugged and looked at his brother, which only made Dean more annoyed. "I know you need someone to talk to, Dean."

"I don't have anything to tell you," Dean snapped back at his brother.

Sam sighed and tried to reason with his brother. "What happened to you, Dean? I don't know you anymore." He knew the sudden change of topic will only make Dean more irritated, but Sam wanted to know what happened to his brother. Dean wasn't like this before.

"What happened to me?" Dean mocked Sam and inched closer to his brother. Sam could see the rage and sorrow in Dean's eyes. "I lost someone I love!"

"Dean, that was three years ago! Why don't you just let go?" Sam stood up and tried to calm his brother down, but Dean yanked Sam's hand away.

"Let go?! I loved her, Sam! Don't try and tell me to let go because you don't know how it feels like to lose someone you love!" Dean was trying to fight the sudden urge to cry now. Thinking about his memories with the woman he really loved made him feel weak and vulnerable.

Sam felt offended by Dean's last statement. He was now angry too. "I lost someone too, Dean! You know who that someone is? _Mom!_" Sam boomed. "She died when I was just a baby; I don't even have a real memory of her!" Unwanted tears were trying to escape Sam's eyes, but he fought it off.

Dean suddenly felt ashamed of himself. Why hadn't he thought of their Mom? How insensitive of him.

"You are so selfish and self-centered, Dean. I don't know who you are anymore. You're an insensitive jerk," Sam mumbled and made his way out of Dean's room.

Dean started to punch and hit the wall with his fist and stopped when he could no longer feel his knuckles. He poured all his frustrations and problems onto the wall. It was so stupid of him to blow off Sam like that. How could he forget about their mother?

-----

Brooke Davis wiped the last of her tears away as she finished packing her suitcase. Her father had just delivered her the worst news oh her entire life last night, and because she loved her family so much, she accepted her father's proposal.

"Brooke?" Peyton Sawyer, Brooke's best friend, poked her head through the door. She instantly noticed how sad her best friend was. Right behind the curly blonde was Haley James, their other best friend, and Lucas Scott.

Brooke motioned for her friends to come closer to her and wrapped Peyton and Haley in a tight hug, while Lucas just stood by the door and stared at her with pain in his eyes. "I'm going to miss you guys," she whispered before her best friends pulled away.

"Promise me you're going to send us pictures every month," Peyton said with a fake happy smile. She didn't want her one and only Brooke Davis to leave.

Haley took Brooke's hand. "And don't forget to write us."

Brooke smiled and sighed. "Of course I will. You too, okay?"

Both girls smiled and nodded. They sure would miss the bubbly brunette; life in Tree Hill wouldn't be as good as it is without Brooke Davis.

Lucas contemplated whether to talk to his girlfriend or not; last night, when Brooke personally told him that she was leaving, she didn't tell him the reason why she's going to leave, even when he begged her to do so. So there he was, confused and in pain. How could his Cheery do that to him?

"Broody," Brooke's raspy voice made him look at her. She walked up to him and wrapped him in a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered.

Lucas wanted to be angry at her and blurt out all the stuff he was thinking a while ago, but the words that came out of his mouth were, "I'll miss you too, Cheery."

Lucas lowered his head so he could be face to face with Brooke and gently planted a kiss on her lips.

A loud car honk broke their moment and Brooke unwillingly moved to get her bag. Lucas offered to get Brooke's suitcase and helped her load them in the car trunk.

Brooke looked at her house and her family one last time. Her parents still couldn't bear to look straight into her eyes, while Peyton, Haley, and Lucas were smiling, and that was enough to make Brooke feel a little stronger.

-----

"Jo, honey, is everything ready there?" Ellen called out as she re-checked the newly placed set of curtains in their living room. First impressions were always important to her, and their guest will arrive any time now.

Jo came bouncing down the stairs, excited to meet their guest. Although she knew it was just an arrangement, she still can't hide the excitement of having another girl in their house. "Everything's great, Mom. I really hope she'd like the way I arranged the guest room."

"Well I hope she'd like _us_," Ellen said with a glint of uncertainty in her tone.

"Of course she'd like you," John Winchester said, causing the women to turn around. "I know her, and she's from a great family. I'm sure she'll like us."

They heard a car pull up into their driveway. "She's here!" John announced.

He went outside the house, followed by Ellen and Jo to greet the newcomer. The driver opened the door for their guest, and when they caught sight of her, they all thought of the same thing: she's one beautiful girl.

"Brooke," John called out as he made his way to their guest. "It's nice to finally meet you. Your father has always talked about you."

Brooke tried to give them her best smile. Just one look at the family and she knew right away that this won't be easy. "He always talks about you too, sir," she shyly replied.

John embraced her out of courtesy, and for the sake of welcoming her to his family. "Call me John."

The smile on the man's face almost assured Brooke that everything was going to be okay. John turned around and led Brooke to Ellen and Jo.

"This is Ellen, my wife, and Jo, my stepdaughter," John stated as he introduced the members of his family to the newcomer.

Stepdaughter? Brooke could already smell drama from this family. But still, she tried to be as polite as she could. "Hi," she said with a cheeky smile.

All four of them headed back to the house and saw Sam watching TV at the den. Sam instantly stood up when he saw Brooke. He doesn't know why, but he somehow felt at ease when he saw her.

"This is my youngest son, Sam," John said as he walked over to Sam and gave his son a soft pat on his shoulder. "Sam, this is Brooke. You already know why she's here, right?"

Sam nodded his head. He can't believe that this beautiful girl was the one his father arranged to marry Dean. But then again, it was just an arrangement to make Dean look good for once.

Brooke began to blush as Sam steadied his eyes on her. She wondered what he might be thinking. Sam noticed the flush of red on Brooke's cheeks and reluctantly moved his gaze from her to the floor.

"I could see you already met the family," someone suddenly said.

Brooke broke her gaze away from Sam and turned around. The man behind her was six feet tall, and has brownish-blonde hair. Brooke couldn't help but wonder why he was smirking. Just by looking at his jeans and plain black shirt and the way he holds himself, Brooke knew what kind of guy he is – carefree. But she had to admit, Dean is one good looking man. Then she noticed his bandaged hand; it just confirmed the things she heard on the news – he's nothing but trouble.

When Dean was just approaching the den, he already noticed his 'wife-to-be' and had to blink his eyes a couple of times. She had an hourglass figure, and she stands at about 5 feet and 5 inches tall. Her soft brown hair fell gently to her back, and Dean couldn't help but smirk when she turned around to look at him. Honestly, he was almost dumbfounded. Her hazel eyes and plump cherry lips were the first things he noticed, and then he saw the dullness in her eyes.

"Dean, this is Brooke." John broke the silence between the two of them and walked over to the brunette. "Brooke, this is Dean."

"You sure know how to pick a girl, Dad," Dean said to his father sarcastically and then went to his room without saying another word.

Sam felt the urge to speak. "I'm sorry, Dean's just…a mess."

Brooke looked at him with sympathy. "Don't be sorry." At that moment, Brooke wanted to grab her bags and run as fast as she could. She felt scared at the thought of getting married to Dean Winchester.

Sam volunteered to help Brooke get her bags to the room where she was going to stay until her wedding with Dean. She slumped herself onto the bed and sighed. Sam sat at the end of the bed, careful enough to leave some space between them.

"What made you do this?" he asked out of curiosity.

Brooke closed her eyes and smiled at the thought of her family. "I did this for my Dad."

Her simple but honest reply brought a smile to Sam's lips. His amazement towards the new girl grew bigger. "I think that's pretty courageous."

Brooke chuckled dryly and sat up, looking directly to Sam's eyes. "I just can't let my father be disappointed at me. I don't want to let him down."

"Well," Sam said as he stood up. "I just want you to know that I'm here if ever you need someone to talk to." He glanced one last time at Brooke's eyes and still saw the dullness in them. He began to wonder how her eyes would look like if they sparkled. He snapped out of his thoughts and left Brooke alone in her room.

Brooke felt surprised that she opened up to Sam Winchester, a boy she knew just a half hour ago, and feel so at ease when talking to him. He looked so honest and gentle when he talked to her, and she felt relieved that she could have someone to talk to in her new family.

-----

Dean checked his image at the mirror one last time before he headed out of his room to go to another party. He flexed his left hand and still felt the pain he attained from hitting the wall. He was about to leave his room when his father entered.

"You're not going anywhere," John whispered, but sounded every bit authoritative.

Dean smirked and tried to walk past his father, but John stood firmly by the doorway. "I can go wherever I want; I can do whatever I want," Dean said with utter confidence and nonchalance.

John slightly pushed Dean back to his room. "I need you to stay sober until tomorrow."

Dean cocked his head with curiosity. "Why?"

"Because tomorrow will be your first public appearance with Brooke. Your first day as a _couple_."

Dean was never taunted by his father…until now.

* * *

**Come on, press the button below. ;)  
**


	3. The First Cut is the Deepest

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill and Supernatural.**

**Hey there! Thanks to those who reviewed and took the time to read my story. Anyway, I'm also planning to make a video for this fic, though I'm still not sure if I can really pull that off. Ha! Okay…on with the story…**

* * *

**3: The First Cut is the Deepest**

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," a soft voice cooed.

It took the person a few soft nudges before Brooke finally opened her eyes. She fluttered her eyes slowly and looked around the room. Sam Winchester was sitting on her bedside. He immediately flashed a smile when Brooke opened her eyes.

"Let me guess…" Brooke paused for dramatic purpose before rolling her eyes. "I have to go out with Dean?"

Sam smiled and reluctantly nodded. He offered Brooke a hand and helped her get up from her bed. Brooke blushed when she realized that she was standing in front of a man with nothing but a loose shirt and a pajama on her.

Sam immediately looked away when he saw the look on Brooke's face. "Um…uh, Dean said he'll be ready in an hour." Sam shyly glanced again towards Brooke and smiled mostly to himself; she looked so cute.

Brooke watched with a smile on her face as Sam left her room. She stood there for a moment, completely awed by what had just happened. She snapped herself out of her thoughts and went to the bathroom connected to her room and took a quick bath.

-----

Dean impatiently tapped his fingers on the dashboard of his '67 Chevy Impala. He had been waiting for exactly one hour and fifteen minutes. He was clear that Sam understood that he would only wait for only an hour, and he made it a point to make Sam repeat what he ordered his brother to say.

But here he was, sitting and waiting. Honestly, he doesn't know why he's still waiting; he could've just sped off and left without the girl. But something inside him told him to wait for Brooke, and he just couldn't shrug that feeling off.

A slight tap on his car window made him look towards the passenger side of the car. Standing outside the door was Brooke, dressed in a simple blouse and a pair of jeans. Dean reached across the car to unlock the passenger door and let Brooke in. The moment she opened the door, Dean caught the fragrance of her perfume – lavender. He was caught off-guard by the beautiful scent and was speechless for a moment.

"So where are we going?" Brooke's question pulled him back to reality. She looked at Dean with a smile on her face, her dimples showing off.

Dean cleared his throat and started the engine of his car. "Uh…Dad said we have to go somewhere public."

"How about the park?" Brooke suggested.

Dean lifted his brows as he considered her suggestion and then tilted his head sideward. Both of them stayed silent for the rest of their 15-minute trip to the park. Dean couldn't focus because of their awkward silence, so he turned on his radio and blasted a Led Zeppelin album. When they got to the park, some people already recognized Dean's car.

"Wait," Dean said before Brooke could get out of the car. "I have to look nice."

Brooke didn't get what Dean meant by that until he got out of the car and rushed to her door side to open her door. A smile spread across her plump lips because of the gesture, even if it was done on purpose.

They walked hand in hand in the park and looked like a _real_ happy couple; the two of them really put an effort to look like a couple. A bunch of dogs ran towards them, and Brooke knelt down on the grass to play with the dogs. Dean thought it was cute. Most of the people who saw them almost dropped their mouths; they didn't expect Dean Winchester to bring a girl to a park.

The fake couple walked hand in hand around the park for the rest of the afternoon and tried to look as sweet as they could. To the public's eye, they really looked like a happy lovey-dovey couple.

-----

"What happened to your hand?" Brooke asked as Dean parked the car on their driveway. She couldn't contain her curiosity anymore. "Did you fight with someone?"

Dean looked at her for a moment and saw sympathy in her eyes. He cleared his throat and then looked away from her. "It's nothing. It doesn't even hurt anymore." But the truth was it still hurts like hell.

Brooke reached for Dean's battered hand and gently rubbed it. "It doesn't look like it doesn't hurt anymore."

Dean stared at her for a few seconds before he finally realized that she was holding his hand. He pulled out his hand from Brooke's. "It doesn't hurt anymore, so don't even bother." Being rude has become his defense mechanism.

Brooke looked at him with uncertainty. She knew – almost sure enough – that Dean was just trying to look and act _tough_. The only question that bothers her was why he would act like that. She looked again at him and then sighed. "If that's what you say," she said and then got out of the car.

Dean shut the engine off and got out of the car. "Brooke," he called out before she was out of his sight.

The brunette turned around to face him.

"This thing between us…You know it's just an arrangement, right?" Dean asked, a bit skeptical.

Brooke smirked. "Of course I do."

Dean sighed. "Good."

The two of them stared at each other for an awkward moment, and then Brooke started to head to the house. Dean watched Brooke as she walked to their house, and had to smirk to himself as he thought of how silly this arrangement was.

-----

Dean woke up to the sound of his cell phone – someone was calling him. The number flashing on the screen was unregistered – probably one of the women he slept with a few weeks ago. He turned off his phone and closed his eyes again, but there was loud giggling from the next room, and it annoyed him.

Before he could even shout as loud as he could to stop the girls, Sam entered his room.

"Get out, Sammy," Dean bossed.

Sam ignored Dean's order and sat on his bed. "How was your date with Brooke?"

"What are you, the latest showbiz reporter?" Dean snapped.

Sam handed Dean the day's newspaper. Dean unfolded it, and a photo of him and Brooke playing with dogs at the park was on the front page. Another picture of him and Brooke walking hand in hand was on the other side. The article below the pictures said:

_**Is Dean Winchester changing his ways?  
**__Dean Winchester, famous for his one night stands, was caught yesterday with a stunning brunette.  
The pair was seen enjoying a peaceful day at the park, and according to on-lookers, the two of them looked love-struck.  
__Is the infamous bachelor finally changing his ways?_

Dean smirked and tossed the newspaper to Sam. "Dad's gonna love this." His voice was thick with sarcasm.

Sam stood up and shook his head. "Anyway, the girls – Jo and Brooke - are going out to go shopping, and then they'll head to Le Bernardin. You're going to meet Brooke there by 6pm. Don't forget," Sam said before leaving Dean's room.

-----

Brooke checked her wrist watch for the tenth time. She had been waiting for Dean for almost an hour now. Jo dropped her at this restaurant because they both thought Dean was already there.

_You shouldn't have expected him to be here,_ Brooke told herself. _You shouldn't expect anything from him._

Brooke decided to wait ten more minutes, and when ten minutes had already passed, she called Sam to pick her up.

"I'm so sorry Brooke," Sam said as he ushered Brooke to his car. "Dean is such an ass."

A small smile escaped Brooke's lips as she watched Sam get into the driver's seat. "You don't have to be sorry for your brother."

"He's probably with another woman now in a bar," Sam said as he started the engine of his car. He really did feel sorry for Brooke; she has to endure a lifetime with Dean…well, at least until they decide not to continue the arrangement. Sam knew Dean very well, and he was sure that Dean will back out of the arrangement within no time.

When they got back to the house, John Winchester was shouting. Sam and Brooke can hear it even from the driveway.

"Don't you have any decency left in you?" John roared. "How could you make your girlfriend wait for you alone? You knew that you're supposed to have a date with her!"

Sam and Brooke walked to the house side by side, and for the first time, Brooke saw John Winchester enraged like a bull. He didn't even notice Sam and Brooke enter the house; he was focused on Dean, who was obviously drunk.

"What if I made her wait on purpose?" Dean said sluggishly. "I mean, she's just a girl you arranged to marry me. I don't even like her. And I'm not going to treat her like a girlfriend anymore just to make you look good."

A pang of hurt stabbed Brooke in the chest. Even if she didn't like the arrangement, she kept it to herself. She didn't say out loud that she doesn't like Dean. Sam sensed what Brooke felt and unconsciously wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You're such a jerk," Sam said out loud to Dean.

Both John and Dean looked towards Sam, and Dean was shocked when he saw Brooke standing beside Sam. He felt embarrassed and awkward. He was sure that Brooke was hurt because of what he had said.

Brooke sighed and then mustered up a fake smile before walking out of the living room.

-----

The next day, Brooke had breakfast with the whole Winchester family, though Dean was careful enough not to look at her. They all ate in silence; it almost made Brooke crazy. Heck, _she_ was crazy. No person in their right mind would agree to marry one of the most infamous boys in Manhattan.

After their breakfast, John and Ellen went to work while the rest of the Winchesters as well as Brooke stayed in the house. Jo followed Brooke to her room so she could bond with the brunette. They lounged on Brooke's bed and looked through the photo albums Brooke brought.

"This was during our school's championship game. I was sixteen back then." Brooke pointed her finger to a photo of her sandwiched in between Peyton and Haley, all three of them dressed in their cheer uniforms. "They're my best friends."

"You were a cheerleader? I bet you were so popular in your town," Jo mused and then flipped over to the next page. She had to laugh when she saw Brooke dressed as a devil with her curly best friend dressed as a gothic angel.

A small smile escaped Brooke's lips; those were the good times. "I miss my friends so much."

Jo felt sympathy for Brooke and almost thought of blaming her eldest stepbrother for making the brunette's life change. "Tell me more about -"

A loud thud made Jo stop talking. Brooke and Jo jumped out of the bed and ran to the nearest window. They saw Dean at the backyard hitting his car with a crowbar.

Jo shook her head.

"Maybe I should go check on him," Brooke said and before Jo could say something to stop the brunette, Brooke was already on her way out of her room.

Brooke could see how angry Dean was as he came into view when she went out of the back door. Dean kept on hitting his car trunk with the crowbar; he looked like he didn't want to stop. She took a deep breath as she walked towards Dean.

"Dean…" she murmured.

Dean stopped and turned to look at the brunette in front of him. His eyes were scorching; it almost burned Brooke on the spot.

Brooke tried not to feel scared, but she couldn't. The way Dean looked at her was so intense; it sent a shiver down her spine. "What's the matter?"

"You," Dean replied harshly, "You're the problem." His voice was cold, hard, and distant.

Brooke was taken aback by his caustic response. Tears were already about to flood her rosy cheeks.

Dean didn't care if she got hurt by his words. He stopped caring a long time ago, but a pang of guilt hit him as he watched Brooke fight her tears. "Get out of my sight," he muttered coldly.

Brooke's lips trembled as Dean stared at her intently with angst in his eyes. She removed her gaze on him and slowly walked away. Her knees felt weak as she dragged herself back to the house.

When Brooke closed the door, she broke down in tears. She couldn't help but feel small because of the way Dean treats her, but most importantly, she felt sorry for herself. She couldn't believe how she got herself to the mess she's in right now.

Right then, Jo passed by the kitchen and saw Brooke sitting on the floor, crying. She rushed to her side and wrapped her arms around the brunette. "What happened?"

Brooke just shook her head as her tears continued to run down her cheeks.

-----

Dean threw the crowbar angrily and slammed his fists on his car. "Damn it!"

His life was so messed up; he didn't know how to fix it anymore. Three years ago, he was living a happy life with his family and girlfriend. Now, he had changed big time and he couldn't believe that he obeyed his father's order to get married to a woman he barely knew.

The thing that made him feel angry the most was the fact that he could just back out of the arrangement with a snap of his fingers, but for some unknown reason, he couldn't.

* * *


	4. It's Best to Keep it All Inside

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill and Supernatural.**

**A big thank you to Sara (s1r1) and fggt16 for the reviews and all! :)**

* * *

**4: It's Best to Keep it All Inside**

Dean cursed under his breath as he waited for Brooke outside their house. His father has found out about his friend's housewarming party, and John insisted that he should bring Brooke to the party so he could introduce her to his friends.

Since the incident at the backyard two days ago, Dean and Brooke didn't speak to each other. Dean couldn't help but feel guilty for treating Brooke harshly. When Brooke came out of the house, dressed in a simple red dress, the two of them avoided to look at each other's eyes as much as possible.

When the two of them arrived at the house of Dean's friend, most of the guests were surprised, especially those who knew Dean well. Dean, who looked uncomfortable in his polo, placed his arm around Brooke's waist as they paraded to the house.

"They're staring at us," Brooke whispered.

Dean smirked. "Get used to it."

Brooke took a deep breath and tried not to stare back at the on-lookers. She suddenly felt conscious of how she looks. Dean led her to the living room and introduced her one by one to her friends.

At around eight in the evening, Dean left Brooke alone at their table. Five minutes later, Brooke spotted him dancing with a blonde on the dance floor. Brooke felt stupid and sulked on her chair.

"This seat taken?"

Brooke looked up and saw Jeff, Dean's friend, standing beside her with a smile on his face. "Go ahead," she replied. "Dean's dancing anyway."

"How did the two of you meet?" Jeff inched closer, which made Brooke seem a little uncomfortable.

Brooke smiled nervously and moved away a little. "Our parents are good friends with each other."

"You know, I'm a _lot_ better than Dean, if you know what I mean." Jeff kinked his eyebrows. He was very confident that Brooke would take his offer and leave with him.

Brooke caught the scent of beer from Jeff's breath and looked around the room, but she didn't find Dean anywhere near the table. "I uh…I have to go." She stood up and grabbed her purse.

Jeff couldn't believe that the brunette turned his offer down; he was a self-proclaimed chick magnet, so he wouldn't take no for an answer. He grabbed Brooke's wrist before she could even get three steps away from the table.

"Just one dance," he said with a goofy grin on his face. He pulled Brooke closer to him; Brooke tried to pull away, but Jeff's grip on her wrist was tight.

"Let go of me, jerk." Brooke tried to say it as loud as she could.

"Jeff!" The music was loud, but Dean's loud voice cut through the air; it made almost everyone to look at him. He couldn't believe that his friend would try to seduce his girlfriend.

Jeff stopped walking the moment he heard Dean's voice and turned around to search for the infamous Winchester. He then saw Dean making his way towards him with an angry look on his face.

"Move away from her," Dean said through gritted teeth.

There was something in Dean's eyes that Brooke had never seen in him before; he looked protective.

Jeff released Brooke's hand, and Brooke ran away from him the moment he did that.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked as he wrapped an arm around Brooke's shoulder protectively.

Brooke nodded. The next thing she knew, Dean lunged towards Jeff and punched him twice in the face. "Don't you ever show your face to me again," Dean muttered.

With that, he grabbed Brooke and left the house, all the while ignoring the people who saw the whole scene.

-----

The next morning, Dean was obviously not himself. Sam could see it, everyone noticed it. John thought something big was bothering his eldest son; Ellen thought it was because Dean hasn't had enough alcohol to drink lately.

Ever since they came back home from the party last night, Dean didn't say much. He pretty much stayed in his room. What bothered Sam most was Brooke wasn't telling him what had happened either.

Sam knocked on Dean's door. "Dean, breakfast's ready."

Dean mumbled something and then shouted, "I'm not hungry."

"You have to get out of your room, Dean. Stop acting like a baby," Sam taunted. He knew that that statement will make Dean get out of his room.

Just like Sam predicted, Dean opened the door in a matter of seconds. "I am not acting like a baby," Dean said matter-of-factly. He was downstairs in a matter of seconds, and Sam had to smile to himself because of how _predictable_ Dean is at times.

Brooke gave Dean a warm smile when she saw him enter the dining area, and Dean shot her a scowl in return. Dean sat on his place beside Brooke and started to eat.

"Is it true that you had a fight with Jeff last night?" Ellen asked with a stern tone; earlier that morning, Jeff called her and told her that Dean attacked him.

"So what if it's true? I'm not a kid anymore, so don't ask me why I do certain things." Dean replied without looking at Ellen.

John shot Dean an irritated look. "Don't talk to Ellen like that."

Brooke cleared her throat. "Uh…Dean was just -"

"Don't say anything," Dean cut her off.

John sighed and turned his gaze on Brooke. "Tell me what happened, Brooke."

Dean burned his gaze through Brooke's hazel eyes – an obvious warning not to tell his father anything. But the look on John's eyes made Brooke feel like a child being stared at by a reprimanding parent. She took a deep breath and bit her lower lip.

"Jeff was harassing me; Dean just saved me from him," Brooke explained.

Dean dropped his fork on his plate and stood up angrily, causing his chair to almost drop. "I told you not to say anything!" His voice was a level higher than his normal tone; he was obviously upset.

Brooke's brows creased and looked at Dean with confusion.

"You're going to be my wife, so you're going to do what I say," Dean roared. His voice was so loud; it made Brooke and Jo squirm. Every person in the room was surprised to see Dean react like that.

Before Brooke could oppose Dean's last statement, Dean walked out of the room and slammed the front door shut. The first one to speak after Dean's outburst was Jo.

"Welcome to our life," she said with a smirk.

-----

Sam yawned for the second time; he had been watching TV for two hours now. He planned on waiting until Dean comes home to talk to his brother, but Dean was still not home.

"Can I stay with you for a few hours?"

Sam would recognize that raspy voice anywhere, even if he had been hearing that voice for a couple of days only. He spun around and saw Brooke standing behind the couch. "Sure…of course."

Brooke smiled and sat beside him. Sam knew instantly that she was sad. Why he always knew what Brooke was feeling, he did not know. It puzzled him sometimes.

"I miss my friends," Brooke whispered softly as her eyes steadied on the TV screen.

Sam gave her a warm smile to comfort her. It was weird, but he felt like he wanted to wrap her in a tight embrace. "I miss my brother," he blurted out.

"Dean?" Brooke asked with slight curiosity. She suddenly seemed to be interested.

Sam nodded and sighed. "Yeah…the old Dean." Sam paused and looked at Brooke. "He wasn't like that before. He changed when -" Sam suddenly paused and chose not to finish his sentence. "Never mind."

Brooke nodded and shrugged. "Maybe Dean's having a hard time to cope up with whatever that has happened to him…but I'm sure he'll change back to his old self someday."

Sam managed to smile. Somehow, he wished that he could have conversations like this with Brooke forever. He then turned off the TV. He leaned back and looked at Brooke again. "Tell me about your friends."

Brooke's mood suddenly changed; she smiled like a giddy little girl. Sam had to smile too when he saw Brooke's contagious cheeky smile.

-----

Dean looked at his wristwatch before getting out of his car; it was already 2 in the morning. He felt at ease when he saw the time; everybody's asleep by now…unless Sam was waiting for him again.

He made his way to the porch and reached for the key he hid under a plant box. The house was pretty dark, except for the living room. Dean was surprised to see Sam and Brooke at the couch asleep. What surprised him more was that Brooke's head was rested on Sam's shoulder. It looked like they've been close for years.

Truth be told, Dean was jealous of Sam. Not because Sam was closer to Brooke, but because of many other things. Sam was the better son; Sam was this and that…and Dean was nothing. He was an alcoholic jerk; he knows it, but he can't accept that fact. Yes, Dean knows what he had become. He was well aware of it, but he can't admit to himself the animal he's become.

That's the reason why he always acts like an ass. He doesn't want anyone to know what he feels deep inside, what he thinks of himself. He doesn't want anyone to pity him. That's why he had been acting _tough_ since the day his true love died. He wanted to look unaffected and nonchalant.

Dean snapped himself out of his self-searching and walked towards the couch. He knelt in front of Brooke and noticed a photo album clutched in her arm. He gently took it and opened it. The first picture was of Brooke and two other girls.

He closed the album and gently placed it on Brooke's lap. He stared at her and studied her features. Heck, she was beautiful, even when asleep. Dean shook his head; he felt sorry for Brooke. _She doesn't have to undergo the arrangement_…_she shouldn't have been forced to marry _me, Dean thought.

-----

"How's your life there, B. Davis?" Peyton Sawyer asked from the other end of the line.

Brooke woke up at around five in the morning. She was surprised to see that she had fallen asleep beside Sam. Seeing how Sam was sleeping soundly, Brooke chose not to wake him up. Because of her conversation about her best friends with Sam last night, she felt the urge to call and check on them.

Now that she had heard the curly blonde's voice, Brooke felt like she was _home_. Brooke sighed and moved the phone from her left ear to her right. "Everything's…fine. How're Haley and Luke?"

"Haley's here. You're on speaker now," Peyton said.

"Hi Hales!" Brooke tried to sound as cheerful as possible. "I'm dying to be with you again; I miss you all so much."

Brooke heard Haley laugh. God, she really wanted to be with them now. "We miss you too, Tigger," Haley said. "It's kinda boring without you here. Tree Hill's not that great without you."

Brooke couldn't fight it anymore; tears strolled down her face. She misses her friends badly; she'd do anything to be with them again. She spent talking to them for almost two hours and treasured every moment of it.

"I bet you miss them badly," Dean said right after Brooke ended her phone call.

Dean's sudden comment startled Brooke; she almost dropped the phone. Brooke spun around and saw Dean standing by her door. "How long have you been standing there?"

Dean tilted his head and smirked. "Long enough to see you wipe your tears before you said goodbye to your best friends."

_He's such a jerk,_ Brooke told herself. She wanted to blurt it out loud, but she chose not to; it's best to keep it all inside. "What do you want?" she asked instead.

"Get dressed. We're going out." With that, he left Brooke's room.

-----

The day after their second date, pictures of Dean and Brooke were plastered in the front pages of tabloids and newspapers. John Winchester was beaming with delight when he read the articles; he was now getting the positive publicity he had been waiting for, thanks to Brooke.

To show his appreciation and gratitude, John allowed Brooke to go back home for a couple of weeks. Much to her delight, Brooke left the Winchester household in a jiffy.

The brunette didn't tell her family and friends that she would come home and stay there for a couple of weeks; she wanted to surprise them. When she arrived at her house at around ten in the evening, her parents were both surprised to see her standing by the front door.

* * *

**Like it? I have a question: what do you want (or suggest) to happen in the next chapter? Although I've already finished the next chapter, I wanna know what you want to read; I might even change the chapter once I've read your suggestions. :)  
**


	5. It Wasn't Meant to Happen

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill and Supernatural.**

* * *

**5: It Wasn't Meant to Happen**

Now that she's back in Tree Hill, Brooke felt safe and happy again. Even though she knew her days in her hometown were now numbered, she relished in the fact that she was with her family and friends again.

"So it's true," a familiar voice made her look up.

Brooke gasped excitedly. "P. Sawyer! Tutor Girl!"

The three girls jumped around the room like little children and hugged one another like there's no tomorrow. Brooke missed her best friends so much.

"There's so much stuff you missed. I'll fill you in on everything," Haley gushed. "But tell us about New York first."

Peyton sat on Brooke's bed and grabbed the brunette. "Yeah, I bet you're living _the life_ there."

"Wait; let's talk about the most important thing – Dean Winchester." Haley looked intently at the brunette. "We saw you on the newspaper with him…just a day after you left."

Brooke looked down and bit her lip; Haley and Peyton had known her since they were kids, and she feared that they might not believe what she's going to say, but she chose to say it anyway. "I wanted to tell you guys…he…we met a couple of months ago when I went to New York with Mom. When I got there last week, he asked me to go on a date. And I thought, why not?"

Peyton and Haley looked at each other, and it was obvious in their faces that they didn't like Brooke's explanation. Peyton held Brooke's hand.

"Luke's heartbroken, you know," the blonde said with a sad tone.

Brooke almost forgot; she really wanted to talk to Lucas right now. "Where is he?"

"He's probably at the River court," Haley replied.

With that, Brooke grabbed her jacket and told her friends that she'll go and talk to Lucas.

­-----

Lucas Scott scored another three points for the tenth time now. Earlier that morning, Peyton called and told him that Brooke was back in town. And now, there he was, feeling so awkward and blue.

When he saw the newspaper with Brooke's pictures with another man on it, he felt betrayed. Brooke left town in a hurry without telling him why, and then she goes on like he didn't exist.

"Luke," he'd recognize that raspy voice anywhere. He gulped when he saw her standing not more than three feet away from him. She was half-smiling, and he almost melted. She still has that power over him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Brooke took a deep breath. "I want to talk to you."

"What's to talk about?" Lucas threw another three-pointer. "When are you planning to tell me that you're dating another guy?"

Brooke closed in on the gap between them and took his hand. "Luke…I'm sorry."

"Is he treating you well?" Lucas tried real hard not to sound jealous.

Brooke hunched her shoulders and looked away. "Dean's…great."

Lucas knew, and he was sure enough, that Brooke was hiding something just by looking at her eyes. "I don't like him, Brooke. I saw the articles about him on the newspaper."

Brooke was caught off-guard. She knew Lucas was trying to get something from her, and right then, she had no other choice but to tell him the truth. Besides, she knew it was the right thing to do. "We're not really…together," she blurted out.

"What do you mean?"

Brooke took a deep breath and looked at Lucas. "Our relationship…it's an arrangement. I don't even love him."

Lucas chuckled and held Brooke's hand, which made her frown and look at him as if he wasn't supposed to laugh.

"I thought you were serious with him," Lucas said. "I felt betrayed when I saw your photos with him plastered on the newspaper after you left."

"I would never do that to you Broody," the brunette whispered.

That brought a smile to Lucas' lips and he relished in the fact that Brooke still likes him. _But_, she's now tied to that stupid arrangement. Lucas wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on her forehead.

Little did the two of them know that someone was watching them not too far away from the court.

-----

When his father ordered him to marry a woman he barely knew, Dean accepted. Since then, he obeyed everything his father told him to. He tried to think of a reason why he suddenly started obeying his father, but he found none. And now, as he drove through the high way, he couldn't help but let out some colorful words.

When he got home last night, right after he arrived from a party, his father told him to follow Brooke to Tree Hill, and guess what? He nodded his head even though he didn't really want to go to his pretend girlfriend's home town.

Finally, after almost 15 hours (with a 4 hour rest in a motel) of driving, Dean arrived at Tree Hill. The first thing that came to his mind was how quiet the place was, so he turned up the volume of his radio and played his favorite song, Eye of the Tiger. As expected, most of the people in the streets looked at him with wide eyes – either they admired his car or they were annoyed to the bones because of his loud music.

-----

As Brooke talked to Lucas at the court, she felt like something was wrong, and she couldn't shrug that feeling off, especially when she heard rock music – Dean's type of music – blasting from god knows where. She thought she was just imagining it, but as the music grew closer and closer, she knew it was Dean Winchester; he always loved attention, and that was the best way how to get the attention of the quiet people of Tree Hill.

A minute later, she saw a black Impala a block away from the court, and right then, she cursed under her breath. The Impala parked right across them and a couple of seconds later, her infamous fake boyfriend got out of the car with a smug smirk on his face.

Lucas couldn't help but feel uncomfortable the moment he saw the man who got out of the Impala. The smug look on his face was enough proof that he was trouble. He couldn't believe that Brooke agreed to be in a relationship with this man.

"Hey Brooke," Dean greeted as he walked towards Brooke and her lanky friend, the smug look on his face still there.

Brooke half smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanna meet your friends." He then looked at Lucas from head to toe and then looked back at Brooke. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Brooke sighed and rolled her eyes and then introduced Dean to Lucas. With just one look at Lucas, Dean knew he was uncomfortable, so he inched closer to Brooke and wrapped an arm around the brunette.

"I wanna meet your parents." Dean winked at Brooke.

With that, Brooke excused herself from Lucas and went to Dean's car. When they were both on the car, where no one could hear them, Brooke glared at Dean.

"What are you doing here?"

Dean chuckled but kept his eyes on the road. "You sound like you don't want me here."

Brooke pouted and folded her arms across her chest. "Turn right on the next block," she said as she looked out the window. "And yes, I don't…I'm surprised to see you here."

Dean knew that Brooke didn't like him there – she almost said it – but it bugged him because Brooke chose not to voice out her true feelings; she was sugarcoating the blunt words she wanted to say.

"Dad sent me here," Dean said a few seconds later. He looked at Brooke, who was still trying to avoid his gaze. "Look, if you don't want me here, fine. I don't like this place anyway."

Brooke sighed and closed her eyes. For a moment, she forced herself to think of 'happy thoughts' before she engages herself in yet another argument with Dean Winchester. "Just don't make any trouble," she said, almost a whisper, and then looked at Dean. "That's my house," she pointed towards the big house on the left.

-----

It had only been five hours since Dean arrived at Tree Hill and he was already bored out of his mind. He roamed around Brooke's house and ended up at Brooke's room, staring at the photos plastered on her wall.

Most of it was photos of her and two other girls in cheer uniform, and then there were photos of her with the boy she was with at the court. She had so much joy in her; Dean could see it just by looking at the photos, and though he didn't want to admit it, he thought she was cute. He then saw a photo of Brooke dressed as a devil, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Find it amusing?" Brooke's raspy voice surprised Dean.

Dean turned around and saw Brooke by the doorway. "Didn't know you were the life of the party in this town."

"There're many things you don't know about me," Brooke murmured. "Anyway, since you're here, I'll introduce you to my friends. They'll be here in a minute or two."

With that, Dean left Brooke's room and went back to his, all the while thinking of how the arrangement changed Brooke's life.

-----

Two days later, Brooke invited Peyton and Haley to her house to have a sleep-over. All three girls were lounging on Brooke's bed, watching Titanic as they ate ice cream, when Victoria barged in the room, followed by Dean.

"Get out girls," Victoria ordered.

Peyton and Haley obeyed like little girls and left Brooke's room. Brooke, on the other hand, looked at her mother intently.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Victoria asked once Peyton and Haley were out of the room.

Brooke turned off the TV and jumped out of her bed. "What did I do this time?"

"Dad called. A reporter came up to him and asked for ten thousand dollars," Dean replied.

The brunette folded her arms across her chest. "So?"

Dean looked intently at Brooke. "If Dad doesn't give him what he wants, he'll leak a photo of you and Lucas hugging each other to the press."

Brooke bit her lower lip and thought of how a reporter could get a photo of her with Lucas.

Victoria seemed to have thought of what Brooke was thinking. "A reporter followed you two days ago. He took pictures of you and Lucas at the River court," she explained.

Everything dawned into Brooke now; well it was a good thing that the reporter didn't hear what she told Lucas. She'd be dead if the reporter heard about the real score between her and Dean.

"I told you to forget about that lanky boy. Now you've brought trouble to John Winchester's door. Didn't you even think of your father's job when you hung out with that ex-boyfriend of yours?"

Brooke felt smaller and smaller as her mother's voice grew louder and louder. Tears started to well up on her eyes; what was she thinking? Dean, on the other hand, couldn't help but look at Victoria – with annoyance in his eyes – as she scolded Brooke.

"You better fix that mess you made," Victoria muttered before she left her daughter's room.

"Your mom's like a monster, don't you think?" Dean muttered and sat beside Brooke. "How could you live with someone like that?"

Brooke just looked at Dean and then shook her head. "Can you…leave me alone for now? Pack your bags. We're going back to Manhattan."

Dean didn't even ask her why; he was somewhat happy that they were already leaving Tree Hill. He left Brooke's room and did what she told him to. When Dean was out of sight, she cried her eyes out. After a couple of minutes, she stopped crying and then called Lucas and called Peyton and Haley back to her room.

When Brooke finished packing her bags with the help of Peyton and Haley, she threw everything into Dean's car. She waited for Lucas to arrive before she left, and told her friends that she'll call them whenever she has a chance. Her best friends knew that Brooke still has one and a half week left, so it bothered them as to why she was hurrying to get out of Tree Hill.

As Dean backed his car out of the driveway, Brooke took one last glance at her house. Her parents were nowhere in sight; they're probably too disappointed right now. Peyton and Haley waved towards her, while Lucas just sulked behind them. Dean saw the loneliness in Brooke's eyes as he drove, and right then, he felt sorry for her.

* * *

**So...did you like it? I hope so. :)  
**


	6. You Must Have Had a Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill and Supernatural.**

**Once again, thanks to those who keep reading this fic. Gotta love you guys! :) I hope you like this one.**

* * *

**6: You Must Have Had a Broken Heart**

Dean drove as fast as he could to arrive at Manhattan as fast as possible, and the whole trip was spent in silence; Dean sensed that Brooke wasn't in the mood to talk, so he fought back the idea of starting a conversation with her.

As the huge Winchester house came into view, Brooke's heart started to beat faster. She feared of what might welcome her once she takes a step into the house. Would she be greeted by a disappointed family? Brooke suddenly remembered the night when John was scolding Dean; he was so furious.

Once they arrived at the house, the maid let them in and led them to the living room, where John and Ellen were waiting for them. Brooke took a deep breath when she saw the disappointed look on John Winchester's face. The maid took Brooke's bags and then hurriedly left the room.

"I suppose Dean already told you what happened," John said. Though his voice was calm and normal, Brooke couldn't help but feel scared.

"Look, I'm really sorry…" Brooke bit her lower lip.

Ellen was the one to reply. "We're really disappointed, Brooke. We're lucky the reporter wasn't hard to negotiate with."

"You gave him the money?" Brooke asked.

"Do we have any choice?" John tried not to shout or be angry at the poor girl; she had to sacrifice everything, so he had no right to scold her for spending some time with the man she really loves.

Tears welled up Brooke's eyes; she had been so emotional lately. "I'm really sorry. I don't know what to say."

"Just be careful next time," John said. When Brooke nodded, he walked towards her and patted her shoulder. "You must be tired; go take a rest."

Brooke's fears were replaced with admiration; her respect for John Winchester went up the scales. Instead of shouting at her, he even told her to take a rest. He was so different from his eldest son.

"Oh, I told the maid to put your things in Dean's room," Ellen said before Brooke and Dean were out of the living room.

Both Dean and Brooke's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm not letting her sleep in my room," Dean protested.

John looked at his son. "You and Brooke need to get comfortable with each other."

Dean cursed under his breath and shook his head. "This whole situation is pretty messed up," he muttered and then walked out of the living room.

-----

"Brooke," Sam exclaimed when he walked into the house after he got home from picking up Jo from her school and saw Brooke on the couch. "You're back early."

Brooke smiled cheekily when she saw the twenty year old she became incredibly close to. She wrapped Sam up in a warm embrace. "Oh, a friendly face," she joked.

Sam laughed. "I thought you won't be back until next week?"

"I knew you wouldn't have anyone to talk to," Brooke said with a wink.

Sam chuckled and wrapped an arm around Brooke's shoulder. Dean then walked into the room with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Jeez Dean, it's just 2 in the afternoon," Sam said.

Dean shot Sam a mocking smile. "I'm an adult -"

"So he could do anything he wants to do." Brooke finished Dean's sentence.

Dean shot Brooke a warning look before saying, "Get dressed. We're going out for dinner."

Brooke sighed, feeling pity for herself. "How many dates do we have to go through?" she asked mostly to herself.

-----

Brooke looked through her wardrobe and finally settled on a simple tank top and paired it with a chick jacket. She brushed her hair back into a simple ponytail and put minimum make up on; Dean told her that he didn't want to go to a fancy restaurant.

Dean, dressed in his usual ensemble of jeans and a simple shirt, waited impatiently by his car. He didn't like waiting for Brooke; she spends almost an eternity getting dressed.

"Ready?" Brooke's voice made him turn around.

Dean looked at Brooke from head to toe; he had to admit that she looked great. "You made me wait for almost two hours."

"A girl's gotta look good." Brooke winked at him.

The two of them got into Dean's Impala and spent the first few minutes of their ride in silence. Dean parked the car in front of a movie house and tried to act like a gentleman as he and Brooke made their way inside the theater.

"What do you want to watch?" Dean asked. "No chick flicks," he added.

Brooke grinned and grabbed his hand. "Two tickets for The Proposal please," Brooke told the man behind the counter with a smile and then winked at Dean.

"Oh come on," Dean sighed. Brooke really knows how to get to his nerves.

Brooke dragged him excitedly to the popcorn stand and bought a huge box of salted popcorn and then went inside the cinema just in time before the movie started. Brooke unconsciously rested her head on Dean's shoulder when the movie was almost half way through. Dean couldn't help but feel awkward in a good way.

When the movie ended at around four in the afternoon, Brooke told Dean that she wanted to go to the park. Dean didn't agree at first, but Brooke insisted, and he caved in.

As expected, pretty much everyone in the park noticed the two of them, so they really had to put an effort to look in love. They walked hand in hand and were careful enough with what they say. When Brooke spotted an ice cream cart, she dragged Dean towards it and bought vanilla sundaes for the two of them.

"I'm getting used to this," Brooke said as she sat down on the nearby bench.

Dean sat down beside her. "Used to what?"

"Our fake relationship," Brooke shrugged and took a spoonful of her sundae.

Dean almost placed his hand on Brooke's mouth. "Hey, be careful of what you say." He looked around and thankfully, no one was near enough to hear what Brooke had said.

Brooke chuckled. "Oops, sorry."

After a few minutes of silence, Brooke spoke up. "You're not that bad, you know."

Right then, Dean spotted a couple of paparazzi by the tree in front of them. He placed a hand on Brooke's cheek and then leaned in to kiss her. Of course, Brooke was surprised, but she knew it was all for the cameras.

As Dean pulled away, she couldn't help but look down on her hands; the place on her lips where Dean kissed her was stinging, and she didn't want to admit to herself, or to him, or to anyone else, that she sort of liked it. She was scared that she might get herself into something more than what she has ever thought of.

-----

The next morning, Brooke was greeted by the day's newspaper. The front cover almost made her pop.

_**Finally revealed  
**__The Winchester family kept the identity of Dean Winchester's new girlfriend because they say the girl is 'a very private person'.  
But yesterday, a source close to the family revealed the girl's identity - twenty year old Brooke Davis from North Carolina;  
__a far cry from Dean's previous 'party girl' girlfriends.  
__Is she the real deal for the infamous bachelor, or is she going to be his next victim?_

The article was alongside the photo of them kissing by Dean's car. The thing that made her irritated was how her identity got to the media. She didn't have any plans of letting the whole world know her…at least until they announce her engagement to Dean.

"Going to be his next victim…huh," Brooke whispered dubiously as she threw the newspaper to the bin. She didn't want others to think of her as just another girl Dean is toying with.

A slight knock on her door made her turn around. Ellen poked her head inside the room with a bright smile on her face.

"Have you read the newspaper?" Ellen asked as she entered the room and made her way towards Brooke.

Brooke nodded grimly; she couldn't hide her glum feeling. Ellen wrapped her arm around Brooke's shoulder and gently rubbed it, showing support and consolation.

"Don't worry about what the media thinks of you. You know you're better than what they wrote about you." Sincerity was obvious in Ellen's voice.

Brooke felt nice to know that Dean's family is there to support her. She let her head rest on Ellen's shoulder and whispered, "Thanks."

Ellen looked at her with a smile. "Let's go shopping."

Without thinking, Brooke nodded her head. She spent most of her day helping Ellen and Jo shop for new drapes and curtains for their house, as well as shop for new clothes. Of course, the shopping trip was mostly for the cameras, to make the whole world believe that she was close with the Winchester family.

When they got home, Brooke headed straight to Dean's room – their room. It was dark inside; no light was on. Brooke assumed that Dean wasn't home yet. She fumbled for the light switch, and when the lights turned on, she was surprised to see Dean sitting at the foot of the bed.

Dean didn't even move or look up when the lights turned on. He was so focused on the photo he was looking at. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he stared at the photo of Alice, his true love.

Brooke slowly walked towards Dean. This was her first time to see him like that. "Dean?" she asked, almost as a whisper.

Dean jerked his head up and saw Brooke standing in front of him. He didn't even try to hide the photo; he was drunk and tired of putting up a tough act right now.

"She died three years ago…her car was hit by a truck…her car skidded off the road and…I was too late…I was supposed to be there for her…" Dean whispered, fighting back his tears and his emotions.

Brooke sat beside him. She didn't know what to do or what to say, so she just placed her hand on Dean's back and gently rubbed it to console him. Dean looked at her for a few seconds, and then it hit him – he was letting Brooke into his life.

Before he could say anything stupid, Dean shoved the photo into his pocket and walked out of the room, without even looking back at Brooke.

Brooke, on the other hand, was somewhat dumbfounded. Dean just did his thing again - he was vulnerable one second, and then the next he was back to his arrogant self. Honestly, Brooke wanted to know about Dean more to be able to console him and help him to be his old self again, but it was obvious that Dean won't let her do that.

-----

When Dean came back to the house later that night at around midnight, he didn't expect to see Brooke by the porch. She never stayed up late, except for that one night when he saw her and Sam sleeping at the couch, so it was a surprise for Dean. Could she have been waiting for him?

As Dean came closer, he noticed a small wooden box on her lap, and she hesitantly closed it when she saw him approaching her.

Earlier, Dean didn't mean to tell Brooke about Alice's accident; heck, he didn't expect her to see him _vulnerable._ And now that he was sober, he decided to be a little easy on Brooke. She'll be his wife anyway, so why not?

"Why are you still up?" Dean asked as he sat beside her.

Brooke was surprised that Dean actually sat beside her and asked her why she's still up. She took a deep breath and shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

"That thing I told you earlier…about Alice…let's just forget that, okay?" Dean asked, a bit skeptical.

Brooke nodded gently. "Sure…no problem," she replied quietly.

Dean stared at her and for the first time, he saw how lonely she looked like. His eyes landed on the wooden box on her lap. "What's in the box?"

"Memories," Brooke replied with a whisper. When she saw the vulnerable side of Dean when he told her about his girlfriend's accident, Brooke couldn't help but remember her times with Lucas.

"Was he your boyfriend?" Dean pointed to the photo of Lucas that Brooke was holding.

Brooke nodded. This whole scene made her feel awkward; she wasn't used to having a conversation like this with Dean.

Dean nodded and then shrugged. "I don't think he loves you." He knew he was not in the position to tell her that, but he wanted to voice his opinion.

Brooke almost gasped. "Excuse me?"

"I don't think he loves you," Dean repeated.

Brooke scoffed; how dare he say that? "You know nothing about Lucas."

"Trust me, Brooke; if he loves you, he should've fought for you. He should've taken you away from me or at least tried to stop you from leaving Tree Hill."

It was Brooke's first time to hear Dean sound so serious _and_ thoughtful. The more she thought about what he said, the more it made her realize that he has a point. That was the first time she doubted Lucas. Maybe Lucas doesn't love her enough to stand up for their relationship.

"Are you okay?" Dean's voice pulled her out from her thoughts.

Brooke faked a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

* * *

**Please review. :)  
**


	7. How to Save a Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill and Supernatural.**

**Have you watched the season premiere of Supernatural? I did. It was pure awesomeness. Anyway, there's a part here in this chapter where the Winchesters will travel from NY to Kansas by plane, and I don't have a clue on how many hours that would take so I just made a guess. If you do know, correct me if you want. :)**

**On with the story…**

* * *

**7: How to Save a Life**

Right after Brooke's small talk with Dean about Lucas at the porch, both of them went straight ahead to Dean's room, which is now Brooke's as well. They both detested the whole "one room" situation, and the two of them ended up having a small fight about it. Dean didn't want to have Brooke in his room, and Brooke wasn't ready to entertain the thought of sleeping in the same bed with Dean.

After a couple of minutes of arguing, they both came up with an idea that they could both be comfortable with. Dean decided that he would let Brooke sleep in his bed while he will sleep on the floor. Brooke didn't like the idea first mainly because it was Dean's room, and he has the right to the bed, but Dean insisted.

Brooke didn't get much sleep that night; she kept on tossing and turning. She has more than enough drama in her life right now – her arrangement with the Winchesters, Dean's opinion about Lucas, and the sudden urge to help Dean with his problems. At two in the morning, she was still wide awake.

Brooke sighed and turned to the other side of the bed where she can see Dean. The steady rise and fall of Dean's chest made Brooke think of how his last girlfriend's death took a toll on him; it must've been really hard. And right there and then, she decided to do whatever she could to help Dean if, and only if, he will let her.

The thing about Lucas also made Brooke restless. Lucas knew about the whole arrangement, and Brooke couldn't help but think of why Lucas didn't stop her from leaving Tree Hill yesterday. She kept on thinking about it until she finally fell asleep.

-----

620 miles from New York, Lucas Scott couldn't help but think of the bubbly brunette he fell in love with as he stared at the ceiling of his room. The digital clock on his bedside table read 5AM – too early for his usual wake-up time.

Lucas couldn't stop thinking of Brooke ever since she came back to Tree Hill a week ago and then left yesterday in a hurry. First of all, he couldn't believe that Brooke agreed to the arrangement his parents made with the Winchester family; second, he didn't like Dean at all.

Dean's macho attitude was not good for Brooke. Why? Because Lucas knows how vulnerable Brooke is and Dean's smug disposition will do her no good. Lucas wanted to stop Brooke from leaving again, but he couldn't because of Victoria Davis. He could still remember his last conversation with her.

"_She'll be leaving Tree Hill tomorrow. You'll go on with your life like she was never a part of it." Victoria's tone was cold._

"_You're kidding, right?" Lucas asked reluctantly._

_Victoria raised her eyebrows and then frowned. _"_Do I look like I'm kidding?"_

_Lucas couldn't take in what Brooke's mother had just told him; too many questions were running on his mind. _"_Why?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth._

"_You don't need to know why," Victoria snapped. _"_And I don't want you to do anything stupid. The moment Brooke leaves Tree Hill, that's the moment you'll stop being her boyfriend." Victoria's message was clear and concise._

"_I want to talk to Brooke." Lucas didn't want to believe Victoria; he wanted to hear it from Brooke._

_Victoria let out a small smile and stood up. _"_You're a good kid, Lucas, but you're not the one for Brooke." With that, Victoria walked over to the front door and gave Lucas a once-over before she left his house._

Maybe he didn't stop Brooke because of what Victoria told him – that he's not the one for her – or it may be because he didn't have the guts to stand up for her. Either way, he still thinks of himself as a jerk for not fighting for the brunette who captivated him.

-----

Dean woke up with a feeling of dread, aside from the slight back pain he has from sleeping on the floor. He rubbed his eyes and then did a little arm stretching as part of his morning routine. He then sat up and was surprised to see that Brooke was still sleeping. She looked so serene, and Dean couldn't help but stare.

When Dean's gaze landed on the clock on the bedside table, he took a deep breath. Today was the day Mary Winchester died, and as part of their 'tradition' every year, the Winchester family will visit her grave in Lawrence, Kansas – their hometown.

There was a slight knock on the door, followed by Sam's voice. Sam then poked his head through the door. The first thing Sam noticed was Dean, who was sitting on the floor with the sheets covering his lower body.

"You slept on the floor?" Sam asked.

Dean just stared blankly at his brother.

"Whatever," Sam said as he sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to wake Brooke up. "Today's -"

"I know," Dean muttered. Sam didn't have to remind him what today is.

Sam nodded and looked around the room to avoid his brother's eyes. "We'll leave in two hours." Sam stood up and walked to the door. "Brooke's coming with us," Sam said before he left the room.

Dean looked at the door that Sam had just closed with confusion, and then turned to look at Brooke. Why do they have to bring her with them to Kansas? For publicity? Dean's had enough of that. But still, he stood up and nudged Brooke's shoulder gently until she woke up.

"Pack your things. We're leaving in two hours." Dean grabbed a duffel bag from his dresser and threw in some clothes.

Brooke, still sleepy, just watched Dean as he chose what clothes to put in the bag. "Where are we going?"

"Kansas."

"What's in Kansas?" Brooke asked as she stood up.

Dean turned to look at her, and there was something in his eyes that Brooke didn't recognize. "Just pack your things and stop asking questions."

-----

After four hours of flying, the Winchester private plane landed on the tarmac of Lawrence Municipal Airport. Right after they landed, they went straight to the old Winchester house. John loved that house so much, so he kept it and made an effort to keep it as good as new so they could stay there whenever they want to.

"Home sweet home," Sam whispered as he got out of the car. The house still looked just as it looked like when they left a year after their mom died.

Dean, on the other hand, didn't look like he was glad to be there. Ever since they left New York, Dean had been awkwardly silent. Aside from the fact that he hates airplanes, he also didn't like the idea of visiting his mother's grave; it was too much for him.

Brooke got out of the backseat and Sam helped her get her bag from the car trunk. "You have a nice house," she said as she took her bag from Sam.

Sam smiled and turned to look at his brother, who was still inside the car. Dean was always like this every time they were in Kansas. When Dean noticed that Sam was looking at him with sympathy in his eyes, Dean glared at his younger brother and got out of the car.

Brooke noticed the sudden change in Dean's mood the moment he told her that today was his mother's death anniversary. It wasn't his usual grumpy, macho attitude; it was more like ouch-in-the-heart attitude, and Brooke could understand him completely. Losing a parent isn't an easy thing to cope with.

Once they were all settled in their own respective rooms, John announced that it was time to go to the cemetery, and Dean was the only one who looked like he didn't want to. Ellen and Jo opted to stay at the house because it was a 'Winchester' thing, and Brooke suggested to stay at the house too, but Sam asked her to come with them.

During the whole trip to the cemetery, Dean tried to avoid Sam and Brooke's eyes; he didn't want to see the look of sympathy or pity in their eyes. When they got to the cemetery, John, Sam, and Brooke went straight ahead to Mary Winchester's grave, which wasn't that hard to find because it was under a cherry blossom tree, while Dean just stayed in the car.

John and Sam placed the bouquet of flowers they brought for Mary, and Brooke watched as John talked to Mary's tombstone – it was obvious that his love for her never died. It almost made Brooke's heart melt.

"Hi Mom," Sam said when John was finished talking. "I want you to meet Brooke…my new friend…and Dean's future wife."

Brooke chuckled and took a few steps closer towards the tombstone. "Hi Mrs. Winchester."

John and Sam chuckled as well. A couple of yards away, Dean could clearly see that his father and his brother were talking to his mother's tombstone. Although he loved his mother very much, he couldn't bear to talk to her and tell her stuff that she wouldn't even be able to see or hear now.

"Hey," Brooke's raspy voice startled Dean.

Dean looked at her, but still tried to avoid her eyes.

Brooke stood beside him and folded her arms across her chest. "You should talk to her."

"I don't have anything to say," Dean muttered.

Brooke sighed and looked at Dean. "For once, drop your 'I don't care' attitude. Come on, it's your mother."

Dean didn't expect Brooke to say that. There was something in her voice that made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long time. Before he could even reply, Brooke grabbed his hand and dragged him to his mother's tombstone. Both John and Sam were surprised with what Brooke did.

It had been a long time since Dean saw his mother's tombstone up close. Unwanted tears threatened to escape his eyes, but he managed to fight it back. All the angst he kept inside him were almost melted away as he stared at the marble tombstone. John, Sam, and Brooke decided to give Dean some space and patiently waited for him at the car until he was done letting out whatever he had to tell or share with his mom.

-----

"Thanks," Sam said as he sat down beside Brooke on the porch steps. "Thanks for what you did earlier."

Since they came home from the cemetery two hours ago, Dean locked himself up in his room, but Sam could see that Dean somehow felt better after he finally talked to his mother, thanks to Brooke.

Brooke smiled her trademark dimpled smile. "I think it's about time for Dean to face his problems."

"And you're willing to take a risk? I mean…to help him with that?" Sam asked with amazement and confusion.

Brooke shrugged and then nodded. "It's worth a try."

Sam let out a small smile and looked at Brooke with gratitude in his eyes. "You've done so much for our family."

Before Brooke could answer, Dean came out of the house and marched towards the car.

"Dean, where are you going?" Sam asked.

Dean didn't even bother to look at his brother; he just ignored him. He got into the car, started the engine, and then drove off.

Sam and Brooke looked at each other and then sighed.

-----

Later that night, Sam, Brooke, and Jo were watching TV when the news reported that Dean was seen in a bar in Lawrence with a blonde woman. One thing entered their minds the moment they saw the video of Dean making out with the woman: John was going to be downright mad when he finds this out.

As they expected, John stormed out of his room and went downstairs to check if the young adults in the house saw the news. They all planned on how to handle the media because they all knew that any minute now, their phones will start to ring nonstop.

Dean was sure that his father would be mad because of what he did. He didn't plan to hook up with a woman in a bar, it just so happened that the chick was the one who came up to him, and he couldn't say no. So he waited until two in the morning before he went back to the house; his father wouldn't stay up just to tell him how stupid he is. But when Dean entered the house, he was surprised to see that everyone was waiting for him at the living room.

John stood up and glared at Dean the moment his oldest son entered the house. "I don't even know what to say," John blurted out. He had said too much about Dean's ways now, and yet his son still goes on like he never said a thing about it.

"Good," Dean muttered and then looked around the living room. Sam was sitting beside Brooke and Jo, while Ellen was right behind his father.

John couldn't believe his son. "We're here in Lawrence for your mother's death anniversary, and yet you still go on and raid any bar and hook up!" John roared.

"What do you want me to do? Cry my eyes out?" Dean snapped, his voice a level higher.

"Don't shout at your father," Ellen cut in.

Dean sneered and glared at Ellen. "This is none of your business."

John couldn't contain himself anymore; he punched his son right in his face. It was the first time his father hit him, and Dean was taken aback. Sure, he'd been involved in a lot of fights, but receiving a punch from his father hurt in a different kind of way. But being the arrogant that he is, Dean wiped off the blood oozing from his lips and smirked.

"I'll talk to him," Brooke broke the silence.

John and everyone else in the living room looked at Brooke with surprise, especially Dean. Brooke stood up from the couch and grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him to their room. Dean donned off his jacket as soon as they entered their room and tossed it to the bin near the bathroom door. Brooke, on the other hand, went to the bathroom and took a hand towel from a cabinet.

"Your dad's had enough of your antics," Brooke muttered as she sat beside Dean on the bed and wiped away the blood on his lips with the towel she was holding.

Dean looked at Brooke with surprise, but regained his smug composure in a matter of seconds. He grabbed the towel from Brooke and went to the bathroom to wash his face.

"_I've_ had enough of your antics," Brooke sighed.

Dean heard what Brooke said, even if it was almost a whisper. He turned of the faucet and stood by the bathroom door and stared at Brooke.

Brooke looked at Dean and then shook her head. "You made me look like a fool, you know."

Even if it was just an arrangement, Brooke didn't want to look like a fool, especially because her relationship with Dean was publicized. Whenever Dean goes out with a random chick in a bar, people would think of Brooke as a woman who can't control or at least have her man's attention.

"Just don't do that anymore," Brooke said. "Promise…promise me that you won't make me look like a fool again."

Dean was taken aback by the words that came out of Brooke's mouth. He blinked a couple of times as he thought of what to say, because at that moment, Brooke looked like she was tired of it all, but still, she tried to work everything out.

One thing that bothered him was the fact that every time Brooke tries to work things out and help him, it bugs the hell out of him; one example was when Brooke convinced him to face his mother's grave. Another thing was it had been a long time since Dean promised anything to someone, and he wasn't willing to make a promise to his pretend girlfriend, but he said yes anyway.

Brooke knew that Dean wasn't sure with his answer, and she knew that he would probably just go on with his womanizing, but she hoped that he wouldn't. Dean has a lot of potential, and she knew he could change if he wants to. All she has to do is make him realize that it isn't late to change for the better.

* * *

**I don't know why, but I found it hard to write this chapter…I hope you guys will bear with me. Please review. :)**


	8. You're Gonna Love Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill and Supernatural.**

**Heya! It's been a while since I last updated, and to make up to you, this chapter is longer than the other chapters. I hope that's enough. Oh, and a big THANKS to those who reviewed. You know I love you guys. :D**

* * *

**8: You're Gonna Love Tomorrow**

A month had passed since the death anniversary of Mary Winchester, and since then some changes happened. Dean and Brooke are somewhat comfortable with each other now. Of course, they still have arguments here and there, but they learned how to cope with each other's personalities. Brooke also became incredibly close to Sam and Jo; she now considers them as her best friends in New York.

"Hurry up Sam!" Jo gushed excitedly.

Sam chuckled and then shook his head; he had been walking for almost two hours, following Brooke and Jo whenever they went. He started to think that agreeing to go shopping with the girls was a mistake.

"Seriously, how many shops do you have to raid?" Sam asked playfully.

Brooke laughed and dragged Sam to yet another boutique. Brooke and Jo spent 20 minutes trying on various styles of clothes while Sam waited patiently. Right after they were done paying the clothes they wanted, Sam begged the two girls to take a rest, and to which they complied.

"I'm really glad you're the one Dad picked to…you know…instead of some random bimbo." Jo kinked her eyebrows and then winked at Brooke.

Brooke laughed and was actually flattered by what Jo said. "Thanks."

"I knew – from the first time I saw you – that you're a great person," Jo added. She rested her head on Brooke's shoulder. "You're the sister I never had."

"Aww," Sam cooed. "You two are adorable," he teased.

Brooke laughed, while Jo playfully smacked her half-brother's arm.

"Seriously guys, if you two aren't there for me, I'd be insane." Brooke winked.

Jo chuckled. "Yeah; Dean's really that hard to cope with."

All three of them laughed in unison once again. This was probably the first time Brooke really enjoyed herself since the day she was arranged to marry Dean Winchester; her life went upside down since then. So it was really great to have Sam and Jo as friends.

A tall blonde girl around her 20s stopped right in front of the three and then smiled when she recognized the boy's face. "Hey Sam," she greeted.

Sam looked up and a smile spread across his face in an instant when he saw the blonde. "Hi Jess." He stood up to give the blonde a warm hug. "It's so nice to see you again."

Jessica returned the hug and gave Sam a small peck on his cheeks. Sam almost looked like he blushed. Both Brooke and Jo had to stifle a smile.

By the way Sam and the blonde girl smiled at each other, Brooke could easily assume that they have _something_ going on between them. Brooke inched closer to Jo and asked in a low voice, "Who is she?"

Jo smiled at glanced at her half-brother, who was now busy catching up with the blonde girl. "Her name's Jessica - Sam's childhood crush."

Brooke couldn't help but smile; she didn't know Sam had a childhood crush. "Sam didn't tell me anything about her."

Jo shrugged and took a sip from her latte. "Well, all I know is they're childhood friends."

Brooke and Jo glanced towards the cute couple, if they can call them that, and a small smile graced their lips. Sam and Jessica did look good together.

After a couple of minutes, Brooke and Jo decided to go look for something to leave Sam and Jessica alone; those two needed a lot of catching up to do. And before they left, Brooke even managed to whisper to Sam that he should get Jessica's number. Sam, of course, managed to stifle a laugh; Brooke could get really spunky at times.

The dynamic duo – Brooke and Jo - spent a good hour shopping for shoes and they were just in time when they came back to the café; Jessica was already leaving. Brooke made an effort to give her tall friend some hints that he should get her number.

"I like her," Brooke gushed as they walked out of the café. "She's tall and pretty and…blonde."

Sam chuckled. "I think someone," he rolled his eyes towards Jo, "told you something about me and Jess."

Brooke shook her head like a little child. "No…no one told me about _anything_. I just noticed it by the way you looked at her."

Sam chuckled once again and then shook his head. "I think you've had too much Frappe."

"Nah," Brooke giggled.

-----

Dean had been thinking. Oh, he had been thinking _a lot_ lately. It was bothering him because he never paid attention to anything for a long time now, and when he met the beautiful brunette, his life started to change its course. Not that he was starting to get all mushy, but there was something about Brooke that made him think twice before doing something now. What bothers him most is the fact that when he comes home late at night, he developed the habit of watching Brooke sleep for a couple of minutes; it was something he both loved and hated doing.

Now, as he entered their estate, he couldn't help but wonder why he was wasting his time thinking of the sudden changes in his life. Darn those changes; he's sure he will be back to his old normal self in no time. He parked his Impala at the garage at the back of the house, instead of his usual parking spot in front of the house.

When he got in, it took him only a couple of minutes to find out that there wasn't anyone home except for the maids, so he jogged up to his room and decided to take a shower and clear his head. As he stood under the running water from the shower, Dean couldn't help but think of Alice and compare her to Brooke.

Alice was lady-like in every way; she was probably the most polite and good-mannered person he knew. She was gentle and patient with him, and she always knew what was right for him. And then there's Brooke who's spunky and hardheaded, yet she seems like she wanted to help him change his life.

Dean scoffed and took a deep sigh; he didn't have to pity himself for how messed up he was. He tried to clear his mind and push all his thoughts away just for a moment. And when he finally did, Brooke's face popped once again in his mind.

-----

Brooke entered the huge Winchester house with a big smile on her face; today was surely the most fun-filled day she had ever since she went to New York. She fished out her cell phone from her pocket and sent a text message to Sam saying that she's already home; the three of them went on their separate ways after their shopping spree – Brooke decided to go home, Jo had to go to her friend's house, while Sam had to drop by at their father's company. So as Brooke went up the stairs, she thought she was going to be all alone in the house until dinner. When she opened the door to her room though, she gasped.

-----

As Dean stepped out of the shower, he realized he didn't bring any towel with him. It was no biggie; nobody's home anyway. So he went out of the adjoining bathroom in his room and went towards the closet when someone suddenly opened the door.

A gasp came out of Brooke's mouth when she saw Dean's bottom facing her. "Oh my god!"

Dean was quick to grab something to cover his lower body before he turned to face Brooke, who was now covering her eyes.

"Oh my god!" Brooke shrieked. "Your…it's…get dressed or something!"

Dean chuckled and thought the whole situation was funny. He shook his head and grabbed some clothes from his closet and then went back inside the bathroom. Brooke, on the other hand, felt like she was scarred for life or something. But she had to admit, Dean did have a nice…

Dean came out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later, this time dressed in a shirt and boxers, and sat at the edge of the bed. "You look pretty funny a while ago."

Brooke scoffed and shook her head as she headed towards the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

"Seriously, your eyes were going to pop," Dean teased. "Haven't you seen a naked guy before?"

Brooke came out of the bathroom with a towel in hand. "Let's not talk about that. I might have nightmares for a week."

"Oh come on, you gotta admit that I look fine." Dean chuckled and shot Brooke his charming smile.

Brooke chuckled and went to her side of the bed and looked around. "Are you sleeping in the bed?"

Dean nodded.

Brooke was surprised; they agreed that they'd never be in the same bed together. "But…"

Dean plopped himself on the left side of the bed. "We're gonna be husband and wife."

"But that doesn't mean we have to sleep together." Brooke knew it was to no avail; Dean has his own mind – it changes like the way a person changes clothes – so trying to reason with him would be of no good. She plopped down on her side of the bed and sighed.

-----

Brooke woke up to find an empty space on the bed next to her. She didn't mind it; she was used to waking up without Dean in the room anymore. She took a quick shower and then headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

When she got to the kitchen, John Winchester was there, having his morning coffee and reading a newspaper. Brooke wasn't really that close to John; they only talk to each other if John wants her and Dean to do something, or at dinner, out of formality. And to be honest, she was slightly intimidated by John, maybe because he's a very successful man, and because of the way the man holds himself. So when she arrived at the kitchen, she just gave him a slight nod and a smile.

John returned the smile and went on with reading the day's newspaper. Although he doesn't show it much, he really appreciates Brooke's help to make Dean look nice. At first, he thought the arrangement was going to turn out bad, but as the weeks passed, Brooke and Dean seem like they have it all sorted out; he also found Brooke as a smart and stunning girl.

"Brooke, can I talk to you for a second?" John asked as he placed down the newspaper.

Brooke nodded and joined him at the table with a coffee mug clutched between her hands.

John smiled at her and for a moment, Brooke saw something in his eyes; something she couldn't understand. "What do you think of the arrangement?"

She was caught off guard with his question. "Well, I…" she couldn't find the right words to say; it was as if she can't voice her feelings to him. "I…I did it for my family."

John could clearly see that Brooke was still finding it hard to accept the arrangement, though she seems to do a very good job when it comes to acting as Dean's girlfriend. "I'm sorry for putting you in this situation."

Brooke could see that he was sincere. "Why me?" she blurted out. She had been meaning to ask him that question since the day she arrived at the Winchester estate, but never had the courage to ask.

John sighed and felt sympathy for Brooke. "Your father and I are good friends. He always talks about you, and when the thought of making Dean get married entered my mind, you were the first girl that popped in my mind, and I honestly think that you're great and that I made the right choice."

John's phone suddenly buzzed and he excused himself to take the call. As Brooke watched John speak quietly to the phone, she was somewhat flattered with what he said about her being 'the right choice', but then again, who else in their right mind would want to get married to the infamous Dean Winchester?

Well, hundreds of girls would want to marry him; he was rich and a gorgeous guy. The only problem was his attitude, which he became famous for. Tabloids and the media always follow him wherever he goes because his bar-hopping and womanizing was very 'media' worthy.

"Brooke," John called to her as he ended the phone call. "I have to go. Duty calls." He winked at her.

Brooke chuckled and said goodbye to him. After finishing her morning coffee, Brooke decided to go out; after all, it has been a long time since she spent some time alone. Since she became a part of the Winchesters, she was always with them. And when the Winchesters aren't around, she just sulks in their house.

She went out and walked to the park and enjoyed it; it was something she missed doing. Some people can already recognize her, and she was glad that they didn't approach her or ask questions about Dean.

It was around two-thirty in the afternoon when a couple of paparazzi approached her. At first, they only followed her, but they slowly began to call her attention. When she kept ignoring them, they started to approach her.

"Ms. Davis, can we talk to you?" One male asked.

Brooke ignored them and kept walking, but another one, a female, suddenly popped in front of her. "Ms. Davis, what can you say about Dean Winchester?"

"No comment," Brooke said as she pushed her way past the reporters.

They ignored Brooke's reply and bugged her again with more questions. It was Brooke's first time to face the paparazzi alone, and she didn't know how to deal with them. They kept on taking pictures and asking her questions.

Just as she was about to lose her mind, she caught a glimpse of Dean's car heading towards her direction. Dean immediately jumped out of his Impala.

"Hey!" he called out as he made his way towards Brooke and the paparazzi surrounding her. The reporters immediately turned their cameras towards Dean and started taking pictures of him.

Brooke was surprised to see him looking upset as he pushed his way past the reporters. He grabbed Brooke by her waist when he got to her and glared at the reporters. "Stop bugging her," he said through clenched teeth. The message was clear and concise, and the reporters started to back away.

Dean ushered Brooke to his car and helped her get inside the car. Brooke was certain enough that the look in Dean's eyes was the same look when Jeff tried to flirt with her.

"What were you doing out there?" Dean asked; his eyes still focused on the road.

"I decided to go for a walk."

Dean's grip on the wheel tightened. "You went out without telling me." His tone was very much reprimanding.

Brooke suddenly felt like screaming; the nerve of him to say that. "So now I'm supposed to ask for your permission before I can go out?" She couldn't hide the irritation in her voice.

"Yes," Dean replied firmly.

"I can't believe you." Brooke scoffed. "And tell me, how can I even ask for your permission when you're drinking your ass out in some bar, huh? You're not the boss of me."

Dean glared at her, but Brooke didn't even flinch. They both detested this situation, but no one was willing to give up first. "I'm going to be your husband, so you do as I say," Dean said as he started to drive faster.

"It's just an arrangement."

Dean's glare became fiercer as his grip on the wheel tightened. But instead of saying another word, he just turned on the radio and blasted AC/DC's She's Got Balls. They spent the whole trip back to the house without talking or looking at each other.

When they arrived home, Sam was the only one there, reading a book at the living room. Dean headed straight to his room, making loud thuds as he climbed the stairs and slamming the door of his room; Brooke, on the other hand, went straight to Sam.

Sam could clearly see that they had a fight, and chose not to ask or say anything unless Brooke says something.

"I can't believe your brother," Brooke scoffed as she propped herself on the couch beside Sam.

Sam looked at her and had to stifle a laugh; Brooke looked so adorable when she's irritated. "What did he do?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and scoffed; she didn't want to talk about it. "He's just…argh…"

Sam laughed as she watched Brooke. "Don't let him get to you."

Brooke sighed and sulked in the couch. "I don't even know why I got myself into this. I mean, I did this for my father…but I don't know why I _agreed_ to do this in the first place."

Sam reached for Brooke's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze; it was the only way he knows how to comfort her. "You're a great woman; I know you'll figure this thing out."

"I don't know…I miss my family so much. I feel like I'm all alone here." Brooke spoke quietly.

Sam looked at her with an honest smile on his face. "You have me."

At that moment, Brooke somehow felt like she found a friend and a brother in Sam. Their bond was something she can't explain, even from the start.

-----

Dean woke up the next day to see that Brooke wasn't in their room. The day's newspaper was lying on the space next to him instead. He unfolded it and saw a photo of Brooke walking alone in the park, and the next one was of him looking mad, and the last one was of him grabbing Brooke by her waist as he ushered her to his car.

The article said that Brooke was found walking alone at the park late in the afternoon, and when the paparazzi asked her about their relationship, she said that she didn't want to comment on it. The article further added that when the paparazzi began to surround Brooke, Dean came out of nowhere and was obviously angry at the paparazzi for cornering the brunette.

"Great," he grumbled as he threw the newspaper to the bedside table. He fell asleep again and when he woke up again, it was already late in the afternoon, and there was still no sign of Brooke in their room.

After taking a bath, he went downstairs and there he found Brooke, talking to Sam. He didn't want to admit it, but whenever he sees Brooke with Sam, he always feels a pang of jealousy.

-----

Ever since Dean and Brooke arrived yesterday, obviously mad at each other, Sam couldn't help but wonder what they fought about. When Brooke came down the stairs this morning, he took the opportunity to try and ask her. That's how they ended up at the couch together.

Brooke told him that she was tired of Dean bossing her around, and that she didn't like the way he acts nice to her and then becomes a jerk again. Sam told her that Dean has been like that to everyone since the death of his fiancé, Alice Welsh.

Sam respects his brother enough, even if he was a jerk, so he didn't tell Brooke anything about Alice. Only Dean has the right to do that.

-----

When John Winchester arrived home later in the afternoon, he asked Dean to come and talk to him at his home office. Dean refused at first because he was sure that his father was going to make him take Brooke out to dinner again – and she was still obviously mad at him – but John insisted, and Dean gave up.

"Are you going to make us go out again? I'm not in the mood." Dean said before his father could even say something.

John sat at his huge chair. "Tomorrow's our Annual Charity Ball."

"So? You know I hate parties like that," Dean scoffed and was about to walk out when John brought out something that made his eyes widen.

"Oh no…tell me you're joking." Dean backed off.

John looked straight into Dean's eye. "It's time, Dean. You'll show up tomorrow whether you like it or not."

-----

After his talk with his father, Dean spent one whole hour thinking of a way to approach Brooke because she still haven't talked or even looked at him, and ended up without an idea. So he just barged in the living room and stood in front of Brooke.

"I have to talk to you," Dean said.

Brooke looked at him with much irritation. "What?"

Dean sighed. "Let's talk somewhere private." He grabbed Brooke's arm and pulled her from the couch.

Brooke shrugged off Dean's hand. "Don't touch me."

"Brooke!" Dean's voice was a level higher; he didn't have the patience for Brooke's antics.

"Don't shout at her," Sam interfered and stood in between Dean and Brooke.

"Shut up Sam," Dean snapped and was about to grab Brooke again when Sam blocked his way.

Sam shook his head. "Don't treat her like that."

"Last time I checked, I'm her boyfriend, so I can do whatever I want with her." Dean pushed Sam out of his way.

The brothers shared heated stares for a moment. Brooke broke their silence. "Just tell me what you need to tell me."

Dean smiled smugly in front of his younger brother before looking at Brooke. "I need to buy you a dress. You're gonna love tomorrow." A hint of sarcasm could be traced in his tone.

With that, he pulled Brooke's hand and led her out of the house. A minute later, Sam heard Dean's car leaving their driveway. Sam slumped on the couch and shook his head. At that moment, he thought Dean was really hopeless.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Please review; it would really really make me happy. :D**


	9. The Games That We Play

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill and Supernatural.**

**Hope you'll like this one. (:**

**

* * *

**

**9: The Games That We Play**

Brooke twirled in front of the mirror in her bedroom and leaned closer to check her mascara. She grabbed her lipstick from her drawer and gently put some on her lips. She then smoothed her purple bandage dress and then donned the pair of earrings Dean bought for her the previous night.

At first she thought Dean was talking about buying a wedding dress; thank God it was just for their family's charity ball tonight. She would've fainted at the dress shop if Dean handed her a wedding gown.

To her surprise, Dean didn't seem like he was _acting_ when they went out to buy a dress for her last night. She watched an argument between Dean and Sam, and once they were out of the house, Dean seemed to tone down a bit.

"Brooke," Jo greeted as she entered the brunette's room. "Mom's waiting for you downstairs."

Brooke turned to face the blonde teen. "How do I look?"

Jo smiled and took Brooke's hand. "You are stunning. I'm sure everyone will like you."

-----

Dean grumbled something unintelligible as he straightened his coat – that was the main reason why he never liked charity balls; he had to wear a stupid suit. He removed his neck tie and looked around the room to check if anyone was looking at him and then threw the neck tie to the nearest trash bin.

It was just seven in the evening, and their house was already filled with unfamiliar faces. Every year, his father hosts a charity ball and this was probably the first or second time Dean attended the ball.

As Dean walked towards the bar, he stopped when he saw Brooke coming down the stairs. Damn, she looked fine. The color of her dress matched her ivory skin perfectly.

"What are you staring at?" Jo snapped her fingers in front of her stepbrother's face.

Of course, Brooke couldn't help but blush when she saw Dean staring at her. She also noticed how good looking he was in his suit.

Both of them almost forgot that just the day before, they weren't in good terms.

"You…the dress looks good on you." Dean cleared his throat.

Brooke smiled her trademark dimpled smile and gave Dean a slight nod. "You look good too."

"Don't you have a bar to raid?" Jo mocked.

Dean rolled his eyes and was about to turn his back on the girls when a reporter approached them.

"Can I have a short moment with the two of you?" she asked.

Dean looked around and saw his father not too far away from them. His father saw him as well as the reporter and instantly knew why Dean was looking at him. John smiled and nodded; it was the perfect time for Dean to have an interview with a reporter.

With that, Dean turned to look at Brooke. He wrapped an arm around Brooke's waist as the two of them led the reporter to John Winchester's home office; it was the only room that wasn't used for the party. The reporter took out her recorder as she sat down on the chair across the couple.

"How did the two of you meet?"

Dean grinned. "Um…" he tried to remember the alibi his father made for them, but failed.

"Our parents are good friends," Brooke cut in. "I've known Dean since I was twelve."

The reporter nodded and then scribbled something on her pad. "If you've known each other for quite some time now, how come we only saw you together about two months ago?"

Luckily, Dean finally remembered everything his father told him to say in case of a situation like this. "Brooke's a very private person…and we only started dating last two months." Dean said smoothly; he sounded like he had been practicing those lines.

"What can you say about Dean's party boy image?" the reporter asked Brooke.

Brooke smiled nervously and then looked at Dean. "Well, Dean's been through a lot, and everybody has weak moments every now and then. I guess that's just the way he wants to cope with what he'd gone through," Brooke stated honestly.

Dean looked intently at Brooke as she said those words; it was like he was an open book and she was reading him. He somehow felt glad _and _uncomfortable that she could understand him.

"You're talking about Alice Welsh's death, right?"

Brooke looked at Dean and had the look in her eyes that says 'it's your turn to answer'.

Dean cleared his throat. "The thing with Alice…it's been a long time and I…" Dean paused when he felt Brooke reaching for his hand. He stared at it for a couple of seconds and then turned his gaze back to the reporter. "Brooke was there for me when Alice's accident happened. And I'm really glad at that time to have a friend like her."

The reporter was somewhat surprised to hear those words come out from Dean Winchester's mouth. The notorious Winchester never talked about his dead girlfriend – ever – and now it was like he was giving her a tell-all interview. She felt excited now that she was going to be the first reporter to have an interview with Dean Winchester involving his ex-girlfriend _and_ his new girlfriend.

"What exactly did Ms. Davis do to help you get through the accident?"

"She…she never left. She was just there all the time for me." Dean felt like a total fool; sure, he was a party guy, but he never lied and talked about his ex's accident just for the sake of improving his publicity with his new 'girlfriend'. But somehow, he didn't find it hard to make up a lie because of the way Brooke held his hand.

The reporter smiled; she was getting everything she wanted to get from Dean Winchester. "Do you think you're totally in love with Brooke Davis? If so, when did you realize that you do love her?"

Dean cleared his throat and avoided the reporter's eyes. "I don't exactly remember the moment I realized that I like her. All I know is I love her." He tried to sound sincere and feared that the reporter might catch the hint of inveracity in his voice.

"That is so sweet of you," the reporter said with a grin. "Who knew Dean Winchester has a soft spot?"

Dean laughed along with the reporter. "Do you have any more questions?" He hoped she got the hint that he's already done with this.

To his dismay, the reporter nodded and looked at Brooke. "Brooke, do you think Dean's the one?"

Brooke looked at Dean and then smiled at the reporter. "I hope so."

"Very well then," the reporter finally said. She pressed the stop button on her recorder and closed her pad. "Thank you for your time."

Dean nodded and shook the reporter's hand and led her out of the room. When he was sure enough that no one was near the room, he closed the door behind him and went towards the small refrigerator on his father's office.

"I thought she'd never stop asking questions," Brooke murmured.

Dean scoffed and took out a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "I thought I'd slip and tell her the truth." He handed Brooke the half full glass of wine.

Brooke took a sip and watched Dean carefully. "You know what? For a moment I thought you were telling the truth. It was like you practiced everything you said."

"The games that we play," Dean mumbled as he sat down beside the brunette. "To our fake relationship." He raised his glass and had a toast with Brooke.

-----

John Winchester occasionally glanced at his office door, waiting for the reporter to come out. And when the report finally came out of the room, he approached her and asked her how the interview was.

"I've never heard your son talk like that. It was like I was talking to another side of him," she said honestly.

John nodded and smiled; he'd give Dean and Brooke credit for their wonderful job. Now Dean only has one thing left to do, and it was almost time. He had already planned the evening carefully and strategically chose this night to make the announcement.

-----

At around nine in the evening, all the guests have finished eating and were now chit-chatting with their friends and talking about their businesses and their heirs. It was then when John Winchester started to look for his oldest son and found him talking to his younger brother by the garden fountain.

Of course, John didn't have to say anything. Just one look and Dean already knew why his father was standing in front of him. Dean bit his lower lip and shoved his hand on his left pocket. It was still there – the thing his father gave him last night. He looked deep into his father's eyes as if he was pleading for something.

"It's time Dean, whether you like it or not," John said.

Sam looked from his father to his brother and somehow, he already knew what it was about just by looking at Dean's face.

Dean took a deep breath and mustered all his strength. He dragged himself to the podium unceremoniously and grabbed the microphone from its stand.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" he asked.

Everyone locked their gazes on him the moment he spoke on the microphone. Brooke looked around and saw Sam.

"What's going on?" she asked nervously. A feeling of dread started to form in the pit of her stomach.

Sam looked at her sympathetically. "You'll find out."

"You all know that I don't attend this charity event," Dean started. Thankfully, his hands stopped shaking; nobody would notice how nervous he was. "But now, here I am in front of you…because I want all of you to share this moment with me."

Brooke bit her lower lip as she watched Dean speak. She already knew what was going to happen. She tried to fight back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I want all of you to meet Brooke Davis, my wonderful girlfriend." He pointed towards Brooke, who was just two feet away from him, and motioned for her to come to him.

Brooke slowly walked towards Dean and felt everyone staring at her. She willingly took Dean's hand as he helped her get up to the podium. She smiled at the crowd in front of her and fought back the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes. Her eyes met his for a second and saw how much this was tearing him apart.

With one swift move, Dean got down on one knee and took out the ring from his pocket. "My father gave this ring to my mother when he asked her hand for marriage," he started.

Every person listened and watched intently. Some present reporters even started to take pictures; it was a moment no one ever expected to happen.

"Dad gave me this ring and told me to give it to the one I love…and…" Dean took a deep breath and pierced his eyes through Brooke's; he tried to ignore the fact that about a hundred people were right there in front of them, watching. "Brooke…I never thought I would give this ring to anyone…but then you came…and everything changed. Will you marry me?"

Brooke couldn't fight her tears anymore, and she couldn't take her eyes off of the ring Dean was holding. It was simple, but it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The slender platinum band had a diamond in the center with two tapered baguette diamond in each side.

Brooke looked around and saw the eager look on everyone's faces. She slowly turned to look at Dean and then whispered the word 'yes'. Dean pretended to look happy with her answer as slipped the ring onto her finger and then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently.

The guests cheered for the newly engaged couple and clapped their hands. Cameras flashed as reporters tried to get a picture of the couple kissing. This event will be a big headline for tomorrow's news.

-----

Brooke had been awkwardly silent since Dean proposed to her earlier, and Dean could notice it. He could see through her smiles as almost every guest congratulated them. And now, as he watched Brooke stare at the engagement ring, he couldn't help but blurt it out. "What's the matter?"

Brooke looked up to face Dean. "Nothing."

"You've been staring at that ring for five minutes now." Dean sat up from his lying position to see Brooke's face clearly.

The brunette's face suddenly went from blank to worried or something like that. "This is your mom's ring…we're not even really in love with each other…" she mumbled.

"So?" Dean sounded like it was the least of his problems.

Brooke stood up from the vanity and sat on the bed next to Dean. "I don't think I can do this." She held up her hand to show their engagement ring. "This is not me. I mean, we're not even in love. And I used to dream about having a fairy tale wedding with the man I do love, not an arranged marriage," she babbled. "I don't think I can pull this off. What if I screw up and the media finds out about this? Your father would be totally-"

Dean placed his hand on Brooke's shoulder. "No one's gonna find out about us."

"I can't do this," Brooke muttered. All the negative things were running rapidly in her mind, it could make her crazy.

Dean sighed. "You're going to be okay. We're going to be okay, Brooke."

Brooke eased up and took a deep breath and looked deep into Dean's hazel eyes. "You think so?"

Dean saw the flicker of hesitation in Brooke's eyes, and he knew that all she needed right now was assurance. "Yeah."

With that, Brooke rested her head on Dean's shoulder, and for the first time, Dean didn't mind it at all. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder to console the brunette he started to get comfortable with.

**

* * *

**

**A little sneak peak for the next chapter: the Tree Hill gang will stay at the Winchester house for a weekend.**


	10. Funny Little Feeling

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill and Supernatural.**

**Here it is, another chapter. I hope you guys will like this. Enjoy reading! Oh, and thanks to those who have read and reviewed the previous chapter. :)**

**

* * *

**

**10: Funny Little Feeling**

_A couple of hours before Dean Winchester publicly proposed to his girlfriend, Brooke Davis, in front of his father's guests at their Charity Ball, I had the chance to talk to the now famous couple. Many of you, my dear readers, probably see Dean Winchester as a notorious party boy; I also looked at him that way. But when I talked to him during the Charity Ball, I saw the different side of him. When the news broke out about Dean having a _'real relationship'_, we all wondered why, when, and how he met the beautiful brunette._

_Well, here's the scoop: Dean and Brooke had been friends since they were in their pre-teens; their families were good friends with each other. Their bond became stronger as the years passed, especially when Dean's then-girlfriend, Alice Welsh, died._

"Brooke was there for me when Alice's accident happened. She never left. She was just there for me all the time," _Dean said when asked about how Brooke helped him cope with the loss of Ms. Welsh. _

_On the other hand, when I asked Brooke of what she thinks about Dean's party boy image, she honestly said, _"Dean's been through a lot, and everybody has weak moments every now and then. I guess that's just the way he wants to cope with what he'd gone through."

_Aside from being there for Dean through thick and thin, Brooke had also accomplished one thing: she put a period on Dean's womanizing. Since their relationship became official, Dean slowly changed from being a womanizer to a stick-to-one stud, thanks to the beautiful brunette. _

_Indeed, Dean and Brooke have a deep relationship, contrary to what others believe that Brooke would be just an addition to Dean's long list of victims. For the full coverage of Dean's proposal to Brooke, see page 23._

_- Article by Anne Nicks_

-----

The news of Dean and Brooke's engagement broke three days ago, and since then Brooke started working with wedding planners. Although their marriage is two months away, John and Ellen wanted to finish planning early. As usual, Dean was always nowhere to be found every time he was needed. So Brooke did most of the planning with a little help from Ellen.

John and Ellen were the ones who decided where the wedding will take place, and they agreed on The Plaza Hotel. John wanted publicity, and the wedding planner told them that it was the perfect place. When Dean and Brooke found out about it, they almost fainted.

Dean didn't want to do anything related to his wedding as much as possible, so he always goes out whenever they have appointments with the planners. He spent most of his time, as always, drinking and road tripping. The only thing he couldn't dodge was the media. Since his very public proposal to Brooke three days ago, all the reporters had been able to do was call him and ask him tons of questions.

But to his dismay, he was 'grounded' for the whole weekend now; he was supposed to stay in the house because Brooke's family and friends were coming and will stay there for the weekend. John kept reminding him to act like a gentleman, but why would he do that? He was already known for being a wild boy.

That was how he ended up being in the bathroom, taking a shower at 8 in the morning. When he was done and got out of the bathroom, Brooke was sitting in front of the newly placed vanity in his – their – room. She was tying her hair in a neat ponytail, and Dean didn't want to admit that she looked absolutely dashing in her yellow summer dress; it was perfect for her flawless skin and dark hair.

Brooke looked spirited today; it was obvious that she was excited to see her family and friends again. She saw Dean's image at her mirror; the only thing on him was a towel wrapped around his waist down to his knee. Brooke couldn't resist the urge to look at his perfectly toned body.

A car then approached the driveway, and Brooke instantly knew who it was. She jumped out of her chair and was immediately out of the room. Dean smiled as he watched her become so cheery the moment she heard her parents' car. He donned his usual ensemble – a pair of worn out jeans and a simple shirt – and went down the stairs.

This was Dean's second time to see Brooke's family. Richard Davis was probably the same age as his Dad, and there was something about the man that made Dean respect him the instant he saw him when he went to Tree Hill a month ago, while Victoria Davis still looked like a stuck-up.

"It's nice to see you again, Dean," Richard Davis greeted.

Dean tried to smile – not smirk – and walked towards Richard to shake his hand. "You too, Mr. Davis."

Everyone in the Winchester family was surprised to hear Dean talk like that. John was, if not surprised, relieved.

"Oh, just call me Richard," Richard said.

Dean smiled and then nodded. Brooke grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her.

"You already know my friends, right?" Brooke said with a huge smile on her face.

Dean nodded towards Haley and Peyton but barely looked at Lucas. Brooke then introduced Sam and Jo to her Tree Hill friends. She was obviously ecstatic; one would think that she's had too much sugar or something.

"Let's go to the pool," she said with her dimpled smile and motioned for her friends to follow her as well. Brooke grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him out to the backyard.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw the jealousy in Lucas' eyes when Brooke held his hand.

-----

"Where are the girls?" Lucas Scott asked awkwardly as he sat down on a bench at the gazebo. The girls left about half an hour ago, so he had no other choice but to stick with Dean and Sam Winchester.

Sam took out a couple of cue sticks from a cabinet and uncovered the pool table. "They'll be here any minute." He handed Lucas one of the cues. "Let's play pool."

While his brother and Brooke's ex played pool, Dean opted to lounge at one of the benches and read a magazine. A couple of minutes later, the girls came out of the house wearing robes; they were obviously going to take a swim.

Dean couldn't help but grin when Brooke took off her robe; her pink bikini looked good on her. It felt weird, but during the whole afternoon, Dean kept taking secret glances towards Brooke while she was playing around with the other girls in the pool. It disturbed him, but liked it at the same time.

-----

Most of the day passed by quickly; Brooke and the rest of her Tree Hill friends spent the whole afternoon talking about the latest stuff in Tree Hill, while Dean and Sam played pool – which was very surprising for Sam, because it had been a long time since he and Dean played something together. After the dinner, Brooke went straight to her bedroom while her friends decided to unpack their things. Surprisingly though, Lucas followed her to her room.

"Can I talk to you?" Lucas asked.

Brooke patted the bed and motioned for Lucas to sit beside her. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just miss you." Lucas held Brooke's hand and planted a gentle kiss on it. He couldn't hide the longing he felt anymore. He closed in on the gap between the two of them and kissed Brooke.

Right then, Dean entered the room and got shocked with what he saw. He cleared his throat as loud as he could.

Brooke saw her fiancé and pulled away from Lucas the moment Dean cleared his voice.

"Get out," Dean told Lucas with a firm tone.

Lucas shot Brooke a sorry glance and then walked out of the room, all the while avoiding Dean's watchful eyes. When Lucas was out of the room, he slammed the door shut and glared at Brooke.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Brooke stood up. "I…I didn't know he was going to kiss me."

"Oh really?" Dean folded his arms across his broad chest.

Brooke suddenly laughed, which made Dean frown. "You're jealous," Brooke said playfully, but she didn't mean it.

Since that afternoon, Dean felt really weird; he wasn't being a jerk, and he kept on watching Brooke. It grew worse when he caught Lucas kissing Brooke. Something was wrong, but he felt good. He hasn't felt this way for a long time now. He asked himself, _Am I really jealous?_

Without thinking, he leaned closer to Brooke and kissed her. Brooke tried to push him off, but Dean was so much stronger. As he moved from her lips to her neck, she gave in and started kissing him back. She was surprised to find herself enjoying it. The feeling of Brooke's lips on his lips made Dean shiver in a good way.

Realizing what he was doing, Dean stopped and pulled away from her. The first thing that came to his mind was how stupid he was.

"What was that?" Brooke glared at him.

Dean didn't move for a second and then it was like something had stung him and within seconds, he was out of the room. Brooke felt like screaming. This was the first time he kissed her in private and the first time he kissed her like that.

What the hell was he doing?

----

Brooke woke up the next morning when she heard girls laughing somewhere downstairs. She didn't move at first; she didn't feel like getting up now. She closed her eyes and memories of what happened between her and Dean last night flashed in her mind. Then it hit her; Dean didn't come home since he rushed out of their room last night.

After spending the next thirty minutes lying on the bed, she got up and took a bath. The warm water helped her clear her head and shrug off Dean's unusual actions the day before. She donned a simple pair of short jeans and a green blouse.

As she got down the stairs, she saw Jo talking to Peyton and Haley at the living room.

"Hey girls," Brooke greeted with her dimpled smile.

"We were just talking about you," Peyton said as Brooke sat beside Jo. "Jo asked us to tell stories about you."

Brooke chuckled. "What did you tell her?"

"We told her some of your most embarrassing moments." Peyton winked at the brunette.

Brooke gasped playfully and threw a pillow towards the curly blonde.

Just when the girls were about to have a pillow fight, Lucas walked into the room. Haley then cleared her throat.

"I have something to tell you guys."

Both her best friends turned to looked at her, as well as Lucas and Jo.

Haley bit her lower lip as her cheeks blushed. "Nate and I are going to be parents."

Brooke's eyes widened. "Oh my god!"

"That's great Hales," Peyton mused. "When did you find out?"

"Last week," Haley said as she smiled from ear to ear; she and her husband Nathan Scott had been waiting for this miracle. "I'm two months along."

Brooke and Peyton jumped out of the couch to give their best friend a hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Hales," Lucas said.

Right then, Dean entered the house. He was about to go straight ahead to his room to have some rest, but when he passed by the living room and saw Brooke and her friends, a thought came into his mind. He walked towards them and gently pulled Brooke from her friends to wrap his arm around her waist.

"Hi there babe," he said as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

Brooke was, if not surprised, dumbfounded. Since when did Dean call her 'babe'? "Hi…Dean," she replied awkwardly.

Lucas looked away; he couldn't watch Dean get all lovey-dovey with Brooke. Among Brooke's friends, he was the only one who knew about the real deal between Dean and Brooke, so he knew that Dean was just trying to put up an act.

"Brooke, can you come with me upstairs?" Dean asked with his glorious smile; no one could resist that smile of his.

The brunette creased her brows but nodded anyway. "I'll be back in a minute," she told her friends.

Dean took Brooke's hand as the two of them went out of the living room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lucas; he looked absolutely jealous. Dean grinned to himself as he told himself that his little plan worked. Lucas Scott got jealous of him.

-----

"What was that all about?" Brooke asked when the two of them got inside their room.

Dean shrugged as he took off his jacket. "I was just trying to look nice in front of your friends."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, why didn't you come home last night?"

"You probably already know the answer to your question."

"When will you stop drinking?" Brooke asked as she sat beside Dean on the bed. "If this arrangement won't even stop you from drinking, tell me now. That way I can back out of this right away."

Dean didn't know what to say; he was caught off-guard by Brooke's tone. She sounded so serious.

Just when he was about to change the topic, Jo knocked and poked her head through the door. "The wedding designer's here."

-----

As Dean watched Brooke laugh and smile and twirl around wearing the dresses the designer brought, he couldn't help but feel something awkward. What the heck was happening to him?

"She looks good, eh?" Ellen asked as she stood beside her stepson by the doorframe.

Dean scoffed and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Yeah; she's one bubbly girl."

A small smile escaped Ellen's lips. Somehow, she knew that there was _something_ going on, and she hoped that it was for the good of the arrangement. She cleared her throat and patted Dean's arm. "Go get your brother. It'll be your turn to choose what to wear after the girls are done."

Dean sighed and then nodded. He turned to look at Brooke again, who was still laughing with her friends, and there was something in her eyes that made him smile genuinely. Unexpectedly, Brooke looked at him. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, and Dean swore he felt something inside him spark when Brooke smiled at him.

**

* * *

**

**Comments, criticisms, and suggestions are always welcome. You know what to do. :))**


	11. The Boys Will Be Out For A Fight

**I don't own One Tree Hill and Supernatural.**

Thanks to all those who reviewed! I hope you'll like this one.

* * *

**11: The Boys Will Be Out for a Fight**

After they chose dress styles for Brooke's wedding, Brooke and the other girls spent some girl time at the living room. They spread a mattress on the floor in front of the TV and ate ice cream as they lounged on the floor. Jo suggested they watch Notting Hill, and everyone agreed.

While the girls were busy watching at the living room, Sam and Lucas played pool at the gazebo. Sam enjoyed talking with Lucas; they both agreed on many stuff like books and the songs they like.

"How's Brooke's life here?" Lucas asked as he took a shot; he had been meaning to ask someone from the Winchester household how Brooke was doing in their house.

Sam smiled. "She's great. We already feel like she's a part of the family."

"Sure she is," Dean interrupted as he walked into the gazebo with a smirk. He enjoyed making Lucas stirred up that he just wanted to do it again.

Lucas shook his head and ignored Dean and went on with playing.

"Anyway, how long have you been friends with Brooke?" Sam asked.

Brooke was more than a friend to Lucas. "We've known each other since we were kids. That's why Brooke's special to me. Take good care of her."

Dean snickered. "Special, huh?"

Lucas was about to take a shot but stood straight up and locked his gaze with Dean. "What's wrong with you?"

Sam was quick to get in the way. "Let's not fight, okay?"

Dean and Lucas ignored Sam and went on with exchanging heated glares.

"I love Brooke and she loves me. You? She doesn't love you. You're just arranged to be married by your parents," Lucas blurted out.

"You know about the arrangement?" Sam asked; his voice filled with surprise. He tried to think of how Lucas got hold of that information.

Dean sneered as his fists clenched; this guy's got balls. "So you know about the arrangement? If you do 'love' Brooke, you should've done something to take her away from me. You should've stopped her from doing this."

Lucas was taken aback by what Dean said. Sure, he loves Brooke. But Dean did have a point. He pulled himself out of his thoughts; this was not the time for self-searching. He wouldn't let Dean win the argument. "Brooke gave up everything – her friends and her life in Tree Hill – to marry you. And while she's hurting, you're out partying. I bet you didn't even know what she'd gone through to accept that stupid arrangement your father made."

Dean's blood boiled as he set his eyes on Lucas; the nerve of him to talk to him like that. With that, Dean lunged towards Lucas and punched him straight in the face. Lucas fell back but jumped up to fight with Dean.

The girls heard the commotion outside, so it was natural for them to go and check it out. When the girls reached the gazebo, they saw Dean and Lucas engaged in a fist fight – Lucas' back was pressed against the pool table as Dean threw him punches; it was pretty obvious who had the upper hand in the fight.

"Dean!" Brooke shouted.

It was effective; Dean let go of Lucas the moment he heard Brooke. But just when he turned to face the brunette, Lucas grabbed his collar and punched him in the face.

Brooke was surprised to see Lucas act like that; she had never seen him like that before. "Stop it!" she screamed as she made her way towards the boys.

Dean saw Brooke coming towards them out of the corner of his eye. He dropped his fist and backed away because he didn't want Brooke to be hit accidentally by him or Lucas.

Brooke placed herself in between Dean and Lucas and glared at the two of them. "What happened?" she asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

Dean smirked. "Ask your boy toy here."

"Your 'fiancé' had the nerve to tell me in my face that I don't really love you," Lucas defended.

"Because it's true," Dean snapped.

Lucas was about to lunge towards Dean but Peyton and Haley held him back.

Brooke felt like she was in the middle of a crossroad and she didn't know which way she'd go. And then she remembered the night when Dean voiced his thoughts about Lucas not stopping her from doing the arrangement. "Dean has a point, Luke."

Lucas felt betrayed. "What?"

"If you love me, you should've pulled me out of this arrangement," Brooke spoke quietly.

Now it was Peyton and Haley's turn to be surprised. "Arrangement?" they asked in unison.

Lucas gulped; he didn't know what to say to the brunette. "I…"

That was enough for Brooke; at that instant, her instincts told her which way she should choose. "Come on Dean." She took Dean's hand and went inside the house.

Sam shot a sympathetic glance towards Brooke's friends before he went inside. Peyton and Haley couldn't register in the recent secrets that were revealed. Lucas couldn't accept the fact that Brooke chose Dean over him.

-----

"What is wrong with you?" It was obvious in Brooke's voice that she was upset.

Dean scowled as he sat on the bed. "I was just telling him the truth."

"You shouldn't have said that in his face. You don't have any right to do that."

Dean wasn't willing to give up; he won't let Brooke win the argument. "If I didn't tell him that, you wouldn't have seen the look on his face when you told him that I have a point!"

Brooke dropped her gaze away from Dean and looked away. When she spoke this time, her voice was much calmer. "If you respect me – even just a little – you should've considered what I would feel if you confront my friends like that."

"I'm sorry," Dean said; sincerity overwhelmed his voice.

Brooke was surprised; it was her first time to hear Dean say those words sincerely.

-----

Downstairs at the living room, Peyton and Haley showered Lucas with questions, but Lucas opted not to talk.

"How long have you known that this was all just an arrangement?" Peyton asked as she sat in front of Lucas, but Lucas just looked away.

"Can I have a moment with you?" John's cool voice startled all three of them.

John had just arrived from a business trip right after Dean and Lucas' fight. Jo told him everything, and John could not believe that Dean would fight with one of Brooke's friends.

"Jo told me that you already know about the arrangement," John said as he sat in front of Brooke's friends.

"Yeah…about that," Peyton started, "How come we never knew about this? Brooke never told us anything about this arrangement."

John looked at them sympathetically. "Don't blame her. I asked her not to tell anyone. But it seems to me that Lucas knew about it."

"She had a life in Tree Hill," Haley murmured. "And you took it away from her."

"I already made a choice, Hales," Brooke said as she entered her room with Dean right behind her. "Dad's job was on the line."

Haley bit her lower lip and wrapped the brunette in a tight hug. She could imagine how much the arrangement tore Brooke, so she decided that nagging her about not telling them the truth wasn't going to do any good. "Just…no more secrets, okay?" Haley whispered.

Brooke nodded as she pulled away from her best friend. "Promise."

John cleared his throat and stood up. "I don't want anyone else to know about this arrangement."

Everyone inside the living room nodded.

"And Dean," John said as he turned to look at his son. "I don't want this to happen again."

Dean looked down as he nodded; he felt like a toddler being scolded by his parent.

-----

"Ellen asked me to run some errands. Wanna come with me?" Dean asked as he donned his jacket.

Brooke looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Sure." She jumped out of the bed and grabbed her coat; she wanted to get out of the house to clear her head.

When they got downstairs, they saw Lucas at the porch. Lucas still couldn't bear to look straight into Brooke's eyes after his fight with Dean earlier. Brooke passed by him without giving him a single glance, while Dean looked at him like he wasn't supposed to be in his house; the tension between the two of them was still there.

"Is he always that broody?" Dean asked as he got into his car.

Brooke looked away. "Let's not talk about him."

Dean shrugged. "If that's what you want."

"Thanks," Brooke sighed.

The two of them spent the ride to the pharmacy in silence. Somehow, Dean sensed that Brooke doesn't want to talk about anything at all, so he just kept quiet. Brooke, on the other hand, felt thankful that Dean actually considered her feelings this time.

After they bought what Ellen needed, Dean and Brooke went to the park. It has become their favorite place; the place where they can be away from the paparazzi, away from all the tension.

"You don't look good when you're sulking," Dean said as they walked.

Brooke faked a smile. "I'm not sulking."

"Yes you are. And you're not good at lying either." Dean smirked. "Don't agonize yourself with what happened earlier."

Brooke shrugged and buried her hands in her pockets. "I just…Lucas was the first guy I really loved."

"I've been there. I know the feeling." Dean avoided Brooke's eyes; he didn't want to see the concerned look on her hazel eyes.

Brooke knew what Dean was talking about, and she knew how hard it must have been for him. Brooke stopped walking and smiled at him. "Let's eat ice cream."

Dean chuckled; sure, Brooke knows how to get in his nerves, but she also knows how to brighten someone's mood. With that, Brooke took his hand and they walked to the ice cream cart hand in hand.

-----

Ever since the fight earlier in the afternoon, Sam couldn't help but watch his brother secretly. Since yesterday, Dean was not himself; whenever Brooke was around with Lucas, Dean would stick with her and get all lovey-dovey with her. And when the two of them fought because of Brooke, Sam knew that there was something definitely wrong with his brother.

"Is it a girl?" Dean's voice surprised Sam.

"What? No," Sam replied as he watched his brother sit in front of him.

Dean handed his brother a bottle of beer. "Then what are you thinking of?"

Sam was surprised; it's been a long time since Dean sat down with him to have a conversation with him. "I was just thinking…I think this arrangement is changing you."

Dean raised his eyebrows as he took a swig of beer. "Changing me?"

"Yeah; look at you – you're having a casual conversation with me." Sam chuckled. "It's been a long time since we did this."

Dean didn't want to admit it, but he sure did miss his bonding moments with Sam. Since Alice's death, they drifted apart slowly, and almost became nothing more than acquaintances. Now, the more Dean thought of it, he wanted to have his relationship with his brother back.

Right then, Lucas came out of the house and walked right into the gazebo where Dean and Sam were.

"I wanna take Brooke home," Lucas said firmly.

Dean scoffed and stood up to face Lucas. "You can't do that."

Lucas mirrored Dean's scoff; he had been thinking about it all day. He wanted to take Brooke away from the engagement. He wanted her to be back in his arms. "I'm her real boyfriend."

"Look," Dean said as he put down his beer bottle. "_This_ is Brooke's decision. She already chose who to side with, in case you forgot."

Lucas braced himself for another possible fight with Dean, because he wasn't going to let him win this time. "She doesn't love you, Dean. And believe me; she won't learn to love you. You're not the right guy for her."

"And you are the right guy for her?" Dean snapped. "Don't tell me that I'm not the right guy for her. I happen to know where I'm standing, unlike you who didn't even have the guts to protect Brooke from me especially when you knew that this is all just an arrangement. You only want to take her away now because you felt guilty."

Sam knew he had to interfere now, because Dean might hit Lucas anytime now. "Lucas, just…get back inside. Get some rest."

Lucas heaved a sigh; at that moment, he knew he didn't have any chance at all to take Brooke back. Dean was right – Brooke already chose who to side with. With that, Lucas dragged himself back to the house. Besides, he knew that fighting with Dean would just make Brooke more upset at him.

When Lucas was out of their sight, Sam sat back down and looked at his brother intently.

Dean noticed the way Sam looked at him. "What?"

"Are you falling for Brooke?" Sam asked. It was the only reason he could think of; ever since Brooke came, their lives changed, especially Dean's. The more Sam thought about it, the more it made sense. The way Dean felt protective over Brooke, the way he made Lucas jealous, the way he secretly glances towards Brooke since yesterday – they were all signs.

Dean tried to fight away the sudden surge of feeling he felt when Sam asked him that question. No, he's not falling for Brooke…well at least that's what he wants to think. But then again, he's really comfortable with Brooke now. And he was indeed acting strange lately. Dean stared at his brother for a couple of seconds, and then walked away without saying another word, leaving Sam dumbfounded.

* * *

**Please review. Comments, suggestions, and criticisms (not too harsh) are always welcome. :)**


	12. The Little Things You Do Together

**I don't own One Tree Hill and Supernatural.**

**Your reviews are very much appreciated. I love you guys! Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Oh, and forgive me for the somewhat slow pace of updating.**

* * *

**12: The Little Things You Do Together**

Ever since Brooke chose to side with Dean, Lucas had been uneasy and restless. How could Brooke choose a man she barely knew over him, who she knew practically her entire life? Ah, the feeling of jealousy. Lucas couldn't help but feel jealous whenever he sees Dean within close proximity to Brooke, especially when Dean wraps his arms around Brooke. Lucas knew Dean was just trying to make him jealous. And it worked every time.

Lucas heaved a sigh as he finished packing his bag. Today was their last day in Manhattan, and he somehow felt like he couldn't wait to get out of there because he couldn't bear to watch Brooke and Dean. But of course, he blames himself for everything. He should've protected Brooke in the first place.

"Luke?" Haley poked her head through the door.

He motioned for Haley to sit beside him on the bed. Haley held his hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" Haley asked. She knew Lucas was bothered.

Lucas sighed. "You probably know the answer to that."

"It's Brooke, huh?"

Lucas slowly nodded his head. "I can't believe she chose that jerk over me."

"You know Brooke," Haley sighed. "She won't do something if she knows it's not good for her."

"Dean's not good for her," Lucas muttered under his breath, but Haley heard it. "I just…I don't know what's gotten into her."

Haley patted Lucas' shoulder. "You know what? You should patch things up with her."

Lucas looked at Haley and felt stupid. How did he not think of doing that? He was probably too guilty or too afraid to talk to Brooke now, for fear that she might say something he won't like.

-----

Brooke woke up to the sound of a cell phone. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes as she sat up. She was surprised to see Dean sleeping beside her; she didn't remember anything about him coming home last night.

"Dean," she spoke quietly as she shook his arm. "Dean."

Dean groaned in response.

"Your phone…someone's calling you." Brooke grabbed Dean's cell phone from the night stand and checked the screen. The name Anna was flashing on the screen. Brooke rolled her eyes and rejected the call without telling Dean.

"Who is it?" Dean asked; his voice still thick with sleep.

Brooke scoffed and returned the cell phone on the night stand. "Some girl named Anna."

Dean mirrored Brooke's scoff and buried his head under his pillow. "Don't answer it."

Brooke jumped out of the bed and took a quick shower. When she came out of the bathroom, Dean was already wide awake, waiting for her to come out so he could use.

"Who's Anna?" Brooke asked as casual as she could as she brushed her hair.

Dean didn't answer the question; he just went straight ahead to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. But when he came out, Brooke was still waiting for his explanation. "She's…we dated for quite some time." When Dean saw the frown on Brooke's face, he added, "That was three months ago…I think."

"Whatever." Brooke shrugged. She doesn't want to fume over something she couldn't control anyway. "My friends are leaving today. Be nice."

Dean smirked, but when he thought of how upset Brooke was when he fought with Lucas yesterday, the smirked vanished. He followed Brooke downstairs and there he saw her friends having breakfast with Jo and Sam.

"Hey guys," Brooke greeted with a sweet smile on her face.

Everyone smiled back at her, including Lucas. He had been planning to talk to the brunette since Haley told him to do so. When Dean entered the dining area, he and Lucas exchanged heated glares, but were cut off by Sam.

"Don't do anything stupid today," Sam whispered as he handed a bowl of cereals to his brother.

Dean scoffed and remained silent for the rest of the breakfast, while Brooke kept on laughing with her friends as they gossiped about everything under the sun. Dean was sure of one thing: he was becoming used to Brooke's smiles and laughs, and he likes it.

After breakfast, Haley and Peyton went back to their room to pack their things. Brooke went outside to get some air, and Lucas followed her.

"Hey Cheery," he said as he sat beside her.

Brooke looked up at him and bit her lip. "Hey…"

Lucas took a deep breath and half-smiled. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Brooke sighed and looked away. She couldn't help but feel so small. She felt like she had been doing everything wrong…and it all started when she agreed to marry Dean Winchester. She took Lucas' hand and squeezed it gently. "You'll always be my Broody."

That brought a smile to Lucas' lips. But there was something wrong with what she said. "What do you mean?"

Brooke shook her head. "Whatever happens…I don't want you to be mad at me."

"You sound like you're going to do something I won't like."

"No…it's not like that." Brooke's grasp on Lucas' hand tightened. "I just want you to know that you'll always be special to me."

Right then, Lucas knew it. Brooke was somehow telling him that they won't be back to what they used to before. "Is it because of Dean?"

Brooke was caught off-guard. "What?"

"Do you like him?" Lucas couldn't help but to sound a bit jealous.

Brooke bored her hazel eyes into Lucas' blue ones. "No. But I want to help him."

"What he needs is a shrink," Lucas scoffed.

Brooke chuckled and felt somewhat thankful. Now she's in good terms with Lucas. She didn't want him to leave without talking to her. "Seriously…I want to help him." She rested her head on Lucas' shoulder.

Lucas sighed and gave up; he knew Brooke wouldn't change her mind. But he relished in the fact that he was Brooke's one and only Broody. "I'm always here for you."

Brooke smiled. "I know."

-----

After her talk with Lucas, Brooke went back to the house to bond with her best friends for one last time before they left. They spent their last two hours in Brooke's room, painting one another's nails and laughing and talking about some of their moments during high school.

"I'm gonna miss you guys," Brooke said as Peyton and Haley put their bags on Peyton's car trunk.

"We're just a phone call away." Haley pulled Brooke and wrapped her arms around the brunette. "Take good care of yourself."

Brooke nodded and planted a kiss on Haley's cheek. "Take care of your baby."

Haley blushed and nodded. "I sure will."

"Now don't go too emotional. We'll still get to see Brooke every now and then." Peyton wrapped her arms around Brooke and then whispered, "I'm gonna miss you B. Davis."

Right then, Dean came out of the house to say goodbye to Brooke's friends as well. Before he could say anything, Peyton walked up to him.

"Take good care of Brooke." Her eyes bored into his and Dean knew she was dead serious. "I know this is just an arrangement, but if you hurt her, I'll be here before you know it," Peyton said.

Dean nodded; he was actually threatened by Peyton. Her glare was scary. "Have a safe trip," he managed to say.

Lucas walked up to Brooke and just wrapped his arms around her. He didn't need to say anything because he already told her how he felt when they talked earlier. Though he didn't want to let go of Brooke, the brunette pulled away from his arms and gave him a small peck on his cheek. Out of the corner of his eye, Lucas saw Dean tense up when Brooke kissed him.

-----

It had been quite some time now since Sam last saw his brother interact with real people; not just hookers and bartenders. Sam was somewhat happy for his brother. If it wasn't for Brooke, Dean would still have been a drunkard. As Sam jogged down the stairs to get something to eat, he saw Dean at the kitchen, sitting by the counter.

"Hey." Sam opened their huge fridge and examined its contents.

Dean cleared his throat. "Hey."

Sam frowned. He knew from the voice of his brother that something was bothering him. "What's up?" Sam asked as he glanced at his older brother.

"I don't know… I honestly don't know." Dean shook his head as he replied.

"You don't know what's wrong with you?" Sam grabbed a bowl of salad from the fridge and then set it on the counter. He eyed his brother intently. "Is it about last night?"

Dean looked up at his younger brother. Though he knew exactly that Sam was talking about Dean's argument with Lucas and everything else related to it, he didn't want to show his brother that that was what's bothering him. He didn't want Sam to know that it was _Brooke_ that bothers him. "What about last night?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Sam knew his brother well; he could tell that Dean was just trying to act like he doesn't know what he was talking about.

The two brothers stared at each other for a moment. Even in the silence, Sam could feel that this whole change in their lives bothers Dean. Right then, Brooke entered the kitchen with a cheeky smile on her face. She stopped abruptly when she noticed that Sam and Dean were exchanging soulful looks; she knew that it wasn't a good time. She was about to walk out of the kitchen when Sam cleared his throat.

"Brooke?" Sam's voice filled the silent room.

Brooke turned to face Sam. "Hey…I'm sorry for barging in like that."

Sam shrugged. "No…it's okay."

Brooke wasn't used to this awkwardness especially when Sam was in the room. Usually, she just feels totally comfortable when she's with Sam. But now, seeing the look on Dean and Sam's faces, she couldn't help but feel awkward.

Dean looked at Brooke. "What do you wanna do today?"

Brooke blinked and made sure that she heard the right thing. Dean was asking her what she wants to do today. He asked her. For real. This was a shocker. When Dean raised his eyebrows to show that he was waiting for an answer, Brooke rummaged her mind for something.

"Um…bowling?" Brooke said with a chuckle.

"Bowling?" Sam asked. The look on Brooke's face was adorable.

Brooke looked at Sam and then at Dean. "Yeah…bowling."

Dean shrugged and stood up. "Go get dressed. We'll go bowling."

"Really?" Brooke couldn't help but sound both excited and unsure.

Dean scoffed. "Yeah."

"Can Sam come with us?" Brooke's eyes were twinkling now.

"Whatever," Dean replied as he walked out of the kitchen.

-----

As Dean sat uncomfortably at the bench near their lane, he began to feel that this was a wrong idea. Why? He hasn't bowled before. And most of the people inside Lucky Strike Lanes were watching his every move. Yeah; he was that infamous. Brooke screamed with delight. She had another strike for the third time.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Brooke yelled with a huge smile on her face.

Sam laughed along with the brunette and high-fived with her. "Now the competition is on!" Sam gushed as he winked at Brooke. He then took a bowling ball and went to the lane.

Brooke noticed that Dean was silent since they entered the bowling alley. She sighed and sat beside him. "What's up?"

Dean shook his head. "Nothing."

Brooke raised her eyebrows. "Reeeaally?"

Dean chuckled; Brooke's puppy-dog look was undeniably cute. And the way she looked at him, like she was really interested with what's going on with him, made him give up. "I haven't bowled before," he said in a low – almost embarrassed – voice.

Brooke kinked her eyebrows as a wide smile graced her lips. "What?"

"I…never mind." Dean looked down as a blush spread through his cheeks. Wait a minute…blush? Dean Winchester blushed? He shook his head and hoped that Brooke didn't notice it.

"Dean Winchester…did you just blush?" Brooke definitely saw that and she wasn't planning on letting that moment pass. When Dean didn't answer, Brooke gasped. "You did! That's priceless."

Dean looked up and tried to stifle a smile. "I did not. I was just -"

"What's going on here?" Sam approached.

Brooke looked at Dean with a grin on her face and then looked at Sam. "He's never played bowling before."

Dean rolled his eyes and looked away. Brooke was somehow getting on his nerves in a weird way. But to be honest, he was somehow glad that Brooke was trying to get closer to him or something. Her bubbly attitude was making him feel light.

"You've never bowled before?" Sam asked in a funny way. Now that it was mentioned, he did remember that Dean always preferred to go pool playing than bowling.

Dean bit his lip and chuckled. "So?"

Brooke clapped her hands and grabbed Dean. She pushed him towards their lane while Sam went to the counter to get a pair of bowling shoes for his brother. Brooke was just done showing Dean how to bowl when Sam came back with the shoes.

"Do I really have to wear that?" Dean looked at the pair of shoes like it was a major fashion no-no for him. Sam raised his eyebrows and handed the shoes to his brother. Dean sort of pouted but wore the shoes anyway.

Dean then took a 15-lb ball and made his way to the lane. He could hear Brooke cheering for him while Sam was just laughing. He shook his head and thought of how silly this was. And then he swung the ball straight back, took his last step, and then released the ball. To his surprise, all the pins were knocked down.

Brooke clapped her hands enthusiastically and ran towards Dean and then gave him a hug. "You did great!"

Dean was taken aback with Brooke's hug. He didn't expect her to run up to him and give him a hug. But he did like it anyway.

The three of them spent two more hours in the bowling alley. Dean sort of enjoyed playing and got the hang of it. After that, they went to the nearest restaurant and had dinner there. As usual, photographers and paparazzi followed them like they're some Hollywood biggies. It bugged the hell out of Sam since he wasn't used to being in the spotlight.

Truth be told, Dean enjoyed their 'bonding' trip, if that's what he may call it. He got to be with Brooke, but most especially, he had the chance to bond with his brother again. Seriously, he really needed some time with his younger brother, and he got it through Brooke.

When they got home later that night, John was a bit surprised; Sam told him that it was Dean who asked Brooke what she wanted to do for the day. John never thought that Dean would do that; he thought that Dean would only take Brooke out because he wants the two of them to go out.

John and Sam knew Dean very well; before they ended their conversation, they both came up with the thought that Dean really is changing because of Brooke. John hoped it was true, because if Dean was just playing around, he wouldn't know what to do with his son anymore.

* * *

**Ok guys, what do you think of this chapter? I don't really like the way this one ended…I'm kind of loaded with school work and this is all I could come up with. Really sorry, but I promise that the next chapter will be better.**

**Here's a little sneak peek: Dean will tell Brooke about Alice.**

**Please review.**


	13. No Place to Hide

**I don't own One Tree Hill and Supernatural.**

**Sorry for the delay of the update. School work is getting in my way and I've been busy because of this Holiday season as well. Anyway, thanks to Sara, Peridot809, amy marie 45, Lollo, and fggt16 for the reviews! Love ya lots. :] **

* * *

**13: No Place to Hide**

_We all wear masks to cover up our indiscretions, and we fear to be judged, so the demons within cause us to create a front to keep everyone out. Because in the end, we do not want people to know that we are broken like everyone else._

It was quiet inside the room; the dark blue curtains were down, making the room a little dark, and the only thing one could hear was the ticking of the clock. Dean couldn't stop the tiny little voice at the back of his head as he stared at Brooke's delicate face. Dean inched closer to her slowly, his eyes fixed on hers.

Brooke felt her heart skip a beat; the way Dean looked at her made her feel like she was on fire. As Dean came closer, she could feel his breath touch her cheek. Brooke looked down a little and took a deep breath as Dean closed in on the gap between them.

-----

* Six Hours Earlier *

The dreadful sound of the alarm clock echoed through the room. Sam groaned and fumbled for the clock on his bedside table and shut it off. After a couple of minutes or so, he got off his bed, took a quick shower, and then went downstairs to have breakfast. It was only 8AM and it was a Saturday; everyone in the house was still asleep except for John who was probably getting ready for work now.

After his breakfast consisting of cereals and apple juice, Sam went out to go jogging just around their estate; it was huge enough for that. When he got near their gate, his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. The picture plastered on the front page of the newspaper that was lying near their gate caught him off-guard. He grabbed the newspaper and then went back to the house.

John was just about to have breakfast when Sam stormed into the house. Just by looking at Sam as he made his way to his father made John assume that there was something wrong.

"Look at this," Sam muttered as he handed the newspaper to his father.

A photo of Sam was right in the middle of the front page; it was taken when he was with Brooke and Dean at the bowling alley the day before. A picture of Jessica was there too. The article below it was all about Sam's childhood with Jessica and how they got separated because Jessica moved away. It was also mentioned in the article that Sam was going to follow Dean's footsteps; Sam was 'going to propose' to Jessica in a matter of time. It bugged the hell out of Sam.

"Who could possibly know all these stuff?" Sam asked; his voice echoed through the kitchen. "I'm not even going to propose to Jess."

John set the newspaper on the counter. "Anyone; you know the reporters – they dig too deep just to get something."

"This is insane," Sam couldn't help but raise his voice a little louder. All throughout his life, he has managed to stay out of the spotlight; he didn't like the media attention that came along with their family's wealth and stature in the community. In fact, he often wished that they never left Lawrence.

Now Jessica was being dragged into the spotlight because of him; that's what ticked him off the most. He didn't want her face on the front page of the newspaper. Jessica and her family were private people; they'd probably blame Sam once they see Jessica's face on the newspaper.

-----

Brooke woke up with the sound of Sam's upset voice. She could hear him even if the door in her room was closed. The clock on her nightstand read 7:59AM. Why on Earth would Sam be upset this early? As she tried to go back to sleep again, she felt the bed move. She turned to her other side and saw Dean. He looked so peaceful while sleeping. A small smile escaped Brooke's lips for no reason. She then got off the bed and then washed her face and brushed her teeth before going downstairs. As she descended through the stairs, she could hear John's voice as well.

"What would Jessica's mom think once she sees this?" Sam asked with irritation. "These reporters are..."

"Damn irritating?" Brooke asked as she approached the two.

John and Sam turned to look at Brooke.

"Did I wake you up?" Sam asked; his voice was a little calmer now.

Brooke nodded and then shrugged. "It's ok. What's this all about?"

John sighed and handed Brooke the newspaper. Brooke frowned as she read the whole article. "Yep; they're damn irritating."

"You better call Jess," John suggested. "I have to go to work."

Sam sighed and received a pat on the shoulder from his father. John gave Brooke a small peck on her cheek and then walked out of the house. Brooke bit her lip as she placed the newspaper on the counter and felt sorry for Sam.

"I totally know how it feels," Brooke muttered. "How these reporters write something that they don't really know. I mean…" Brooke looked down at her hands and thought of the last time her name was in the newspaper: her engagement with Dean. "Never mind," she said as she waved her hand dismissively. "I think Jess would understand this. Just talk to her."

Sam went beside Brooke and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Brooke then rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, I should talk to her. Thanks Brooke. I mean, you know. You've been a good friend to me."

Brooke chuckled and liked this little moment she and Sam had. "You're actually one of my best friends now."

Sam chuckled and looked at Brooke. "Really?"

Brooke's dimples showed off as she laughed and nudged Sam's arm. Right then, Dean came down the stairs and saw Sam and Brooke close to each other, laughing.

"Can't the two of you quiet down?" Dean asked with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Brooke frowned and looked straight into his eyes and tried to get what's wrong with him. All she saw in his dreamy hazel eyes were sorrow. "Okay, Mr. Grumps."

Dean frowned at the nickname Brooke just gave him and then made his way back to his room and made loud thuds with his feet as he went upstairs.

Sam shook his head and felt disappointed; he had fun with Brooke and Dean yesterday and he thought that Dean was changing for the better. But heck, good things take some time to happen. He sighed and patted Brooke's shoulder. "I'm gonna go call Jess."

Brooke nodded. "Yeah; you do that."

Once Sam was out of her sight, Brooke looked around the room and her eyes landed on the newspaper. She sighed, grabbed it, and went upstairs to her room. When she got in, she saw Dean sitting on the edge of the bed, his face buried between his hands.

"Hey…" Brooke said skeptically as she walked towards Dean. "Look at this."

Brooke handed him the newspaper. Dean didn't even look at it; he just threw it across the room and mumbled something unintelligible. Brooke's brows creased as her mouth fell slightly open.

"What is wrong with you?" Brooke scoffed.

"Mind your own business," Dean muttered without looking at her.

There he goes again. Brooke folded her arms across her chest and looked intently at Dean, but Dean didn't look at her. He got up from the bed and walked straight to the adjoining bathroom in their room and slammed the door shut. Just like Sam, Brooke felt disappointed. Dean was back to his I-don't-give-a-damn self.

When Dean woke up ten minutes ago and saw the date on the calendar, his heart went dead again. It's been four years now since that day…he had been planning on visiting her in New Jersey, where she was resting in peace, but the thought of seeing her father made him think twice. And then he heard Brooke and Sam's laughter and it just made him more irritable. When Brooke came in their room and showed him the newspaper and then asked him what's wrong, he couldn't put into words the things he felt so he just walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. He took a bath and tried hard to erase the memory of that night, but he couldn't. It kept on playing inside his mind.

Dean was inside the bathroom for an hour and a half, and when he came out, he was surprised to see that Brooke was still in their room, probably waiting for him to talk to her. Dean just stood by the bathroom door for almost a minute and just stared at Brooke, who was looking back at him. If what he saw in her eyes was right, she wanted to hear his thoughts. But no; Dean didn't want to open up to anyone in particular today. He averted his gaze from Brooke's eyes and then walked out of their room.

Brooke tried to read Dean's mind, and judging by the look in his eyes, she could tell that something big was bothering him. All she saw in his eyes were sorrow; his aura was also gloomy. A little prodding worked when she tried to make Dean tell her about Ana, so maybe it would work again this time. But when she saw the look on Dean's face when he came out of the bathroom, she knew it wasn't a good time to try and get something out of him.

-----

It had been two hours now since Dean left the Winchester household. He spent an hour driving to New Jersey, and another hour just sulking in his car, parked somewhere in Essex County, as he deliberated whether he should go to the cemetery or not; it had always been like this for the past three years. Dean would always wait until the next day of Alice's death anniversary before he could see her. But today, he just felt like he should go _now._

Dean pushed aside the thought of Alice's father and thought, _what the heck_; he has some right to see her. So he turned on the engine of his car and drove off to the nearest flower shop and then to Glendale Cemetery. To his assurance, Alice's family was nowhere in sight. He took a deep breath, got out of his car, and walked towards Alice's tomb.

The weather wasn't nice today; the wind blew hard and the sky was pretty dark. Dean ignored the cold air as he knelt down in front of Alice's tomb and placed the flowers he bought in front of it.

"Hi," Dean murmured. The small photo of Alice engraved on her tombstone eased Dean's sorrow somehow. He touched it and then closed his eyes. "It's been a while," he whispered.

The image of Alice's face, as how Dean remembers it, flashed on his mind; she was smiling, beaming with delight as she opened Dean's birthday gift for her. That was the last birthday she had, and she told him that it was her best because she was with him.

"Dean." A firm voice startled him.

Dean took a deep breath and then stood up; it was Alice's father, and he didn't look happy at all to see him. Dean and Alice's father exchanged heated glares for a moment.

"You know you're not allowed here, or at least to be here today," Brandon Welsh, Alice's father, mumbled.

It was always like this; whenever Alice's family sees Dean in Essex County, especially her father, they always drive him out of town. Dean looked down. "I just came here to see her."

"You don't have any right to." Brandon's voice was harsh and cold; seeing Dean made his blood boil. He couldn't forget that day. "Leave."

"Look," Dean muttered; he tried real hard not to snap at Brandon. "I have a right to be here. I was Alice's fiancé."

Brandon narrowed his eyes. "Where is your fiancé _now_? Does she know you're here?"

Dean sighed. "For the past three years, I've been hiding – keeping my visits here secret. I know you don't want me here, but do you think that's what Alice wants?"

"Don't you dare bring her into this. You're the one who got her killed in the first place!" Brandon roared; even for a fifty year old guy, he still looked like he could have a fight with Dean.

And there he goes again. Dean tried with all his might to be calm, but he couldn't. How could he? Alice's father blamed everything on him; that's why he forbade Dean to come to New Jersey. "It was an accident, Brandon! It was no one's fault!"

"Stop defending yourself. You know it was your fault." Brandon glared at Dean and then shook his head. "Now leave; don't make me call the cops."

Dean knew that Brandon was once the police chief of Essex County; Brandon could put charges on anyone he wanted to just with a flick of his finger, and that wouldn't do Dean any good. Though he didn't want to, Dean dragged himself back to his car and drove away. All the while, Brandon watched Dean with hatred in his eyes.

-----

"Sammy!" Brooke yelled as she ran up the stairs.

Sam chuckled as he got off his bed to open his bedroom door for Brooke. Brooke was just in time as he opened the door; a wide smile was spread across her face.

"Jessica's here." Brooke was just too excited for her friend. A couple of hours ago, Sam called and talked to Jessica about the newspaper and Jessica told him that she'll drop by the Winchester household.

Sam looked nervously around his room and looked for a nice shirt, since he was only wearing an undershirt; only Jessica has this effect on him. Brooke's lips curved up a little as she watched Sam; he looked like he was just a teenager who's going on a first date. She walked up to his closet and grabbed a simple maroon long-sleeved polo; it would work well with Sam's black undershirt.

"Here, wear this." She handed him the polo. "Don't close the buttons."

Sam gave Brooke a thank-you smile and donned the polo. Brooke then came up to him and rolled up the sleeves just above his elbows. She then stepped back and admired what she did with Sam; it was simple, but it looked great on him.

"You're a life saver," Sam said with a warm smile.

Brooke kinked her eyebrows. "Jessica's waiting downstairs."

"Oh!" Sam gushed and then went out of his room.

Brooke chuckled and thought of how a great man Sam was. Jessica was lucky for having him. She spent the next two hours just talking and bonding with Sam and Jessica. Fortunately, Jessica understood that Sam didn't have anything to do with the articles on the newspaper. She even found it funny, especially the 'proposing' part. Sam felt glad that everything was fine, and that Jessica's family understands it as well. He was also glad that Brooke and Jessica got along well.

-----

Dean spent two and a half hours bar-hopping when he came back to Manhattan. Hell, he didn't care if the paparazzi caught him doing it, he'd deal with the consequences of it later. When he felt that he couldn't intake any more alcoholic beverages, he decided to go home. Surprisingly, he arrived home safely, despite the fact that he was drunk.

As Dean walked into his house, he saw Sam talking to a familiar blonde girl; Jessica. It had been long time since he last saw her. Her hair was longer now and she was thinner.

"Hi Dean!" Jessica greeted when she caught sight of him.

Dean forced out a smile and gave her a nod, and then went upstairs to his room. There was no one inside the room, but he could hear the shower in their bathroom running. Dean took off his jacket and then sat at the edge of their bed. Right then, the shower stopped running; a few minutes later, Brooke came out of the bathroom wearing a pink tank top and a pair of pajamas; her hair still uncombed.

"Where'd you go?" Brooke asked as she walked across the room to her vanity to brush her hair.

Dean took a deep breath as he watched Brooke. Hell, he doesn't have anything to lose anymore. Why not bring it all up and let someone know what he feels?

"Today…um…today's Alice's fourth death anniversary," he said, almost a whisper.

Brooke looked down and sighed; Alice had always been a touchy topic for Dean. She tried to think of how hard it is – living through a day that commemorates a beloved's death – and felt sorry for Dean.

Dean looked down as he rubbed the back of his head. The two of them were silent for a while; Brooke felt that she should just listen to him, so she decided to sit beside him on the bed; Dean couldn't find the right words to say. It was hard, actually, for Dean to tell Brooke something very emotional to him. But when he looked up at Brooke saw the sympathy in her eyes, he felt a notch better.

"I just moved here to Manhattan when I met her; we were both sixteen. It was my first day of school and she was my guide." Dean smiled at the memory. "We fell in love…typical love story."

Brooke looked at Dean intently as she listened to his story.

"I proposed to her right after we graduated high school." Dean pulled out a photo of Alice from his wallet and handed it to Brooke with a weak smile. "That's my favorite photo of her."

Brooke took the photo and was surprised at how beautiful Alice was. Like her, Alice was a brunette. Her hair was cut in a bob style; it fit her petite frame perfectly. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of brown, and her lips looked plump yet soft. She was smiling from ear to ear in the photo, probably because she was wrapped in Dean's arms. Dean looked young and vibrant in the photo; Brooke had never seen him smile like that before.

"I loved her more than any other," Dean murmured.

Brooke handed the photo back to him and gently patted his hand. "It must've been really hard for you." Now Brooke could totally understand why and how Dean became like this. She couldn't imagine what she would do and what would happen to her if she lost someone that dear to her. "Whatever I can do to help…just talk to me." Brooke chuckled. "I'll be right here as long as our arrangement is open."

Dean saw sympathy in Brooke's eyes. Though it was the last thing he wanted to see in her eyes, it somehow made him feel better. Brooke hazel eyes were drawing him in an odd kind of way. Maybe he was drunk, or maybe he was moved by the emotions he was feeling right now…whatever the reason was, Dean couldn't help but want to touch Brooke's face.

As Dean stared at her, Brooke felt that something was not right. The way Dean looked at her – not the usual look, but a look that Brooke had never seen on him. His eyes were fixed on hers, and it made Brooke feel a little awkward.

It was quiet inside the room; the dark blue curtains were down, making the room a little dark, and the only thing one could hear was the ticking of the clock. Dean couldn't stop the tiny little voice at the back of his head as he stared at Brooke's delicate face. Dean inched closer to her slowly, his eyes fixed on hers.

Brooke felt her heart skip a beat; the way Dean looked at her made her feel like she was on fire. As Dean came closer, she could feel his breath touch her cheek. Brooke looked down a little and took a deep breath as Dean closed in on the gap between them.

The kiss was short but tender. It was probably wrong, but Dean felt good for many unexplainable reasons. Brooke was surprised, not with the kiss, but with the fact that she didn't even try to shove Dean off. The two of them stared at each other for a couple of moments, wondering what on Earth went on their minds. The tiny voice at the back of Dean's head popped out again. Before he could even think, Dean leaned closer to Brooke again and kissed her, this time with more passion. He placed his hands on Brooke's neck as he gently pushed her down to the bed. Brooke was still in the process of registering that small kiss into her mind when Dean kissed her again. Though she didn't want to admit it, she liked it.

A knock on their door brought them back to reality. Dean jumped off of Brooke and cleared his throat before going to the door. Brooke, on the other hand, sat up and just watched Dean.

"Dinner's ready," Jo said as soon as Dean opened the door. "Everyone's waiting downstairs."

Brooke got up quickly and went to Jo. She glanced at Dean as she passed by him, but Dean avoided her glance. As Dean watched Brooke go with Jo, he knew that he had to call an old friend of his, becauses right then, he knew that he was in trouble. He fished out his cell phone from his pocket and dialled a number that was already etched in his mind, even though it has been years now since he last called that number.

"Hey, it's me," Dean said as soon as the other person answered the call.

There was a short pause before a semi-husky voice spoke up. "Dean? Is that really you?"

Dean chuckled; he truly missed this person. "Yeah…"

"It's been a long time since you last called me."

"Two years, actually," Dean said in a low voice; he felt guilty for not keeping communication with his best friend. "I'm sorry, Cas."

* * *

**So, do you like it? I hope you do. Oh, happy holidays too. ****Please leave a review. :)**


	14. Falling Slowly

**I don't own One Tree Hill and Supernatural.**

**Heya! Again, thanks to those who reviewed; I love you guys! (: I hope you'll like this chapter.**

* * *

**14: Falling Slowly**

Brooke Davis had always thought that she will marry Mr. Right. When she reached the age of seventeen, she was sort of sure enough that Lucas Scott was the right one; he was perfect for her - he knew how to take care of her, and most importantly, he loved her. Their differences made their relationship even more beautiful. Now, as Brooke stared at the engagement ring she was wearing, she started to think of her precious memories with Lucas. And then the kiss that happened between her and Dean the night before interrupted her thoughts of Lucas. She tried to shrug off the memory of her kiss with Dean, and when she finally did get rid of that memory, she couldn't help but think of the lanky blonde she treasured dearly. So Brooke grabbed her cell phone from her nightstand and quickly dialed Lucas' number.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas greeted.

Brooke's brows creased. Lucas always calls her 'pretty girl' whenever he answers her calls; now it was just plain 'Brooke'. "Hey Broody...what's up?"

There was a short muffled noise before Lucas answered. "Um, nothing. Just the same old stuff." There was something in his voice that made him sound like he was trying to hide something.

"Oh," Brooke muttered as she set her gaze on her engagement ring. "What are you doing?"

"Just woke up... uh -" Lucas was cut off by a female voice asking who Lucas was talking to. It was none other than Peyton; Brooke was sure of it. But what was Peyton doing with Lucas in his bedroom at this time of the morning?

Brooke hoped it wasn't something bad. "Was that Peyton?"

Lucas cleared his throat. "Yeah...she's...wanna talk to her?"

"Um, no..." For some reason, Brooke just didn't want to talk to Peyton. "I have to go...just tell her I said hi. And hug Haley for me."

Lucas chuckled. "Sure thing. It was nice to hear your voice, Cheery."

Brooke's lips curved into a lopsided grin. "You too." With that, she hung up and sighed.

-----

Lucas Scott had never felt guiltier than this before. He had done something he thought he would never do - sleep with Peyton Sawyer. Lucas has had a crush on Peyton since he was in fifth grade, but he never had the guts to ask her out. And then came Brooke. Brooke made the first move; she asked him out on a date after his first game as a part of the Ravens basketball team. Shortly after, he and Brooke became the golden couple of Tree Hill High, aside from Nathan and Haley. Lucas thought that his feelings for Peyton was gone; but when she came to his house last night - crying because she just broke up with her boyfriend - the same old feeling just popped out of nowhere.

"What did she call about?" Peyton asked with wary eyes; she, too, was guilty. She knew that Brooke was still in love with Lucas, so what she did was a betrayal of some sort.

Lucas shook his head. "She just called to check."

Peyton heaved a sigh and then rested her head on Lucas' shoulder. "What're we gonna do?"

"Nothing. I don't want Brooke to find out about this." He was sure that what happened between him and Peyton was just a one-time thing only because Peyton was upset and he was taken away by his stupid infatuation. He doesn't want to hurt Brooke by telling her what happened. "This will never happen again, right?"

Peyton looked down and bit her lip; she didn't want to stop whatever connection she had with Lucas because to be honest, she has had feelings for Lucas for quite some time now. But for the sake of her friendship with Brooke and Lucas, she nodded. "Yeah...this'll never happen again."

-----

Dean Winchester grunted as he stared at himself in the mirror. He thought he just kissed Brooke the night before because he was drunk, but now he couldn't forget the kiss. He also couldn't forget the smell of Brooke's hair and her dimples and the way she laughs. This wasn't a usual thing for him. In fact, he only felt like this before once, and he honestly didn't want to feel it again.

The sound of his cell phone buzzing against the marble counter made him remove his gaze from his reflection. He grabbed his phone; Castiel's number was flashing on the screen.

"Dean," Castiel greeted. "Where are you?"

"Home. Why?" Dean asked as he went out of the bathroom. Brooke was lying on their bed, staring at the ceiling. He could tell that something was bothering her.

"Can I come over? I want to meet your girlfriend," Castiel replied.

Dean's lips formed into a small grin. After their conversation the night before, Dean had already made a mental note that he'd meet with Castiel when he had the chance. "Sure. What time are you coming here?"

"I'll be there in a couple of hours." With that, Castiel hung up.

After deliberating whether to ask Brooke what was bothering her or not, Dean heaved a sigh and walked towards their bed. There was a feeling inside of him that urged him to do so. "What's up?"

"Nothing..." Brooke mumbled and covered her face with a pillow. "Just tired."

Dean scoffed. "I could tell by the look on your face that there's something bothering you. Now quit acting like a kid."

Brooke gasped, removed the pillow covering her face, and threw it right towards Dean, but Dean caught it before it hit his face. "I am not fooling around," she muttered.

Dean chuckled and tossed the pillow to the other side of their bed. For a moment, he and Brooke just stared at each other. Brooke felt awkward once again; Dean wasn't the tell-me-your-problems type and he seldom asked her what was going on in her life. Was he doing this because of what happened between them last night...?

"If you don't want to tell me, fine." Dean said. He was about to get off of the bed when Brooke cleared her throat.

Brooke looked at Dean and then looked down on her hands. "There's something wrong with Luke."

"Lucas?" Dean scoffed. "What's wrong with him?"

"I wish I knew what's wrong with him..." Brooke said in a low tone, still avoiding Dean's glance. She didn't know what to tell him about Lucas; he probably doesn't even care to know what's going on between her and Lucas.

Dean removed his gaze from Brooke and tried to think of what to say, but nothing came up.

"All I know is that something has changed." Brooke got the feeling that it was Lucas' feelings for her that have changed.

"He's probably with another girl," Dean blurted out. He knew how most men think, and it was the only reason he could think of.

Brooke's brows furrowed as she looked at Dean with sadness in her eyes. Though she didn't want to believe Dean, he was right. Lucas was with a girl - Peyton - but why would he act like that if it was only Peyton? Besides, what was Peyton doing inside his room?

When he saw the sadness in Brooke's eyes, Dean felt stupid. "Look," he said as he went to her side. "Forget about it. Did you eat already?"

Unwelcome tears were threatening to come out of Brooke's eyes. Fortunately, she was able to stop it; she didn't want to cry and look weak in front of Dean. She shook her head.

"Come on." Dean stood up and helped Brooke get up. "Let's eat."

Brooke was somewhat surprised by how Dean was acting since this day started. First, he wanted to know what was going on with her. Now he's trying to console her. Brooke pushed her thoughts aside and followed Dean downstairs.

Sam Winchester could not believe his eyes the moment Dean and Brooke went down the stairs together and there was something he couldn't explain with the space between the two of them; Dean and Brooke were surprisingly close - literally - as they went to the kitchen. Usually, the two of them always managed to keep distance between each other, but now it was as if the invisible wall between the fake couple was gone. Out of curiosity, Sam followed the two to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Dean asked Brooke as he rummaged through the ref.

Brooke shrugged. "Just coffee."

Dean turned to look at Brooke. "You sure?"

Brooke nodded and gave him a small smile. She then noticed Sam enter the kitchen and sat beside her on the counter.

"Dean...are you gonna make breakfast?" Sam asked.

Dean chuckled as he grabbed two mugs from a cabinet. "For you? No."

Dean's reply just made Sam more baffled. The next few minutes were spent in silence; Dean busied himself with making coffee, Brooke just stared out the nearest window, and Sam tried to think of what was going on between Dean and Brooke.

-----

Haley James Scott had always been the 'parent' in their group; she was always there whenever one of them has a problem, she was the one who drove them home whenever they were too drunk; she was their rock. She felt fortunate for having friends like Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas because they were always there for her as well. Now, at the age of 21, she couldn't ask for anything more; she's happily married with Nathan Scott and she's going to be a mother in a matter of 7 months.

"Luke," she said with a smile as her male best friend approached her.

Lucas let out a smile and gave Haley a pat on her shoulder. "How's your baby?"

"The baby's fine," Haley gushed. "I still can't believe that I'm pregnant. I'm so..."

Lucas chuckled and held Haley's hand. "I'm happy for you."

Right then, Haley noticed something in Lucas' voice; she knew him well enough to notice that he was bothered. "What's wrong?"

Lucas trusted Haley with his life. He knew that whatever happens, Haley will still be there for her. He also couldn't keep what happened between him and Peyton to himself, and he knew that the only person he could talk to about that matter was Haley.

"Promise me you won't get mad at me," he said with wary eyes.

Haley's brows furrowed as she looked deep into Lucas' eyes. "What is it, Luke?"

"I slept with Peyton," he blurted out.

Before he knew it, Haley's palm hit his cheek; she slapped Lucas. Haley couldn't believe what he just said. She couldn't believe that he could do that. The first person that came into her mind was Brooke. How would Brooke react when she finds out about this?

Lucas rubbed his cheek; Haley slapped the hell out of him. Tears were threatening to escape Haley's eyes, and Lucas felt responsible for it. "Hales," he said, almost in a pleading way as he reached for her hand.

Haley yanked his hand away though. "Don't touch me, Luke. How could you do that to Brooke?"

"It was a mistake...I'm sorry."

Haley fought back her tears; a moment ago, she was happy and content with her friends and family, now she might not have a chance to see her friends happy anymore once Brooke finds out about this. "Tell that to Brooke."

Lucas shook his head. "I don't want her to find out about this."

"How am I supposed to live what that?" Haley snapped. "I can't pretend that I don't know anything in front of Brooke. You have to tell her. Or I will."

Lucas looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. Haley was right and he couldn't blame her. "Hales...I don't want to hurt Brooke.

Haley heaved a sigh and looked at Lucas with frustration. "Then why did you do it?"

"Because…" Lucas trailed off, finding the right words to say but nothing came up. He couldn't think straight and he knew that he was way damn wrong. And right then, he knew how much his stupidity and carelessness would break Brooke's heart.

-----

Castiel Collins had once been a very big part of Dean's life, but when Alice died, Dean lost control of his life and didn't even want to receive help and comfort from his family and friends. Castiel had tried - and did his best - to help Dean compose himself, but Dean rejected him every time. After numerous attempts, Castiel somehow lost hope and slowly, his friendship with Dean was almost forgotten.

And then Dean called him last night. It was a surprise, and Castiel could not believe his eyes when he saw Dean's number flashing on the screen of his phone. After two years without communication, Dean suddenly pops back into his life as if nothing had happened.

They didn't talk much last night; Dean said he just called to 'get in touch' again with him and that he would like to see him sometime. Castiel couldn't be any happier. This sudden change made him remember an article he read a few weeks ago - Dean's engagement to Brooke Davis - and he thought it was all because of her, so he called this morning to ask Dean if he could come over to meet the woman who changed Dean Winchester.

The Winchester mansion didn't change much, and as Castiel parked his car beside Dean's Impala in the front garage, his anticipation of meeting Brooke Davis heightened. The housekeeper opened the door for him and asked him to wait at the living room. As he sat there and looked around the living room, there was something he noticed: there wasn't any picture of Dean and Brooke on the shelf that contained family pictures. Odd as it was, Castiel shrugged it off and almost forgot about it when Dean stepped into the living room.

Dean had changed in many ways, Castiel thought as he eyed his friend. Dean looked rougher - probably because of his short stubble - and there was something in Dean's eyes that made him look like he's been through a lot. Castiel stood up and walked towards Dean and gave his friend a hug.

After two years of no communication, Dean felt his mood light up when Castiel gave him a hug. The moment felt like a reunion of long lost brothers. "I'm glad to see you, Cas."

Castiel chuckled and patted Dean on the shoulder. "Me too. It's been a while. I was honestly surprised when you called."

Dean motioned for Castiel to sit down again. "I've been such a jerk - not calling you and all. I'm really sorry."

"I understand," Castiel reassured in his usual mild and calm tone.

Right then, Brooke came into the room with two glasses of soda. She handed one to Dean and the other to Castiel.

"Brooke, this is a friend of mine - Castiel," Dean said.

Brooke's brows slightly furrowed, but before she could say a word, Dean laughed at her reaction.

"Weird name, huh?" Dean chuckled. "He was named after a town or something in Switzerland."

Castiel looked at Dean and then shook his head; Dean always made fun of his name. "Just call me Cas."

Brooke let out a warm smile as she shook hands with Castiel. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Castiel mused. "You look prettier in person."

A sweet smile escaped Brooke's lips. "Thank you." She then looked at Dean. "Are you sure he's your friend? He's kind of too nice to be a friend of yours," she said with a joking tone.

Both Dean and Castiel laughed at Brooke's comment. Castiel rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm more of a parent than a friend to him," he said and then winked at Brooke.

"Really? Where have you been these past few years…especially when he needed that kind of friendship the most?"

Dean cleared his throat and looked down. "His absence was kind of my fault. I pushed him away."

"You always push people away," Brooke replied with a hint of sarcasm. She then turned to look at Castiel. "Anyway, I'm glad you're back in his life. Dean really needs a friend like you right now."

What Brooke said struck Dean in many ways. His relationship with Brooke was like a rollercoaster ride - sometimes up, sometimes down - but somehow, she always knew what he needed and sensed what he felt most of the time, as if she could read him. And the way she said it, it was as if she _cared_. Again, the memories of the kiss that happened between them the night before flashed in his mind.

"I have to go," Brooke said with a smile. "Sam's waiting for me outside"

Castiel nodded and gave Brooke a smile. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too." With that, Brooke patted Dean's shoulder and then left the living room.

"She's...something," Castiel claimed. There was something about Brooke that instantly made him like her, and he was almost certain that he and Brooke would become good friends someday. "I like her."

Dean smiled, and though he didn't want to think about it, he knew and felt that Brooke was becoming something more in his life. At that moment, he was both afraid and certain of one thing: he was falling slowly for Brooke Davis.

* * *

**Please review. :)**


	15. A Weekend in the Country Part 1

**I don't own One Tree Hill and Supernatural.**

**Heya! Thanks to those who reviewed. Three cheers for you guys! (:**

**This wasn't what I've planned for this chapter, but the idea just wouldn't leave my mind so I gave it a try, and I actually liked the outcome. I hope you would like it too. I'm excited to read your feedbacks. (:**

**So…on to the story…**

* * *

**15: A Weekend in the Country Part 1**

Two weeks had passed since the day Dean Winchester realized that he was falling for Brooke Davis and only four weeks left before their wedding. In those two weeks, they went out every three days - of course, for publicity - but to Dean, it was partly something he anticipated. He didn't mind denying it to himself anymore; he knew - and he was sure - that he was falling for Brooke Davis. But being his stubborn self, he didn't show any hint of his feelings for Brooke. He preferred just being there with her, enjoying her presence.

Dean could also not believe how great Brooke was with other people. She got along well with Castiel when the three of them went out and played bowling one Friday night. Brooke was so easy going, and she treated Castiel like he had been her friend for a long time now. Castiel enjoyed Brooke's presence as well; he was somehow sure that Brooke was the right choice for Dean.

Among those two weeks, Dean also made a mental note of how many times Brooke talked to Lucas. Since the day Brooke told him that there was something wrong with Lucas, he only saw her talking to him twice - unless she talked to Lucas whenever Dean's not home - and Dean was somehow glad that those two phone calls only lasted for half an hour. Usually, Brooke and Lucas talked on the phone for a couple of hours every other day, but since the day Brooke noticed there was something wrong, their time on the phone lessened. Dean felt somewhat triumphant; maybe Lucas was finally getting the feeling that his chances of being with Brooke again were low.

But to Dean's dismay, Brooke had planned an outing with her Tree Hill friends, meaning she'll get to spend time with Lucas. Though Dean didn't want to go, he also didn't want to let Lucas get close to Brooke again. Yes, Dean was jealous. So now, here he was, driving his Impala with Brooke on the passenger seat and Sam at the backseat.

"I am so excited," Brooke gushed with a wide smile on her face; they were only a few minutes away from the villa she rented near the mountains. It had been a long time since she went out of town, so she was very excited.

"Really? I was beginning to wonder why there's a silly grin plastered on your face," Dean remarked as he turned left.

Brooke smacked his arm and chuckled. "Shut up."

Sam, always the watchful one, kept silent. It had been quite some time now since he last saw Dean and Brooke argue, and the fact that Dean was more thoughtful with the things he say and do when he's with Brooke made Sam feel that his brother's feelings were changing. Of course, it was all Sam's assumption; Dean never told a word to him about his feelings for Brooke.

The villa finally came to view. It was big enough for all of them, but more over, it looked very cozy and welcoming. The two-storey house was surrounded by pine trees and had a lake near it.

Brooke smiled - she was obviously proud of herself for picking this place and planning the whole weekend vacation by herself. She jumped out of the car and took in the cool breeze of air. "We're gonna have a great time here," she murmured.

"This place looks real good," Sam said as he got out of the Impala. He went beside Brooke and patted her shoulder. "Good job, Ms. Davis."

Brooke winked at Sam and then went to the back of the car to get her things, but to her surprise, Dean was already carrying her bags.

"Got it," Dean said with nonchalance and then walked towards the house.

Brooke followed quickly to open the door. When the three of them got in, Dean let out a 'Wow'. The house was decorated with wooden furniture, there was a huge fireplace in the den, a plasma TV and a pool table; the dining area overlooked the back porch and the lake behind the house; and there was also a hot tub in the small backyard and a picnic table. Again, Brooke smiled and felt glad that the Winchester brothers liked the place.

"Where's our room?" Dean asked after he looked around the first floor of the house.

"The one at the end of the hall upstairs," she answered. She then turned to Sam. "Your room is the first one on the right. You'll be sharing the room with Lucas."

Sam nodded; he didn't mind sharing a room with Lucas. He was actually relieved because he kind of liked Lucas. When he got to his room, he quickly unpacked his clothes and claimed the bed near the window. Dean and Brooke did the same, though they didn't talk to each other. Sometimes, Dean simply enjoyed the silent moments he had with Brooke; silent moments where he secretly watched Brooke's every move.

Brooke and Sam were already preparing to grill barbecue when they heard a car approach the driveway. Brooke excused herself from Sam and went outside to meet her friends. The first one who got out of the car was Haley, and as soon as she set her foot on the ground, she ran towards Brooke and hugged her friend tightly.

"It's so nice to see you again!" Haley gushed as she pulled away. "I missed you so much, Tigger."

Brooke giggled and held Haley's hand. "That's why I planned this vacation." Her eyes then landed on Haley's baby bump. "Your bump's getting bigger."

Haley patted her bump and smiled. Right then, Peyton approached the two. When

Brooke's eyes met Peyton's, Brooke felt something awkward, like Peyton was hiding something. Brooke pushed the thought away and thought that Peyton was just probably tired.

"Peyt," Brooke gushed. "I missed you."

Peyton wrapped an arm around Brooke's shoulder and smiled. "Missed you too, Davis. Tree Hill's not the same without you."

All three of them laughed. Brooke then invited them all inside and showed them their rooms so they could unpack and rest. Nathan and Haley shared a room - the one near Dean and Brooke's room - while Peyton's room was the one across Sam and Lucas' room. After showing them the rooms, Brooke went back to the back porch to help Sam with the barbecue. Dean, on the other hand, went down by the lake to have some alone time.

-----

Peyton Sawyer stared out the window in her room and saw Lucas talking to Nathan. Though she promised Lucas that what happened between them would never happen again, she still hoped that she could have a chance to be with Lucas. She knew that Lucas was still in love with Brooke, but a part of her wanted to steal Lucas away. Technically, Brooke was already engaged to Dean, so why couldn't she have Lucas? The question seemed selfish, but that was the only thing Peyton wanted.

When she saw Brooke earlier, she didn't know how she would hide her feelings for Lucas from Brooke. She was also dumbfounded when she saw a hint of doubt in Brooke's eyes. Haley had changed, too. Somehow, it was as if her friendship with Haley became bland; Peyton felt it whenever she and Haley were together.

A knock on her door pulled Peyton away from her thoughts. A second later, the door opened and Brooke poked her head through it. "Lunch is ready," she said with an inviting smile.

Peyton nodded and half-smiled. "I'll be down in a minute."

With that, Brooke closed the door and left Peyton alone again. Peyton heaved a sigh and cursed herself for being such a fool. She knew Lucas' love for Brooke would hardly change, but she still wanted him to love her, if only for a while. It sounded selfish and desperate, but after what happened between her and Lucas, Peyton knew the only thing she wanted was Lucas.

-----

After they had lunch, Lucas gathered some courage and looked for Brooke. He found her outside at the back porch, sitting by herself on one of the benches. Lucas took a deep breath and then walked towards her.

"Hey pretty girl," Lucas said as he sat beside her.

Brooke gave him a small smile. "What's up?"

Lucas shrugged and looked down on his hands. "Not much...just the same old stuff."

That answer confirmed Brooke's thoughts; there was something wrong with Lucas. She could sense it with the way he talks to her, as if he was trying to be careful with what he says.

"Is there something wrong, Luke?" Brooke knew that Lucas would answer her question honestly, because she knew that Lucas would never hide anything from her. Or would he?

Lucas glanced at her and saw doubt, fear, and a hint of hope in her eyes. He knew that Brooke was hoping for an honest answer, but how could Lucas tell her the truth? Instead, he shook his head. "I'm just stressed. You know...the book's going to be released next week...and then your wedding...How's Dean treating you?"

Brooke knew Lucas was lying the moment he said he was stressed, but she opted to believe his answer than to search for something that he didn't want to be found. "Dean's great. He's been really nice these past few weeks."

"Dean...nice?" Lucas smirked. "Really?"

The tension between Dean and Lucas was still there, Brooke realized. "Yeah, believe it or not, he's being nice."

They fell silent for a moment. Lucas didn't know what to say next; Dean being nice to Brooke was something he didn't expect. Brooke, on the other hand, wanted to ask Lucas what his problem was but she didn't want to hear the truth for fear that it might break her.

When Brooke finally spoke, her voice was trembling. "I miss _us..._"

Lucas wrapped an arm around Brooke's shoulder and planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. He felt the longing Brooke felt, and it only made him more certain of his decision not to confess to Brooke. "I'm still here."

"Yeah, but..." Brooke trailed off, not able to finish off her sentence. She wanted to tell him her feelings about how his calls lessened and how he became wary with everything he says. She took a deep breath and tried not to cry. "I feel like you're avoiding me."

At that moment, Lucas knew that Brooke was hurt. Again, he blamed himself for not talking to her like he always did. He could feel her trembling in his arms, and the last thing he wanted was for her to cry. "I'm not avoiding you. It's just that...I've been busy with appointments regarding the book. I'm sorry for not calling you and checking on you."

Right then, Dean entered the dining area which overlooked the back porch. He saw Brooke and Lucas sitting together, with Lucas' arm wrapped around Brooke's shoulder and Brooke's head rested on Lucas' shoulder. As he watched how Brooke tried to fight her tears and how Lucas comforted her by holding her hand, the jealousy Dean felt wasn't like the usual jealousy he felt. This time, he also felt disappointed and angry at himself for not being able to be the good man that Brooke needs.

Sam accidentally walked into the dining room and caught Dean watching Lucas and Brooke, and the moment Sam saw the look on Dean's face, he knew that the sight of Brooke being with Lucas bothered Dean. Without any desire to confront his brother, Sam silently left the dining room with the thought that his brother was indeed falling for his pretend-girlfriend.

-----

The day went on quickly; Sam spent his time watching sports with Nathan and Lucas, Brooke talked and caught up with Peyton and Haley, and Dean spent his time in their room. After Dean saw Brooke and Lucas, he opted to not say a word about it and locked himself in their room. Brooke and Lucas ended their talk with promises of never letting each other down. By the time the sun was almost setting, Brooke and Haley volunteered to make spaghetti for dinner and everyone agreed.

A couple of hours later, they were all done eating, except for Dean who didn't go down to eat. Right after they finished cleaning up, Brooke grabbed a bowl and placed a good amount of spaghetti on it. She then went upstairs and found Dean watching TV in their room. Dean looked at her for a moment and then brought his attention back to the show he was watching.

"Why didn't you go down?" Brooke asked as she handed the bowl to Dean.

Dean sighed and took the bowl; the scent of the spaghetti made him realize how hungry he was. Instead of answering Brooke's question, he took a bite of spaghetti and said nothing.

Brooke sat on the edge of the bed beside Dean and patted his leg. "I've been with you for quite some time now, so I know when something's bothering you."

Dean tried to ignore Brooke, but the way she looked at him made him give up. "I don't have any problems."

"If that's what you say," Brooke said as she stood up, though she knew that Dean was just trying to hide something. "Just bring the bowl downstairs once you're done. We'll play Monopoly, in case you're interested."

With that, Brooke left the room. Dean closed his eyes, and for a moment, he felt so...complicated. He finished his food within a matter of minutes and then went downstairs to wash the bowl and get something to drink. To his relief, Brooke was sitting beside Sam while playing the board game; it was better than Brooke sitting with Lucas. Brooke invited him to join, but Dean declined, saying he never enjoyed board games.

-----

The next day, Dean woke up with Brooke sleeping soundly beside him. He thought of touching Brooke's face, but opted not to. Dean tried to think of what made him fall for Brooke. Was it her dimpled smile? Her raspy voice, or maybe the way she kinks her eyebrows when she's playing around? Was it because she could read him, or because she knew how to cheer him up? Dean knew the answer was all of the above and that there were a lot more reasons why he fell for the brunette. He was afraid of one thing though: he probably wasn't the right one for Brooke.

Brooke started tossing and turning, and Dean took it as his cue to get up. He went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, and when he was done, Brooke was already awake.

"What have you planned today?" Dean asked as he grabbed a shirt from the dresser.

Brooke blinked a couple of times; she was still not used to seeing Dean shirtless, and to be honest, she thought he was hot. Brooke cleared her throat. "Hiking."

Dean chuckled as he donned a grey undershirt. "You - hiking? I don't think that's such a good idea." Dean smirked.

"Funny," Brooke retorted. "You'd be there anyway, in case something might happen."

Brooke's statement made Dean smile to himself.

"What're you smiling about?" Brooke went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts and a pink tank top.

Dean just shook his head, so Brooke went on to take a shower. It was only then when she began to realize how much Dean changed since she first met him. She felt proud, because somehow, she was able to make Dean a better person.

-----

Lucas wasn't able to get some sleep the night before; he couldn't get rid of the image of Brooke's face – in doubt and on the verge of crying – when he talked to her yesterday. She looked so small and frail; he didn't want to let go of her. The conversation they had yesterday even made him feel more troubled.

"_I'm always here for you, Brooke. Always," Lucas whispered gently._

_Brooke let out a weak smile. "I don't know what I'd do if something happens between us."_

The moment Brooke said those words, Lucas knew that she was somehow bracing herself for something, as if she knew that there would be something to destroy her relationship with him. And then Lucas remembered the conversation he had with Haley when he told her what happened between him and Peyton. It was then when Lucas realized that it would hurt Brooke more if she found it out from another person. He couldn't even bear to imagine how much it would tear Brooke apart if she finds out, but he realized it was better to man up and confess it to her.

Lucas gathered all the courage he had and looked for Brooke. She was in the kitchen, making coffee, when he saw her. Fortunately, no one was around. Lucas slowly walked up to her and when Brooke turned around and let out her signature smile, Lucas almost fainted; he couldn't hurt Brooke by telling her the truth. But he knew how much it would hurt Brooke if she found it out the hard way. With that, Lucas sat beside her on the counter and let out a brief smile. "Morning," he said.

Brooke sensed that there was something wrong, and she knew that this might be the moment she dreaded; the moment where Lucas would tell her something that could break her fragile heart. "You're up early," she replied.

Lucas chuckled. "So are you." He then looked down and sighed. "Brooke, I have to tell you something."

Brooke looked away for a brief moment and braced herself and then looked back at Lucas.

"Remember when I last told you how much I love you?" Lucas tried to remain his gaze on Brooke's eyes.

"Yeah," Brooke answered and forced to smile; she didn't want Lucas to see how afraid she was.

Lucas took Brooke's hand and planted a soft kiss on it. "I still feel the same way about you."

"Luke, just tell me what you have to say," Brooke blurted out. The way Lucas said those words made her even more scared. She prayed that he didn't do anything stupid.

Lucas closed his eyes and then took a deep breath. "Something happened between me and Peyton."

* * *

**I hope you don't hate me right now for making Lucas do that. I actually planned on making Brooke walk in on Lucas and Peyton kissing, but we all know how much that would tear our dear Brooke apart, so I made Lucas confess. Besides, it's better that way. And the thought of Lucas and Peyton kissing just didn't feel right for me.**

**Please review; comments and criticisms are welcome. I'd like to know what you think.**

**Oh and there'll be some big Brean moments in the next chapter. (:**


	16. A Weekend in the Country Part 2

**I don't own One Tree Hill and Supernatural.**

**Thank God I'm finally able to upload this chapter. I had been trying to upload this since two days ago but my account had some troubles. Anyway, as always, a HUGE THANKS to those who reviewed. Love ya lots! (:**

* * *

**16: A Weekend in the Country Part 2**

"_Luke, just tell me what you have to say," Brooke blurted out._

_Lucas closed his eyes and then took a deep breath. "Something happened between me and Peyton."_

-----

"She came to me a couple of weeks ago and…" Lucas trailed off.

A sharp stabbing pain almost made Brooke scream; the emotional pain she felt was too strong, it almost felt physical. She felt like her heart was going to explode. Lucas didn't need to finish his sentence for her to get what he was trying to say.

"Tell me you're lying." Brooke trembled as she stood up and backed away from Lucas.

"I'm sorry," Lucas whispered as he stood up and tried to touch Brooke's hand.

It was all coming down to Brooke now. Why Peyton was in Lucas' bedroom when she called, why Lucas always seemed like he was trying to hide something, and why Peyton looked so guilty whenever Brooke looks at her – it was all because of that. Lucas slept with Peyton.

Anger, disappointment, pain, and most of all, betrayal overwhelmed Brooke as she stood there, frozen at the sight of the man she loved. Her hands trembled as she forced herself to think that it wasn't real.

"Why...?" Brooke cried, unable to control herself anymore. The pain she felt was indescribable.

The look on Brooke's face broke Lucas' heart; tears were already flooding her cheeks. Lucas stood up. "Brooke...it was a mistake..." Lucas said with sincerity; he could see how agonized Brooke was, and he hated himself for it.

Brooke shook her head. "Mistake?" Her voice grew louder as her anger took over all the other feelings she felt. "Is this why you're avoiding me? Because you're with Peyton?"

The way Brooke said Peyton's name made Lucas flinch; Brooke made it sound like Peyton was poison. "It's not like we wanted this to happen," Lucas pleaded. "Brooke...let me explain."

Brooke shook her head once again. She fought back her tears as she reached her boiling point. Of all the people who could betray her, why her best friends? "You broke your promise." Brooke looked so frail the moment she said those words; she could still remember the promise Lucas made when they were young. _'You're my only one'_...those were his words.

"You broke it too, Brooke. You're the one who's getting married!"

Brooke clenched her fists; if that was one reason why Lucas cheated, then he was not the man she used to love anymore. "That's a different case! Besides, did it ever occur to you that I would come back to you once my arrangement with Dean is done?!"

Brooke's words were like a slap to Lucas' face; he knew at that moment that he had already lost the argument. "Brooke…please."

"What have you done, Luke?" Brooke murmured. She still couldn't believe and accept what Lucas had done. Somehow, she hoped that this was all a bad dream. How could Lucas do that to her? With the remaining ounce of strength in her, Brooke heaved a sigh and looked at Lucas intently, as if wanting him to feel her pain, and then walked out.

Dean came running down the stairs as soon as he could when he heard the commotion downstairs, but Brooke was already gone. "What's going on? Where's Brooke?"

Lucas just looked at Dean and didn't answer his question; he doesn't have any right to be involved in this.

Dean's blood boiled when Lucas didn't answer him. He went towards Lucas and grabbed him by the collar. "What did you do?"

Lucas tried to push Dean away but he failed; Dean was much stronger than him. Lucas grunted and exchanged heated glares with Dean.

"That's enough!" Peyton yelled as she ran towards Dean and Lucas.

Nathan and Haley ran down the stairs; Sam was not far behind. Sam quickly went to his brother and pulled him away from Lucas.

"What is going on here?" Haley asked with an exasperated sigh. "You're fighting again."

Dean scoffed and looked at Lucas once again. "Where's Brooke and what did you do to her?"

"She walked out..." Lucas finally answered.

Haley suddenly became worried. She knew at that instant what this was all about. She looked at Peyton and then at Lucas. "Did you tell her about what happened between you and Peyt?"

"What happened between you and Goldilocks?" Though Dean knew what Haley meant, he wanted Lucas to man up and answer. He also wanted to confirm his conclusion before he does something to Lucas.

Lucas ignored Dean's question and avoided the others' looks. "I told Brooke. I confessed."

The answer Lucas gave was enough confirmation for Dean. "You as-" Dean didn't bother to finish his sentence; he lunged towards Lucas again and punched him straight in the face.

Sam pulled Dean away; Nathan did the same with Lucas. "Do you think this is what Brooke wants?" Sam asked as he looked at his brother intently.

Dean didn't remove his gaze from Lucas. "After all the sacrifices Brooke did, this is how you repay her?"

Dean's words struck Lucas; Dean was right in many ways. Dean went back upstairs to get a jacket and then went down again.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I'll go find Brooke."

-----

Betrayal was something Brooke never expected or wanted to experience. Lucas was the only man she ever loved, and Peyton had been her friend for as long as she could remember. So how the hell could they do that to her? Brooke asked herself if she had done anything wrong and came to the conclusion that it was their distance that made them do so. How ironic life could be; she planned this weekend to have quality time with her friends but it didn't turn out great. Finding out that Lucas was with another girl would probably hurt less if it wasn't Peyton.

As Brooke walked, she got a couple of cuts on her leg and arm from wild shrubs. When she felt like she couldn't walk anymore, she found a big tree and sat on the ground between two thick protruding roots with her back pressed against the tree. It was only then when she thought of how far she had walked and wondered if she would be able to go back by herself. Memories of her past with Lucas flashed in her mind, but instead of feeling good, those memories felt like sharp knives being stabbed into her chest now.

Tears flooded Brooke's cheeks once again. She wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to control her tears, but failed. She felt so fragile and small.

Brooke had never felt this bad before; it was the first time her heart was broken like this. Lucas had never hurt her before - not ever - and the fact that Peyton was involved made things worse for Brooke. Two of the most special people in her life betrayed her.

-----

All Dean thought about was Brooke as he desperately searched for her. He knew how hurt Brooke was which made him think that she might do something she would regret later. He had been looking for her for about an hour now, and he started to fear that she might've delved deeper into the woods. Dean's resentment towards Lucas increased as time passed by; how could he do that to a girl like Brooke?

To his relief, he found Brooke after an hour and a half of searching. She was sitting by a tree, crying. Dean slowly approached her. "Brooke?" he asked gently.

Brooke removed her hands from her face and was surprised to see Dean standing in front of her. She suddenly became conscious of how she looks; she wiped her tears away and ran a hand through her hair.

Dean had seen Brooke get sad and upset, but never like this before. Her eyes were strained and her nose and cheeks were red from crying. "You look like a mess," he said as he sat beside Brooke.

Brooke scoffed. "What're you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?"

Dean's answer caught Brooke off guard. He sounded so caring and serious at the same time. They fell silent for a moment; Dean tried to think of how to console Brooke, while Brooke still tried to process the emotions she felt.

As Dean tried to think of what to say, he caught sight of the cuts on Brooke's leg. It didn't look that bad, but he felt the urge to ask. "Does it hurt?"

Brooke looked at her cuts and then shook her head. For the first time, she saw pure concern in Dean's eyes. She looked down and heaved a sigh of relief; Dean's presence somehow calmed her down a bit. "I was so sure that we'd have a great time this weekend."

Dean didn't know what to say, so he just let Brooke talk and release her thoughts and feelings.

"I missed my friends so much. So I thought, why not plan a vacation? But then here I am..." Brooke trailed off. "You know...I never thought they'd do that to me. I trusted them so much."

Brooke rested her head on Dean's shoulder. In return, Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Having Brooke in his arms felt so good.

"Lucas was the first guy I ever loved. I thought he was the one for me, you know. And I was so sure of it back then. We were so in love."

Dean sighed. "People change, Brooke."

Brooke's tears came back again. "It's just..."

"It's hard to believe?" Dean asked but didn't wait for Brooke's answer. "I've been there. The hardest part is accepting the truth. No matter how hard you try to think of reasons why it happened, the truth will still hurt in the end."

With that, Brooke unleashed her tears. Everything Dean said was true. All the anger and pain that she felt burst into tears. Dean felt hurt just by seeing Brooke's pain. He let Brooke cry into his shoulders as she released her feelings and he remained patient and silent; he caressed Brooke in his arms whenever she cried harder and held her tight to show her that he wasn't going anywhere. When Brooke finally calmed down, they remained silent.

"Have I ever told you about my first dog?" Dean broke the silence; he wanted to remove Brooke's thoughts from the present and the first thing that came to his mind was his first dog. "His name was Dexter. Sam and I weren't allowed to have a pet - I was seven back then - but we insisted and dad caved in. Dexter was the sweetest Labrador I ever met. Sam and I took turns feeding him and taking care of him until one day, we woke up and he was dead."

Brooke looked up at Dean; he was half-smiling, as if reminiscing his days with his pet. "What happened to him?"

Dean shrugged. "The vet said he ate something that he wasn't supposed to. I was heartbroken back then; Sam was miserable as well. It took us a few months before we were able to move on."

"I remember Peyton saying people always leave," Brooke murmured.

"She's just being melodramatic." Dean chuckled. "Here's the thing: someone leaves _but _there would always be someone who would come and make you feel like you were never left."

By then, Brooke's tears were almost gone. Her head was rested on Dean's shoulder, so she could feel the steady rise and fall of his chest. For the first time, Brooke felt so close to Dean. This was also one of the rare moments where Dean wasn't being rude or sarcastic. And the way he said those words made Brooke feel like he wasn't just trying to tell her that someone would come for her. "Dean..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being here." Brooke held Dean's hand. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Dean let out a small smile and kissed Brooke's head gently. "Glad to be of service."

Brooke chuckled and somehow, her anger subsided.

-----

Haley had been meaning to confront Peyton about what happened between her and Lucas, but Haley never got the perfect time, until now. First of all, Haley was just disappointed at Peyton. Second, Haley doubted how Peyton really treasured her friendship with Brooke. And third, all Haley could think about was Brooke. Now that Brooke knows about what happened between Lucas and Peyton, Haley feared that they might never be able to regain the beautiful friendship they once had.

"What on Earth were you thinking?" Haley asked; disappointment was obvious in her voice.

Peyton bit her lip and looked down; Haley's look made her feel small. "I don't know...I got carried away."

"Didn't you even think of Brooke?" Haley didn't wait for an answer. "You've been Brooke's best friend since she was a kid. Did it ever occur to you how much this would hurt her?"

The cold harsh truth was like a slap to Peyton's face. They were all right and she was wrong. However, Brooke had also broken Luke's heart by agreeing to marry Dean, but Peyton knew better than to use that as an excuse now.

"More than a decade of friendship...ruined by this one single mistake," Haley muttered. She honestly could not believe how tactless and selfish Peyton was.

Peyton bit her lip. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Haley sighed. "I just hope we could all be fine again. I never wanted us to fight like this."

"I'll try to fix this," Peyton murmured, though she somehow expected that it would take a long time before Brooke could forgive her.

Right then, Lucas, Nathan, and Sam entered the house.

"Any luck?" Haley asked hopefully.

Sam shook his head. "We couldn't find Brooke or Dean. They're not answering their phones either."

It had been five hours now since Brooke and Dean left the house. Though it was only a little past lunch, they were all worried. The sky was getting dark, predicting heavy rain, and if Brooke was alone, it would be a huge trouble.

-----

Dean woke up to the sound of thunder slapping the grey sky. Brooke's head was still rested on his shoulder; she was sleeping soundly. Brooke had fallen asleep due to exhaustion, and Dean had nothing else to do so he did the same. Though Dean didn't want to wake Brooke up, he shook her shoulder gently.

Brooke woke up with a slight headache. She inhaled deeply and then sat up straight. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost three hours, I think. We have to get back to the cabin." Dean stood up and offered Brooke his hand.

Brooke took Dean's hand and stood up. "But...I don't know what I'd do..."

Dean grinned, which made Brooke frown for a moment. "Just ignore them. Don't pretend you're alright. Don't talk to them if you don't want to."

The rain started to pour. Dean immediately removed his jacket and placed it around Brooke's shoulders. He took her hand and led the way back to the house. The walk back to the house was shorter, Brooke noticed, probably because Dean knew the way better than her. When they arrived at the house, Sam was waiting for them at the front porch.

"Thank God you're home," Sam greeted.

Brooke gave Sam a smile. The three of them went inside the house. Lucas was in the living room, desperately wanting to talk to Brooke, so when she entered the house, he quickly stood up. But the way Brooke looked at him was enough to make him stop.

"You're soaking wet!" Haley gushed. She then took Brooke away from Dean and brought Brooke to her room to help her dry up.

Dean, on the other hand, went straight to the fireplace with Sam right behind him.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"She's devastated," Dean replied as he removed his shirt. "I've never seen her like that before." He then looked around and saw Lucas talking to Nathan. "What happened when I went out?"

Sam shrugged. "I went out with Lucas and Nathan to look for you and Brooke. Haley and Peyton stayed here."

Dean sighed and shook his head.

"Dean...is there something you're not telling me?" Sam could read it in Dean's face; even though he had already guessed it, Sam wanted to hear it from his brother.

Dean looked at Sam intently and then looked away after a few seconds. "This isn't the perfect time to talk about it."

With that, Sam backed off. He knew Dean wasn't in the mood, and things will only get worse if he insists. He gave Dean a soft pat on the shoulder and then left his brother.

-----

Have a great time - that was the purpose of the weekend vacation Brooke Davis planned. After months of being away from her best friends, she was glad they all agreed to come. The fact that Dean and Sam came along made her happy as well; that way, the brothers could get to know her friends better. However, after one unfortunate event, the whole trip was ruined.

Brooke's life was ruined... Well, almost.

Yes, she was heartbroken, but she didn't expect to have Dean as her shoulder to lean on. For some odd reason, the pain Brooke felt subsided easily when Dean followed her and talked to her in the woods. It was her first time to see that side of him - the thoughtful side - and it was the first time she felt comfortable in his arms.

"You ready?" Dean's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

Brooke patted her bag and gave a reluctant smile. She donned a pair of sunglasses and checked herself out in the mirror; she didn't want the others to see how puffy her eyes still were. When she was content with her look, she went downstairs and saw Lucas sitting by the fireplace.

Lucas stood up and walked over to Brooke. When he was close enough, he saw her eyes beneath the semi-dark shade of her sunglasses. "Can we talk?"

"No," Brooke answered quickly and then looked away. "We have nothing to talk about."

Beneath the toughness Brooke was showing, Lucas knew that she was in pain and all he wanted to do was to wrap her in his arms and show her how sorry he was. "Please, Brooke."

Dean came down the stairs with Brooke's stuff and paused when he saw the two of them. Brooke gave him a small smile to show him that she was fine. With that, Dean nodded at her and then looked at Lucas. For a brief moment, Dean looked at Lucas in a warning way and then left the house to load Brooke's bags into his car.

Brooke looked away. "It's all over, Lucas."

The formality in Brooke's tone was like a slap to Lucas' face and the look of a sad goodbye in Brooke's eyes were unnerving. The cute nicknames were already forgotten somehow, and it was his entire fault. Before he could say a word again, Brooke looked at him one last time and then went out of the house. To Lucas, it felt like the end of his relationship with Brooke, but he forced himself to hang on and hope that his relationship with Brooke would be mended.

-----

As Brooke waited for Sam and Dean, who went back to the house to get the last batch of the stuff they brought, she tried not to feel angry or sorry - she wanted to feel nothing at all - as she looked at Peyton, who was waiting for Haley and the others by Nathan's car.

Peyton pulled herself together and slowly made her way towards Brooke. "I'm sorry," she said in a low voice.

"You of all people, Peyton. How could you? You're my best friend!" Brooke yelled. "I trusted you!"

"It's not like we planned it to happen, Brooke. Just...let me in. I don't like the fact that we're not talking to each other."

"We're not talking because of you. You did this. I love Lucas and you know that." Brooke tried not to cry or get angry. She's had enough of all the drama; all she wanted for now was to get away from her friends that betrayed her.

Peyton felt like Brooke didn't want her to be happy. "What about my feelings, Brooke? You want me to hide my feelings for Luke? You're already getting married and -"

Brooke cut her off. "Are you trying to tell me that I'm being selfish? You don't know how much I sacrificed, Peyton," Brooke scoffed. "And you broke our golden rule – Hoes over Bros...do you still remember that thing we swore together?"

Before Peyton could answer, Dean came out of the house with two bags. Even from afar, he could see the tension between the two ladies. Peyton then went back to Nathan's car without saying another word to Brooke.

"You okay?" Dean asked as he loaded the bags into his car trunk.

Brooke turned to look at him and gave him a wry smile. "Yeah."

Beneath the sunglasses, Dean could clearly see that Brooke was not entirely okay. In fact, when he woke up this morning, Brooke was crying, but Dean didn't say a word about it. Like earlier this morning, he preferred not to say a word because he didn't want to push Brooke into telling him stuff that she didn't want to share.

After Brooke's short goodbye with her friends - mainly with Haley and Nathan - they went their separate ways. Lucas didn't want to leave without making up with Brooke, but Brooke obviously didn't want to talk to him. Peyton, on the other hand, felt slightly pissed at Brooke for not caring about her feelings. Brooke was still upset about the thing between Peyton and Lucas, but for some reason, she wasn't that hurt anymore because of the silent support she had been receiving from Dean Winchester.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. (:**


	17. Taking Chances

**I don't own One Tree Hill and Supernatural.**

**A million thanks to my dear readers and to those who reviewed! You guys are the best. :)**

* * *

**17: Taking Chances  
**

Two days had passed since the cabin vacation. Lucas had desperately tried to talk to Brooke, but she rejected all his calls. He felt like a chump and a fool for being so careless and stupid. He wasn't mad at Peyton, but part of him thinks that if Peyton didn't come to his house the night she broke up with her boyfriend, then none of this would have happened. Lucas hadn't been able to sleep as well; every time he closes his eyes, the image of Brooke - in pain and crying - flashes on his mind and then his guilt would overcome him. He desperately wanted to take back all the things that happened in the past few days. He felt so guilty and miserable.

And then a couple of hours earlier, he saw a video of Dean and Brooke out on a date being aired on TV. Entertainment channels had been showing videos of the 'couple' since yesterday because their wedding was within two weeks' time. Some shows even replayed a video coverage of the Annual Winchester Charity Ball, where Dean proposed to Brooke. The fact that Brooke's wedding date was getting closer made Lucas feel even more miserable. Another thing that made him feel bad was the video of Brooke and Dean's date earlier; even if the cameraman was obviously far from Brooke and Dean and even if the video was a little shaky, Lucas could see that Brooke looked like nothing happened to her. Either she was good at putting on a face, or she had already forgotten about him; Lucas hoped it wasn't the latter.

A knock on his door pulled Lucas back to reality. He stood up and opened the door; it was Nathan. Nathan gave Lucas a pat on his shoulder and went inside Lucas' room.

"You didn't answer Haley's calls," Nathan said as he sat on the edge of his half-brother's bed.

Lucas sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Tell her I'm sorry."

"She's worried about you. That's why I'm here." Nathan looked intently at Lucas. This was his first time to talk to his brother about what happened. "You've been sulking here for days. It's not healthy."

Lucas sighed once again; Nathan sounded like a reprimanding parent. It was a good thing that Karen wasn't home. If she were, she would've lectured Lucas about what he did to Brooke. Part of the reason why he didn't take any of Haley's calls was because he knew that she would just lecture him as well, and he didn't want any of that now.

Nathan sighed at the sight of his brother. Lucas looked like a mess. "Talked to Brooke yet?"

"She rejected all my calls. She's busy with Dean."

"Dude, she's hurt," Nathan defended. He didn't like the way Lucas said that Brooke was busy with Dean. He made it sound like she wasn't hurt by what happened a couple of days ago.

Lucas shook his head. "Have you seen the news?"

"Yeah," Nathan replied. "But you and I both know that she's just putting on a happy face. Don't blame Brooke for not answering any of your calls."

"So now you're here to lecture me as well," Lucas retorted.

Nathan scoffed and looked at Lucas intently. "I'm here as your brother."

"Sorry, Nate." Lucas rubbed his temples and sat beside his brother. "I just can't stomach the fact that Brooke's mad at me."

Nathan patted his brother's shoulder. "No offense, but it's your fault."

"I know. I just want to make it up to her, but she won't let me."

"Give her some time," Nathan said. "She's hurt." He could still remember how Brooke was the day they left Colorado; she was so torn even though she tried to look nonchalant. "Don't pressure her by calling every now and then. When it's time, she'll call you."

Lucas nodded as he considered what his brother told him. Nathan was right, but Lucas felt like he was losing Brooke. He saw the way Dean looked at Brooke, and Lucas somehow felt like he was going to loose Brooke to Dean.

-----

Sam was busy reading a law-themed book when Brooke and Dean entered the house; they had just arrived from the wedding designer. Brooke waved towards Sam before she went upstairs while Dean slumped himself on the sofa beside his brother.

"How did it go?" Sam asked as he put his book on the coffee table.

Dean shrugged. "Good, I guess. There was some stuff about the dress that Brooke wanted to fix. She's one detailed person when it comes to clothes."

Sam chuckled and shook his head; Dean was right - Brooke was quite the fashionista. "Dean, what's going on between the two of you?" Sam had been meaning to ask Dean that question for quite some time now.

Dean looked at Sam with a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

"It's...I've been noticing a lot of stuff lately." Sam tried to sound as casual as he could, but the thought of hearing Dean's answer to his assumptions just made him feel way eager.

"Stuff like...?"

Sam looked at his brother intently. "You look at her when she's not looking and you've been strangely nice lately."

Dean looked away and tried not to grin. He should've known better; Sam would always know what he was feeling even if Dean doesn't say a word about it. Dean guessed that Sam must've already made an assumption, and Sam was now trying to get some answers to prove his thoughts. "Like you've said before - I've changed."

"Yeah, you've changed - but only when you're around Brooke." Sam looked at his brother and instantly knew that Dean was stalling. "What's the real deal between the two of you?"

"We're...engaged," Dean replied with a laugh. "Brooke's a nice girl. I'm just being nice."

Sam raised his eyebrows and let out a lopsided grin. "Yeah, right," he said with a mocking tone; Dean was definitely stalling and in a way, it confirmed Sam's suspicion that Dean has feelings for Brooke. "But you're right about one thing - Brooke's a nice girl. She's the best girl you've been with since..." Sam didn't finish his sentence for fear that Dean might get moody if he mentioned Alice. But, to Sam's surprise, Dean just shrugged and slumped into the sofa without showing any signs of a mood swing. Sam cleared his throat and looked down. "Anyway, um, I'm really happy that Brooke's able to help you."

Dean nodded and grinned at his brother. "How about you? What's going on with you and Jess?"

"We're good," Sam replied in an almost shy way.

"That's it - you're good?" Dean asked with a mocking tone. "You don't date or do stuff that couples do?"

Sam laughed nervously. "We're not a couple."

Dean let out his famous grin and looked at Sam. "Why do I get the feeling that you don't want to talk about Jessica? Don't tell me you haven't made a move yet."

"I don't need to...make a move," Sam defended himself from his brother. For some reason, Dean was having a great time making fun of his brother's skills with women. But Sam didn't really need to do something; he already has a connection with Jessica. He was just too shy to ask her to go steady - they were both still in college so maybe she doesn't have time for a relationship.

"Dude, you're such a dork," Dean said with a laugh. "Anyway, dad wants me and Brooke to go out tomorrow. Wanna come with us?" Dean offered. "You could bring Jessica along. Brooke likes her."

A smile spread across Sam's face.

-----

Brooke looked at herself in the mirror once again and then smiled. Three days had passed since the weekend vacation and after two days of sulking and pretending to be happy, she simply felt content right now. The past couple of days were pretty hard for her - she had to look happy with Dean because of the cameras. She wasn't against the idea of going out with Dean - they had been doing it for quite some time now - but pretending to be happy when she was grieving in reality was somehow hard. But the sadness she felt was lessened by Dean's company. The dates they went through didn't feel like it was all pretend; Dean was really trying to make her feel better.

Dean's efforts to make her feel better worked. When they went out yesterday, he brought her to the movies and watched a chick flick with her even though he hated chick flicks. They went shopping afterwards and then went to the wedding designer. Dean patiently waited as she discussed some things with the designer and didn't complain. Dean's simple gestures and the fact that he didn't force her to tell him about her thoughts made Brooke feel much better.

"Brooke?" Sam's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. He walked up to her and smiled. "I need your help."

Brooke stood up and looked at her tall friend.

Sam bit his lip and smiled in a silly way. "I'm gonna ask Jess to be my girlfriend tonight."

"Really?" Brooke clapped her hands excitedly. "What do you need?"

"I've already planned something for her - a little something during desert. I just need a bit of help. You know, with the stuff I have to say." Sam sat on the edge of Brooke's bed. "Dean's been making fun of me since he caught me talking to the restaurant manager."

Brooke chuckled and patted Sam's shoulder. "Just ignore your brother. You don't need my help with what you want to say to Jessica. Just tell her how you feel. Everything's going to be okay."

Sam sighed in relief and smiled at Brooke; she had been such a great friend. He then noticed the slight hint of sadness in the brunette's eyes. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine...I guess," Brooke murmured. "I just want to forget, you know. Dean's been a great help. I'm surprised at how he changed. A few months ago, he's too stubborn and grumpy. He's still a bit stubborn now, but he's better."

To be honest, Sam didn't expect that the arrangement with Brooke would change Dean; Sam thought that his brother would never be able to change again because of Dean's way of life. Also, Sam didn't expect that Dean would fall for Brooke.

Dean then entered the room and had to pause when he saw Brooke. She looked beautiful in the red halter blouse she was wearing; the color made her skin glow. Her matching red lipstick just made her look hotter. It was only then when he realized that he was staring at Brooke - and Brooke was looking at him. Dean cleared his throat. "You, uh, ready?"

Sam smirked at his brother and then nodded. The three of them then left the house and went to Jessica's condo before heading to the restaurant. Fortunately, the restaurant wasn't very crowded and there were no signs of paparazzi; they could enjoy the night without getting irritated at cameras and people buzzing outside the restaurant, waiting for them to come out. Brooke and Jessica talked about Brooke's wedding while Dean and Sam talked about family matters. When Sam gave Brooke the signal, Brooke took Dean to the balcony of the restaurant to leave Sam and Jessica alone.

Jessica smiled and Sam almost melted; he loved that sweet smile of Jessica. "Brooke's the sweetest thing," Jessica mused. "I'm glad we had this dinner."

"Me too." Sam looked Jessica in a doting way and he could see in her eyes that she was reciprocating the feelings he felt. "I have to tell you something, Jess."

Jessica reached for Sam's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You don't have to tell me anything, Sam. I know how you feel about me. I've known for quite some time now."

"Oh," Sam mumbled and couldn't hide his smile.

"And," Jessica added as she looked deep into Sam's eyes, "I feel just the same about you." With that, she leaned closer to Sam and kissed him.

When Jessica pulled away, Sam was taken aback; he didn't expect her to do that. "Does that mean...?"

Jessica smiled and patted Sam's hand. "Yes, we're going steady."

-----

Dean couldn't help but glance at Brooke every now and then. She looked so beautiful - she always was - but there was something about her tonight that made her look prettier. The red lipstick she was wearing wasn't of any help either; it made Dean want to kiss her.

"Sam and Jess are perfect, don't you think?" Brooke said with sigh in a hopeless romantic kind of way. The way Sam and Jessica looked at each other made her remember her treasured moments with Lucas. Now those memories made her wonder if she could ever have someone who'd look at her like she's the most important thing on earth.

The far-away look in Brooke's eyes made Dean think of how Brooke will react if he tells her that he has feelings for her. Brooke was the only girl who had made him feel that way, aside from Alice. When Alice died, Dean almost swore that he would never fall in love again because he feared of undergoing the same pain he felt when Alice passed away. When he noticed that Brooke was looking at him, waiting for an answer, he cleared his throat and shrugged. "Yeah, they're...perfect."

Brooke couldn't ignore the somewhat serious look on Dean's face. "What's the matter?"

Dean looked down and hunched his shoulders. "Nothing..." he then looked up again and looked deep into Brooke's eyes. "How are you?"

Brooke knew what Dean was talking about. He had kept silent about that issue since the vacation incident; he never said a word about Lucas or Peyton or anything else that happened back there. So when he asked her how she was holding up, Brooke felt the need to answer his question. She looked away and bit her lip. "I'll be fine. Just give me some time."

"And...?" Dean knew that Brooke was just holding back her feelings; she had been doing it for three days now.

"And," Brooke sighed, "I want to forget everything."

Dean chuckled softly and shook his head. "The best thing you could do is move on, not forget. Lucas has been a huge part of your life; you don't have to forget that." Though Dean didn't want to say that, he felt the urge to. He knew it was the right thing for Brooke.

Brooke knew that Dean was right; she shouldn't forget Lucas. She wouldn't even be able to do that. He had been a huge part of her life. But she couldn't just ignore the fact that he cheated on her, though they weren't together technically.

"Do you think Sam's already kissed Jess by now?"

Dean's question made Brooke laugh; it was so out of the blue. She knew Dean changed the topic to avoid her from getting too emotional.

"Or maybe Jess was the one to make a move," Dean added with a grin.

Brooke giggled and then took a deep breath when she realized how much her relationship with Dean had changed. Before, all they did was argue but now...they were like friends. "You've changed a lot," Brooke said in a soft tone. "At first I thought you'd never change."

Dean let out a lopsided smile. "But you never gave up on me."

"You had a lot of potential," Brooke answered without removing her gaze from Dean.

At that moment, Dean thought of telling Brooke how he felt about her. Forget about her recent falling out with Lucas - Dean was going to take a chance. He didn't care whether Brooke would get mad at him or not; he just wanted to be honest to her. "I know this is not the best time, but...I like you. A lot. I changed because of you."

"Dean..." Brooke trailed off. At that moment, Brooke felt something deep inside of her, though she couldn't tell what it was. She looked at Dean and saw sincerity in his eyes. Brooke then remembered what Dean told her a few days ago - somebody leaves but there would always be someone who would make you feel like you were never left - he meant those words; he was trying to tell her back then that he was going to be the guy who'd make her feel like she was never left.

Dean let out a nervous smile and looked deep into her eyes. "I've stopped caring for so long; I was like a drone, a good-for-nothing. But then you came and helped me get better. A few months ago, I hated you and everyone else. Now I don't know what's going on, but one thing's for sure – I have feelings for you. I know I'm probably not the safest bet…but I want to be with you and show you what I'm capable of and -" Dean suddenly stopped when Brooke let out a wide dimpled smile. He looked at her with confusion. "Why are you smiling? I'm getting sentimental here and you're smiling?"

Brooke shrugged. "You've never talked to me like this before." It was Brooke's first time to hear Dean like that; he even used the word 'sentimental'. Brooke couldn't help but smile as she listened to him. He looked a bit nervous and careful with the words he says but it was all heartfelt. Dean was sincere and that fact alone was sweet enough for Brooke. And the way he looked deep into her eyes was also one of the reasons why she was smiling.

"I probably look stupid right now," Dean muttered and looked away.

"No," Brooke chuckled. "You actually look cute."

Dean looked at Brooke. "You've gotta be kidding me. Can't you say handsome or charming or...handsome instead of cute?"

Brooke laughed. For the first time in three days of sulking, she felt genuinely happy. Having Dean around was comforting and honestly, Brooke never thought that she'd have a conversation like this with Dean. "I'd have to give you credit though, for trying to make me feel better these past few days," Brooke said.

"Did it work?" Dean asked and tried not to smile; Brooke looked so adorable with her dimples.

Brooke shrugged and then smiled at Dean. "Pretty much."

Dean chuckled and looked down. He was surprised that Brooke didn't scream at him or something; he sort of expected that she'd get mad because she just had some troubles with Lucas. He was glad that Brooke didn't see him as an opportunist of some sort.

"I can't promise you anything," Brooke said.

"I'm pretty sure you'd fall for me in a matter of time," Dean replied in a joking tone.

Brooke smacked his arm playfully and laughed. "You're too confident and smug and stubborn. I don't know why, but I somehow like that about you."

Brooke's statement brought a smile to Dean's lips. With that, the two of them came back to the restaurant and spent the rest of the evening with Sam and Jessica.

* * *

****

Yay! Dean already told Brooke his feelings for her. The next chapters would be Brean-centric, of course. And their wedding is coming soon. Again, tell me what you think. :)


	18. Can't Fight This Feeling

**I don't own One Tree Hill and Supernatural.**

**I'm really glad that you like this story. A lot of people added this to their favorites lists recently; thank you! And thanks to those who reviewed as well. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

**18: Can't Fight This Feeling**

_"I'm glad we did this," Brooke said as she strolled through the sand._

_Dean sat up from the blanket they set on the sand and walked up to Brooke. He held her hand and smiled at her. "We'll do this forever, then."_

_A smile escaped Brooke's lips as she leaned closer towards Dean. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped his arms just below her bottom to carry her and as their kiss grew from soft to eager, he -_

"Dean!" A loud voice made Dean sit up vehemently.

It was just a dream...and just when his dream was about to get better, someone woke him up. He heaved a sigh and then looked around the room; Brooke was nowhere in sight and Jo was standing by the doorway. He pulled the sheets to cover his lower body and cleared his throat. "Where's Brooke?"

Jo shrugged. "She left an hour ago. Sam's with her. Anyway, mom asked me to wake you up."

"Why?"

"Just go downstairs and find out for yourself. I'm gonna be late for school." With that, Jo left the room.

Dean shook his head and then jumped off the bed to take a shower. Three days had passed since he told Brooke his feelings and he still couldn't believe that he actually did it. The way Brooke smiled when he was telling her how he felt was now etched in his mind. Though Brooke didn't tell him whether she could reciprocate his feelings or not, he was sort of sure that his relationship with Brooke would get to the next level before their wedding day comes. Dean also couldn't help but feel light and happy. After four years of feeling lonely and pissed, he now felt like a huge burden was taken off his shoulders.

When Dean got downstairs half an hour later, he found Ellen in the living room, watching TV. He went towards her and sat beside her on the sofa.

"Look at this," Ellen said as she motioned for Dean to look at the television.

Dean turned his gaze towards the TV and was surprised; photos of Lucas were being shown.

_Aside from being the woman who tamed Dean Winchester, who is Brooke Davis? We came over to Tree Hill - Ms. Davis' hometown - and found some answers. According to some locals, Ms. Davis was quite the social butterfly and was a typical sweet girl. She was the lead cheerleader of Tree Hill High and dated the co-captain of the basketball team, Lucas Scott. Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott had been together since high school, until Brooke was seen with Dean Winchester. Now the question is - did Brooke Davis leave long-time boyfriend Lucas Scott for Dean Winchester? And why did she do it? Tune in to -_

Ellen turned off the television and heaved a sigh. "Your wedding's within three weeks."

Dean shook his head. "Same old stuff - they're just trying to shake things up."

"Take care of Lucas," Ellen said and then stood up. "Reporters will soon be flocking to Tree Hill to talk to him."

Though Dean didn't want to talk to Lucas, he knew that he had to do it; Brooke would just be upset if he asks her to talk to Lucas. Dean went back to his room and searched Brooke's drawer for a phone book or something. Luckily, Brooke kept one and Lucas' number was on the first page. Dean hesitated for a moment before he finally dialled Lucas' number.

"Hello," Lucas greeted.

"It's me," Dean said firmly.

Lucas knew in an instant that it was Dean. "What do you want?"

"Have you seen the news?" Dean couldn't help but grip his phone tighter.

"Yes," Lucas replied. It was obvious in his voice that he wasn't too eager to talk to Dean.

Dean felt just the same. "Don't talk to any reporter."

Lucas sighed; there was a short pause before he finally said, "Is that all?"

"Don't let any of your friends talk either," Dean muttered and then ended the conversation.

Dean couldn't help but feel tense whenever he talks to Lucas; he never really liked the lanky blonde. The fact that he hurt Brooke made Dean resent him more.

-----

Sam Winchester nodded and then smiled when Brooke came out of the dressing room. She looked gorgeous in her wedding gown; it fit her perfectly. "You're beautiful."

Brooke smiled and then twirled around the mirror in front of her. She couldn't believe that she was going to be married soon. Before, she dreaded the thought of getting married to Dean Winchester, but now, she felt comfortable with the idea. Dean had changed a lot and since he confessed his feelings to Brooke a few days ago, Brooke could not get rid of the little speech he made that night; she would replay it in her mind sometimes.

Right then, Sam's phone rang. He fished it out of his pockets. Dean's number was flashing on the screen.

"Yeah?" Sam greeted.

"Where are you?" Dean sounded like he was impatient or something.

Sam glanced towards Brooke; she was now back in the fitting room. "Brooke's fitting the dress."

"The media just released a story on Brooke's teenage life; paps are gonna be there anytime soon," Dean warned.

Sam sighed; he hated dealing with the paparazzi. "Okay, thanks for the head's up."

"Who was that?" Brooke asked from the fitting room.

"Dean," Sam replied as he put his phone back into his picket. "There's new stuff about you on the news."

Brooke grunted; she hated being the center of media buzz. Like Sam, she couldn't handle the stress of it. "What stuff?"

"Your teenage life."

"I am already getting married!" Brooke shrieked. When she was done, she came out of the fitting room with a scowl on her face. "Let's go."

Sam had to stifle a smile when he saw the expression on Brooke's face; she looked so irritated. With that, Brooke gave the designer some final instructions and then left the boutique. The moment they were on the street, paparazzi started to bring out their cameras and horde towards Brooke and Sam. Instinctively, Sam placed his arm around Brooke's shoulder to protect her as they made their way past the paparazzi, all the while ignoring the questions being throwed towards them. When they finally got to the car, Brooke heaved a sigh of relief.

"It's a good thing that Dean's not here," Brooke said and then shook her head.

Sam started the engine. "Why?"

Brooke looked at Sam and then chuckled. "He would've shouted at them; their persistence is annoying." Brooke bit her lip and looked at her hands as she thought of Dean. "Your brother told me that he has feelings for me."

It didn't surprise Sam. "I knew it; if there's one person who knows him the most - it's me."

"But he didn't tell you?" Brooke looked at Sam intently and suddenly remembered how she knew Lucas well and vice versa.

Sam shook his head. "I just knew it. I saw it in the way he looks at you, the way he talks to you these past few days."

"I'm scared," Brooke admitted as she looked out the window. She didn't wait for Sam to ask her why; she already knew that he was ready to listen. "Dean loved Alice so much and when she died, he was so devastated. Now if his feelings for me will grow..." Brooke trailed off and sighed. "If he falls completely for me, what would happen if this arrangement is done? What would happen if I unintentionally hurt him? What if I let him down?"

From the tone of Brooke's voice, Sam knew that Brooke cared enough for Dean. She was scared that Dean might get back to his old ways if his so-called relationship with Brooke would get ugly. At that moment, Sam realized that Brooke might eventually fall for his brother as well; being scared was the first sign. "Whatever happens, I'll be here to help you both."

"It's just...I really like him now; he's a lot better and I don't want him to go back to his old ways."

Sam glanced at Brooke and saw her staring out the window. He wanted to ask Brooke what she felt for Dean at the moment, but chose not to; he knew he wasn't in the right position to ask her that question, but he did hope that Brooke would fall in love with Dean someday.

-----

Watching television had never been a bad thing for Lucas Scott, until now. It was like, all entertainment channels were focused on Brooke's wedding to Dean. What was the big deal? Was it because Dean was rich and famous? Lucas shook his head as he shrugged those thoughts off. It wouldn't matter anyway; Brooke's getting married and he wouldn't be able to stop her. Victoria would probably slaughter him on the spot if he does so, and Brooke would surely be mad at him, which was something he didn't want to happen.

Brooke blurted out that after her arrangement with Dean's family, she would go back to him. Lucas hoped that it was still Brooke's plan. But now that his relationship with her is tainted, he felt that he only had 50% chance that Brooke would come back to him once this was all over. Lucas wanted so bad to reconcile with Brooke. But Nathan was right; pushing Brooke to talk to him wouldn't do any good.

When Dean called him earlier this morning, Lucas couldn't help but feel rigid and distant. He never liked Dean, to begin with. But he had to give Dean some credit though; he knew that Dean didn't like him at all, but Dean still managed to call him about the reporters.

Right then, someone knocked at his door. Lucas first thought that it was a reporter, so he prepared himself and then heaved a sigh. He opened the door slightly and was surprised to see Peyton; no reporters. He invited her in.

"Hey," Peyton said awkwardly. She sat down on Luke's bed and crossed her legs.

Lucas rubbed the back of his neck. "What's up?"

Peyton bored her eyes into the blue ones of Lucas. "I've been thinking...can you come with me to a dinner party? It's not like a date. See, you're the only one I can invite. I can't invite Nate since he's already married, Skills is busy and-"

"It's not going to work," Lucas muttered flatly.

"Excuse me?" Peyton was baffled by the way Lucas said those words.

"What you're doing..." Lucas looked down as he tried to think of the right words to say. He didn't want to humiliate Peyton or anything, but he also didn't want to be more connected to her. Lucas looked up again and looked straight into Peyton's eyes. "I love you as a _friend_ only. We can never be _together_, Peyt."

Peyton was at a loss of words. Tears threatened to escape her eyes as she tried to absorb the fact that Lucas was turning her down; not just her dinner invite, but her feelings as well. "Why?"

As Lucas looked intently at Peyton, the image of Brooke flashed in his mind. "Because you're the reason why I lost Brooke."

-----

Castiel and Dean's laughter filled the front porch of the Winchester Mansion as Dean fooled around with the guitar he was holding. Earlier that day, he was irritated and pissed because Brooke's past life was publicized and he had to talk to Lucas, which was something he never wanted to do. Right after he called Sam to warn them about the paparazzi, Dean called Castiel and invited him over. The two of them talked about their high school days - they go way back - and reminisced the times when they'd go to Central Park and pick a spot and play guitar. Castiel was better than Dean, so Dean was the one who sang whenever they played at some house parties; those were the good 'ol days.

Right then, Castiel's laughter subsided as he saw Sam's car park in the driveway. Moments later, Brooke got out and gave Castiel a smile as she made her way towards them.

"Having fun?" Brooke asked with her trademark dimpled smile.

Dean had to pull himself together the moment he saw those dimples; he felt like he could melt. So yeah, he was now becoming a sappy love-struck guy because of Brooke Davis.

Brooke's eyes then landed on the guitar Dean was holding and her smile turned into a smirk. "I never thought of you as a guitar kind of guy."

"He didn't tell you that he used to play when we were young?" Castiel asked as he looked at Dean and Brooke.

Brooke shook her head as her smirk grew wider. "Sing something."

"No way," Dean said as he shook his head and then handed the guitar to Castiel.

"Please," Brooke pleaded with puppy dog eyes; for some unknown reason, she wanted to hear Dean sing and play the guitar. It somehow brought out the curious girl inside of her.

Dean almost cursed himself when he saw Brooke bat her eyelashes because he knew that he would give in to her hazel eyes. The way her eyes sparkled when she pleaded him to play was apalling. Though he didn't want to - because he felt that he might humiliate himself in front of Brooke - he racked his brain for something to sing and only one song came into his mind. Though he thought it was cheesy, it was the only song he could think of and he didn't want to make Brooke wait. He took the guitar from Castiel and started strumming and then sang.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
__And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
__What started out as friendship has grown stronger  
__I only wish I had the strengh to let it show  
__And even as I wander  
__I'm keeping you in sight  
__You're a candle in the window  
__On a cold dark winter's night  
__And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might  
__And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

As Dean sang, Brooke felt something odd, like butterflies in her stomach. She recognized the song - she heard it when she was a kid - but hearing it from Dean...she knew he chose that song for a reason, and she knew exactly what that reason was. The thing she couldn't understand though, was the fact that she felt like she was completely at ease with Dean even though he told her that he had feelings for her. It was only then when Brooke realized that she didn't ask herself why she didn't freak out when Dean confessed to her, and why she was somewhat cool about that fact. And then further realization hit her - she was scared to lose the new Dean, as she had told Sam earlier. The new Dean was better, and truth be told, she liked the fact that Dean now tried to do his best to please her. Now as Brooke stared at Dean, she asked herself if she could possibly have feelings for Dean as well.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Dean relished in the way Brooke looked at him - as if she was struck by something, as if she was weighing him or something. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, until an SUV came into view. They all knew who it was, except for Brooke. As the vehicle came to a stop, Dean stood up and placed an arm around Brooke's shoulder.

Brooke looked at Dean and expected an answer, but Dean just gave her a you'll-find-out look.

The man who got out of the SUV looked familiar, but Brooke couldn't remember where she saw him. He was about the same age and height with John Winchester, but the beard on his face made him look a bit older. His gaze was steady on her as he made his way to the porch.

"Bobby," Sam greeted and enveloped the man in a quick hug. "Good to see you again."

Now Brooke remembered where she saw him - in one of the Winchester family's photo albums.

"Dean," Bobby said as he nodded towards Dean.

Dean grinned and gave his uncle a nod and then looked at Brooke. "Brooke, this is Bobby - a good friend of dad."

Brooke let out a smile and shook Bobby's hand. "Hello."

"This girl's quite a catch," Bobby said as he looked at Dean. "Worth changing for."

Both Dean and Brooke were taken aback with what Bobby said, but Dean knew that his uncle was right and he hoped that Brooke realized that as well.

"Went here to see if it's all true - Dean's whipped, they say." Bobby winked at Brooke. He could tell that she was truly a nice girl.

Dean frowned at the old man's statement. "Who said I'm whipped?"

Bobby answered Dean's question in the form of a smirk. With that, Sam and Brooke went inside the house with Bobby, leaving Dean and Castiel behind.

"He's still sarcastic," Dean muttered as he shook his head.

Castiel chuckled and remembered the many times where Dean was beaten by Bobby in silly saracastic remark contests. "Some things never change."

-----

Ever since Bobby arrived, Brooke had never left Bobby's side. He became so fond of her in an instant, and vice versa. She found Bobby charming and witty, and she enjoyed her conversation with him. It was only when John came home when Bobby excused himself from her. Now, as Brooke sat on the steps of the front porch, she couldn't help but think of how close she became to the Winchester family, especially to Sam and Dean.

"Brooke?"

Brooke turned and saw Castiel standing behind her; he was obviously debating whether to sit beside her or not. Brooke smiled and motioned for him to sit beside her.

Castiel smiled and looked at the dark sky. "I thought Bobby would never leave your side."

Brooke chuckled and thought of how easy she connected with Bobby. "He's charming."

"He'd probabaly gag right now if he heard you say he's charming." Castiel shook his head and chuckled. "You're great with them."

"With who?" Brooke looked at Castiel with curiosity in her eyes.

Castiel looked at her and smiled. "Dean's family, his friends. Except for that one time when he beat up Jeff because of you."

Brooke was surprised that Castiel knew about that incident. "You know that?"

"Dean and I have the same friends," he explained. "Anyway, Jeff's a real jerk; he deserved that."

Brooke chuckled and looked down on her feet and remembered that day; it was the first time she saw how protective Dean was. Even though they weren't in good terms then, he still protected her.

"You really changed him," Castiel said with a small smile. "He's a lot better now. He barely talked to me a few years ago, as if he never really knew me. Now we're back to being best friends and I think it's because of you. You gave me my best friend back. So...thanks."

Brooke was both awed and flattered to hear those words from Castiel. She really did something good by helping Dean to change. Brooke looked at Castiel and gave him a smile.

The housekeeper then came out and told them that dinner was ready. Brooke and Castiel went straight to the dining room and noticed that everyone was already there.

"Bonding?" Dean asked with a smirk as Brooke sat beside him.

Brooke shrugged and winked at Castiel. "Something like that."

Dean shook his head and couldn't believe how Brooke seemed to fit perfectly with his family.

After John said grace, they all ate and talked about Bobby's latest trip to Africa and how he enjoyed hunting deer and mountain lions. They all laughed and enjoyed the dinner.

-----

A couple of hours after their dinner, Dean invited Brooke to go to the park. It sort of became their 'thing' - they'd go to the park and just take a stroll, talk about anything. They had been doing it every night for quite some time now, and Dean secretly dubbed it as his 'Brooke time' since he had Brooke all to himself.

Much to Dean's delight, Brooke let him hold her hand as they walked. Though he was known for being promiscuous, Dean wanted to be safe and sure with Brooke; he didn't want to be too pushy or too advance, which he knew would score him a lot of points.

After only half a day of talking to Bobby, the two - Brooke and Bobby - became inseparable. Bobby even declaired that Brooke was like the daughter he never had. To think that Bobby - a man who rarely showed closeness or fondness to other people - said those words made Dean realize how perfect Brooke was for his family, as if she was meant to be a part of them.

"You hit Bobby's soft spot," Dean said as they stopped in front of a park bench.

Brooke let go of Dean's hand and sat down. "He's a great guy."

"I've never seen Bobby like that before," Dean mumbled. "He's grinning from ear to ear the whole time he talked to you. If it wasn't for Dad, he might've never left your side."

Brooke looked at Dean with a smirk. "Are you jealous of Bobby?"

"And why would I be jealous of him?" Dean tried to hide a grin.

Brooke laughed and shrugged. "I could see it in your face when you tried to talk to me _twice_ but Bobby got in the way."

Dean shook his head. "He did that on purpose."

"I know," Brooke said with a kink of her eyebrows. She then fell silent when she remembered what she saw on the newstands earlier - photos of her and Lucas during high school.

Dean saw the sad look in Brooke's eyes and then sat beside her. "I talked to Lucas this morning."

"You did?" Brooke was surprised that Dean would talk to Lucas. She never thought that Dean would ever talk to Lucas because she knew how much Dean resented Lucas.

Dean nodded. "Ellen asked me to take care of Lucas. I know you're still mad at him so I called him."

Brooke didn't bother to ask Dean what Lucas told him; she knew that Dean and Lucas' conversation was probably short and simple. Brooke knew Dean well enough; he's too stubborn and proud, so he'll never talk to Lucas about anything unless it's important. "Was he the source of those photos?"

"Reporters went to Tree Hill. Those photos were from your batch's year book," Dean explained. "I made sure that Lucas and the rest of your friends won't talk."

"They wouldn't," Brooke said. She knew that her friends wouldn't give her away to the public, even though Lucas and Peyton betrayed her. "I know they wouldn't."

"Hey," Dean said softly as he reached for Brooke's hand. He saw the longing in Brooke's eyes. "I'm not trying to replace Lucas, but I want you to know how much I want to be in that fragile heart of yours."

Brooke kinked her eyebrows. "Fragile?" She couldn't believe how much Dean could read her.

"Just sayin'," Dean replied as he let go of Brooke's hand. He didn't want to go too deep into the subject, so he thought of another subject. "Remember our first 'date'?"

"Yeah," Brooke said with a chuckle. Her first day with Dean at the park wasn't that bad. She had to look cozy with Dean, but she somehow enjoyed that day at the park. And then she thought of how much Dean had changed. She then checked her watch; it was only 8PM. "Wanna watch something?"

Dean smirked and had to keep himself calm when he saw Brooke's smile and dimples; he always felt like he could lose himself in them everytime she flashes those dimples and that smile. "I've had enough chick flicks."

"Please?" Brooke pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Dean played around and tried to look like he was deliberating whether to go or not, and then shook his head.

Brooke pursed her lips and folded her arms across her chest. "A horror movie?"

Now that was something Dean could enjoy watching. A smile graced his lips as Brooke let out a giggle. _Oh god,_ Dean thought. She probably _knew_ that he gets weak whenever she does that. The brunette grabbed Dean's hand; Dean couldn't be any happier. As for Brooke, well, only a single thought clouded her mind as she walked with Dean Winchester: the emotional pain she felt was slowly being replaced by something she couldn't explain - like butterflies in her stomach - whenever she was with Dean.

-----

The whole Winchester family became busy as the weeks passed. Dean and Brooke's marriage was getting nearer; everyone was pressured, especially Ellen and Brooke because they were the ones who planned the whole thing with the organizers. Ellen and Brooke often spent their time making sure that everything would go as planned, and Brooke was somehow thankful that she got to plan the wedding with Ellen, not with Victoria - who was out of the country. And whenever Brooke got some spare time, Dean would always invite her out.

Of course, the media followed them everywhere. The stuff about Brooke's teenage life was easily replaced by her frequent dates with Dean. As days passed, Brooke grew closer and closer to Dean; their dates didn't feel like a setup anymore.

One time, after Brooke had an appointment with the wedding planner about the flowers they were going to use, she got into an argument with Dean about Lucas and Peyton _still_ being in the wedding. Dean didn't want them to be there because he knew that Brooke would only get sad, and he didn't want her to get sad on their wedding day. But Brooke insisted that she would be fine with it and told Dean that it was already too late to find replacements for Lucas and Peyton. In the end, Brooke won the argument; Dean, who was so upset with Brooke's decision, didn't talk to her for a day. It was the first time that Brooke _missed_ Dean; she was used to Dean talking to her and being with her whenever they could have time together. To please Dean, Brooke ordered a bouquet of red roses and gave it to Dean. As expected, Dean caved in and told Brooke that he had never gotten a bouquet of flowers from a woman.

Though Dean allowed Brooke to have Lucas and Peyton in the wedding, he didn't like the idea at all. Now, as there was only a few days left before their wedding day, Dean couldn't help but feel that something might go wrong. Sam and John Winchester feared that too. But they all kept silent about it, hoping that nothing bad would happen.

* * *

**This isn't my favorite chapter, to be honest. But hey, we get to see Dean sing. :) I saw a video clip of Jensen Ackles singing - and he was pretty good! - so I thought of making our Dean sing. Did you like it? I thought it was cute. Anyhoo, as always, please review. The next chapter's gonna ba a good one. ;)**


	19. I Do

**I don't own One Tree Hill and Supernatural.**

**Like I always say, THANKS to all of you. This story'd be nothing without you guys. Anyway, I hope you'll like this one...so here goes...**

* * *

**19: I Do**

_Good morning Manhattan! New Yorkers have been flooding the entrance of The Plaza Hotel to witness the wedding of the year – New York socialite Dean Winchester's wedding to his girlfriend, Tree Hill native Brooke Davis. Security in the plaza doubled as the immediate families of the groom and bride checked in yesterday afternoon. But there are rumors that Dean Winchester lef the hotel last night and hasn't come back until now, with only five hours left before the wedding ceremony. Has Dean Winchester backed out of the wedding? Stay tuned. This is Kate Wenham reporting to you live from The Plaza Hotel._

Brooke Davis paced her hotel room as she tried to calm herself. She thought she could go through the wedding without having any hassle, but she was wrong; her nerves seemed like they could pop anytime. Almost all the entertainment shows in every channel were focused on her wedding with Dean Winchester, and she hoped that nothing would go bad; she didn't want to humiliate the Winchester family. But after some unexpected events, Brooke couldn't help but feel like her wedding would become a disaster.

First of all, Peyton Sawyer, her supposed Maid of Honor, didn't arrive yesterday with the rest of Brooke's Tree Hill friends. All the members of the Bridal Entourage were supposed to check in on the hotel so they could have a last minute practice at the hotel's Grand Ballroom, where the wedding will take place. Brooke and Haley tried to call Peyton but their calls were never answered. Mouth McFadden, Brooke's old friend, told them that he saw Peyton leaving her house a few days before they went to Manhattan, and he never saw Peyton since then. Haley tried to ask Lucas about it, but Lucas didn't know a thing. The last time he talked to Peyton was when he told her that he would never fall in love with Peyton. Brooke's mother, Victoria Davis, came up with a solution: Haley James-Scott will replace Peyton, and then Haley's spot will be filled by Sam Winchester's girlfriend, Jessica Moore.

Then, a couple of hours before they went to bed last night, Dean and Brooke had another argument about Lucas Scott's presence in their wedding. Dean knew that the moment reporters catch a glimpse of Lucas, they would all bombard him with questions about Brooke's past. He also didn't want Lucas to be there because he somehow felt jealous; after all, Lucas was the only person that Brooke really loved. Dean feared that her anger towards Lucas would just be replaced by the same old feelings she had for Lucas. Brooke, on the other hand, kept telling Dean that the security in the hotel was tight; people that are not invited wouldn't be able to get past the reporters. Dean quickly snapped at Brooke, saying that even if reporters can't get inside the hotel _during_ the wedding, they could spot Lucas outside the hotel _after_ the wedding; surely, Lucas would go out and roam around New York to go sight-seeing, and he would certainly gain the attention of the paparazzi. Their argument ended with Dean storming out of their hotel room, and until now, he hasn't come back yet.

Lastly, just this morning, the wedding pianist called Ellen to inform her that she was sick and that she couldn't attend the wedding. Haley was a great pianist, but she wouldn't be able to play the piano and be a part of the bridal entourage at the same time. Fortunately, the sick pianist called again and promised that she would send a friend. As soon as the replacement arrived, Ellen quickly brought the woman to the nearest piano and asked her to play the entourage song. Ellen and the others were amused with the replacement's talent.

The only problem now was Dean. John and Sam tried to look for him, but they couldn't find him anywhere. Brooke tried to call him as well, but to no avail.

"I hate him!" Brooke shrieked. "I hate him!"

Ellen took a deep sigh and tried to make Brooke sit. "Take it easy, honey. I'm sure he'll come back." She was sure enough because Dean knew very well that if he doesn't come to his own wedding, John and many others would certainly be irrefutably mad at him.

Brooke raised her hands in frustration and continued to pace the room. The wedding was only five hours away, and everything was already prepared. Guests would start to arrive in a matter of time, and if Dean doesn't show up... "Sam and Cas raided almost every bar and Dean's not there! Where could he possibly be?"

A slight knock on their door made Ellen and Brooke look at each other.

"Brooke?"

It was Lucas Scott. Ellen took it as her cue to leave. She gave Brooke a gentle pat on the shoulder and left the room as Lucas entered. Brooke let out a small smile before she looked down on the floor and tried to look nonchalant.

"Um," Lucas started. Ever since he arrived at the hotel, all he could think about was how he'd talk to Brooke. "I hope I didn't inte-"

Brooke shook hear head quickly. "Ellen and I were almost done..."

"Oh," Lucas muttered. For a moment, he tried to think of something to say. "I dropped by the Ballroom earlier, it's -"

"Nice?" Brooke asked with an unusual tone, like she was on the verge of screaming.

The awkwardness between the two of them was too much to bear for Lucas. He couldn't finish a sentence without Brooke cutting him off, and he knew he wasn't in the right position to confront her about it. Instead, he looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "I heard Dean's missing," he said without looking at Brooke.

Brooke sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "Sam's looking for him. And don't try and tell me 'I told you so'."

Judging by the tone of her voice, Lucas knew that she was frustrated; it wasn't the right time to talk about what happened during their weekend vacation. "Just asking," he said and then looked up. He could clearly see that Brooke was trying hard not to cry. "Guess I should leave now, huh?"

There were many things that clouded Brooke's mind. She couldn't really tell how she felt; all she knew was tears were threatening to escape her eyes. "Lucas..."

"Yeah?" Lucas looked down again.

Brooke wiped the single tear that managed to escape her eye. "Dean didn't want you here."

Lucas was taken aback. Though he didn't know why Brooke was telling him that, he knew that Dean didn't like him. "What?"

"He didn't want you here," Brooke repeated. "That's why he left."

Lucas looked up again; Brooke looked away. "I'm -"

Brooke scoffed. "Sorry?" She shook her head and sighed. "The thing is, he didn't want you here because he didn't want me to get upset. But _I_ told him that I'd be fine. I don't even know why I told him that."

"Brooke..." Lucas tried to think of what to say. He walked a little closer to her.

"Don't tell me you're sorry. You're probably jumping with delight deep inside - I won't get married to Dean if he doesn't show up."

Lucas sighed. "It's not like that. Brooke, I don't like Dean, but this is your choice. And I'll...I'll respect it even if it hurts me."

Brooke managed to fight back her tears, but she still couldn't look at Lucas. "Is that why you slept with Peyton? Because I chose Dean?"

"No," Lucas snapped. "I wasn't thinking when it happened, okay? I was wrong and I -"

Brooke raised a finger to cut him off and then looked at him straight in the eyes. "It doesn't matter anymore. Don't bother to explain...I don't even know why I asked that question," she said, trying to sound nonchalant again. She suddenly remembered how Dean comforted her the day she found out about Lucas' infidelity, and somehow, she felt a notch better. "I don't want to talk about what happened between you and Peyton ever again."

"I told her that we can't be together because I love you," Lucas said, hoping that it would somehow make things better between him and Brooke.

To his dismay, Brooke looked at him with a weak smile. "I'm getting married today, Luke," she said. "I guess it's time for you to go."

"Brooke, I'm really sorry for what I did," Lucas said; sincerity overwhelmed his voice.

There was something deep inside Brooke that made her feel like a huge burden was taken off her shoulders. The sincerity in Luke's voice showed her how sorry he really was, and at that moment, she was ready to forgive him. She stood up and walked towards him, then wrapped him into a tight embrace.

Having Brooke in his arms almost made Lucas jump with delight. Yes, she was getting married today, but he was happy because she had already forgiven him. He returned the hug and savored every moment of it.

When Brooke pulled away, Lucas smiled. "You don't know how much this means to me."

-----

Dean Winchester was swarmed by a bunch of paparazzi as he made his way back to the hotel.

"Where did you go, Dean?"

"How's Brooke?"

"Is Lucas Scott there?"

"Why did you leave last night and where did you go?"

"Why did you invite Lucas Scott to your wedding?"

_Damn reporters_, Dean thought as he pushed everyone with a camera that blocked his way. He managed to look unfazed as he walked past them, but he was furious deep inside. Last night, he had an argument with Brooke about Lucas Scott again. He couldn't understand why Brooke still wanted to see Lucas. He was greeted by the receptionist as he made his way towards the elevator, and was glad that the hotel security handled the media. When he got to the 14th floor, his jaws tightened. He didn't expect to see Lucas Scott coming out of Brooke's room, but Lucas didn't see him coming. Dean was beyond furious now. He was about to attack Lucas once again, but a chamber maid came out of one of the rooms on the floor. Instead, Dean tried to look calm and walked straight into Brooke's room.

"Where have you been?" Brooke asked the moment she saw Dean.

"What was he doing here?" Dean asked in a low voice.

Brooke placed her hands on her hips and looked at Dean like he was an irresponsible child. "Where have you been? I've been calling you -"

"What was he doing here?" Dean snapped and tried not to clench his fists. He had been careful and understanding ever since Brooke found out what happened between Lucas and Peyton; he managed to make her feel better and he avoided to get into arguments with her as much as possible. But he couldn't understand why Brooke would want Lucas to be in their wedding. Was it because she still had feelings for him? Was it because she was going to forgive Lucas for what he did? Was his effort to show her that he could be the one for her not enough?

"It wasn't anything imp-"

"What was he doing here?!" Dean roared. "Why won't you answer the damn question!"

Brooke flinched. It had been a long time since Dean shouted at her. She couldn't explain why, but she could feel the tears coming. She was hurt. She couldn't bear the fact that Dean was angry at her. "He... Lucas just..." she muttered as she fought back her tears. "He came in and told me that he heard you're missing, and I told him why you left and he told me that he's sorry for what he did and -"

Dean didn't want to hear the rest of it. "Why did you talk to him? Why do you even want him here?"

"I don't know," Brooke answered as her tears betrayed her.

The moment Brooke started crying, Dean's anger subsided. He walked towards her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," Brooke said as she wrapped her arms around Dean's waist. "I'm sorry."

Dean heaved a sigh and took in Brooke's scent.

"You're the one I chose," Brooke went on as she cried into Dean's broad chest. "I-"

Brooke wasn't able to finish her sentence. Dean's lips crashed into hers and everything seemed right. The kiss was fierce and urgent at first, but as seconds passed by, it slowly became passionate. Brooke didn't even try to pull away; she liked the way Dean held and kissed her. Dean gently pushed Brooke to the bed and was on top of her in a matter of seconds. Brooke wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and wanted more. Dean's mouth was making it's way towards Brooke's neck when the door suddenly opened.

"Oh god!" Sam's voice filled the room and then the sound of the door getting closed shut followed.

Dean rolled over and slumped himself on the bed. Brooke, on the other hand, sat up.

"Is it _safe_ to come in now?" Sam asked awkwardly through the door.

Dean sighed. "Yeah."

Sam entered the room again, this time with a funny look on his face. "I was told that you're back."

Dean shot Sam an annoyed look as he got up from the bed. He wanted to smack Sam for interrupting his moment with Brooke. He could still feel Brooke's lips, like it was going to be etched on his memory forever.

Sam cleared his throat and looked down; he felt very awkward. He didn't expect to walk in on Brooke and his brother. "Dad wants to see you."

Dean looked at Brooke and for a moment, the two of them just stared at each other, and then left the room without saying a word. Sam looked at Brooke with a sorry look on his face and then followed his brother.

All Brooke could thing was, _what the heck?_ Too many things were clouding her mind once again. She couldn't forget the way Dean kissed her. She also couldn't think of a reason why she didn't even try to push Dean away. Of course, she knew the very reason why she kissed him back: she liked it. Brooke could also not explain why she felt a pang of hurt when Dean shouted at her. It wasn't something she could explain; it was like, she didn't want him to be angry at her, and she was sorry the moment she saw the outraged look on Dean's face.

After a moment of silence, there was one question that bothered her the most: does she have feelings for Dean Winchester?

_No_, Brooke thought. She just had her heart broken by Lucas Scott. She still had some feelings for Lucas, so why on earth was she feelig that way towards Dean Winchester? Of course, Brooke knew that she could have feelings for two persons, but she still couldn't define whether she really has feelings for Dean or not. Maybe she was just taken away with the way he kissed her.

Before Brooke could even ponder on, Haley and Jo entered her room and told her that it was time for her to take a bath and prepare for the wedding.

-----

Brooke twirled around in front of the large vanity mirror in her room. She couldn't believe that she was getting married in a matter of minutes. A few months ago, she was an ordinary girl living in North Carloina; now she was going to be Mrs. Dean Winchester. As she stared at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but think of the kiss that happened between her and Dean earlier. It was the first time she felt something while kissing Dean.

"You look beautiful, Brooke," Ellen said as she examined the back of Brooke's long, beautiful white dress.

The gown was a slim satin strapless gown with beaded lace appliqués and has a matching beaded lace shrug. It looked perfect on her. To complete her look, her long hair was curled and styled into an up-do with the curls pinned in numerous places so that the curls cascaded in different directions.

Brooke took her attention away from the mirror and turned to give Ellen a smile. "Thank you."

Just then, Haley came back inside the room and looked so happy. "I'm so proud of you Brookie," she said as she kissed her friend's cheek. "You look so beautiful."

Brooke was almost teary-eyed.

"Don't ruin your make up," Victoria warned as she entered the room. "We have to go."

-----

Brooke couldn't help but gasp in awe when she got a chance to take a peak inside the Grand Ballroom. The place was packed, and it looked totally transformed. There were flowers everywhere and the whole place just looked like the settings of fairy tales her father used to tell her when she was young.

As the members of the bridal entourage formed at the foyer of the Grand Ballroom, Brooke kept reminding herself that she should not, in any circumstance, cry during the ceremony. The Carpenters' song Close to You, the last song chosen for the prelude part of the ceremony, started to play as the last of the guests were being seated.

"Okay people, we'll be going in two minutes," the wedding organizer announced. He made one last round to check if every person is in their right places and made sure that they already know what to do. A wedding like this didn't have room for mistakes.

-----

Dean Winchester both felt upset and nervous. Upset, because he had a fight with Brooke just few hours before their wedding, and nervous because of the amount of people inside the hall. As the guests - Dean didn't know half of them - walked in and started to take their seats, he couldn't help but think of his kiss with Brooke earlier. His father, John Winchester, chatted with his business partners, who were also - of course - invited to the wedding. Bobby Singer and Richard Davis just left his side to take their places in the bridal entourage, and both Ellen Harvelle-Winchester and Victoria Davis made one last look at the hall before they disappeared into the foyer, where they were supposed to come out from as part of the entourage.

"Nervous?" Sam asked as he stood beside Dean, followed by Castiel, who was Dean's second best man.

Sam was Dean's best man. Dean gave him a look and then shook his head. "No."

Suddenly, Dean remembered his argument with Brooke and shook his head once again; he lost control and shouldn't've done that. But, he was happy that he kissed Brooke. He had wanted to do that for quite some time now, and he was leaping with delight deep inside because Brooke kissed him back without hesitation.

Finally, the band started to play Pachelbel's classic, Canon in D, as the parents of the bride and groom strode down the red carpet followed by the rest of the bridal entourage. Brooke prepared herself as the last of the entourage, Jessica and Haley, gracefully walked down the aisle.

This is it, Brooke told herself. She closed her eyes and thought of what her married life with Dean would be like as the pianist started to play Claire de Lune. All eyes were settled on Brooke. As she walked down the beautifully decorated aisle, she fought back the tears that had been meaning to stream down her face. This was it – the point of no return.

Dean took a deep breath for the millionth time. He couldn't help but feel nervous; this was probably the end of his glory days. As he watched Brooke walk down the aisle, he couldn't help but be awed; she looked ethereal in her wedding gown.

When she was only a few steps away from Dean, it was only then when Brooke noticed how charming and gorgeous Dean looked in his two-button peak lapel tuxedo. Well, Dean would look gorgeous even if he had nothing on...

Brooke finally reached the end of the aisle. Dean approached her and linked arms with her. Dean saw the look on Brooke's eyes, and he was sure that she felt the same way as he does. They both turned to face the minister, and then the ceremony started.

Dean didn't pay attention to most of the ceremony. All he knew was one moment he was watching Brooke walk down the aisle and the next, they were already at the part of the vows. He took Brooke's hands and looked straight into her hazel eyes.

"Dean Winchester, do you take Brooke Penelope Davis to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her; for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, so long as you both shall live?"

Dean paused, and out of the corner of her eye, Brooke thought she saw John and Ellen tense up.

Dean looked at Brooke, and then said, "I do." He slipped the slender platinum wedding band on her finger that matched her engagement ring.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, do you take Dean Winchester to be your wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him; for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him, so long as you both shall live?"

Everything came rushing into her mind - the night her father told her she was arranged to marry Dean Winchester; their first meeting; her arguments with Dean; his feelings for her…it all seemed like a dream. She took a deep breath and looked at Dean.

"I do," Brooke said as she slipped Dean's wedding band on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The minister smiled and turned to Dean. "You may now kiss your bride."

Dean lifted the veil over and leaned in and kissed her gently. Both of them had kissed each other many times in public, but this kiss wasn't just any kiss; the moment Dean's lips touched Brooke's, the brunette felt a certain spark and again, she felt like there were butterflies in her stoamch. When Dean pulled away, everybody was on their feet clapping and cheering.

While the other guests headed to the reception, the immediate family members of the bride and groom stayed for the picture taking. Brooke stood to the side, next to a very still Dean while their family stood on their respective sides.

Once the photographer was done taking pictures, the two families joined their guests at the reception. Dean and Brooke made it through the meal; they made it through the speeches where John talked about the 'wonderful, beautiful girl Dean had met', and how much 'Dean had grown since he met Brooke'. Haley James-Scott talked about how much Brooke's relationship with Dean surprised her but said it was obvious that they loved each other. Sam made a short speech about how love and marriage never runs smoothly and promised the newly weds that he would do anything for them.

Now it was time for their first dance as man and wife; the bridal waltz.

The lights were slightly dimmed and the guests took their seats and all became silent as Dean ushered Brooke to the dance floor.

"I don't know how to dance," Dean whispered as Brooke turned to face him.

Brooke chuckled; he looked silly. She took his hand. "Your fault; you didn't attend any of our waltz practices."

Dean groaned quietly and gave Brooke a look that said 'save me'.

"Just follow my lead," Brooke whispered with her trademark cheeky smile.

Seal's Kiss from a Rose started to play and Dean and Brooke started to swirl slowly, and Dean got the hang of it immediately. After the first three lines, they danced with coordination.

When the song started, Ellen got nervous because Dean didn't attend any of their waltz sessions. She clutched the wine glass tightly, but when Brooke and Dean swirled and danced, she was relieved. Even if it was just simple waltz, not the one Brooke practiced, they looked like sweet happy newly weds.

"Kiss from a Rose?" Dean suddenly asked when the song hit the chorus. When Brooke turned her head to look at him, he noticed the sudden sparkle that made her eyes more beautiful.

A small smile escaped Brooke's lips. "It's my favorite song. You weren't there when we were supposed to pick a song, and I don't want to play one of your rock songs for our first dance so I took the liberty of choosing this one."

Dean smiled genuinely; Brooke almost felt like Dean's smile could make her faint. "I like this song," he said.

As their first dance slowly came to an end, the guests started clapping and cheering again. Right after their dance, Richard Davis asked his daughter for a dance, and Brooke gladly walked to the dance floor with her father. Richard couldn't help but notice that Brooke looked happy; he somehow expected that Brooke would look miserable during the wedding ceremony because she was only forced to do the arrangement with the Winchesters. But to his delight, Brooke looked genuinely happy, and that was enough for him to feel happy as well. The next one to dance with Brooke was Bobby, who kept telling her that she looked beautiful, followed by John Winchester, Castiel, then by Nathan Scott.

"We missed you," Nathan said with a grin as they danced around. "Haley's been kind of lonely since the..."

Brooke looked down for a moment and then told herself that she shouldn't let anything pull her down tonight. "Lonely, why?"

Nathan shrugged. "Luke's been a mess ever since; he only talked to Haley when she comes up to him. He locks himself in his house most of the time, but he's getting better, I think. And Peyton," Nathan sighed, as if he had just felt a slight headache. "She's acting like nothing happened."

"Wow," Brooke managed to say. She couldn't believe that her best friend could do that to her - get involved with the one she loves and go on as is nothing happened. Was she really that self-centered? "I..."

"Speechless, huh?" Nathan chuckled. "Haley was upset when she noticed that Peyton went on as if nothing bad happened. She wanted to talk to Peyton, but she was too upset to do that. She's actually beyond upset now that Peyton just disappeared."

Brooke was beyond upset as well, but managed to keep herself calm. She looked at Nathan and sighed. "We're beyond repair, I guess," she murmured; she meant their friendship. When they were in high school, they were inseparable, but now look at them.

"We'll make it through." Nathan sounded so sure. "And don't tell Haley that I told you anything. She didn't want to bother you or anything," he said with a wink.

Brooke laughed and nodded. Nathan was about to escort her back to her table when Sam walked right towards her and asked her for a dance. Brooke was getting tired, but since Sam was dear to her, she walked back to the dance floor.

"Didn't think you'd be dancing all night, huh?" Sam said with a supressed laugh.

Brooke laughed and looked around. John and Dean were talking to each other, and not far from Dean's table, Brooke could see Lucas talking to Mouth and Skills. Lucas caught her looking at him, and the two of them stared at each other for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" Sam's voice made Brooke look back at the man she was dancing with.

"Nothing," Brooke said and mustered up a smile. "I'm glad this wedding turned out great. I thought it's going to be a catastrophe."

Sam laughed and then shook his head. "Dean wouldn't let that happen. I talked to him before the ceremony, he said he wasn't planning on leaving you today; he just went out to clear his mind."

"But where did he go?" Brooke asked with concern.

"You should ask him that," Sam replied with a look that gave Brooke the impression that Sam knows where Dean went.

After Brooke's dance with Sam, Ellen beckoned all of them to go back to their tables and announced that Haley was going to perform a song for the newly weds.

-----

The party started winding down past midnight, and Dean took the opportunity to sneak away with Brooke to the honeymoon suite that was theirs for the night. Dean, who was by now a little tipsy from all the champagne he had drunk, carried Brooke through the door. She rested her head against his chest because she was already dizzy from the champagne she had drunk.

"Didn't expect it to be this good," Dean said as he put Brooke on the bed. "The wedding and all."

Brooke laughed and thought of the same thing. "I thought it was going to be a disaster," she said as she lay down on the bed.

Dean slumped beside her after removing his tuxedo and chuckled. He never thought he'd be very comfortable being a married guy. After all, Brooke was his wife; he loved her and he couldn't think of anyone better that could be his wife. There was one thing that troubled him, though: the arrangement. They only agreed to be married for two years, and if Brooke doesn't fall in love with him, they'll have to get a divorce two years from now.

"What's bothering you?" Brooke's raspy voice echoed through the room.

Dean propped himself up and looked at Brooke, who looked so beautiful in her wedding gown. He pushed his worries aside and grinned at her. "Nothing... it's just... you're darn beautiful."

Brooke blushed and giggled. She knew she was beautiful, but hearing it from Dean made it seem like she was much prettier than she thought she was.

"You won't mind if I do this?" Dean suddenly asked.

Brooke blushed more with the way Dean looked at her. Before she could ask what he was going to do, Dean leaned closer to her and kissed her. When Dean pulled away, a small smile spread across Brooke's face. "No... I don't mind... at all."

She closed in on the small gap between them and kissed him. It all felt surreal to Dean, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. Dean poised himself on top of Brooke as their mouths made wonders. Brooke's hands made their way towards the buttons of Dean's white polo as Dean's lips made its way towards Brooke's shoulders.

* * *

**They're married! Did you like it? Please review. :)**


	20. Pretty Little Picture

**I don't own One Tree Hill and Supernatural.**

**I'm really glad that you liked the wedding chapter. Thanks a lot! :)**

**Note: Lucas Scott never wrote the Unkindness of Ravens in this story.**

* * *

**20: Pretty Little Picture**

Brooke was greeted by the morning sun the next morning, the space next to her was empty. As she sat up and looked around the room, she noticed a note on the bedside table.

_Went out with Sam to check our condo. _

Brooke almost forgot that they won't live in the Winchester House anymore. When she first found out that she would be living alone with Dean once they're married, she thought she'd go nuts within a week of living alone with him. But now, it was as if she was glad that she'd have Dean alone to herself. Plus, the Winchester House isn't that far from where they'll live.

For a moment, she sat on the bed and thought of what happened between her and Dean last night. Well, nothing really happened, except for a make out session with Dean. They were almost on the verge of making love, but Brooke suddenly stopped. For some unknown reason, she felt that she wasn't ready. She was surprised when Dean told her that he understands her. They spent the rest of the night cuddling and talking about what they would do once they get to Hawaii.

After taking a shower, Brooke took her crumpled dress on the floor and placed it back on its box. She then started to pack the set of clothes she and Dean brought to the hotel for their short stay there. She found the day's newspaper by their room door and unfolded it immediately. As expected, photos of her wedding were all over it. One reporter even dubbed her wedding 'the wedding of the year'. She had to stifle a laugh as she thought of how she and Dean made people perceive that they were a real couple. But then again, they're almost not faking it anymore.

The wedding, the garden, what happened between her and Dean last night…it all felt like a dream. For a moment, she stared at her and Dean's official husband and wife photo. Behind their happy smiles lies one of the biggest scandals.

Dean then entered the room, a frown plastered on his face.

Brooke placed the newspaper on the table. "What happened?"

Dean took out a can of soda from the fridge. "Damn paparazzi. They're waiting for us downstairs like vultures waiting for its prey."

Brooke laughed, amused with what Dean said. "Can't we just use the back door of the hotel?"

"They're everywhere. God I hate them," Dean muttered.

After downing the rest of his soda, Dean motioned for Brooke to get her coat. Unlike the other times he bossed her around, Brooke willingly obeyed. Together they walked downstairs and met their family and friends at the lobby of the hotel.

Brooke bade goodbye to her Tree Hill friends and promised Haley that she would call her once she gets to Hawaii. Jo gave Dean a list of some souvenirs she wanted, while Jessica congratulated Brooke once again for a very wonderful wedding ceremony. John and Ellen talked to the newly weds for a brief moment, and before they left, John told them that once they get back, their condo would be fully furnished. Richard and Victoria Davis were also there; Richard was still happy for his daughter, but Victoria seemed like she wanted to get out of there.

Finally, Dean and Brooke announced that they were leaving; they pushed through the paparazzi waiting for them outside the hotel. They eventually got to his Impala that was already waiting by the entrance of the hotel.

Luckily, the media hasn't found out about their new apartment yet, so the newly weds had no trouble going inside the condominium. When Brooke entered their apartment, she couldn't help but gasp. Dean was right; she was going to like it. The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon packing their clothes again, this time for their honeymoon trip. Later that night, they went to the airport and left the country.

-----

Brooke Davis-Winchester woke up to the sound of a radio blasting rock music. She didn't move at first; she knew it was just Dean. A moment later, she could hear Dean singing along with the song. Brooke jumped out of the bed and donned her robe and then went out of the room.

Brooke found Dean at the small living room, making moves as he sang along to Heat of the Moment. Brooke almost fell on the floor as she laughed.

Dean saw Brooke and went on with fooling around. When Brooke finally stifled her laugh, she pressed the stop button of the player and turned to look at her husband.

"Tell me I'm great," Dean said with a huge grin.

Brooke chuckled and went to the kitchen. "You actually sound good."

Dean followed Brooke to the kitchen. "Today's our first day here. What'ya wanna do?"

"Hiking?" Brooke suggested.

Dean shook his head and grabbed a brochure from the kitchen counter. "Last time you suggested hiking, things went out of control."

He was right. The last time Brooke planned a hiking, she found out about Lucas and Peyton.

Before Brooke could say another word, Dean grinned and showed her something on the brochure.

"That's better," Brooke said with a smile as she looked at what Dean was showing her.

-----

Dean Winchester couldn't be any happier; he was sure enough that he would never forget this day. He and Brooke spent three hours skorkeling under water, taking a break every now and then. Brooke looked so happy during the whole thing, and she looked hot in her red bikini. Dean couldn't help but think that Brooke was feeling something for him now, and that's what made him extremely glad.

Brooke felt the same, too. It was her first time in Hawaii and her first time to snorkel as well, and she couldn't be any happier. And she also felt like she wouldn't enjoy the trip so much if she wasn't with Dean. At that moment, Brooke knew that she had feelings for Dean.

After that, they went home to take a quick shower and change clothes and then went out again to look for a place to eat. They found a place called _On The Hook_ near the beach; it was large enough to accommodate fifty persons. There was a bar at the center of the hut-like place and a small karaoke stage at the left side of it. There were about twenty people inside; some were singing, and some were busy talking to their friends. Dean and Brooke chose the table nearest to the bar.

A curvy girl dressed in shorts and a pink shirt came over to their table and asked for their orders. They scanned the menu and asked for something they've never tried before. They talked about everything they saw during their snorkeling activity, and Dean felt extremely happy because Brooke loved the whole thing.

The waitress came back with the desert they ordered right after they finished their dinner. Dean gave her a nod as she set the huge bowls of ice cream on their table. "I like this place," Dean said as he took a bite.

Brooke felt the same way; the place was very warm and welcoming. The people inside it were all smiling and humble. "I couldn't think of a better place for our honeymoon."

Right then, a man in his mid-twenties on the table in front of them them spun around. "You're newly weds?" he asked with a grin on his face.

Brooke nodded awkwardly and then looked back at her husband; Dean looked puzzled as well. Before they could say anything, the man behind them stood up and shouted, "We have honeymoon-ers here!"

All the people inside the place turned their heads to where Brooke and Dean was. Brooke's face went pink and Dean just looked down and tried to ignore everyone.

"Your dinner's on the house!" the guy at the bar exclaimed.

At that moment, a teenage girl who was singing a while ago came over to their table and grabbed Brooke. "Join us!"

Dean chuckled; Brooke tried to reject the girl, but the girl insisted, and Brooke had no choice but to give in. He watched as Brooke went towards the small stage. A few moments later, music boomed inside the place, and Brooke was being prodded by the other girls to dance. After a few nudges from the other girls, Brooke looked at Dean with a cute grin plastered on her face. Dean grinned back and nodded at her, giving her a signal that she should enjoy herself.

Even if the place was illuminated with yellow-ish lights, Dean could see that Brooke's cheeks went pink. Brooke immitated what the other girls were doing, swaying her hips here and there, and giggling like there's no tomorrow. The white flowy sundress that she was wearing followed her every move, as well as her dark hair; she looked mesmerizing. Right then, the only thing Dean wanted to do was get up from his chair, walk straight to Brooke, and kiss her, but there were too many people, and he thought it would be too stand off-ish to do that.

Brooke danced with the other girls for a few minutes until the music ended. As soon as the music stopped, she scanned the room and saw Dean looking at her, which made her blush once again. Dean was paying attention to her instead of the guy talking to him.

When Brooke came back to their table, people congratulated them every once in a while as they finished their ice cream. Before they left the place, the owner insisted to take a photo of them, and then congratulated them once again and wished them the best.

They drove home talking about how nice the people in Hawaii were, and all the while, Dean could only think of nothing but kissing Brooke once they get back to the house they rented.

"I've never had this much fun in a day," Brooke said as she walked into the house.

Dean was right behind her. He followed Brooke to their bedroom and as Brooke took off the pair of earrings she was wearing, Dean wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You looked beautiful back there," he said as he nuzzled Brooke's neck, "dancing and all."

Brooke giggled and turned around to face Dean. Dean rested his hand on Brooke's cheek. She could feel it, almost like a hot iron touching her, yet it didn't burn. It excited her, made her stomach twist like it had never twisted before.

"So," Brooke said as she turned to face him a little, "what do you wanna do now?"

Dean looked right into her eyes, then he smiled, sending shivers down her back. "I don't know," he said. "What do _you_ wanna do?"

Dean moved closer to her. She was having trouble breathing, yet there was no way in the world she wanted him to move away. After all the kisses she shared with Dean, even the make out session they had on the night of their wedding, this moment felt extremely special to her. She had never felt this way towards Dean before, and at that moment, she knew that she had feelings for him.

"I don't know," Brooke whispered.

Dean turned her slightly so they were facing each other, then slowly he moved forward until he was kissing her.

It was as if a surge of electricity shot through every nerve cell in Brooke's body; Dean felt the same. As their kissing deepened, Dean carried Brooke to their bed and lay her there. The moment Brooke's back touched the bed, she pulled Dean back to her and started making out once again. She wrapped her arms around his neck. As the moments passed, they started not to care about anything; all they thought about was the feeling of each other's touch. It was like a drug, and both of them were soon addicted.

Brooke's hands traveled under Dean's shirt and he lifted his arms as she pulled it off him. Brooke sat up to let Dean unzip her dress and pull it off her. Dean had seen Brooke wearing bikinis twice now, but he couldn't help but get awed; she had an undoubtedly sexy body. He reached for the straps of her bra and pushed it off her shoulders and then crashed her body back to him. Their breaths were ragged as they made out. Brooke's fingers ran through Dean's bare shoulders down to his chest, and then to his chiseled abs as he kissed her passionately. Her fingers traveled further towards his belt and with one quick move, she removed his belt and unbuttoned his jeans.

One thing led to another. They moved as if it was choreographed; one amorous move after another. Dean was gentle yet agressive with her, and Brooke loved it. They couldn't stop...they didn't want to. As their bodies entwined, they became more wrapped up with each other's touch.

-----

Dean woke up with a smile on his face. Last night was the best night of his life, and he couldn't get rid of the sappy feeling he felt. The moment he opened his eyes, he felt ecstatic, and he couldn't shrug the feeling off. Brooke was still asleep beside him, her head touching his shoulders. Dean turned gently to face Brooke and watched the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, and he felt utterly complete.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," he whispered as Brooke opened her eyes a few minutes later.

The moment Brooke saw Dean's smiling face, she blushed and then smiled. "Were you watching me sleep?"

Dean chuckled and touched Brooke's face. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Brooke bit her lip and then shook her head.

"Good," Dean whispered and then leaned closer to her to give her a kiss.

"You were perfect last night," Dean said as he pulled away.

Brooke giggled and then looked at Dean with a playful smile. "You weren't so bad yourself, Winchester."

Dean started to trace patterns on her bare shulders.

"Can't believe it happened, you know," Brooke said with a dreamy sigh. "I never thought we'd end up like this."

"Like what?" Dean asked absentmindedly.

Brooke smiled once again and looked deep into his eyes. "Like this," she said and then kissed him again. And for the second time, they made love.

-----

Lucas Scott was having trouble with the novel he was writing. He entitled it _The Comet_, about a boy who saw a comet and how the comet changed the boy's life. From the moment the idea popped into his mind, he knew that it would be about Brooke and how she made an impact in his life; he would be the boy and Brooke was the comet.

Now, he was having trouble with continuing it because of Brooke's marriage to Dean. When he came back to Tree Hill yesterday with Haley and the rest of their friends, Lucas was unusually quiet, and both Haley and Nathan noticed, though they didn't ask him why. Lucas was thankful for that.

When it dawned on him that he wouldn't be able to write anything today, he left his laptop and went outside. For a moment, he just sat there on the porch and remembered one particular night.

_"I'm not sure if we have a problem, or if I have a problem," Brooke said as Lucas sat beside her. She had been waiting on his front porch to talk to him about her worries._

_Lucas' brows furrowed slightly. "What's the problem?"_

_Brooke squared her shoulders and bit her lip. "In a nutshell, you're you and I'm me."_

_"Yeah, but if I was you, you'd be dating yourself." Lucas looked at her and tried to see the emotions in her eyes, and there he saw a hint of fear._

_"What I mean is, I do what I do and I like what I like, and that's just who I am," Brooke replied._

_A small smile graced Luke's face. "I know; that's what I love about you."_

_Brooke looked like there was a war waging inside her, as if she was debating whether or not she should go on. "But the music that you listen to and the books you read...I'm not into any of that stuff," she blurted out._

_"And I never asked you to be, okay?" he sighed. "You know I kind of enjoy that fact that we're different."_

_With that, Brooke looked much better. The look of worry in her eyes were now washed away. "Okay, I'm sorry. It's just that...you're the first really great guy that I've ever dated and that really scares me because I never gave a rat's ass before. But I do now."_

_Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke's shoulder. "That's good, because I give a rat's ass about you too."_

That night was still vivid in his memories. It was the night Brooke really showed him how much she cared for him, and it was the night Lucas knew that Brooke was the one.

Then he saw Haley walking towards him with a small smile on her face, but it was obvious that she was deliberating whether she should talk to him or not.

"Hey," she greeted and then sat beside him.

Lucas replied with a slight nod.

Haley let out a sigh as she placed her hand on Luke's knee. "It's Brooke, isn't it?"

"Did you notice the way she looked at Dean?" Lucas asked, his voice faltered.

"Luke, don't -"

Lucas scoffed. "I know that look. She used to look at me like that during our first weeks together."

And the truth came out. It was the one thing Lucas feared the most, from the time Victoria Davis went to his house and told him that Brooke was going away. She was now in love with some other man. To make things worse, she fell in love with the man who was supposed to be her fake boyfriend.

"Brooke hasn't told me anything yet," said Haley in a slightlly hopeful tone. "Maybe..."

But Haley couldn't think of anything to say that would make Lucas feel better, because she, too, saw the way Dean and Brooke looked at each other during their wedding day.

"You saw it too, huh?" Lucas asked when he saw the look in Haley's eyes. "I'm done, Hales. She's not coming back..."

Haley patted Lucas' knee. "Don't be too sure, Luke. You know how much Brooke loves you."

"After what I did to her?" He was referring to what happened between Peyton and him. "I doubt she still loves me the way she loved me before."

-----

Brooke was not contented with the snorkeling they did a couple of days ago, so she asked Dean to go to the oceanarium to watch some dolphins and other sea creatures. Dean, who only cared about making Brooke happy, obliged. They left the house they rented a couple of hours before lunch. They first went to the sea lions, and even though the star sea lion wasn't in the mood to impress its audience, Brooke enjoyed it; she felt like a child again, thanks to Dean. After that, they proceeded to the dolphins, which made Brooke laugh and giggle all throughout the show.

It was already getting dark when they left the oceanarium. Dean suggested that they should have dinner out, but Brooke wanted to have dinner at the house they rented, for a change. Since they didn't have anything there, they dropped by a grocery mart and saw a brochure of a couple of famous Hawaiian dishes, decided that they wanted to try the Chicken Katsu, and then bought the ingredients needed and then went back to the house.

"This looks easy," Dean mumbled as reread the instructions on the brochure.

Brooke brought out the de-boned chicken breasts out of the grocery bag and placed it on the counter. She did the same with the other ingredients. When she had done pouring the contents of a flour bag into a mixing bowl, Dean grabbed a piece of chicken breast and started to roll it onto the flour, making the chicken crumpled.

"Dean!" Brooke gushed. She placed her hands on her hips. "You're doing it the wrong way!"

"Yeah?" Dean grinned sheepishly.

Brooke moved closer to her husband and grabbed another piece of chicken breast. "You're supposed to _coat_ it with flour, not roll the-"

Dean threw a handful of flour right into Brooke. The two of them just stared at each other for a moment, and then Dean laughed. Brooke opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't think of anything to say. If someone else had thrown her a handful of flour, she would be mad, but the way Dean laughed made her want to laugh as well. Dean was now leaning over the counter, still laughing hard. Brooke grabbed the first thing she touched and threw it right towards Dean. It was an egg.

"Hey!" Dean said out loud. Egg yolk was now trickling down his face.

Brooke was the one laughing now. Dean couldn't help but get hypnotized by the raspy sound of Brooke's laughter. A crooked smile spread across his face and then threw another handful of flour towards Brooke. By now, Brooke's face and hair was covered with flour. She screamed playfully and then threw a handful right at Dean. The flour mixed with the yolk on his face. The two of them spent a couple of minutes laughing, running around the kitchen, trying to hit each other with flour.

"I give up!" Brooke said. She slowly stood up from behind the counter and saw Dean standing by the sink, clutching a bowl of flour. Brooke, on the other hand, was holding an egg.

Half of the kitchen was a mess. Brooke made her way to the counter and put the egg back on its container. Dean walked towards the counter as well and placed the bowl of flour on the counter.

Brooke bit her lower lip. "That was fun."

"Yeah," Dean said with a grin. "You actually look a lot better now, with flour covering your face."

Brooke smacked Dean's arm playfully and laughed. Dean then wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist and pulled her closer to him. They kissed for a short while before Brooke pulled away and told Dean that his lips tasted funny because it had a mix of egg yolk and flour. They cooked the chicken (which was untouched during their flour-egg battle), had dinner, cleaned the kitchen, and then showered together to clean themselves.

Dean and Brooke spent their next day shopping for souvenirs. They spent the day after that packing their stuff and later that night, they went to the airport to go back home.

-----

Once their plane landed in New York from Hawaii, the couple expected to be welcomed by the media, and as much as they expected, reporters followed them like crazy as they walked out of the airport towards the waiting car for them. Dean and Brooke chose to go to the Winchester House first before they go to their condo.

"Sammy!" Brooke squealed with delight when Sam opened the door for him. "I've got lots of stuff for you!"

Sam chuckled and wrapped an arm around Brooke. "Missed you too, B. Where's Dean?"

Right then, Dean walked into the porch, carrying four large shopping bags. "Mind you, she really bought _lots of stuff_ for you."

Sam laughed and then took two bags from his older brother and then led the couple into the living room. A minute later, Jo came bouncing down the stairs with a huge smile on her face. The four of them spent an hour or so talking about Dean and Brooke's honeymoon - except for the intimate things that happened between them - and then Brooke and Jo went upstairs to try on the clothes Brooke bought for Jo.

John and Ellen arrived a couple of hours later and they all had a family dinner. Since Brooke came into their lives, having dinner as a family was becoming a habit now. John felt happy for his oldest son; Dean was finally starting to change for the better, and everyone noticed it.

After their dinner, Dean and Brooke went home to their apartment. Luckily, there were no reporters around so they didn't have to sneak in. The moment they were all alone in their penthouse apartment, Dean slumped on their bed and was ready to go to sleep when Brooke suddenly took a photo of him.

"I'm making a scrapbook," Brooke said when Dean shot her a questioning look. She placed her camera on top of her dresser and noticed a photo; it was the one which the owner of the Hawaiian restaurant took. Dean's arm was wrapped around her shoulder, and both of them were smiling brightly. It was a pretty picture of the two of them, and Brooke knew that she should include it in the scrapbook she was making. She hid it safely inside her drawer and turned to look at Dean.

Dean patted the space on the bed next to him and motioned for Brooke to go to bed as well. Brooke smiled her trademark smile as she walked over to their bed.

"Your dad looked genuinely happy," Brooke whispered as she fixed her pillows.

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

"Is there a problem?" Brooke finally lay down beside him.

Dean smirked and then kinked his eyebrows. "A problem? Well, here's the thing, _Mrs. Winchester_," he said with a semi husky voice.

Brooke bit her lower lip but kept her gaze at her husband, who crawled towards her and positioned himself on top of her. Dean kissed her and suddenly pulled away, which almost made Brooke ask for more.

"The problem is..." he said as he trailed a finger from Brooke's cheek down to her chest, "you look damn fine..." He lifted Brooke's shirt and started to make feathery kisses all over her flat stomach. "...and I've been waiting to do this..."

As Dean's hand made its way from her leg to her thigh, Brooke made a soft moan. Dean inched his hand higher and stopped when Brooke pulled him towards him and kissed him passionately.

Tonight was going to be another blissful night.

* * *

**Please review. :)**


	21. Dreams and Budding Friendships

**I don't own One Tree Hill and Supernatural.**

**Yay, 100+ reviews! I'm so happy. Anyway, thanks to all those who read this and to all those who reviewed and will review. Your reviews make me really happy. Much love. :)**

**Note: Keith didn't die in this story (the Jimmy Edwards event didn't happen). He married Karen after Lucas graduated high school and they're now living in New Orleans with their daughter, Lily. **_**Karen's Cafe**_** is now under Lucas and Haley's management.**

* * *

**21: Dreams and Budding Friendships**

A month and a half had passed since Dean and Brooke came back from Hawaii. Since then, the two of them went out every day, walking around the park, having dinner in a nice restaurant, and doing stuff they haven't done together before like rollerblading, and Dean even let Brooke drive the Impala once. They even attended a baby baptism of one of Dean's friends. To the public eye, they were the happy newlyweds. In private, they were happy with each other's company as well.

Today, they haven't planned anything; Brooke wanted to stay at home and relax with Dean. Brooke was busy updating her scrapbook, putting pictures of Dean and her during their trip to the bar last night with Sam, Jessica, and Castiel when the phone suddenly rang.

Dean, who was watching TV beside her, got up and answered it. "Yeah?"

After a few moments, he looked at Brooke and whispered, "its Cas," and then lessened the volume of the TV.

Brooke couldn't help but watch her husband as he spoke to Castiel on the phone. The first time Brooke saw Dean, he was smirking and he looked like he didn't care about anything at all. He had a lot of issues, like womanizing, alcohol, and short temper. He usually bossed Brooke around and often argued with her. But now, after he confessed that Brooke had changed him and that he loved her, Dean became much better. He also looked younger because of the seemingly permanent smile on his face; he was always happy whenever he was with Brooke. The way he talks to Brooke, the way he looks at her, the way he touches her - those were the things that made Brooke like him more.

Dean unexpectedly took a glance towards Brooke and saw her staring at him with a small smile on her face. As if on cue, he stopped listening to whatever Castiel was saying and focused all his attention on Brooke; he wanted to etch her face - the way she looked at him, the smile on her lips, how soft her skin looked - into his memory. As if etching that moment into his mind wasn't enough, Dean grabbed the camera on the table, mouthed the words 'Don't move' at Brooke, and then took a photo of her. Before he returned to his conversation with Castiel, he smiled at Brooke in return.

The conversation with Castiel lasted for about half an hour, while Brooke focused on the scrapbook she was working on again. Once Castiel ended the call, Dean placed the phone back to its stand and was about to go to Brooke and kiss her when the phone rang again. He sighed and grabbed the phone once again and answered it. A moment later, he handed the phone to Brooke. "It's Haley. I think she's crying," he whispered.

Brooke's eyes widened; she grabbed the phone from Dean and jumped off the sofa. "Hales? What's wrong?"

Haley sniffed. "B-Brooke...it's Nate."

Bad thoughts suddenly flooded Brooke's mind. "What's wrong?"

"Chris Keller," Haley croaked.

Brooke didn't need to hear more from Haley; she knew very well how much trouble Chris Keller is. "I'll be there," she gushed and then told her best friend that she will arrive in Tree Hill the next morning.

When Dean asked her what the problem was, Brooke told her that Haley and Nathan had a fight. Dean insisted on going to Tree Hill with Brooke, not because he wanted to guard her, but because he wanted to help her friends. While they were on the road, Brooke explained everything about Haley and Chris Keller. She told him that when they were in high school, Haley and Chris worked together for quite some time, and that Haley went on tour with Chris. Dean quickly guessed that Chris became a huge problem for Nathan and Haley, and he was right. Brooke went on and told him how torn Nathan was when Haley left him to go on tour with Keller.

Dean and Brooke arrived on Tree Hill around midnight, and they were exhausted from the 10-hour drive from New York to Tree Hill. Fortunately, Victoria wasn't in the house when they arrived; she was out of the country, as well as Brooke's father. Brooke called Haley to check if she was still awake, but Haley didn't answer, so Brooke decided that they should get some sleep first before they handle Haley and Nathan's problem.

-----

_"Run! Daddy's coming!" yelled a little boy with a huge grin on his face. He was hardly older than six._

_Two other little boys - twins - ran after the older one._

_"Hey!" Dean yelled as he searched for the boys. "This is not funny anymore!" He knelt down in front of the little girl beside him, who had mud on her face. "Who did it, honey?"_

_The little girl sniffed. "Sammy."_

_Dean shook his head and stood up once again. "Go to your Momma and wash your face." He then turned around and scanned the garden, in hopes of seeing his eldest son. "Sam!"_

Dean's eyes fluttered open. To his relief, he was only dreaming. It looked quite real; Sam, the oldest of the boys he had dreamt of, looked a lot like him, while the little girl looked like Brooke. As he sat up, he couldn't help but think of his future family with Brooke.

"B?" Dean asked.

Brooke, who was tying her hair into a neat ponytail, looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Um, how many...kids do you want?"

Brooke chuckled and brought her attention back to her reflection in the mirror. "I don't know. The more the merrier. Why?"

"Just asking," he replied with a shrug.

"Look, I gotta go and check on Haley," Brooke said as she turned to face him. She grabbed her bag, which was sitting on the edge of the bed, and then kissed Dean. "Don't go around messing with other people."

With that, she left the room. Dean looked around and noticed that he was in a different room; he forgot that they weren't in New York. He got up from the bed and took a shower. When he got downstairs, he saw that Brooke didn't bother to cook breakfast for him. So he went out and roamed around until he spotted _Karen's Cafe_. Once he got inside, all eyes were upon him. He tried to ignore them and went straight ahead towards the counter. To his surprise, Lucas came out of the kitchen at the back.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment. Dean suddenly remembered when Lucas came out of his hotel room hours before his wedding. Though Brooke told him that nothing happened, he couldn't help but feel uneasy. Lucas felt the same.

Right then, Haley came out of the kitchen, holding a plate of pancakes. She noticed the way Dean and Lucas looked at each other and then sighed.

"Luke, get this to the table near the door," she said as she handed the plate to Lucas.

Lucas didn't seem to hear Haley.

"Lucas," she said firmly.

And as if he was poked or something, Lucas walked away.

Haley, who looked like she had cried all night, walked over to the counter. "Dean, what're you doing here?"

Dean let out a small smile. "Well, Brooke wanted to go here to talk to you. She might be at your house right now," he added.

Haley sighed; she looked like she was going to cry.

"Do you want me to call her?" Dean asked, in hopes that it would prevent Haley from crying.

"No," Haley said. She heaved a sigh. "Are you gonna order anything?"

Dean looked at the menu board and then cleared his throat. "Uh...the breakfast special."

"Right," she murmured. She then went back to the kitchen.

Dean looked around and saw Lucas talking to an old man in a nearby table. Somehow, he knew that Lucas heard everything he told Haley. Before he could think of anything else, Haley emerged from the kitchen with another plate of pancakes. It was only then when Dean realized how big her belly was.

"He doesn't like me here, does he?" he asked as Haley set the plate on the counter in front of him.

Haley glanced at Lucas. "Yeah; he probably thinks I'm betraying him by talking to you."

Dean fell silent for a moment. When he looked up, Haley was still looking at him.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him," she said as she rubbed her belly absentmindedly.

Dean tried to think of something to say. "Brooke told me about Ch-"

"She did?" Haley cut him off. She suddenly looked at him with more attention.

"I just wanted to help," Dean blurted out; he didn't want to have a row with Haley in case she misunderstands why he brought up the topic. He then took out his phone. "I'll call Brooke."

Haley put her hand on his arm. "No, don't." After a moment's hesitation, she said, "I think it's better if I talk to you."

-----

"Hales?" Brooke called out for the third time. She pressed the doorbell again.

Finally, the door opened. Nathan was standing right in front of her. "Brooke, what're you doing here?"

"Is Haley there?"

Nathan sighed and then shook his head. "I just arrived here. She's not home."

Panic overwhelmed Brooke. "I told her to stay here."

Before Nathan could answer, her phone buzzed. She fished it out of her pocket and opened the new message.

_I'm with Haley,_ the message read. It was from Dean.

Brooke sighed in relief and then looked at Nathan. "We need to talk."

That was when Nathan realized why Brooke was standing in front of him. Haley probably told her that they had a fight. Nathan let Brooke get inside the house and led her to the kitchen.

Brooke sat on the breakfast bar and watched as Nathan poured coffee into two mugs. "Haley called," she said and tried to read Nathan's expression.

"Yeah," Nathan murmured and then handed Brooke a mug. He sat beside her and sighed; he could still remember the look on Haley's face when he left the house last night.

"You shouldn't have fought because of Keller," she said. "That was a long time ago."

Nathan took a sip from his mug. "I came home yesterday and found him here, talking to Haley."

"What did he want?" asked Brooke. Though a part of her thought that there was nothing wrong with Keller coming over to visit Haley, Brooke couldn't shrug the feeling that it wasn't really a good thing.

This time, Nathan looked straight into Brooke's eyes, and before he knew it, he blurted out all the things he heard the day before. "He asked her to work with him again. He made it sound like last time didn't do us any damage. He even asked her who the baby's father was!"

"_What?!_"

Nathan shook his head and scoffed. "Apparently, he and Haley saw each other six months ago."

"So?" Brooke asked, still shocked with what she heard. "It's not like they slept together, right? I know Haley. She wouldn't do that."

"Haley told me that nothing happened between them, but Keller was just silent the whole time we argued in front of him."

Brooke scoffed. "He's a huge pain in the ass. But still, Nate, you don't believe Haley?"

"I do," Nathan replied quickly. "But I can't believe she didn't tell me that she met Keller back then."

"Why did she meet him, anyway?"

"He wanted to talk to her about the same thing - working together again." Nathan took another sip from his mug to calm himself. "Haley knows how much I hate Keller, and yet she didn't tell me that."

Brooke patted Nathan's shoulder. "Nate, maybe that's the reason why Haley didn't tell you. She's afraid that you might get worked up like this."

-----

"What did Chris do?" Dean asked.

Haley had just told Dean what happened the night before, and to her surprise, Dean listened attentively. She tried hard not to cry again, but her hormones got the better of her. Dean escorted her to his car; he didn't want other people to see Haley crying. When they were about to leave the cafe, Dean saw Lucas tense up and watched them intently as Dean and Haley went out. Dean comforted her and told her that everything is going to be okay every now and then. When Haley finally stopped crying, Dean found the courage to speak and voice out the question that ran inside his head.

Haley sniffed and looked at Dean. "He just stood there, didn't say a word. It made things much worse, his silence. Nathan must've thought that Chris's silence meant something. After Nathan left, he wanted to stay, but I sort of kicked him out of the house."

Dean chuckled softly and looked outside. The cafe was still in sight, and though Lucas was not looking at their direction, Dean knew that Lucas was keeping a close watch on them. "Well, don't worry. Everything will be okay," he said in an assuring tone. "Anyway, Nathan seems to be a good guy. I'm sure he'll calm down sooner or later."

"You didn't see him last night. He was mad." Haley looked out the car window and tried not to think of the way Nathan yelled the night before.

"Well, you couldn't blame him," he said with a shrug. When he saw the look on Haley's face, he held up his hand. "I'm not taking his side," he said quickly; Haley obviously looked like she was going to ask him if he agrees with Nathan. "But I'm not taking your side, either. Look, Brooke's with him right now. I'm sure he's okay now."

When Haley first heard that Brooke was dating Dean, she couldn't believe that Brooke preferred to go out with him rather than maintain her relationship with Lucas. She knew what Dean was like; it was all over the news. But she opted to keep silent and just be happy for Brooke. When she found out that her best friend's relationship with Dean was just an arrangement, Haley was sort of devastated; she knew how that would affect Brooke's life. She even felt sorry for Brooke because Brooke had to endure Dean's vices as long as the agreement is on. But when Dean comforted Brooke when the brunette found out about what happened between Lucas and Peyton, Haley realized that there was something good inside of Dean. Then there was the way Dean looked at Brooke during their wedding ceremony; Haley knew at that moment that there was something going on between Dean and Brooke. And now, Dean was sitting beside her, saying words of comfort and telling her that he wants to help.

"I never thought that I'd be in a situation like this with you," Haley said and then chuckled softly.

Dean raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

Haley let out a small smile. "I thought you were..."

"Is there anybody who doesn't think that I'm not good for Brooke?" Dean asked in an amused way.

"I have to admit, you seemed like you weren't good for her _at first_. But now I think you're pretty cool," Haley said. "You love Brooke, don't you?"

Dean looked at Haley and then smirked.

Haley thought that it was good for Dean and Brooke to fall in love and not be together just because of an agreement, but she also knew that Lucas will be torn once he finds out that Brooke's in love with Dean. A little voice inside her head told her that Lucas deserved it; he slept with Peyton behind Brooke's back.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

Haley looked at Dean intently. "Promise me that you won't break my best friend's heart."

The request was both fierce and sincere. Dean knew that Haley meant what she asked him to do, and he knew that the moment he breaks Brooke's heart, Haley will surely kill him. "I'll do my best," he said.

"Good," Haley replied with a nod.

-----

Lucas Scott could not believe his eyes. Haley was talking to Dean inside his car. He saw her crying and he saw the way Dean listened and talked to her. First, Brooke, and now, Haley; who's next – Nathan? For some reason, Lucas felt like Dean wanted to steal everyone close to him.

The sound of the chimes above the front door pulled him back to reality. Haley had just walked in, and she looked much better than the way she was when she came there this morning to help him open the cafe. She walked straight to him and let out a small smile.

"I know what you're thinking," she said before Lucas could say anything. "Dean's nice."

Lucas squared his shoulders. "I don't care, Hales. And what's up with you, getting friendly with him and all."

Haley scoffed. "What're you trying to imply, Luke? Like I've said, Dean's nice. I think he's far from the Dean we've read in the newspaper before."

"Just because he sat there and listened to your problems doesn't mean he's entirely nice," Lucas retorted.

"Can you hear yourself, Lucas? I can't believe you could be so biased." Haley looked at him like a mother scolding her son. "Dean's trying to befriend us, he wants to get to know us better so someday he could sit with all of us and join us like he's a part of the gang."

"He'll never be."

Haley shook her head and sighed. "Luke, drop the attitude. You're just jealous and scared that he might steal us from you. Maybe Dean does want to get to know Brooke's friends, but I'm sure it's not because he wants to piss you off."

Lucas looked intently at Haley and wanted to admit that he was jealous, but he couldn't admit the fact that Haley has a point; he was a bit biased. Before he could say a word, though, Haley let out another sigh.

"Dean's going to give me a ride home," she said.

-----

Now that Nathan was calm and composed, and when he was sure that he's not going to get mad at Haley again, Brooke called Dean and asked him to bring Haley back to her house. And because Tree Hill wasn't that large, Dean and Haley arrived within a few minutes.

"Nate," Haley murmured the moment she saw Nathan, "I'm sorry."

Nathan wrapped Haley into a tight hug and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Yeah, me too. I shouldn't have shouted at you."

"Our job's done here," Brooke said and then winked at Haley and Nathan.

Brooke smiled and looked at the couple in front of her. She then grabbed Dean's hand and they silently walked out of the house, hand in hand, to give Nathan and Haley some privacy. When Dean and Brooke got inside the Impala, a sudden thought came across Brooke's mind.

"Dean," she said.

Dean looked at her and saw fear in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Brooke bit her lip and then looked down; she knew that the look on her face was a giveaway. "What if they find out about us? What if the public discovers that this was all just a..."

Dean held Brooke's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. The moment Dean's hand touched Brooke's skin, she felt a tingling sensation and felt a notch better.

"Whatever happens, I'll never leave you," he said sincerely.

"But -"

"I don't really care what the public thinks, Brooke," Dean cut her off. "Who cares? Sure, our relationship was arranged. But we fell in love, right? That's what matters."

Brooke felt silly for bringing up the topic; Dean was right. But she couldn't get rid of the fear that their secret would be revealed someday. But then again, Dean was right. She shouldn't worry because they were in love after all. She smiled at her husband and gave him a kiss.

* * *

**This is just a filler chapter, but still, I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. **

**And I have a little question for you guys: What's your favourite chapter so far and why?**


	22. Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon

**I don't own One Tree Hill and Supernatural.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews and whatnot! I hope you'll like this chapter. :)**

* * *

**22: Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon**

Dean and Brooke stayed in Tree Hill for a couple more days to spend some quiet time together – away from the busy streets of New York – after helping Haley and Nathan patch things up before they came back to the Big Apple. After the ten-hour drive, both Dean and Brooke were exhausted when they arrived at their condo around twelve midnight and went straight to bed.

At around two in the morning, Brooke woke up; she heard something from the living room. She sat up and shook Dean's shoulder, but her husband was in deep sleep. She took a deep breath and got out of the bed and grabbed a baseball bat from Dean's cabinet.

As she came closer to the living room, a loud knock on the front door could be heard – that was what woke her up. She tightened her grip on the bat as she came closer to the door.

"Who is it?" Brooke asked.

"Brooke? Is that you?"

Brooke would recognize that voice anywhere. She quickly opened the door and was surprised to see the redhead in front of her. It's been two years since she last saw the redhead, and to be honest, Brooke somewhat missed her then partner in crime.

"Rachel...what are you doing here at this time of night?" Brooke asked as she let the redhead in.

Rachel half smiled and gave Brooke a hug first. She did miss the bubbly brunette. "Can I stay here for a while?"

Brooke was taken aback by Rachel's question. "Why?"

Rachel had been moving from one place to another for the past couple of months now, and when she found out that Brooke has a place in Manhattan, she didn't hesitate to find the brunette.

Brooke watched as Rachel clutched her bag closer to her chest; as if there was something inside it that she didn't want Brooke to see.

"It's just a night or two…until I find a permanent place." Rachel tried to sound as good as possible.

Brooke considered it and then nodded; Rachel was her friend anyway. She motioned for Rachel to follow her and led the redhead to the guest room. As Rachel walked through the large condo unit of Brooke, she couldn't help but smile.

Right after Brooke toured Rachel around the house, she went back to her bedroom and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

-----

The next day, Dean was greeted by the morning sun. He turned around and saw Brooke still asleep. For a moment, Dean watched the brunette sleep; she looked so peaceful. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Brooke in his life. He quickly pulled himself back to reality and jumped out of the bed and went straight ahead to the kitchen to make some breakfast to surprise Brooke. Since Dean and Brooke's wedding, Dean got used to wearing only his shorts every morning.

While Dean was scanning the contents of the ref to see what he could cook, he saw a woman pass by the kitchen in his peripheral view. Dean slammed the ref shut and looked at the woman; she was only wearing an oversized shirt.

"Who are you?" Dean asked as he looked at the woman from head to toe.

Rachel grinned and had to fight back the growl she wanted to make; Brooke's husband looked so hot in his shorts. "I'm Brooke's friend."

Dean frowned in confusion and then tried to remember if anything happened the night before. When he came up with nothing, he marched to their room and shook Brooke's shoulders gently. It took him a couple of nudges before Brooke finally opened her eyes.

"What?" Brooke groaned.

"There's someone in our house," Dean said; his eyes widened in a funny way.

Brooke sat up and saw Rachel standing by the door and gasped. "Rachel Gatina, go change your clothes. This is my house, in case you forgot."

Rachel chuckled and waved her hand. "If that's what you want."

Dean sat beside Brooke and looked at her with a questioning look on his face. "Who is she?"

Brooke got out of the bed and went to the adjoining bathroom. "She's a high school friend."

"I never saw her in your photo albums." Dean grabbed a pair of jeans from his dresser. "And when did she come here?"

"Last night." Brooke stood by the bathroom door as she watched Dean put on his pants.

"And you didn't tell me?"

Brooke shrugged. "I tried to wake you up."

"How long is she staying here?" Dean asked; it was obvious in his tone that he didn't want anyone else in their house, but since the redhead was Brooke's friend, he didn't protest.

Before Brooke could answer, Rachel entered their room without even knocking. "It's for you," she told Dean as she handed him the cordless phone.

Dean looked at Rachel before grabbing the phone; he really didn't want someone else to live with him and Brooke.

"Aren't you going to take that call?" Rachel asked Dean with a smile.

Brooke knew that kind of smile, and she didn't like it.

Dean removed his gaze from the redhead and brought the phone to his ears. "Who's this?" he asked.

It was John. The receptionist called him earlier that morning to tell him that a redhead asked to be led to Dean and Brooke's apartment, and that the redhead never came out of the room. John's first thought was it had something to do with Dean; after all, his son was a womanizer. When Dean explained to his father that the redhead was Brooke's friend, John heaved a sigh of relief.

While Dean talked on the phone, Brooke dragged Rachel out of their room and led her to the living room.

"When are you leaving?" Brooke blurted out.

Rachel chuckled. "I told you – once I find a permanent place."

Brooke pouted her lips and thought of what to do. "Get dressed; we'll go house hunting today."

"Whoa Brooke, what's the matter? I get the feeling that you're kicking me out." Rachel folded her arms across her chest.

Brooke faked a smile and stared intently at Rachel. "Yeah, something like that."

The redhead scoffed. "What did I do?"

"I don't like the way you look at my husband." Brooke knew Rachel enough to say that she knows the stuff that goes through the redhead's mind. Brooke also knew that Rachel wouldn't mind having an affair with a tied man; Brooke could still remember the time Rachel tried to steal Lucas from her.

Rachel rolled her eyes and inched closer towards Brooke. "I've changed, Brooke. I'm not that girl anymore," she said; it sounded like the line was rehearsed or something.

"Fine," Brooke muttered. "One week and then you're out." Brooke walked out of the living room and went to her room to check on her husband.

As Rachel watched the brunette walk away, a small smile formed on her lips.

-----

Lucas Scott woke up to a feeling of dread. The rain pouring lightly outside the window was meant to give him some peace of mind like it usually does when he was younger, but now it was daunting. He rolled over to the other side of his bed and looked at the calendar.

It was already Sunday.

Karen, his mother, was supposed to call two days ago, but she didn't call last Friday. Even though she was now living away with Keith, and their daughter Lily, Lucas still wanted to make sure that his mother was okay. Besides, he got used to getting phone calls from her every Friday; it was the only way he could talk to her and Keith and check on his little sister.

Also, he felt like something would happen - something he wouldn't like.

He tried to close his eyes and sleep again but failed.

-----

"So?" Sam Winchester asked his father right after John ended his phone conversation with Dean.

John Winchester ordered the receptionist in Dean's apartment to inform him if anything unexpected happens. The receptionist didn't call him since Dean and Brooke's wedding, so John was somewhat relieved. But earlier this morning, the receptionist called and told him that a woman asked to be brought to his son's apartment in the middle of night and didn't come out again. John's initial thought was that Dean was womanizing.

Sam thought of the same thing, too. Though he knew that his brother has changed for Brooke, and that Dean was now happy with his wife, he feared that Dean might have gone back to his old ways. He couldn't help but begin to worry; what would happen if Dean was womanizing? What would happen to Brooke? Sam pushed aside those thoughts and told himself that his brother would not do anything to hurt Brooke.

John looked at Sam and let out a smile of relief. "The woman is a friend of Brooke; nothing to worry about."

Sam let out a sigh of relief and chuckled. "I knew it," he murmured.

"Brooke has really changed your brother," John said. He didn't need to ask Sam how that happened; he knew Dean quite well even when Dean was a mess. John knew that Dean has feelings for Brooke; he saw it in the way Dean looked at Brooke and the way he talks to her. "We're really lucky to have Brooke."

Sam smiled. "She's like a blessing, really. I began to think that Dean was hopeless back then, before you brought Brooke into our lives."

"The only problem is keeping our secret from the media," John said. "Your brother is finally happy; I don't want the media to take away his new found life."

"You know Dean." Sam chuckled. "The media doesn't get to him."

-----

Although Rachel promised Brooke that she had changed, Brooke still insisted on looking for a new place to stay for Rachel for two main reasons. First of all, she and Dean were only new to married life (though they had been staying with each other since the arrangement started) and she wanted Dean all to herself. Second, Brooke knew Rachel quite well, and she knew that Rachel was a very deceptive woman; she would be really pissed if Rachel tries to trick her.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked. He was propped on the bed, watching TV.

Brooke grabbed her purse from her dresser and then walked to her husband. "Apartment hunting," she said as she sat beside her husband.

"Why do you have to go with her? Come on, we could do some other stuff here while she's out." Dean leaned closer to Brooke and gave her a kiss.

The kiss lasted more than it was meant to. One moment, they were just sitting beside each other, the next; Dean was already on top of Brooke. Brooke wrapped her arms around Dean's neck.

"Rachel won't," she said as soon as she pulled away to stop Dean from kissing her again; one more kiss and she knew she wouldn't be able to resist the urge to stay at home. "She won't go find a house if I'm not with her to make sure that she's looking for one."

Dean frowned and then heaved a sigh. "I knew – from the moment I saw her – that she's going to be a..." He didn't mind to finish his sentence and gave Brooke one last kiss instead. "What time are you coming home?"

Brooke licked her lips as she tried to regain full composure; she still feels like a love struck teen after a make out session with Dean. "I don't know. I'll bring home dinner."

"Cas is coming," Dean said; he almost forgot about it. "It's okay, right?"

Brooke smiled and nodded; Castiel was like a part of the family in some way, so it was more than okay to have him over for dinner.

-----

"Rachel!" Brooke gushed as she hurried after the redhead. "We are not going that way."

Rachel turned to look at Brooke and kinked her eyebrows. "I thought we're going shopping."

"No," Brooke said firmly. "I said we're going to find you an apartment. Come on." Brooke grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her to face the other direction of the sidewalk. "God, this is so like handling a teenager," Brooke muttered.

Rachel pulled away from Brooke's grip and stood still in front of the brunette; she wouldn't let Brooke find an apartment for her now. No. She was quite pleased with the fact that Brooke's place was large and comfortable, plus she has a hot husband.

"B, can't we just go bonding for now?" Rachel said.

Brooke shook her head. "Not until we find a place."

But before Rachel could say anything, a woman called out Brooke's name. Brooke turned around and saw Ellen a few feet away from them. Brooke, who was already getting annoyed with Rachel, felt relieved to see Ellen.

"Hi," Ellen said as she greeted Brooke with an earthy hug. "What are you doing here?"

Brooke smiled. "I'm helping my friend -"

"Hi, I'm Rachel Gatina." Rachel extended a hand for Ellen to shake.

Ellen just looked at the hand for a moment; she thought that Rachel was rude. "Hi," she finally said and took Rachel's hand and then turned to look at Brooke. "Care to have lunch with me?"

Brooke deliberated whether to agree or not, and then nodded. She could spare Rachel for a day and look for an apartment tomorrow, or better yet, just call a real estate agent. The brunette excused herself for a moment from Ellen and instructed Rachel to meet her back here after two hours. Without hesitation, Rachel bade goodbye and left Ellen and Brooke.

Ellen brought Brooke to the nearest restaurant and picked the table farthest from the windows; Ellen hated being photographed by the paparazzi.

"So how's life with my stepson?" Ellen asked with a smile. She took the menu on the table and scanned it.

A waiter approached the table and gave Brooke a bright smile. "May I take your order?"

"I'll have a Lobster Thermidor," Ellen said and then turned to Brooke. "What about you, darling?"

"Grilled Salmon," Brooke said.

With that, the waiter left their table and headed back to the kitchen.

"We're happy," Brooke said, answering Ellen's question before the waiter came. "Life with Dean is okay. He's fun to be with."

Ellen beamed with delight. "That's really good to hear. Anyway, that friend of yours – what is she doing in your condo?"

"She needs a place to stay at for a while. We were supposed to look for an apartment for her today."

Ellen nodded and then she looked at Brooke intently, as if she noticed something she didn't notice when she saw Brooke a while ago.

Brooke eyed Ellen curiously as Ellen's eyes travelled from Brooke's chest to her face.

"You're glowing," Ellen said.

Brooke smiled awkwardly; she didn't know where this was going. "Thanks..."

"Honey, are you pregnant?"

There was a short silence before Brooke suddenly laughed. "What? No."

Unlike Brooke, Ellen didn't find the moment amusing. "You're glowing and your bosom got bigger."

Brooke couldn't tell which was weirder - Ellen asking her if she's pregnant or the fact that Ellen knew how big her boobs were.

Before Brooke could say anything, the waiter came back with their order, and the rest of their lunch was spent talking about John's business and how he thinks that Dean should be more involved with the business and then talked about their plans for Thanksgiving, which was a month away. After the lunch with Ellen, Brooke went back to the shop where she was supposed to meet Rachel. When Brooke remembered what Ellen told her earlier, Brooke stood in front of the large mall window and examined her reflection carefully. After a few moments, Brooke realized that Ellen was right. She grabbed her phone from her purse and texted Rachel that their search for an apartment was cancelled, and then went back home.

When Brooke arrived, Dean was nowhere in sight, but there was a note plastered on the wall beside their house alarm.

_Mrs. Winchester,_

_I got a feeling that you might get home early, so I want you to know that I'm gonna meet with Cas. We'll be there tonight for dinner. _

_Your hot husband_

Brooke laughed and looked at her husband's note with a gleeful beam in her eyes. She couldn't help but think of how much Dean has changed. She then remembered what she had to do and went to the bathroom in their room and opened a small cabinet beside the towel rack. Behind all the deodorants and shampoo bottles, she found what she was looking for.

Brooke sat down on the lid of the toilet and read the instructions on the box twice. If the little screen displayed a plus sign, she might be pregnant; however, if it was a straight line, she might've just been eating a lot lately.

Three minutes - it didn't seem like a long time, but to Brooke, it felt like it was the longest three minutes of her entire life. A few seconds later, a small little figure appeared on the screen. A small smile spread across her face and her stunning hazel eyes sparkled.

There it was - a plus sign for everyone to see.

-----

Just to be sure that the result of the test she took earlier was right, Brooke went to a doctor. As she sat there, waiting for the doctor to come back with the results, she thought of how Dean would react. Would he be happy? Did he want to become a father? Brooke told herself that Dean loves her; therefore, he would surely be happy once she tells him the news.

"Well, Mrs. Winchester," the doctor said with a smile on her face as she entered the room, "Congratulations, you're going to be a mom."

A smile spread across Brooke's face. She thanked the doctor, bought food for dinner, and quickly went back to their condo. When she arrived there, Dean was already home, watching sports with Castiel.

"How did the house hunting thing go?" Dean asked when he heard Brooke enter.

Brooke didn't say a word until she was sitting on the couch beside Dean. "I cancelled it," she said and then turned to look at Castiel. "Hi Cas."

Castiel smiled. "You don't mind if I have dinner with you guys, right?"

"You're welcome here anytime," Brooke said.

"And you might meet Brooke's friend tonight; she's staying with us. Let's hope you and Rachel will get together so she can stay at your place instead." Dean winked at Castiel.

Castiel immediately got the hint, but he wasn't interested. "Very classy, Dean. You know I don't like it when you hook me up."

Dean laughed but before he could say something, Brooke grabbed his hand and told him that she had to tell him something in private. The two of them left the living room and walked hand in hand as Brooke led Dean to their bedroom.

The moment the door closed, Brooke released Dean's hand and sat on the edge of their bed without saying a word.

Dean thought there was something wrong; he sat beside his wife and looked at her with a worried expression. "Something wrong?"

Brooke tried to suppress a laugh because of the look on Dean's face. "I had lunch with Ellen earlier."

"Is something wrong with them?" Dean asked.

Brooke shook her head. "She said John's planning on getting you involved with your family business and that she wants us to celebrate Thanksgiving with them, but that's not what I want to tell you. Ellen kind of mentioned that I gained a little weight, she said my boobs got bigger."

"Yeah, I noticed that," Dean said with a huge grin on his face. "I didn't know Ellen knew the size of -"

Before Dean could go on, Brooke cut him off. "And then I went to the doctor."

"Why did you go to the doctor?" Dean asked; his eyes focused on Brooke, the grin on his face gone.

Brooke looked at him and then smiled. "I'm pregnant."

For a moment, Brooke couldn't explain the look on Dean's face. He was utterly silent, which made Brooke feel like he didn't want to have a family with her.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked after a few moments.

Brooke nodded without taking her eyes off of Dean.

A wide grin suddenly appeared on Dean's face. "It's about damn time!" he boomed with delight and then wrapped his arms around Brooke. "I've been waiting for you to get pregnant. God, I can't believe it! We're gonna be parents!"

Brooke laughed; Dean sounded so happy. She hugged him back and kissed him after.

-----

The rest of Luke's afternoon was spent editing the novel he was writing. He received a call earlier from his editor, Lindsey Strauss, telling him that there was something missing in the few chapters that he sent her. To his dismay, he couldn't find anything, which made him wonder what Lindsey was talking about. He was about to call and ask her when his phone rang.

The moment Brooke's name flashed on the screen, he answered the call without hesitation.

"Brooke," he greeted; he sounded unusually cheery.

"Hey," Brooke replied. "How's that novel you're writing?"

Lucas suddenly felt like he had something to use as an inspiration. His eyes darted to the small picture frame beside his laptop; inside was a photo of him and Brooke during their high school days. "Fine," he answered. "It's getting better."

"Good," Brooke replied in a rushed way. "I've to tell you something."

It was only then when the feeling of dread he felt earlier this morning came back to him. Brooke sounded both excited and wary at the same time, which made her sound awkward.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked carefully.

There was a short pause before Brooke spoke again. "I'm having a baby."

Every ounce of strength seemed to be drained out of Lucas. He deliberated whether Brooke was just fooling around, but judging by the tone of her voice, he knew she wasn't. It only meant one thing: Brooke was in love with Dean, unless her past time now was having sex with Dean.

"Good for you," Lucas managed to say when the lump on his throat ebbed. "H-How far along are you?"

"I'm one month pregnant," Brooke replied. "Luke..."

Lucas cleared his throat and tried to sound as pleasant as possible. "Its okay, Cheery. No need to worry."

"Just to let you know," Brooke said, "you're the first one I called...after I told Dean."

"Great," he answered stiffly. Did Brooke think that he would be consoled by the fact that he was the first one she called? "Call me if you need anything."

The feeling of dread was becoming much harder to ignore. When he woke up this morning, he felt like something he didn't like would happen, and he was right. After his phone call with Brooke, Lucas sat up from his chair and slumped himself on his bed. He didn't feel like going back to writing his novel, not after the news Brooke had just delivered, which was bad news for him.

Suddenly, jealousy overcame the feeling of dread. He was supposed to be the one to have a family with Brooke, not Dean.

* * *

**Brooke's preggers! Are you happy that she is? Feel sad for Luke? Tell me what you think. **


	23. If It Means a Lot to You

**I don't own One Tree Hill and Supernatural.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you're all happy that Brooke is pregnant. I made a mistake that I didn't notice when I posted the previous chapter; Brooke's just a month pregnant, not eight. Anyway, I've corrected it and reposted the chapter. Thanks to Sara and Jessica for pointing out that error. :)**

* * *

**23: If It Means a Lot to You**

The whole Winchester family went to visit Dean and Brooke the day after Brooke found out that she was pregnant. Haley and Nathan called earlier that day to congratulate the couple, and unlike Lucas, who was obviously pretending to be happy for Brooke, Haley sounded genuinely happy.

"My first grandchild," John said with a grin.

Ellen, who had guessed it during her lunch with Brooke the day before, was beaming with delight as well. "Jo wanted to come but she has a lot of school work to do. Anyway, did you go to the doctor already?"

"Yeah," Brooke replied with a smile.

Dean, who was sitting beside Brooke with his arm wrapped around her shoulder, grinned from ear to ear, but before he could say a word, a loud knock filled the room.

Sam, who was nearest to the door, opened it. Victoria Davis barged in moments later with a scowl on her face; she was the only one who was not happy about the pregnancy, aside from Lucas.

"Is it true?" she asked, looking straight at Brooke. "Your father called me last night. Why didn't you tell me?"

Brooke only called her father because she somehow predicted that her mother would not like the news of her being pregnant. Her father was genuinely happy for her as well, so Brooke tried to ignore the scowl on her mother's face.

"I was about to call you," Brooke replied.

Victoria pulled Brooke from the couch and excused themselves from the Winchester family and then dragged Brooke to the kitchen. When they were out of earshot, Victoria released her grip on Brooke's arm and looked at her daughter intently.

"This is not a part of the agreement," Victoria snapped as she diverted her gaze to the people in the living room to make sure that no one could hear them. "You are not keeping that baby, Brooke. Once the arrangement is done and you get divorced, that child would be something you'd take care of for the rest of your life and I honestly don't think you can raise a child on your own," Victoria said matter-of-factly.

Brooke looked offended, but Victoria didn't notice, so she went on.

"That child would be a living souvenir of our arrangement with this family. Would you like that child to grow up being acknowledged as Dean-the-infamous-party-boy's child with his fake ex wife?"

Dean, who sensed that there was something wrong with Victoria, followed them to the kitchen and was just in time to hear Victoria ask Brooke if she wanted her child to be acknowledged as 'Dean-the-infamous-party-boy's child with his fake ex wife'. He was not, in any way, happy with what he heard.

"What is wrong with you?" Dean asked. He then noticed that Brooke didn't look like she was about to cry, but simply tired.

Victoria, who didn't notice Dean approach them, was shocked to see that Dean heard what she said.

"You know, I don't get why you always treat Brooke like she's not capable of handling herself," Dean said as he remembered the time when Victoria became furious at Brooke after they found out that a paparazzo photographed Brooke with Lucas. Dean looked intently at Victoria with tight jaws; he was obviously trying to keep calm.

Victoria didn't expect this. She regained composure as she looked at Dean and raised an eyebrow. "Brooke's my daughter; I can talk to her in whatever way I want to. What is it with you, anyway? What are you now, friends?"

"You can't boss her around and tell her what she's supposed to do." Dean's voice was a level louder.

Brooke sighed. "Dean, that's enough."

"No," Dean snapped without looking at his wife. "I'm tired of her treating you wrong."

Victoria scoffed. "Excuse me? Don't you dare-"

"I said that's enough!" Brooke yelled. "I am having this baby, Victoria. Dean and I want this baby and that's final."

John and Ellen came into view, with Sam right behind them. They obviously heard Brooke's yell.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as he looked at Dean and Brooke.

"Nothing," Victoria replied quickly, but she avoided John and Ellen's eyes. "We were just talking about..."

"Victoria's just as excited as you are," Dean said in a restrained tone. "We were just talking about it."

John didn't buy it, but he didn't insist.

ooooo

Rachel Gatina was about to go out of her room (Dean and Brooke's guest room), which was just across the kitchen, when she heard Victoria's voice. She smiled when she saw Brooke's mother; Victoria looked just the same as the last time Rachel saw her, which was a couple of years ago.

"This is not a part of the agreement," Victoria said.

Rachel opened the door a little wider; the tone of Victoria's voice caught her attention.

"You are not keeping that baby, Brooke. Once the arrangement is done and you get divorced, that child would be something you'd take care of for the rest of your life and I honestly don't think you can raise a child on your own," Victoria said matter-of-factly. "That child would be a living souvenir of our arrangement with this family. Would you like that child to grow up being acknowledged as Dean-the-infamous-party-boy's child with his fake ex wife?"

"Wow," Rachel whispered as she silently closed the door; she had heard enough to please herself. "Looks like the golden couple has a huge nasty secret."

ooooo

Dean couldn't help but feel like the luckiest guy on earth. He married the one he loves and now he's going to be a father. He felt invincible and was elated by Brooke's pregnancy. The only thing that made him mad since Brooke's announcement was Victoria's reaction. She was the only person he knew who felt that having a baby was a curse.

"Hey." Brooke's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

Dean looked up; Brooke was standing in front of him, smiling. "Your dad's looking for you," she said.

Brooke's raspy voice made Dean smile. He took her hand and gently pulled her to his lap.

Brooke giggled. "Your dad's waiting for you, Dean."

Dean smirked. "He can wait," he said and then kissed Brooke.

After a few moments, Brooke pulled away with a small smile on her face and caressed Dean's face. "I'm sure now," she said.

"Sure of what?"

"You," Brooke replied, almost a whisper. She planted a soft kiss on Dean's cheek. "I don't want us to change."

Dean's lips formed into a smile as he looked deep into Brooke's hazel eyes. Even if he didn't say a word, Brooke knew that Dean wanted the same; she saw it in his eyes.

ooooo

A month had passed since Brooke called Lucas and informed him that she was pregnant. Since then, Lucas got through the days by trying to finish his novel and talking to Haley, who was now 2 months away from giving birth. Her belly was larger than ever, and even though she didn't get an ultrasound, they were pretty sure that the baby was a boy.

"Hales," Lucas said as he gently nudged her arm; she fell asleep on his couch while she was reading a book. "Haley..."

Haley groaned and then opened her eyes.

Lucas let out a small smile and helped her sit up. "Nathan just called; he's on the way."

"Thanks for letting me stay here with you for a while," Haley murmured. Nathan had been gone for two days; he went to visit his mother, Deb, and take care of her because she was sick and she had nobody to take care of her. "It's boring when it's only me in the house."

"Yeah, I can imagine," Lucas said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Haley patted his hand. "I take it you're not happy living alone."

"I was so used to having Brooke here," Lucas said before he could even stop his mouth.

"Here we go again." Haley sighed and looked at her friend deep in the eyes. "Luke, it's almost a year since Brooke left Tree Hill."

"I know," Lucas murmured.

Haley patted Lucas' hand. "You should be happy for her."

Lucas sighed. "I'm trying. But you and I both know that it's going to take a while before I could be genuinely happy for her. How do you do it, Hales?"

"I love Brooke," Haley replied simply. "It's her choice, her life. Let go of that regret you're keeping inside you."

Though Lucas wanted to say that he wanted to let go and move on, a part of him held him back. "It's just unfair, you know, how we never got our happy ending," he said.

"No offense," Haley said, "but I think Brooke's having a happy life now. You should be happy too."

Lucas looked down and let out a weak smile. Finally, he began to feel that it was indeed time for him to let go of the regret that has been locked up inside him for quite some time now.

ooooo

"Hey babe, how's Sam treating you?" Dean asked with a smile on his face; he could imagine Brooke smiling as well.

Brooke chuckled. "What kind of question is that? Anyway, he's fun - more fun than you. And Bobby's here."

"Oh really?" Dean walked across the room and grabbed a duffel bag from his closet. "I bet you're like the Three Musketeers, huh, prancing around and all?"

"Yeah," Brooke replied with a raspy laugh. "When are you coming here?"

Dean grabbed a few shirts from his closet and dumped them in the bag. "I'll be there tonight."

"Good, coz I really need some Dean time tonight," Brooke said in a sultry whisper.

Dean smirked; he could imagine Brooke waiting for him in his old bedroom, wearing sexy lingerie. "Well, let me just pack my stuff and I'll see you there."

Brooke chuckled. "And make sure that Rachel won't bring in any guy for the weekend, okay?"

"Okay. Love you," he said.

"Me too," Brooke replied. With that, she hung up.

Dean shook his head and smiled. Although Brooke had been away for only a day because Sam wanted her to be at the Winchester house and help them prepare for Thanksgiving, Dean already missed her. He opted to be left at their condo to let Brooke bond with his family without him since he already had a lifetime's worth of Thanksgiving with them, and also because of Castiel; he wanted to have Thanksgiving with Dean's family, but he wasn't available until tonight, so Dean decided to be left behind and go to his old house with Castiel.

"Going somewhere?" a familiar voice said.

Dean looked around and saw Rachel standing by the doorway of his bedroom. "Yeah," he said, and then noticed that Rachel was holding two bottles of beer. "I'm not drinking tonight."

"Oh come on," Rachel said. She walked towards Dean and handed him the bottle. "You practically raided every bar in Manhattan before. Just one bottle; it won't hurt."

Just to get rid of Rachel, Dean accepted the offer and took the bottle from her. He took a swig and then put the bottle on top of the end table near him.

"I didn't think you were the marrying type," Rachel said as she sat on the edge of the bed and watched Dean carefully.

Dean looked at Rachel with a slight frown on his face.

"How come you're playing house here with Brooke?" Rachel asked as innocent as she could. "I mean, why is a party boy like you tied down now? What happened?"

"Brooke – that's what happened," Dean said, with a hint of annoyance; he knew where this was going, and he didn't like it. He zipped his small bag of clothes close and then shouldered it. "Brooke and I won't be home for the weekend. Don't bring anyone here."

A smirk spread across Rachel's face. "We're just the same, Dean."

"No," Dean chuckled. "That's where you're wrong."

For a moment, Rachel's smirk faltered. She didn't expect Dean to be so tough and hard to get. "Sooner or later, you'll miss your old, carefree ways, Dean. Trust me."

Dean looked intently at Rachel, and for a second, he doubted himself. Could he possibly go back to his old ways? A voice inside his head told him that as long as Brooke was there, he wouldn't go back.

ooooo

Brooke was busy preparing the table in the dining room of the Winchester house for their Thanksgiving dinner when an earthy chuckle from behind her startled her. She let out a little scream and then turned around to see who did that. It was Sam. He was grinning from ear to ear and looked childish.

Brooke smacked his arm. "What're you laughing at? You almost gave me a heart attack."

Sam laughed. "I just realized how small you were."

The brunette, whose frame only reached a little over Sam's shoulder, frowned and smacked his arm again. "Laugh all you want, Sasquatch."

Both of them laughed, but before either of them could say a word, Brooke's phone began to ring. She fished it out of her pocket and checked who the caller was; it was Luke. She excused herself from Sam before she answered it.

"Hey," Brooke greeted. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd call."

"Yeah...about that..."

It had been a month since Brooke told Lucas that she was pregnant, and since then, Brooke waited for him to call her. She knew that he was hurt because she got pregnant with Dean so she didn't bother to call him and gave him some space instead.

"You really don't have to explain anything, Luke. I know my pregnancy was bad news for you," Brooke said.

There was a short pause before Lucas spoke. "I'm glad you understand."

"Of course I do," Brooke scoffed. "I've known you for years, Lucas; of course I understand."

"I'm really sorry, Brooke." Lucas sighed. "I've been doing everything wrong since... since you left Tree Hill."

Brooke closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she knew that Lucas would somehow bring up that topic. "Are you blaming me?" she asked in a soft voice; she wasn't mad.

"No," Lucas quickly replied. "But I miss _us_."

Brooke let out a sigh. "It's too late for that, Luke. I'm happy with where I am right now."

"Would you fall for Dean if I did not -?"

"Sleep with Peyton?" Brooke assumed, and was proven correct with Lucas' silence. "I don't know, but one thing's for sure: we may never be together again, but you're still special to me. I really want us to be friends again, not like this. Could you be my Broody again?"

Lucas chuckled. "I never stopped being your Broody."

A small smile graced Brooke's lips. "That's nice to know. I'll visit Tree Hill sometime next month; maybe we could see each other then?"

"Of course; just tell me when," Lucas replied.

Brooke could tell that Lucas was excited. "Well, I have to go. See you soon."

"Yeah, take care."

Brooke hung up and was surprised to see Dean standing behind her when she turned around. She smiled and said, "There's my Dean."

Dean let out a small smile. He was excited to see his wife again after spending a day without her, but when he heard her talking to Lucas on the phone, asking Lucas if he could be her 'Broody' again, he became a little jealous. He wasn't being selfish, but he knew how close Brooke and Lucas were. He shrugged those thoughts aside and tried to look as normal as he could.

"Something wrong?" Brooke asked when she noticed the somewhat-worried look on Dean's face.

Dean shook his head and then grinned. "I'm just starving. Did you miss me?"

Brooke wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and kissed him. Even though she knew that there was definitely something wrong, she pushed it aside; she wanted Dean to have a nice Thanksgiving dinner now. Sam told her that Dean stopped celebrating this night with his family when Alice died; that was the reason why Sam wanted Brooke to come over a day before Dean.

ooooo

The cool breeze of the November night sent a chill down Dean's spine as he walked around the patio of the Winchester estate. Their Thanksgiving dinner had just ended, so he excused himself from the others for a moment to clear his head outside. Dean had celebrated this night in a bar for years because all he wanted to do back then was avoid his family, so tonight was quite a change for him. Dean felt like a true part of the family once again, thanks to Brooke and Sam's effort to make this night special for him. Everyone Dean cared for was there – his family, Bobby, Castiel, and most especially, Brooke. They talked about the future little Winchester, and Brooke was obviously happy because of the anticipation of the Winchester family. Dean was happy to have Thanksgiving with Brooke for the first time, and he could see that the rest of his family loved Brooke as well.

But there were two things that bothered him: his latest conversation with Rachel and Brooke's phone call with Lucas. For some unknown reason, a feeling of dread formed in the pit of his stomach.

"Dean?" a voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

The eldest Winchester turned to see who it was and saw his father standing a few steps behind him.

"I'm glad you're here with us tonight," John said.

Dean looked down and suddenly realized how wrong and misguided he was before he met Brooke. "Yeah, well it's time for me to have this night with you guys again."

"You know, to be honest, I'm really surprised at how fast you changed because of Brooke," John said with a small smile on his face. He was glad to finally have his son back. "Your Mom would be happy. Brooke somewhat reminds me of your Mom."

Dean suddenly looked at his father with interest.

"Mary was always the one who guided me through everything. She always knew what was right for us. She had this certain charm, like your wife."

"Did you know Brooke before you arranged her to marry me?" Dean asked.

John shook his head. "I was never introduced to her before the arrangement happened, but her father talked about her very much and I saw her often at parties her father held. After watching her for a couple of times, I knew there was something about her that would get to your nerves."

Dean chuckled and was surprised at how correct his father's instincts were. "Well, then I guess I have to find a way to thank you for giving me Brooke."

John smirked.

Right then, Brooke came into view and smiled at John when she saw him. She walked up to the two men and stopped right beside Dean.

"The pie's ready," she said as her hand found Dean's and held it.

"I love me some pie," Dean said with a silly grin on his face.

At that moment, John realized how good Dean and Brooke were together, and he was happy for the fact that his son has finally found happiness once again.

ooooo

A girly smile spread across Brooke's face as she gently wiped her face with a towel after she washed her face. Although she was at the adjoining bathroom in Dean's old room, she could hear her husband singing, thus, the smile on her face. When she was sure that she didn't have any make-up on her face anymore, she walked towards the bathroom door and leaned on the doorframe as she watched Dean.

Dean, who quickly noticed that Brooke was watching him, looked at her. "What're you looking at?" he asked with a grin.

Brooke shook her head and walked towards Dean. "I was just thinking of you."

"Yeah, you were smiling like a love struck adolescent," Dean said.

Brooke chuckled and smacked Dean's arm. "Shut up."

The wide grin on Dean's face turned into a smirk as he sat on the edge of the bed. "What were you thinking of?"

Brooke, who was standing in front of Dean, took his hand and smiled down at him. "Remember that time when we had a fight when Ellen told us that we're going to sleep in one room?"

Dean laughed. "I remember you telling me that you're not going to sleep in the same bed with me. The look on your face was priceless."

"I was just thinking of how much we've grown since that time," Brooke said and then gave Dean's hand a gentle squeeze. She then sat down beside Dean and looked straight into his eyes. "Don't you think it's too early for us to have a baby?"

Dean let out a small smile and gave Brooke a soft kiss on her forehead. "It is too early for us, but I want this. Don't you?"

"I do," Brooke replied as she rested her head on Dean's shoulder.

Dean was suddenly reminded of Lucas, and decided whether to ask Brooke about her phone call with Lucas or not. In the end, he pushed the thought aside and wrapped an arm around Brooke's shoulder.

"Lucas called," Brooke murmured out of the blue.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, trying to sound nonchalant. He was surprised that Brooke brought up the topic.

Brooke, for some reason, felt that she had to tell Dean that she talked to Lucas earlier. "We patched things up. I've been waiting for his call since the day I told him I was pregnant."

"Why?"

"Because I know he's hurt by the fact that I'm having a baby with you." Brooke sighed. "I've been with Luke for almost half of my life; he's been really messed up since I left Tree Hill."

"Sounds to me like he's dependent on you," Dean muttered and thought of how whiny Lucas was.

Brooke sat up and went face to face with Dean. "Luke's just afraid of letting go."

"You've moved on already, why can't he?"

Brooke looked deep into Dean's hazel eyes. It was only then when she realized that Lucas was still on the top of Dean's 'unwanted' list. She was about to tell him that they should just go to sleep, but the look on Dean's face made her stop.

"Would you fall for me if Lucas didn't cheat on you?" Dean looked at Brooke intently as he waited for her answer.

Brooke saw the intensity in Dean's eyes. She held his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm here with you now. What's the point of asking that question?"

For a moment, the two of them just stared at each other without saying a word. Dean thought of how Brooke avoided the question, but then again, she has a point; she chose him over Lucas, and that's what matters. Besides, if Lucas means a lot to Brooke, he might as well start to accept the fact that Lucas was and will always be a part of Brooke's life.

* * *

**Do you like this chapter? I hope you do. Tell me what you think; reviews are appreciated. **


	24. A Kiss to Build a Dream On

**I don't own One Tree Hill and Supernatural.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm super glad that you all liked the previous chapter. :)**

* * *

**24: A Kiss to Build a Dream On**

Brooke Davis-Winchester had been standing in front of a mirror for 10 minutes now. She was wearing her most comfortable pair of jeans and a bra. She turned a little to her side to see how much her stomach had changed and began to wonder what she'd look like when she's in her final trimester.

"You look like you ate a whole box of pizza."

Brooke turned around and saw Dean standing by their doorway with a grin plastered on his face. She was about to say something when Dean chuckled and walked towards her.

"I was just kidding," he said as he wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist. "You look good."

Brooke scoffed. "I'll be _huge_ soon."

"So? You'd still look good." Dean planted a soft kiss on Brooke's shoulder. "Now get a shirt on. Sam and Jess just arrived with Jo."

As soon as Dean mentioned Jo's name, he suddenly remembered something that happened a couple of nights ago...

"_Dude, you have to be there," Dean said through his phone as he walked to the kitchen. "Brooke wants everyone to be there at the 25__th__."_

_Castiel chuckled. "Who else is coming?"_

_Dean took a bottle of beer from the ref. "Just you and Bobby. You know how tight those two are. Sam invited Jess too."_

"_Looks like Brooke won't take no for an answer. Tell her I'll be there. Besides, my folks are out of the country. How's Brooke, by the way?"_

"_She's doing great. She's out with Jo today to buy Christmas decors," Dean said with a small smile. He could still remember how excited Brooke was when Ellen asked her to plan a little Christmas party that will be held at the Winchester Mansion._

_Rachel, who just arrived from a party, saw Dean in the kitchen. When she realized that Brooke was not home, she snuck up behind Dean and traced a finger from his neck to his waist and then rested her hand on the small of his back._

"_Well, tell Brooke I said hi," Castiel said. "And tell her that I'll drop by on Wednesday and bring her some mangoes."_

_Dean laughed. "Good; she's going crazy over mangoes since last week. Anyway, I have to go."_

"_See you soon," Castiel said, and then hung up._

"_Hey babe; didn't hear you come in," Dean said without turning around. Instead, he took a swig from his beer bottle._

_Rachel, who had been standing behind Dean with her hand rested on his back, expected that he would turn around as soon as he ends his phone call, but he did not. Her lips formed into a smirk. "Did you miss me?"_

_Dean, who thought that it was Brooke who traced a finger on his back, turned around with a mortified look on his face the moment he heard Rachel's voice._

"_You look like a deer caught in headlights," Rachel said._

"_What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked as soon as he regained composure; he was clearly not pleased._

_Rachel kinked an eyebrow as a thought popped into her mind. "You know, I've been thinking -"_

"_I didn't know you could think," Dean snapped._

"_Watch your mouth," Rachel retorted. "I know things about you. Don't try my patience, Dean."_

_Dean was taken aback. "What're you talking about?"_

_A crooked smirk spread across Rachel's face, but she didn't say a word. With that, she left Dean alone in the kitchen with a bothered look on his face._

A loud squeal pulled Dean back to reality. He turned around and realized that he was now alone in the bedroom. A few seconds later, he heard Brooke say, "You brought me mangoes!" followed by Sam's laughter.

Dean let out a small sigh and slumped himself on the bed. He was still uncertain whether Rachel does know something or whether she's just fooling around. Since that night, he barely saw Rachel in the condo, so he never got another chance to confront her. What bothered him was the look on Rachel's face when she told him that she 'knows things' about him. Another thing that bothered him was the fact that he didn't tell Brooke anything about it. He knew that Brooke would just get upset, and he didn't want to ruin her happy mood.

ooooo

Two days later...

"Tutor wife!" Brooke said excitedly as she wrapped an arm around her best friend. "I missed you so much!"

Haley smiled warmly and returned the hug. "I missed you too, Tigger." She then pulled away from Brooke's hug and turned to Dean. "Hey," she greeted with a smile.

Dean smiled back and nodded.

"I'm glad you agreed to spend a couple of days here," Haley mused.

Since they were in high school, Brooke and the rest of her best friends spent almost every Christmas together. They sometimes went out of town; sometimes they just have a little party at Brooke's or Haley's house. But this year, Brooke won't be able to celebrate it with them because she'll spend the holidays with her new family, so Haley decided to invite Brooke and Dean over for a couple of nights a week before Christmas.

"Look at you," Brooke said as she took in her friend's baby bump. "You look very...pregnant."

Haley chuckled. "And you're barely showing. Come on, let's get inside. There's someone waiting for you."

The brunette shot Haley a questioning look, but Haley just smiled and pulled Brooke into the house. Dean followed right behind them, carrying the bags they brought, and got his suspicion confirmed when he saw the lanky blonde in the living room; he expected that Lucas would want to talk to Brooke, and Dean knew that his wife wanted to talk to Lucas as well.

"Broody!" she squealed with delight as soon as she spotted her Broody. She quickly went towards him and wrapped him in a tight embrace.

Lucas returned the hug; it had been a long time since he had Brooke in his arms. It felt so good to have her so close to him again. "I missed you too," he said. He then saw Dean standing a few steps behind Brooke, wearing a small frown on his face.

The moment Dean saw how happy Brooke was to see Lucas; he knew that he would have to give the two of them some time to talk. He frowned when he saw the way Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke; it was like he didn't want to let go.

Just by taking one look between Dean and Lucas, Haley could tell that there was still tension between them. She caught Dean's gaze and locked eyes with him for a moment, as if they were having a silent conversation.

Dean cleared his throat, which made Lucas let go of Brooke. "Haley, where's Nathan?"

"Um, he's at the back, working on his car. I think it'd be pretty great if you help him out," Haley said. Her trust for Dean went a notch higher for doing this – letting Lucas and Brooke catch up – instead of having another fight with Lucas.

"Sure," Dean replied quickly. And then he looked straight at Lucas and gave him a slight but visible nod.

Lucas was surprised to see Dean nod at him. At first he didn't know what to do, but after a moment's hesitation, he nodded in return and looked at Dean in a thankful way.

Brooke looked at her husband affectionately. She could tell that Dean still wasn't comfortable, but he was trying to leave his issues with Lucas behind to make her happy. She gave Dean a small smile before he left the room with Haley.

"So how's your life with Dean?" Lucas asked right after Dean and Haley left the room. Although he didn't like Brooke's relationship with Dean, he knew how much Brooke loved Dean, and the way Dean acted earlier somehow eased the tension he felt towards Brooke's husband.

Brooke let out a smile; it was enough to answer his question. "I'm happy with him. He's really changed a lot."

Lucas nodded and looked down and stared at the floor for a few moments before he spoke up. "I missed this; you know... just you and me." He looked at Brooke and let out a small smile. "I was so used to us being Broody and Cheery."

"We still are," Brooke said with a firm tone. "We're gonna be Broody and Cheery till the day...we die?" She laughed at her own words; it was so corny. But still, she hoped the message she was trying to say got through.

Lucas laughed the moment he heard Brooke's raspy laugh, but deep inside, he scolded himself. He had decided that it was best to let go of Brooke, but now here he was, doing the same thing he had always done before: admire everything about Brooke.

"Luke," Brooke started; she knew what Lucas was thinking by just looking at his face. She could see it all in his eyes. "Can you promise me one thing?"

"It depends. I want to hear it first."

Brooke let out a soft chuckle and looked deep into Luke's eyes. "Promise me that you'll find someone who'll take care of you, give you joy and comfort – the whole happily ever after thing."

Luke's jaws tightened. "Why?"

"You know why," Brooke said, and right at that moment, she knew that Lucas was somehow waiting for her to tell this to him.

"I want to hear it from you," he said firmly.

"It's not like I don't have feelings for you anymore, because you know how special you are to me. But Dean's the one I want and love now, and I'm pretty sure with that. So I want you to be happy. Luke, I want you to let go. I can't go on and live a happy life with my family while you're like this."

Those were the things Lucas had been waiting to hear. Although it couldn't be any more obvious, he wanted Brooke to tell him that she loved Dean more now. But it was comforting to find out that she couldn't be completely happy if he's not happy as well. With that, Lucas let out a small smile and wrapped his arms around the brunette beside him.

Brooke smiled and finally felt completely happy.

ooooo

Brooke twirled in front of the mirror and pouted. Three months ago, she could wear anything and have no difficulty trying to squeeze herself into the clothes she wants to wear. Now, she felt fat. She still fit into the dress she had on now, but she looked like she ate two big meals. So she went back to the bag of clothes she brought and scanned its contents. She caught sight of a mauve blouse that was slightly loose and decided to wear it. _Note to self,_ she thought, _buy preggy clothes._

"I thought you were gonna wear the blue dress," Dean said as he entered the room and then walked over to the bed and shook his head when he saw the clothes scattered all over the bed.

Brooke looked at the mirror once again and smiled in a content way. The blouse and the pair of black jeans she wore looked good on her. "My tummy's too _visible_ in that dress."

"Well, have you seen Haley? She's not too bothered about her bump being too visible." Dean started to gather the clothes all over the bed.

"Like she can hide it," Brooke replied. "Besides, that dress was too tight around my stomach. I don't want to suffocate my baby or something. How do I look?"

Dean chuckled. "You look good."

"You haven't even looked at me from head to toe. All you did was take a glance when you entered the room."

"That's because I really don't have to look, Brooke. Like I've said before, you look good in everything, no matter how petite or huge you are. You'll always look good to me."

Brooke suddenly broke into a huge smile which showed her perfect set of dimples. "Really?"

"Really," Dean answered, smiling back at his gorgeous wife.

The brunette came closer to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly. She suddenly remembered something and pulled away from her husband. "Where have you been? I didn't notice you leave until Nathan pointed it out to me."

Dean just shrugged. "I just went out to stretch my legs."

Brooke eyed him suspiciously.

"Hey, would I lie to you?" Dean asked as he wrapped his arms around Brooke's waist.

All it took was just one deep look into his eyes, and Brooke knew that it was the end of the discussion. Dean planted a soft kiss on her forehead and then looked at her.

"Now, Haley and the rest of your friends are already downstairs," he said.

With that, Brooke nodded and felt excited once again. She almost dragged Dean downstairs and let out a little squeal of delight when she arrived at the living room. Mouth was there, as well as Skills. Since Dean already met Mouth and Skills before his wedding to Brooke, he didn't have any difficulty making small talk with them; being a fan of sports was also a plus since Mouth was the local sports reporter, while Skills was coaching the high school basketball team. While talking to them, Dean caught Lucas looking at him. The two of them looked at each other for a moment before Dean finally acknowledged Lucas and gave him a small nod. Lucas was surprised by Dean's gesture, but nodded back. They both knew that it was time for them to be civil towards one another for Brooke's sake.

After their small dinner feast, Mouth and Skills bade the rest of them goodbye because they had another party to attend. Lucas, Haley, and Brooke went out for fresh air, while Nathan opted to stay behind because he wanted to talk to Dean, who didn't want to intrude his wife's bonding time with Haley and Lucas.

"Hey," Nathan greeted as he approached Dean.

Dean looked at him and accepted the bottle of beer Nathan offered.

"How're things between you and Brooke?" Nathan asked.

Dean took a swig and then let out a small smile. "We're fine. She's excited over a lot of things now, especially the baby."

Nathan nodded. "How about you?"

"I've never been this excited before," Dean admitted. "We both want this."

"Good," Nathan said. He then looked at Dean intently. "We're all happy that our Brooke is happy with you. As long as you're making her happy, then I'm cool with you. But don't you ever hurt her."

Dean saw how sincere Nathan was, and instead of feeling threatened, he felt thankful. He was glad that Brooke had such an amazing group of friends. "I won't," he said in an assuring tone.

Nathan smiled and nodded. He knew he could trust Dean. "Now come on, they're all outside. I know you feel like you're gonna intrude them, but trust me, you're not. You'd make Brooke a lot happier if you go out and bond with us."

Dean couldn't help but grin at Nathan. For some reason, he suddenly felt sure that he would get along well with this Scott.

ooooo

Five days after they left Tree Hill, Dean and Brooke were now back in New York, but they were at the Winchester Estate and would be staying there until the Holidays end.

It had been Dean's hobby to watch Brooke sleep. He always felt relaxed as he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest and shoulders as she slept. Sometimes he would place a finger on her face and caress her gently; sometimes he would just stare at her until she wakes up. But now that she was pregnant, staring at his wife wasn't the only thing Dean wanted to do every morning. Now, he would always place his hand on Brooke's stomach and caress it gently, as if he was caressing the baby itself.

As Brooke slowly opened her eyes and saw her husband, she wasn't surprised to see Dean staring at her; he had been doing this every day since they got married. "Merry Christmas," she said with a smile.

Dean smiled in return. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Winchester." He planted a soft kiss just beneath her jaw and then rolled over until he was above her. He couldn't resist smirking when he saw the look on her face; she seemed so innocent but then smiled coyly at him. Dean growled softly and then nuzzled Brooke's neck amorously to tease her.

The brunette responded by letting out a soft moan. She knew it would build the pressure inside her husband. Just as she expected, Dean's amorous nuzzles turned into urgent kisses as his lips made its way from her neck to her mouth.

"This is the best Christmas ever," Dean said in between kisses.

Two hours later, they were both freshened up – they took a shower together after making love – and had a short make-out session while they were getting dressed. Dean couldn't help but be amazed at how Brooke became more 'into it' when she became pregnant. He shrugged himself out of his thoughts when he noticed his wife leave their room. It was only then when he remembered that they were celebrating this day with his family.

"Sammy!" Dean heard Brooke say as he walked down the stairs. Seconds later, he found his brother and his wife at the living room. Sam was kneeling in front of the huge Christmas tree at the corner of the room, placing gifts underneath it, while Brooke was lighting the fireplace.

"We're not kids anymore," Dean said as he approached them. "Why put those under the tree?"

Sam looked up at his brother and shook his head in disbelief. "Our first Christmas together in years and this is how you greet me?"

Dean was taken aback; sure, Sam was just teasing him, but it made Dean realize how reckless and ungrateful he was before. Now that Sam mentioned it, he couldn't remember the last Christmas he spent with his family. He cleared his throat and let out a small smile. "Merry Christmas, Sammy."

"You and your wife should stop calling me Sammy; it makes me sound...childish," Sam said with a semi-serious look on his face.

Brooke laughed, which made Dean smirk. "Sammy suits you perfectly," he said.

Sam narrowed his eyes and then let out a chuckle a second later; who was he kidding? Dean had been calling him 'Sammy' since the day he was born, and Brooke, well, she's the kind of person who loves to give people nicknames, and Sam was thankful that she didn't go past 'Sammy' when it comes to nicknames.

The sound of Brooke's laughter drew his attention. He looked up and saw her standing in front of the fireplace while Dean was right behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist in a loving but protective way. Dean must've whispered something funny, because Brooke kept on giggling. Sam couldn't help but smile at the sight of them. Just by looking at them, he could tell how happy they were. He was beyond thankful for having Brooke in their lives now; it seemed like she was the glue they needed to become one big happy family again.

ooooo

"Brookie!"

Dean turned around and saw Bobby standing by the doorway. Brooke was quick to get up from the sofa and wrapped Bobby in a tight hug. "Brookie?" Dean asked, surprised with what Bobby called his wife.

Bobby returned Brooke's hug and gave her a soft peck on her cheek, and then pulled away. "You got a problem with that, Dean?"

"Nope," Dean quickly replied. He then turned to Castiel, who was sitting beside him, and whispered, "She's got him wrapped around her fingers."

Castiel chuckled and nodded at Bobby. "Can you blame him? You know how charming your wife is."

Dean couldn't argue with that. He brought back his attention to Brooke and Bobby. She was now beaming with delight because of the chocolates Bobby bought for her. A week ago she was crazy for mangoes, now she craves for chocolates.

The rest of them spent the whole day together. Sam was the happiest of them all because of two reasons. First, because his family was complete – thanks to Brooke. He had never seen Dean so happy and content before, and adding to Dean's happy vibe was his excitement over his baby with Brooke. Everyone was excited – even Sam. He was pretty sure that the moment Little Winchester comes out of Brooke, he would spoil the child; he was also hoping that Brooke and Dean would choose him as the baby's godfather. The fact that Dean and their father were now talking was also a good thing for Sam; it had been a long time since the two of them spoke to each other without getting into an argument.

And second, Jessica was there to celebrate this day with his family. Seeing her laugh and talk with Brooke and Jo and the rest of his family made his day.

ooooo

Though she felt fat and was a little bit upset that she couldn't wear the clothes she used to wear before, Brooke was sort of excited to welcome the change that would happen in a few months' time. She could already see herself sporting a huge baby bump, just like Haley's, rubbing her belly gently and having Dean talk to the little one inside her womb, as if the baby could understand a thing he says. A smile graced her face as she thought of how excited Dean was. When she woke up this morning, Dean was caressing her stomach – it made Brooke feel how important her pregnancy was to her husband.

The sound of a door creaking open pulled her out of her thoughts. She looked away from the tall mirror and saw Dean shutting the door behind him.

Dean couldn't help but smirk when he saw Brooke by her mirror. She was only wearing a bathrobe; he loves the way she looks after taking a bath. Her damp hair was uncombed, giving her a somewhat sexy look, and he could smell her aroma even from afar. He loved how soft her ivory skin looked against her dark brown hair.

"Cas wanted me to give you this," he said as he walked towards his wife. "He forgot to give it to you; he tends to be forgetful when alcohol starts to mess with his mind."

Brooke took the small box from Dean and placed it on top of her dresser; she would open the gift later. "You shouldn't have made him drink too much, then."

Dean shrugged. "It's Christmas. He only allows himself to get drunk twice a year - Christmas and his birthday."

Brooke laughed; Cas never failed to amuse her, even if he was so serious and predictable. She then pulled out a small sheet of paper from her dresser and handed it to Dean.

Dean looked at the paper and frowned. "What's this?"

"My gift for you," Brooke said with a smile.

Dean stared at the paper he was holding once again. It was a time and date for a scheduled appointment...with an obstetrician. "It's..."

Brooke's smile grew wider when she saw the look on her husband's face. He looked so confused yet so delighted at the same time when it dawned on him. He then looked at her with wide eyes; she could tell how happy he was.

"This is the weirdest Christmas gift I've received," he murmured, "but this is also the best." He wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her tenderly. Though the appointment was a month and a half away, Dean already felt excited and scared. Now he has something great to look forward to: Brooke's first ultrasound. He then remembered his gift for Brooke, so he pulled away from his wife and took out a photo from his wallet and handed it to her. "Here's my gift," he said.

"Oh my gosh!" Brooke squealed with delight as she stared at the photo. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yeah," Dean said, clearly enjoying his wife's reaction. "I bought it on our last night in Tree Hill."

Brooke looked at Dean, tears suddenly threatening to escape her eyes. "Was this the reason why you were gone for a while before Haley's party?"

Dean nodded. "I thought it wouldn't take much time – I thought no one would notice my absence – but the real estate agent was late."

"Dean," Brooke murmured, unable to hide her tears. "I can't thank you enough for this. I'm so happy. I love you. This is the best give I've ever had."

Dean kissed Brooke gently on her forehead. "I love you too, babe."

Since Dean found out that he was going to be a father, he knew right away that he didn't want their baby to grow up in New York. The only option he had was to buy a property in Kansas or in Tree Hill, but he knew that they would be far from their friends if he'd buy a house in Kansas, so there was no other choice but Tree Hill. Besides, he knew how much it would make Brooke happy. Luckily for him, he found a house just a block away from Nathan and Haley's house.

"I am so excited to see the house," Brooke said as she walked back to her dresser. "Is it furnished already?"

Dean shook his head. "I know how much you love designing and stuff, so I thought it would be great if you were the one to fill the house."

Brooke giggled with excitement. She grabbed a night dress from the dresser. "This just keeps getting better and better."

She then tossed the dress on their bed and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and smiled at him. "You really know how to make me happy."

Dean chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He closed in on the gap between them and placed his lips on Brooke's. Both of them couldn't be any happier. After a moment kissing, Brooke pulled away and smiled at Dean once again. "I need to freshen up," she said.

"Freshen up? You just -"

Dean's cell phone buzzed, distracting him. He fished it out from his pocket and flipped it open. There was an MMS message from an unregistered number. He opened the message and was instantly surprised and panicked by the photo – the familiar redhead was dressed in a barely-there Santa outfit with a sultry smile on her face. The message below the photo read: _I hope u'r enjoying ur time there. Cnt wait to see u._

Dean quickly deleted the message and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He looked up and saw Brooke looking at him with a slight frown; she might've seen the look on his face when he opened the message from Rachel. He flashed a smile towards his wife, hoping that she wouldn't make a big fuss or even ask him what had just happened.

To his relief, Brooke smiled in return and then went back to the bathroom. Dean sighed in relief as he began to think of a way to get rid of Rachel Gatina.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated. Tell me what you think. :)**


	25. Girl Behind the Red Door

**I don't own One Tree Hill and Supernatural.**

**I know I don't usually reply to all your lovely reviews, so I want you to know that all your reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks for the reviews! Also, I just started my junior year at college, that's why the updates take this long. Projects here and there already. Anyway, I'll try to post updates as fast as possible. **

* * *

**25: Girl behind the Red Door**

Dean Winchester didn't like being disturbed when he was sleeping, so when he was awakened by the sound of a ringing cell phone, he was more than irritated at the caller. He got up and realized that it was Brooke's phone. Surprisingly, Brooke was still sleeping like a baby beside him, as if she couldn't hear her loud cell phone. Dean mumbled something unintelligible and grabbed her phone from the nightstand. Nathan's name was flashing on the screen.

"Hello?" Dean looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was 3 in the morning.

"Dean?" Nathan asked; there was something awkward with the tone of his voice. "I'm sorry to wake you up, I know it's late. Where's Brooke?"

Dean glanced at his wife, who was still sleeping soundly. "She's sleeping."

"Oh. Well, Haley's about to give birth. I know Brooke wants to be here for Hales, so..."

"Just tell her we'll be there as soon as possible," Dean said. "I'll see you at the hospital."

Nathan chuckled nervously. "Thanks, Dean."

Dean quickly jumped out of the bed, turned on the light, and grabbed one of Brooke's suitcases from their closet. He was pretty sure that they would stay for a few days in Tree Hill because Brooke would obviously want to stay with her best friend and she would also want to start working on their new house.

Brooke, who was awakened by the light, tried to get some sleep again. But when she heard Dean opening her dresser drawers, she got up. "What's going on?"

"Haley's about to give birth," Dean replied without looking at Brooke. "Can you go and ask Dad if we could borrow his private plane? It would take us longer if we use the car or if we wait for a flight at the airport."

"I thought you didn't like flying?" Brooke asked, rubbing sleep off her eyes. She could still remember how stiff Dean was when they flew to Kansas to visit his mom's grave and when they flew to Hawaii, and she knew that was the reason why he always drove everywhere.

Dean smirked. Yeah, he was sort of uncomfortable being inside an airplane – he hates airplanes. He didn't tell this to Brooke, of course, so she must've noticed it during their previous flights, but he didn't want to admit that he was sort of scared of flying (he would probably look like a pussy or something), so he returned, "Driving over there will take us probably half a day."

"What about your car? What're we going to use in Tree Hill?" Brooke tried hard not to smirk; she knew Dean didn't want to admit that he was uncomfortable of flying.

Dean shrugged. "I'll just ask Dad to get someone who would send it there."

Brooke kinked an eyebrow as she considered his answer, and then she remembered that Haley was going to give birth; she would have to wait for another time to fool around with her husband. "Okay," she said. She went to the bathroom first to wash her face and brush her teeth, and then went out of the room to talk to John.

As if on cue, Dean's phone began to ring. When he saw the number flashing on the screen, he ignored the call. He grabbed enough clothes for Brooke – the ones that he was sure she would use – and stuffed them into the bag. Before he could go back to the closet to get his clothes, his phone began to ring once again. Just like before, he rejected the call. A minute later, his phone started to ring. Dean sighed in irritation and answered the call.

"What?" he said through gritted teeth.

The familiar voice chuckled. "Did I wake you up?"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Rachel? It's freaking 3 in the morning!"

"Just wanted to check up on you," she replied innocently.

Dean heaved a sigh. "Stop calling me," he said angrily and then hung up.

Brooke entered the room just then. "Your Dad just called his pilot. He'll meet us at the port within two hours. Who were you talking to?"

"Just an old friend of mine," he replied without looking at her. He knew that she would sense something if he sees her eye to eye. "I've already packed some clothes for you."

"Thanks," Brooke murmured and patted his arm before going into the bathroom again to take a quick shower.

ooooo

Nathan Scott had never been this happy. He was beyond elated. Haley had just given birth half an hour ago to a beautiful baby boy. When Haley's water broke, he couldn't believe it at first. It was only two weeks since Christmas, and she wasn't due until the end of January. He was a little surprised but happy none the less. Although Haley didn't want to go to sleep and let go of their new born baby, Nathan insisted that she should get some sleep to regain energy and strength. Just as he was about to text Brooke, there was a slight knock on the door. A second later, Brooke was getting inside the room with Dean right behind her.

"Nate?" she asked in a soft whisper and then took a glance towards Haley, who was sleeping. "How did it go?"

Nathan let out a proud smile. "Haley was great. She screamed a little too loud, though."

Dean looked at Nathan. "Hey," he greeted, and then looked at Brooke. "Brooke, I'll go get some food for you, okay?" Dean said. All Brooke was able to eat was an average-sized apple because of their hurry, and Dean wanted to make sure that she gets all the nutrition she needs for the baby. He placed a soft peck on Brooke's cheek and then went out of the room.

Nathan looked at Brooke like the way an older brother looks at his younger sister. "I'm glad you're happy with Dean. It's nice to see you happy with him and that he's taking care of you."

Brooke felt her cheeks go pink and chuckled. "Yeah, to be honest, I didn't like him the first time I met him. But now look at him."

"That's why I like him for you; he's changed not just because of you, but he also seems like he's willing to do anything for you," Nathan said and patted Brooke's hand. "But just so you know, I won't hold back if I find out that he did something to hurt you."

Both of them chuckled, and Brooke felt completely secure. She had all the greatest friends one could ever have, and to top it all off, she has everything she has hoped for.

Haley stirred – a slight move that made both Nathan and Brooke glance towards her – but didn't wake up. Nathan smiled – mostly to himself – as he remembered how happy Haley was when she held their baby for the first time.

"Do you have a name already?" Brooke asked, drawing Nathan's attention back to her.

Nathan smiled. "James Lucas Scott."

"I like it," Brooke said. She couldn't help but smile because Nathan and Haley named their baby after Lucas. She then wondered if Lucas already knew or not. "So Luke's the godfather?"

"Yeah, and you're the godmother," Nathan said before he could stop himself.

Brooke's eyes widened with delight. "Really? Oh Nate, that means so much to me."

Nathan smiled the moment he saw Brooke's beaming smile. "But don't tell Haley that I told you, okay? She wanted to be the one to tell you. Just act surprised and all once she tells you."

Brooke chuckled and patted Nathan's shoulder. "You are so dead when I tell Haley about this."

"Don't," Nathan warned, but he knew Brooke would not tell Haley. "Anyway, I heard Rachel's living with you."

The smile on Brooke's face suddenly faded away, and Nathan noticed it. "She's out of our pad now."

"Why? Did she cause any trouble?" He knew what kind of person Rachel is.

_Yes,_ Brooke thought. But she felt and knew that it was better not to say anything to Nathan. "She just had to go. I mean, she's been living with us even before Christmas, and I don't want her around the house any longer, so I asked Dean's friend to find an apartment for her. Luckily, he found one within a week. And surprisingly, Rachel didn't make any excuses to leave my house."

Brooke was glad that Nathan bought the story because she didn't have any idea on how she'll explain her thoughts to him. Rachel was mostly out of their pad most of the time, but whenever she was there, Brooke always noticed the way Rachel looked at Dean. And even though Dean wasn't paying Rachel any attention, Brooke knew that it was better to have Rachel out of the house before Dean starts to pay her any attention. Not that Brooke thinks Dean would do it, but she knew Rachel would always try to get what she wants.

She trusted Dean, but she just didn't want to take a risk.

ooooo

The way Brooke smiled instantly made Dean's heart pound with joy. Sure, it sounded mushy, but it was true.

"This isn't the house on the photo," she murmured, barely concealing the joy she felt as she continued to stare at the house.

Dean smirked. "I wanted to surprise you."

Tears formed in Brooke's eyes. She never thought that she would be able to step inside the house in front of her once again. "How did you know?"

"I saw it in your photo album... and then I asked Haley about it. She really helped a lot, so you should thank her too." Dean fished the key to the house out of his jacket pocket. "I knew you'd love it."

Brooke chuckled and wiped away a tear that managed to escape her eyes as they made their way to the front door. She was beyond ecstatic. Out of all the things that Dean has done for her, this was by far the most heart warming. "The last time I was here was when I was in high school. Where are the former owners now?"

"They're somewhere in Europe. I don't know, I don't care – all I wanted was to buy this house for you." Dean inserted the key into the keyhole, but before he turned the knob, he faced his wife and grinned. "Now you can be the girl behind the red door again."

ooooo

A day had passed, but Brooke was still ecstatic about having her old house – the one her parents sold away when she was in high school – back. Ideas quickly flooded her mind the moment she stepped inside the house; just an hour after looking around, telling Dean some memories about each room, she already knew how she would design the interiors of the house.

"Brooke," Dean called from somewhere downstairs.

Brooke placed her hand on her belly as she looked around her old room, which will be their baby's room in the near future. "Yeah?" she hollered back.

"Haley's awake now! She wants to see you!"

The brunette jogged down the stairs and was just in time to see Dean head out of the house. She smiled as she followed him to the Impala, telling herself how lucky she was to have Dean as her husband. The two of them planned where they would go next after visiting Haley at the hospital as they drove to New Brunswick County Hospital, and they both agreed that they would visit the nearest furniture store.

"There you are," Haley said as Brooke and Dean entered the room. "I've been waiting for you."

Brooke smiled at Haley and noticed that there were other people in the room as well – Lucas and a woman she had never seen before. Brooke nodded at them and then made her way towards Haley's bed. "How're you feeling?"

Haley smiled and then let out a sigh. "Tired but happy. Jamie's like my whole life now. Have you seen him?"

Brooke nodded and patted Haley's hand. "He's so adorable. I could tell that he'll break hearts, just like his father."

Nathan and Haley laughed in unison, and then Nathan looked at Dean. "I heard you bought B's old house," he said.

"He did?" Lucas asked before Dean could answer Nathan.

"Yeah, I did," Dean said, looking at Lucas for a brief second, and then turned his attention to Nathan. "Hey, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Nathan shrugged. "Sure."

Once the two of them were out of the room, Haley shook her head, thinking of how the tension between Dean and Lucas could be solved. She knew that both Dean and Lucas mentally agreed that they should be civil to each other for Brooke's sake, but there's no denying that there was still tension between the two of them. She momentarily thought of talking to Lucas about it, but she knew he'd tell her the same thing he always tells her whenever they talk about Brooke: he still loves her. And then Haley thought of talking to Dean, which was not a bad idea at all.

Haley's thoughts immediately stopped when she heard Lucas introduce Lindsey to Brooke.

"Brooke, this is Lindsey Strauss, my editor," Lucas said.

Brooke smiled, showing off her dimples, and nodded towards Lindsay. "Hi."

Lindsey smiled in return. "It's nice to finally meet the Brooke Davis they've all been talking about."

Brooke couldn't help but smile wider. "They all talk about me?"

"You're probably the most famous person here in Tree Hill back then," Haley said. "We all talk about you, of course."

"But Haley and Lucas are the ones that talk about you a lot," Lindsey said and then chuckled. "I wouldn't be shocked if Luke writes a book about you someday."

Brooke was obviously flattered as she turned to look at Lucas, but before she could open her mouth to speak, Lindsey's cell phone began to beep. She took it out of her bag and checked the message, and then put it inside her bag once she was done reading the message.

"I have to go," she said. "I have to meet with Luke's publishers." She walked over to Haley and held the new mom's hand for a short moment, and then squeezed it gently as she said goodbye to Haley.

"It was nice meeting you," Brooke said as she stretched out her hand for Lindsey to shake. "I think we're going to be good friends."

Lindsey smiled and shook Brooke's hand. She could tell that Brooke was sincere. "I think so too."

"I'll walk you to your car," Lucas said; it wasn't an offer, it was a statement. With that, Lucas and Lindsey walked out of Haley's room.

Lucas was out of the room for a few minutes, and once he was back, Brooke looked at him with a certain spark in her eyes. Brooke couldn't help but smirk. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"What? No," Lucas quickly replied. He looked at Brooke like she had just told him that she has superpowers. "What makes you think so?"

"I don't know," Brooke replied with a smile that Lucas was familiar with; it was the way she smiled whenever she thought of hooking up two people together during high school. "She's pretty, you know."

Lucas chuckled. "You're trying to be the matchmaker again, I see."

"You're a writer and she's your editor. They'd make a cute couple, right, Hales?" she said, turning her attention to Haley at the last sentence.

Haley chuckled and shook her head slightly; it had been a long time since she last saw Brooke and Lucas like this, and it was quite refreshing. "Yeah, I think they'd make a _great_ couple," she said, tagging along with Brooke.

Lucas groaned and shook his head. "Whatever," he said. He was still not ready for another relationship or something.

ooooo

A few days had passed since Haley gave birth to Jamie. She and Jamie checked out of the hospital this afternoon, so Dean was left alone at their new house in Tree Hill. Brooke wanted to assist Haley and help the new couple with Jamie, so Dean let her go with them.

Their house was still empty – they only bought the essential stuff first, like the stove and fridge, and a living room set. Brooke had already made a sketch of her design ideas for the living room and their bedroom, but they didn't have much time since she spent much of her time in the hospital with Haley, and she didn't allow Dean to buy the furniture himself because she didn't trust his 'sense of style'. He could still remember how she rolled her eyes when he offered to buy the furniture; she looked so adorable.

So there he was, alone with nothing to do. The TV show he was watching just finished; he was sort of glued to it, actually. Dr. Sexy MD was one of his guilty pleasures, and Brooke was the only person who knew about it. She teased him about it for a few days, but it was fine with him; he even got her to watch the show too, and now she was sort of addicted to it as well. Dean smiled to himself and then racked his mind for something to do. He received a text message from Brooke a few minutes ago, saying that she'll be home in an hour or so. It was only then when he remembered his brother, so he quickly grabbed his phone and dialled Sam's number.

"Hello?"

"Sammy!" Dean yelled with mock enthusiasm.

Sam chuckled. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just bored. You busy?" he asked, hoping that the answer was no. He somehow wanted to talk to his brother, even though they really had nothing to talk about.

"Just doing some research," Sam replied casually.

Dean snorted. He really didn't get why Sam loved doing research. He suddenly remembered his high school days; Castiel was always the one who did their projects and reports, while Dean just played his guitar and played video games. "Nerd."

"Yeah, whatever. How's Brooke?"

"She's at Haley's. We'll be back there by next week, I think." Dean unconsciously rubbed his wedding ring with his thumb as he thought of Brooke. "Though I hate to say it, she misses you."

Sam laughed. "Can't accept the fact that your wife misses me?"

"She just feels sorry for you, Sasquatch, 'cause you don't have friends," Dean retorted with a chuckle. "But seriously, she misses you. She actually said that one of the disadvantages of living here in Tree Hill was the distance between us and you guys."

"That's nice to know," Sam said. Dean could tell that his brother was smiling. "Bobby dropped by here yesterday. He was sort of sad when Dad told him that you'll move to Tree Hill in a few months."

It wasn't that much surprising for Dean, since he knew how well Brooke and Bobby got along. "We actually got it figured out...sort of. We'll spend every holiday and summer there. I don't want the kid to grow up like me," he said, the last sentence slipped out before he could stop himself.

"You grew up fine," Sam said. "It wasn't until Alice passed away when you-"

Dean shook his head, as if Sam could see him. "I was messed up way before Alice died. I just held it together to be able to live my life." He felt uncomfortable talking about this, but he knew Sam was probably the only person – aside from Brooke – that he could share this with. "And then she died."

"Dean..."

"Anyway," Dean said, moving on from the subject, "I want my kid to grow up close to you and Dad and with everyone else. How's Dad, by the way?"

"He's fine, still the same old John Winchester we know." Sam chuckled. "Actually, he was sort of in a bad mood for the past couple days. Reporters had been calling, paparazzi surrounding the house – they were looking for you and Brooke; they somehow knew that Brooke's pregnant. And they're all bombarding your pad; the receptionist almost called NYPD."

Dean scoffed and then shook his head. "Just ignore them."

"But they keep coming," Sam replied. "Dude, I have to go. Jess's here."

A smirk suddenly escaped Dean's lips. "Glad to know that you have a friend, after all."

"Jerk," Sam muttered. "Tell Brooke I said hi."

"Sure," Dean replied, and then pressed the End button on his phone.

ooooo

Brooke had never felt this nervous and excited before. Going to the doctor was usually a bad thing for her – she never really liked hospitals, but then again, it was an obstetrician that she was going to visit, so it wasn't like she was going to hospital at all. This was her first time to be excited to visit a doctor, and she could barely contain her feelings. She woke up this morning feeling elated, ignoring the slight neck pain she was feeling.

Her first trimester was now over, and at 18 weeks into her pregnancy, she couldn't get any happier. Of course, she was worried, but Dean was always there to assure her that she and their baby would be perfectly fine.

They left Tree Hill a couple of weeks ago and returned to New York for their first ultrasound. Their house in Tree Hill was also fully furnished by now, except for Brooke's old room, which was going to be the nursery. Both Dean and Brooke wanted to be sure of the baby's gender first before they start decorating it.

Now, as she stepped outside the Impala, she suddenly felt nervous again as she saw the clinic in front of her. What would the doctor tell her? And more importantly, how would she react once she gets her first glimpse at the growing life inside her?

Dean's hands were gently – but protectively – wrapped around Brooke's shoulder as they walked inside the clinic. Once they got inside, all eyes were focused at the two of them. Rumors of Brooke's pregnancy were already plastered on the front pages of gossip magazines, but they never admitted to the press that she was expecting so this was the first real evidence of her pregnancy. Shrugging those thoughts aside, he made his way to the receptionist and asked the woman about their scheduled appointment.

The woman led them to a room at the end of the hall. It was everything both Dean and Brooke expected, only it was more nerve wracking than when you see it on TV. It was their first time to see their baby though, so they both knew that it was normal to feel nervous about the whole thing.

"Dr. Morris will be with you in a moment," the woman said.

Dean nodded at her in response and then returned his attention to Brooke. "Nervous?"

"Yeah," Brooke admitted with a sheepish smile as she lay on the table. She didn't bother to ask Dean if he was nervous too because it was clearly etched on his face. Though she had been to an OBGYN just a few days before Haley gave birth, it was only for her first check up. She and the doctor talked about her medical history, her family's medical history, as well as Dean's. After that was a physical exam to check for a variety of problems or diseases that she may have. Her doctor then gave her some tips on what's to come in her pregnancy, and advised her how to eat well. Brooke specifically asked the doctor to push the ultrasound to this day because today was their (Brooke and Dean's) fifth month as husband and wife; it wasn't a huge milestone for them, but Brooke just thought that it was a good way to celebrate their fifth month together as a married couple.

"I can't wait to see him," she said.

Dean's brows creased. "Him?"

Brooke shrugged. "Well, I have a feeling our baby's a boy."

Before Dean could respond, a woman dressed in a doctor's robe entered the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Winchester, I'm Dr. Morris," she said with a soft smile on her face. "Are you ready?"

Both of them nodded.

"Please roll up your blouse, then," the doctor said.

Brooke nodded and did what she was told. As she watched the doctor collect the things she was going to need, Brooke took a glance towards Dean; she could tell that he was nervous as hell. Dean caught Brooke looking at him, so he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

About a hundred questions suddenly exploded in Dean's mind. What if there was something wrong with their baby? Or what if the baby's heart wasn't beating? He tried to act cool and forced those thoughts out of his mind. He knew their baby would be perfectly fine; Brooke had been taking care of herself more since she found out that she was pregnant. But there was one thought that Dean couldn't shrug off: What if he can't be the father that the baby needed?

The doctor then put a gel like substance on her abdomen and then brought out a wand like thing and began to rub it on Brooke's gel-covered belly.

Brooke looked at the screen beside the table intently; the monitor would probably begin to break if she stares any harder. At first she couldn't see anything – just a fuzzy black and white image. And then there it was: their baby. It was so small, Brooke thought. She was so focused on the image at the screen; she hardly noticed that she was gripping Dean's hand like hell and that tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Dean thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest. It was beating so hard, he couldn't breathe properly. He didn't know that seeing a fuzzy black and white image of a small child would make his heart go crazy. He felt like he could stare at the monitor forever.

"Your baby's perfectly fine," the doctor said, breaking their thoughts.

Dean looked at Brooke, and it was only then when he noticed that she was crying and gripping his hand like a vice. He suddenly thought of what would happen once they're inside the delivery room when Brooke gives birth. He wiped her tears away with his free hand. When she looked up at him with a smile, he could see the twinkle in her eyes that showed how happy she was. Dean smiled at her.

Once again, the doctor spoke, interrupting their moment. "Do you want to know what the baby's gender is?"

The couple looked at each other for a moment, and then turned their attention back to the doctor. "Yes," they said in unison.

The doctor let out a small smile. "It's a girl."

_Praise the Lord_, Dean thought.

* * *

**Honestly, I don't know what to think of this chapter. But hey, Haley gave birth and Rachel's sort of out of their lives. And Brean's having a baby girl, yay! What do you think? What do you want to happen next? I've already written a draft for the next three chapters and I'm already halfway through editing the next chapter, but I'm open to suggestions. Reviews are very much appreciated. :)**


	26. That's Good, That's Bad

**I don't own One Tree Hill and Supernatural.**

**Hey, ya'll! Again, thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the sort of late updates and I hope you'll like this chapter. :)**

* * *

**26: That's Good, That's Bad**

"Charlotte?"

"Nah, Britney."

"No way – that's a very common name, and I don't want to name her after Britney Spears."

"Michelle?"

"Oh! Carla."

"What about Trinity?"

Brooke looked at Dean with her mouth slightly hanging open. Her husband could be really unexpected sometimes.

Dean looked at his wife seriously. "Matrix is an awesome movie." When Brooke continued to stare at him with her eyes slightly narrowed, Dean shrugged. "Fine. Jennifer."

"Seriously, Dean?" Brooke looked at her husband with narrowed eyes. "I told you I don't want to name our baby with a very common name. Plus, it doesn't go well with Marie."

Dean and Brooke had been at it for almost an hour, trying to think of a name for their daughter. The only thing that they agreed on was that their daughter's middle name would be Marie, after Dean's mother, Mary. Brooke was the one who suggested it because she knew how important Mary was to Dean, and Dean was undeniably grateful for that.

"Okay, what about Sophia?" Dean offered.

"That's actually a good one," Brooke replied. "But let's think of another name." Brooke pursed her lips as she looked away from her husband, who was sitting beside her, and tried to think of a name once again. "Dianna?"

Dean's brow went up as he considered the new name. "It's nice, but I don't like it. I like Penelope."

"Ha ha," Brooke laughed mockingly.

Dean met her gaze and looked at her like he was trying to show her that he was serious.

"No kidding?" Brooke asked as she saw the look on Dean's face. "You really like my middle name?"

He nodded.

"Well, I don't," she said with a chuckle. That was when it hit her. "Ava," she murmured.

It took Dean a brief moment before he answered, "Short and simple. How'd you come up with that?"

A smile graced Brooke's face. "When I was a kid, I always adored Ava Gardner. My dad used to tell me that I was like her in some way – the dark hair, fair skin, and plump lips and green eyes."

Dean looked at Brooke and smiled. He brushed away a stray strand of her hair from her face with his free hand. "I like it," he said. "So we're settled?"

Brooke shook her head. "I'm kind of torn between Sophia and Ava."

Dean wrapped his arm around Brooke's shoulder and let her rest her head on his shoulder. "Well, we still have a few months to decide."

One blissful month had passed since their very first ultrasound. A few days after their first ultrasound, the two of them raided almost every furniture and decor shops to find all the things that Brooke wanted for their house in Tree Hill. A couple of weeks after their shopping galore, they left New York and they had been living in Tree Hill since then. The house was now fully furnished, including the nursery.

"Babe..." Dean murmured.

"Hmm?"

"What if I don't make a good father?"

Brooke sat up straight and looked intently at her husband. "What makes you ask that?" Surely, Dean didn't think of himself as an irresponsible person anymore, right?

"I don't know..." He sighed. "I... I don't know a thing about babies and how to take care of them. And what if I make bad decisions? The only thing I'm good at is flirting and fixing cars. How am I supposed to take care of-"

Brooke silenced Dean by caressing his cheek. His worries only proved how scared he was about being a father. But it also meant that he wanted their baby to have the best the world has to offer. She looked deep into his hazel eyes and let out a small sweet smile. "You'll be a great father." When Dean opened his mouth to say something, Brooke shook her head as her smile grew bigger. "I _know _you'll be a great father, okay? I often catch you reading pregnancy and parenting sites, Dean. That's one proof."

"You do?" Dean asked; surprised that Brooke knew what he does whenever she wasn't looking. He never thought that he would do some research until the day he found out that they were going to have a baby girl. Though the obstetrician told them most of the information they needed, he still had the inkling to read pregnancy articles and stuff about babies inside a mother's womb. He was fascinated about the fact that by now, their baby's taste buds have started to form on the tongue and that the baby can already feel touch and suck its thumb.

The way Dean's face lit up with surprise made Brooke chuckle, her face glowing. "It's cute, you know. You – a macho dude who thinks nothing can touch him – reading baby stuff."

Dean frowned; he didn't like it when Brooke calls him cute – it made him feel like he was a stuffed toy made with everything nice, and he sure as hell wasn't. But they way she looked at him whenever she calls him that always made him forget that he didn't like being called cute.

The two of them spent the next moment silent, just enjoying each other's company. Brooke was still leaning on Dean's shoulder, and Dean's arm was still wrapped around her, and his other free hand was gently caressing her abdomen. Since they moved to Tree Hill, they often found themselves like this, close to each other and enjoying the mutual silence, both thinking of how great it was to have each other. A few seconds later, Dean started to hum to the tune of Seal's Kiss from a Rose.

And it was then, in that mutual silent moment that it happened. It was swift and hard and unlike any other times. Brooke was sure that she had just been kicked from the inside. It was not the first time she felt the baby move, although, usually when she felt the baby move it felt like a thousand little butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. This was the first actual kick that she experienced.

Brooke jumped a little at the sensation, startling Dean out of his reverie.

"Dean!" she squeaked.

Dean instantly sat up straight, a look of panic evident on his face. "What? Is the baby okay?"

Brooke grabbed his free hand and placed it on her abdomen, right at the spot where she felt the baby kick.

After a few seconds, nothing happened. Dean frowned. "Is there something I'm supposed to feel?"

"The baby just kicked," Brooke replied in a breathless manner.

Dean's face quickly lit up. He looked like a five year old kid watching a fireworks display. "Really? Her first kick?" And then his face fell. "I didn't even get to feel it."

"Why don't you try to rub my belly again?" Brooke suggested.

But just before Brooke could tell him that maybe he could get to feel her kick some other time, the baby started kicking up a storm.

"I can feel her!" he exclaimed.

The look on Dean's face was priceless.

ooooo

Peyton Sawyer knew how much she hurt Brooke's feelings, as well as Lucas'. After months of being away from them, she was somewhat able to realize her mistakes and think things through. Though she wanted to be away, she also wanted to be updated with what's going on in her friends' lives, so she called Mouth one day and asked him to tell her what's going on in Tree Hill and to not tell anyone that she was in contact with him. So she knew that Haley gave birth to James Lucas Scott a month ago and that Dean bought Brooke's old house.

The curly blond couldn't resist smiling when she saw the familiar red door. Her smile grew wider when she imagined Brooke to be the one to open the door. Dean did the right thing by buying Brooke's old house. Peyton took a deep breath as she climbed the porch and then she knocked on the red door.

The smile on Brooke's face as she opened the door was quickly wiped away when she saw the person who knocked. She didn't want to be rude or something; she just couldn't help but frown when she saw Peyton Sawyer standing right in front of her with an unsure look on her face.

"Peyton." It was the only thing Brooke could say. There were too many things that she wanted to ask and tell her ex-best friend, but now that Peyton was right in front of her, she couldn't think of anything to say.

"You look like you saw a ghost," Peyton said, trying to decrease the tension between the two of them. "Are you gonna let me in?"

Brooke managed to lift up one of the corners of her mouth into a lopsided smile. "Yeah, sure," she said as she opened the door wider to let Peyton in.

Peyton knew Brooke's house like the back of her hand. She had spent probably a thousand nights in that house before Brooke's parents sold it. "You did this all by yourself?" Peyton asked as she walked into the living room, amazed by the interior of the house.

"Yeah," Brooke replied.

Awkward silence followed. Brooke was staring at invisible wrinkles on her maternity dress while Peyton looked like she was trying hard to take in the whole interior of the house. Neither of them wanted to speak or ask first; it was painfully obvious.

It took Peyton two whole minutes to pluck up the courage she needed to talk to Brooke. "The house is nice," she said, unsure of what to tell the brunette who was standing awkwardly a foot away from her. "Where's Dean?"

Brooke automatically placed her hand on her now-obvious baby belly as she felt her baby girl kick and gently rubbed the spot where her baby kicked. "He's out looking for a job."

A small smirk tugged on the corner of Peyton's lips. "I thought he'd support you by using his father's money."

The brunette didn't know how to take what Peyton said, so she shrugged it off. "What're you doing here, Peyton?"

"Is it bad to visit an old friend?" Peyton responded.

"Obviously, you came here to talk." Brooke sat on her favourite living chair and looked intently at Peyton, with one brow raised. "Do you want to continue talking awkwardly about how nice my house is or are you going to tell me what you need to tell me?"

Peyton couldn't resist smirking wider. "I see you're still in touch with your bitchy side. I came here to talk to you."

Brooke scoffed. "You want to talk to me? After all you've done, Peyt?"

Peyton looked down and sighed; she knew this was coming. "Brooke..."

"You messed things up between Lucas and me. You didn't go to my wedding. You didn't call - no explanation. You just vanished. And now you suddenly appear?"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Peyton looked intently at Brooke. "I'm sorry for all the things I've done."

Brooke squared her shoulders. "Why, Peyton? After all we've been through...why?"

"Because I had feelings for Luke. I was selfish, and I was stupid," Peyton admitted. She looked at Brooke, and at that moment, Brooke saw sincerity in her eyes.

"Why didn't you go to my wedding?"

Peyton looked down. "I was too scared to face you."

Brooke sighed and walked over towards Peyton and sat beside her. Although she was still somewhat mad at Peyton for sleeping with Lucas, she couldn't help but get softer after she saw how sincere Peyton was. Right then, she felt that it was time to put things in the past. After all, she patched things up with Lucas, and she now has Dean.

"Could you give me a second chance?" Peyton asked. "I really miss you, my best friend."

Brooke nodded once and then sighed. "I don't know if that term still applies to us, Peyt."

"I did a lot of selfish things, Brooke. I'm sorry for sleeping with Luke behind your back. I'm sorry for acting like what I did was right. I'm sorry for not attending your wedding without saying goodbye. I'm sorry for being too proud and that I let my pride get in the way of our friendship. I'm sorry for a lot of things."

If there was one thing Peyton was uncomfortable doing, it was saying she's sorry. Brooke could see how uncomfortable Peyton was, but she could also see how sincere the curly blond was. "It's nice to hear you're sorry. But just because I'm accepting your apology doesn't mean we'll be back to being BFFs or something," Brooke said, still looking intently at Peyton.

"That's what I've been waiting to hear," Peyton said with a small smile. "I know it'll be hard to fix the fat crack on our friendship. But I really want you to know how sorry I am."

"That's nice to hear," Brooke replied with her own small smile. "Now, tell me where you've been."

Peyton felt relieved. It was like a huge burden was taken off of her chest. She had thought every possible scenario that might take place during her visit to Brooke, and she was glad that Brooke accepted her apology and didn't kick her out of the house. "Savannah," she replied simply.

Brooke kinked an eyebrow. "Isn't that where Jake lives?"

Peyton nodded. "He got full custody of Jenny. He's running his own bar now."

"You lived with Jake and Jenny?" Brooke's interest had spiked up. After sleeping with Lucas and all the troubles she had caused, she left to be with Jake Jagielski?

"Yeah, but not in a romantic whatever kind of way," Peyton replied, as if reading Brooke's mind. "I wouldn't involve myself romantically with Jake after what I did."

Brooke narrowed her eyes at Peyton. "Then why did you go there?"

Peyton let out a chuckle. She couldn't blame Brooke for asking questions and looking at her like she's saying a made-up story. "Jake's the only person I could think of running to. You know my brother's unavailable most of the time. I'm lucky Jake's very welcome-y."

Brooke fought back a snort. "Of course he welcomed you with open arms; you two have a past."

"Past is past, Brooke," Peyton said, somehow thankful that Brooke's tone is beginning to be friendly.

"Whatever, Peyt. I know you." Before Peyton could react to what Brooke said, the brunette quickly added, "How's Jenny?"

"You'll be shocked to see her," Peyton said as she grabbed a purse from the bag she was carrying. She then took out a small photo. "That's taken just a few weeks ago."

Brooke's eyes widened when she saw the photo. The little girl in the photo was far from the Little Jenny she last saw. "She's all grown up! Look at those dimples!"

"I know," Peyton cooed. "Although she's just a kid, Jake's already worried about Jenny going through adolescence."

Brooke laughed and handed the photo back to Peyton. "It'd be nice to see the two of them sometime later."

"If you want, I could bring them along after you give birth." There was a certain spark that could be seen in Peyton's eyes. Right then, Brooke knew that there is going to be a 'Jake and Peyton' in the near future.

"Of course, I'd be happy to see them," Brooke beamed.

Peyton grinned. "Now enough about me. What about you? You're six months pregnant, right?"

Brooke couldn't help but smile. She wouldn't deny it – she was glad to have Peyton back. Even though they weren't on full best friend mode, their reunion was enough for Brooke. She could tell that Peyton felt the same way too.

ooooo

Dean Winchester had been sitting inside his Impala for almost an hour, wondering how on Earth he allowed himself to go to Lucas Scott's house. The thought of talking to Lucas never crossed his mind; he only expected himself to say a very civil "Hey" to Lucas every once in a while, for Brooke's sake. So now, as he looked at the house in front of him, he began to count the reasons why he was waiting for Lucas Scott. He only found one reason: Keith Scott.

Lucas Scott drove back to his house as quick as possible right after he read a text message from his neighbor, saying that there was an Impala parked in front of his house. The first thought that came to his mind was that Brooke might be the one waiting inside the Impala. But then again, he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up; he should start to stop thinking about Brooke most of the time. His thoughts were interrupted when he rounded the corner and spotted the Impala. Right in front of it was Dean, with his back leaning against the car. He quickly parked his car behind Dean's and got out.

"Dean," was the only thing that escaped Luke's mouth.

"Lucas," Dean returned firmly. He was overwhelmed by a feeling he couldn't explain. A feeling that he felt whenever Brooke was with Lucas, only this time, Brooke was nowhere in sight.

Lucas shifted his weight to his right side awkwardly. "What're you doing here?"

"I came here to talk about your uncle's garage. Nathan told me that you're the caretaker of the business as of now."

"What about Keith's business?"

"I want to buy it – the garage."

Luke's eyes slightly bulged, but he quickly wiped the shock expression off of his face. "Why?"

"Me and Brooke are going to stay here for good and I need a job," Dean answered simply. He found it amusing that it wasn't that hard for him to talk to Lucas after all.

"Brooke and I," Lucas corrected.

"Whatever," Dean retorted. "I already talked to your uncle, and he's okay with me buying the garage. All I need is for him to sign the papers so I could buy the garage."

"You already talked to Keith?" Lucas suddenly wondered why Keith didn't bother to call him about Dean buying the garage.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I got his number from Nathan."

Lucas suddenly wondered why Nathan didn't tell him about Dean's proposition, either. He looked at Dean with a steady gaze as he considered what to do. Dean began to think that Lucas wouldn't give him the necessary papers.

"I'll get it," Lucas finally said. A few minutes later, he came back with a file envelope in his hands. "How's Brooke?"

Dean shrugged. "She's very pregnant."

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Lucas finally handed Dean the envelope. "Tell Brooke I said hi."

"Sure," Dean mumbled. "Uh, thanks," he said, lifting up the envelope for a few seconds.

Lucas nodded and watched as Dean got back to his car and then drove off. For some quite bothering reason, he got the feeling that his sort-of-civil relationship with Dean will grow some time soon.

ooooo

"So my brother's going to open a business," Sam said, repeating the information Brooke had just told him.

Brooke could imagine Sam scrunching his face with curiosity. "Uh-huh. That's what I said, yeah."

"You've done so much, Brooke. I mean, look at him. He's going to start a business and work!"

The brunette couldn't help but laugh. She could also hear Sam chuckling from the other end of the line. It had been two days since Peyton visited. Dean had gone out half an hour ago to do some stuff regarding his future garage, and Brooke was left with nothing to do, so she decided to call her brother-in-law. She definitely missed talking to Sam since she and Dean had been living in Tree Hill for quite some time now, not being able to visit New York because they were busy settling in their new house. And now that Dean's busy with his upcoming business, Brooke was sure it'll be a while before she'd get to see her tall friend.

"I was actually shocked when he told me that he'll look for a job," Brooke said with a small smile on her face, remembering the serious look on Dean's face when he told her that he wants to do something to support their family. "I almost choked on my spaghetti."

Sam laughed. "Dean's really grown so much. I'm really happy with the way he turned out because of this relationship."

"Me too," Brooke added. "And I'm happy that this arrangement turned out well. At first I felt like the arrangement was a curse. But now look at us."

"You're like the golden couple or something."Sam chuckled. "How's the baby, by the way?"

Brooke smiled. "We felt the baby's first kick a few days ago. Dean was so happy."

"Wow, that's great. Now I can't wait to see you. You'll let me feel the baby, right?" Sam chuckled. "Jo wants to see you, so we might visit within this month. She wants to see what you've done with the house."

"Speaking of Jo, how is she?"

Sam sighed. "She's kinda quiet these past few days. She had a fight with Ellen. Jo's dating this guy and Ellen's not happy about it."

"I'm glad I'm done through teenage life," Brooke said. "But then again, my mother didn't seem to care who I dated back then. Jo's lucky that Ellen's concerned. She'll appreciate her mom when she gets older. Have you seen the guy Jo's dating?"

"Nope," Sam replied. "But he's coming over to dinner this Friday, so we'll see. Oh!" Sam exclaimed; he sounded like an idea just popped in his mind. "Have I told you about Dad and Bobby's bet?"

"Bet about what?" Brooke's curiosity spiked up.

"They're betting on your baby's gender. Dad said he thinks the baby's a girl, while Bobby said it's a boy. They've been bickering about it for quite some time now, it's funny. I think they're really gonna spoil your child rotten. Now are you going to tell me the baby's gender?"

Brooke chuckled. "Nope, I'm still not telling you. Dean and I are keeping it a secret, Sammy. We both want to surprise you. "

"The wait is actually killing me," Sam said; he sounded like he was sort of embarrassed yet excited. "But Dad's the most excited one, I guess. Your baby's his first grandchild, and he's happy because that baby is the result of the arrangement he planned."

"I'm glad your dad is happy," Brooke replied. She then thought of how happy John would be once he finds out that they'll name their baby after his wife. "By the way, your brother wants to talk to your dad about the business. I think it's about the money Dean borrowed from your dad."

"Dad probably wouldn't let Dean pay. I heard him talking with Ellen last night; he said he _gave_ the money to Dean, so Dean shouldn't pay him back."

Brooke smiled and then felt her baby kick. She placed her free hand on her baby bump and sighed. "That's nice of your father. He really helped us a lot, I don't know how to repay him."

"The baby is probably the best thing that would ever happen to him," Sam said.

The sound of the front door slamming shut made Brooke snap her head up. "Wait a sec," she told Sam. She quickly went downstairs to check it and saw Dean by the front door, carrying two paper bags. Brooke greeted him with a smile and pressed the phone back to her ear. "Still there?"

"Yeah," Sam replied. "What happened?"

Dean looked at Brooke with curiosity in his eyes as he followed her to the kitchen.

Brooke grabbed a bottle of apple juice from their fridge. "Dean's back. Wanna talk to him?"

Sam chuckled. "No, thanks. I think that's my cue to go."

Brooke chuckled in return. "Okay, tell everybody we said hi, okay?"

"Sure thing," Sam said and then he hung up.

The moment Brooke put the phone down, Dean asked, "Was that Sammy?"

Brooke nodded and walked over to her husband, who was emptying the bags he brought home. "Yeah. What're those for?" she asked, pointing to the cans of beer.

"I asked Nathan to drop by," he replied simply. When Brooke's brows furrowed, he smirked. "Game night, Babe."

"Oh, game night," Brooke repeated. "Who else are coming?"

Just when Dean was about to tell her that he invited Skills and Mouth as well, his phone began to ring. He quickly grabbed it from his jacket pocket and answered the call.

"Dean?"

He knew that voice – it was Rachel's – but there was something wrong with her voice. She sounded like she was crying or something. "What?"

"Please, help me," she croaked. "I'm at some godforsaken motel in Savannah. I think it's called Royal Motel or -."

"What-"

The line went dead before he could even finish his question. He looked at Brooke with a frown plastered on his face.

"What's wrong?" the brunette asked, already concerned when she saw the look on her husband's face.

Dean put his phone back on his jacket. "Game night's cancelled. Um, there's something wrong with-with Preston, a friend of mine. I gotta go."

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please leave a review and tell me. Remember, reviews = love. :D**


	27. You Get What You Give

**I don't own One Tree Hill and Supernatural.**

**First of all, I'm very sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. I had too much on my slate these past few months – thesis, minor and major projects, and all – so I had little time to finish this chapter and post it online. Second of all, thanks for the reviews and for adding this to your favourite/alert lists.**

**

* * *

**

**27: You Get What You Give**

"_What's wrong?" the brunette asked, already concerned when she saw the look on her husband's face._

_Dean put his phone back on his jacket. "Game night's cancelled. Um, there's something wrong with-with Preston, a friend of mine. I gotta go."_

"As in...now?" Brooke asked, subconsciously placing her hand on top of her belly as she followed Dean to their room.

Dean silently took a deep breath. "Yeah, he's in some sort of trouble. Can you call Nathan for me?"

"Of course," Brooke said as she followed her husband out of the kitchen. "Where are you going? When will you be back home?"

_Back home_... Those two words rang in Dean's head over and over. He could tell by Brooke's questions and by the look on her face that she was buying his lie. She believes him. She _trusts_ him. Dean knew what might happen if Brooke finds out about his lies, though there was something about the redhead's tone of voice that bothered him. Besides, Savannah was only a couple hours away, so it wouldn't take him long. He checked his watch; it was only two in the afternoon.

"I'll be back by dinner," he told his pregnant wife. "Would you be okay alone in here?"

Brooke nodded. "I might as well invite Mouth and Skills so the food you bought won't be wasted."

Dean smiled at the brunette and motioned for her to come closer to him. The moment she was only a step away, he grabbed her and wrapped her in a tight hug, hoping that everything would turn out okay. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek and then released her. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

Brooke smiled, showing off her dimples, and nodded. "You too."

ooooo

Dean gripped the wheel tighter as he drove through the streets, fast enough so no one – if ever – would notice him. He had reached Savannah just a few minutes ago, and now he was looking for the motel Rachel had told him to come to. After half an hour of searching, he found the motel and parked his car by the motel office. He dreaded the idea of going inside and asking the receptionist where Rachel Gatina was; the receptionist might recognize him and that was the last thing he wanted. Much to his relief, there was no one in the office, and the man behind the counter – probably the owner – was old enough to be Dean's grandfather.

"What can I do for you, kid?" the old man asked.

Dean cleared his throat. "Did a redhead happen to check in here?"

"Ah, yes. She's been awfully quiet today. Last night there was loud music coming from her room, I had to come and make her stop the music," the old man said. "And the night before that, she kept on calling me, complaining about everything in her room. Anyway, she's at room 3."

"Thanks," Dean said and gave the old man a curt nod before walking out of the motel office.

He quickly walked towards the room and knocked. "Rachel."

No answer.

"Rachel," Dean said as he knocked again, this time with more force. When she didn't answer, he knocked again, until he almost banged on the door. He finally gave up and grabbed his wallet from his jacket pocket. There was a pin he kept in there just in case, and he used it to open the door. The scene that welcomed him sort of shocked Dean. There were beer bottles on the coffee table and on the floor, the room reeked of smoke, and there were small packets of white powder-y stuff on the table as well.

"What the hell..."

And then his eyes landed on the bed. In it was Rachel, hidden beneath the tangled sheets, her red hair the only proof that it was her. Dean quickly removed the sheets and frowned. Rachel looked like she hadn't eaten for days; her face was pale and there were dark circles around her eyes. Dean shook her, but there was no response. He quickly checked her pulse and let out a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse.

ooooo

Haley James Scott hummed happily as she cradled Jamie Scott, her newborn baby. For the past few days, everything seemed perfect. Nathan surprised her by being attentive to her and their baby's needs, waking up at night to take care of the baby when Haley was too tired to get up. The baby instantly fit into their schedule, Jamie being their top priority. Aside from her family bliss, there was Brooke and Dean. The two seemed like they were meant to be together; everything seemed to be working well for them. Haley was surprised when Nathan told her that Dean was buying Keith's garage to support his future family with Brooke.

Haley was also surprised when Brooke told her that Peyton visited to apologize. She felt like a huge burden was taken off of her chest, somewhat thankful that Peyton finally showed up and asked for Brooke's forgiveness. And earlier this day, Lucas called Haley to tell her that Peyton asked for his forgiveness as well, so Haley knew that it would only be a matter of time before Peyton shows up in her front door.

A knock on their front door pulled her out of her thoughts. Haley suspected that it was Peyton, and just as she expected, Peyton was standing on her porch with a lopsided smile on her face.

"Hey," the blond murmured.

Haley let out a small smile. "Peyton, come in."

Peyton's eyes were glued to the bundle of joy in Haley's arms. "That's your son, I presume?"

Haley smiled. "Yeah, James Lucas Scott."

"You named him after Luke?"

"Of course; Luke's Nathan's brother and my best friend. Go figure." Haley smirked as she cradled her son in her arms, amused at how peaceful the little boy looked as he slept. "Anyway, I heard you've been going around, making amends."

Peyton squared her shoulders and shrugged. "Yeah, and now it's your turn."

Haley chuckled. "Save it, Peyt. I know you're sorry, I get it. You don't have to spill your heart out or whatever."

"Did I ever tell you that you're such a great friend?" Peyton said, smiling from cheek to cheek as she looked at Haley with gratitude in her eyes. Of all their friends, Haley was the wisest, so Peyton didn't find it hard to believe that Haley didn't need any explanation.

ooooo

The room was deafeningly silent. The man inside it kept on pacing from one end to another. He never thought that this was the scene waiting for him. He also knew that one wrong move might cause his downfall. The thing that scared him the most was the fact that he had been lying to his wife more than he had expected to. He told her that his friend was in trouble. He left her alone in their house. She called him and he told her that he would be back before midnight.

Lie, lie, lie.

So he started to think of a reason why he kept lying for the redhead, who was passed out on the bed. He didn't need to think hard; the only reason he could come up with was that he was like the redhead before he met his wife. He was worthless, good for nothing. So he wanted to help the redhead, just like what his wife did to him.

"Dean...?"

The man stopped pacing and quickly turned to look at the bed at the center of the room. "Rachel."

"What're you doing here?" she croaked as she sat up, rubbing her forehead.

Dean scoffed. "You called me. And then I found you passed out, high as hell. Jesus, what were you thinking?"

Rachel looked down on her knees. "That's how I cope. You got a problem with that?"

Dean muttered something about 'dragging himself to Savannah' in response. He shook his head and pulled out his wallet from his jacket. "I bought some stuff you'll need – Anvil, food – they're all in the fridge." He then pulled out a couple of dollar bills from his wallet and placed it on the coffee table. "I have to go, Brooke's waiting for me."

Just when Dean was about to grab the door knob, Rachel jumped out of the bed and called his name.

"Please," she murmured, "I don't have anyone right now. I'm lonely, I'm a mess."

"You're a mess because you turned yourself into a mess. I can't believe I went here," Dean said, shaking his head.

"Why did you come here, then?" Rachel asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm trying to help. Now that you're up and about, I'm outta here."

"Okay, no more messing around." Rachel took a deep breath and looked intently at Dean's eyes. "Please, Dean, I need someone to talk to. You and I are alike in some ways, so I know you'd understand me. Just a couple hours is all I'm asking."

Though he should have turned Rachel down, Dean cursed under his breath and agreed to listen to Rachel. He knew it was wrong and he was 95% sure that he would regret it later.

ooooo

Brooke began to feel worried. Dean left their house around 3 in the afternoon. It was already 12 midnight. He said it wouldn't take him long, that he'll be back soon, and yet he wasn't back home. The brunette tried calling him around 7pm, but she was transferred to voice mail. She tried again at around 9pm; this time, her husband answered. There was something awkward about the way he spoke, but Brooke assumed that it was because of his friend's problem. He then promised her that he will be back before midnight. So now here she was, standing by their window, waiting to see the familiar Impala appear and park in front of her house.

She waited and waited and waited, but the Impala never came.

At around 3 in the morning, she was still wide awake, waiting for her husband to come back. All her neighbors were asleep now, and her house was the only one that still has lights on. She heaved a sigh and dragged herself to the kitchen to make coffee. As she waited for the coffee to get done, a sudden thought came into her mind. She quickly grabbed their kitchen phone and dialled Castiel's number.

By the fifth ring, Brooke thought of cancelling the call. Just when she was about to press the End button, Castiel answered.

"Hello?" his voice was still thick with sleep.

Brooke sighed. "Cas? I'm sorry for calling you at this hour."

"It's okay, Brooke. You're always welcome to call anytime. Is something wrong?"

"Dean left this afternoon, and he's still not home. He said there was something wrong with his friend, Preston. I was thinking, since you and Dean have the same group of friends..."

There was a short pause before Castiel spoke. "I don't know any Preston. Maybe he's one of Dean's drinking buddies or something."

Brooke suddenly felt like she was going to cry.

"Brooke? Are you... Do you want me to come over?"

The brunette took a deep breath and tried to fight back a sob. "No, I'm okay. If Dean calls you, can you...?"

"Of course, I'll tell you. Are you sure you don't want me to come over?"

"Yeah, you've done so much already. Thanks, Cas," Brooke managed to say. She rummaged her mind for something else to do. She thought of calling Sam, but she was quite sure that Sam wouldn't know any Preston either. "And I'm sorry for waking you up."

Castiel chuckled. "It's fine, Brooke. Take care of yourself, 'kay?"

"I will," Brooke replied and then hung up.

Brooke let out an exasperated sigh as she slumped on the kitchen floor. Dean had never done this before, and she was afraid that he might be going back to his old ways. She knew it was bad of her to think of her husband that way, but there was a small part of her that knew her husband _might_ really be doing something she wouldn't want him to do.

The baby inside her womb kicked and Brooke chuckled to herself. "I know, Baby Girl," she murmured, gently rubbing her belly, "I shouldn't jump to conclusions, I know. But your daddy's..."

Another kick. Brooke laughed. It was like her baby was defending her father or something. The brunette found it comforting. "Your dad better have a good explanation for this."

It was then when Brooke thought of calling Dean once again. She dialled his number and hoped that he would pick up this time. To her relief, the call was picked up on the seventh ring. But the relief she felt was washed away by a pang of hurt when she heard the voice of the person who answered the call: a woman.

Brooke knew that voice very well.

ooooo

Rachel Gatina couldn't wipe the smirk off of her face. The very short conversation she had with Brooke a few minutes ago still played over and over again in her head.

"_Hello?" Rachel said as she answered the call, a smirk already plastered on her face. She saw Brooke's name flashing on the screen of Dean's cell phone. Fortunately for her, Dean was passed out on the couch, so she could do anything she wanted._

"_De-" Brooke wasn't able to finish her sentence. There was a long pause before she spoke again, and this time, her voice sounded hurt. "Rachel?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Wh-what're you doing...Where's Dean? What're you doing there?"_

_The smirk on Rachel's face grew wider. "Oh, Dean's sleeping. Do you want me to-"_

_Brooke dropped the call before Rachel could finish her sentence._

Rachel shook her head as she chuckled. Brooke sounded oh-so-hurt. The redhead knew that trouble would ensue some time later. She somehow guessed that Dean's weakness was his wild past, and she was lucky that her 'I know you'd understand me' thing worked on him. Her whole plan was working quite well.

Dean woke up with a slight headache. The last thing he remembered was talking to Rachel, drinking beer. He knew how to control himself while drinking to avoid being drunk – and he never passed out before – so he knew that something was odd. He sat up and realized that he was still in the motel with Rachel, who was sitting by the end of the bed with a smirk on her face.

"How was your sleep?" she asked. "Brooke called."

Dean frowned and jumped out of the couch. "Did you answer it?"

"Of course. It's rude not to answer a phone call," Rachel quipped.

"Bitch," Dean muttered. He wanted to hit Rachel, but he knew it wouldn't do him any good. He grabbed his phone from the table beside the bed and stormed out of the motel, thinking of how stupid he was. Brooke must be mad as hell now, for all he knows.

ooooo

The last time Lucas Scott was woken up at 3 in the morning was the day Haley gave birth to her first son. Of course, Lucas was extremely happy about the news; he even got happier when the new parents told him that they'll name their son after him. So now, as Lucas sat up on his bed, wondering who could be knocking on his front door at three in the morning, he began to wonder if it would be another good news.

Lucas got out of his bed and jogged down the stairs. Just as he reached the first floor, there came another knock, louder this time. "I'm coming," Lucas hollered. He quickly jogged towards the front door and looked out the glass window beside the door. The moment he saw the brunette standing in front of his door, he quickly unlocked it and opened it for the girl.

"Brooke? What're you doing here?" Lucas sounded overly concerned. Brooke's puffy eyes only made him upset. "What happened?"

Brooke's lips quivered as she answered, "Dean went out. He's still not home."

Lucas let out a sigh of disbelief as he walked towards Brooke and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Let's get you inside," he murmured as he ushered Brooke inside his house and into the living room.

Brooke fought back her tears – which was hard to do, especially with her hormones – as she sat down on Lucas' sofa. "I'm sorry for disturbing you like this."

Lucas sat beside the brunette and sighed. "Don't be sorry, it's okay. You know I promised you that I'll be here for you anytime. Tell me what's wrong."

Before she could stop herself, Brooke cried. "Dean's with Rachel. He told me he was going to his friend. But when I called, Rachel answered. I don't know what to do, Luke. I feel like I'm being burned alive."

"Sshh," Lucas murmured as he wrapped his arms around Brooke and let her cry into his arms. "Don't cry, Cheery." He himself didn't know what to do. He wanted to hurt Dean. He wanted to tell Dean how stupid he was. Most importantly, he wanted to show Brooke that whatever happens, he will be there for her.

ooooo

Dean got back to Tree Hill a few hours later, hoping that his wife was waiting for him with her famous dimpled smile on her face. But Dean knew very well that that won't happen; she heard Rachel's voice, and Dean knew that she must be really angry right now. He drove as fast as possible through the neighbourhood and parked effortlessly in front of their house. The weird feeling in his gut only got worse when he got inside the house. Everything seemed to be quiet.

Too quiet.

There was something wrong. Brooke should be waiting for him. She should be yelling at him right now. He knew his wife, but then again, he had never seen her become angry or livid before. What scared him more was the fact that he might have hurt her big time.

Dean ran upstairs to find all rooms empty, but Brooke's stuff was still there, so that means she didn't leave him. The next thing that came to his mind was go over to Nathan and Haley's house, so he did.

"Dean," Nathan greeted as he opened the door. "What's up?"

Dean let out a reluctant smile. "Is Brooke there?"

"No. Why? What's wrong?" Nathan's brows furrowed.

"Nothing, just a small problem." Dean squared his shoulders and managed to grin. "Anyway, thanks. I'll see you sometime soon."

The next place he went to was Skills and Mouth's apartment. Brooke told him that she might invite them over so she would have some company, so she might be in their place. But there was this small voice in the back of Dean's head that told him exactly where Brooke was, but Dean didn't want to think that she was in her ex-boyfriend's house. Much to his dismay, Skills said Brooke never went to their place. So Dean had no other choice left but to visit Lucas Scott.

Dean knocked three times before the door was answered. He could already tell that Lucas knew something. The lanky blond in front of him looked smug (in some way) and sort of disappointed. "Where's Brooke? Don't bother lying, 'cause I know she's there."

Lucas scoffed. "She's not in the mood to talk to you."

"I don't care, _Lucas_. I need to talk to Brooke to clear things with her. There's a mis-"

"A misunderstanding?" Lucas shook his head. "You're writing this off as a misunderstanding, Dean?"

Dean was really close to snapping, but he knew it wouldn't do him any good. He managed to keep his fists and temper in control as he looked at Lucas. Boy did he look like he has some power over Dean, and Dean hated that look. "Brooke! Babe, I know you're there! I need to talk to you."

"What the hell?" Lucas exclaimed. "Back off! Do you have any idea how hurt Brooke is right now?"

Dean's jaws tightened. "You're the one who needs to back off! Who do you think you are to meddle in my relationship with Brooke?"

"Luke..."

Brooke's soft raspy voice broke the tension between Dean and Lucas. Both men instantly turned around to see Brooke standing by the front door, her eyes tear-filled. Despite her fragile appearance, both Dean and Lucas could see a sign of strength in her eyes; she was trying to be strong for herself and her baby.

"Brooke..." Lucas murmured.

Brooke let out a small smile as she walked over to Lucas and patted his shoulder. "It's okay, Luke. You and I both know that I have to talk to Dean at some point." She didn't want to bother Lucas more.

If this wasn't a serious situation, Dean would be smirking at Lucas right now. He fought back the smirk and looked at Brooke intently. He had never seen Brooke so fragile before. "Thanks, Babe," he said.

Brooke just glared at Dean and scoffed in response. She turned her attention back to Lucas and gave him another smile. "Thanks for everything, Broody."

Lucas nodded and smiled reluctantly; he still didn't want to let Brooke go him with Dean. "I'm always here for you, Brooke."

Brooke nodded and gave Lucas a peck on his cheek and then walked over to Dean's Impala. The two of them were silent for the rest of the three-minute drive back to their house. As soon as Dean parked the Impala on their driveway, Brooke didn't wait for him to turn the engine off; she left the car in a hurry and quickly walked inside their house. Dean quickly shut the car engine off and followed Brooke into the house.

"I know you're mad, but please let me explain," he said before Brooke could utter a word.

Brooke wiped the tears from her eyes. "What, you're gonna tell me that Rachel just happened to be with your friend Preston? Do you even have a friend named Preston?"

"Babe, I'm sorry, okay?" Dean reached for her hand, but Brooke backed away. "Rachel called me. She said she was in trouble."

The hurt Brooke felt doubled. Dean just admitted that he lied to her. She tried to think of a reason why he would lie to her about Rachel, but she couldn't come up with anything. "Why did you lie?"

"Because..." Dean looked deep into Brooke's eyes.

Brooke's eyes gave away all the fear she felt as she stared at her husband and waited for an answer.

"Have I ever cheated on you, Brooke? Since the day I fell for you, did I look at other women? Did I?"

Brooke looks at Dean with fear in her eyes. "No. But there's always a first, Dean."

* * *

******Well, there you have it. Tell me what you think of the chapter. :)**


	28. The Sun Also Rises

**I don't own One Tree Hill and Supernatural.**

**Thank you all from the bottom of my heart. You guys are the best when it comes to reviews. Anyway, I know it's been a LONG time since I last updated DLS, and I know it sucks. I'm really sorry. I hope you'll like this chapter. Oh, and, Happy Holidays! **

**28: The Sun Also Rises**

_As soon as Dean parked the Impala on their driveway, Brooke didn't wait for him to turn the engine off; she left the car in a hurry and quickly walked inside their house. Dean quickly shut the car engine off and followed Brooke into the house._

_"I know you're mad, but please let me explain," he said before Brooke could utter a word._

_Brooke wiped the tears from her eyes. "What, you're gonna tell me that Rachel just happened to be with your friend Preston? Do you even have a friend named Preston?"_

_"Babe, I'm sorry, okay?" Dean reached for her hand, but Brooke backed away. "Rachel called me. She said she was in trouble."_

_The hurt Brooke felt doubled. Dean just admitted that he lied to her. She tried to think of a reason why he would lie to her about Rachel, but she couldn't come up with anything. "Why did you lie?"_

_"Because..." Dean looked deep into Brooke's eyes._

_Brooke's eyes gave away all the fear she felt as she stared at her husband and waited for an answer._

_"Have I ever cheated on you, Brooke? Since the day I fell for you, did I look at other women? Did I?"_

_Brooke looked at Dean with fear in her eyes. "No. But there's always a first, Dean."_

ooooo

Brooke Davis had known Dean Winchester for almost a year now. She had seen him drunk, angry, sober, sad, and happy. He had been her husband for six months now, and she got to know him for a few months before their marriage. He had yelled at her, bossed her around, and made her look like a fool at one point, but this was the very first time he lied to her – big time.

The first time she noticed something was during their first Christmas together. If she was not mistaken, someone had sent him a message just right after they exchanged gifts. She saw the panic in his eyes as he opened the message, but when he looked up at her after he shoved his cell phone back into his pocket, he was forcing a smile. Though she smiled back at him, her mind started to go crazy once she got inside the bathroom. She shrugged the bad thoughts off and decided that it was probably just a random person from her husband's wild past.

The second time he lied to her was the day Haley gave birth. She had just finished talking to John about borrowing his private plane and was about to enter their (her and Dean's) room when she heard him talking to someone in a hushed way. He said it was just an old friend. Old Friend. She just shrugged off the bad thoughts away. She wanted to believe that Dean wouldn't try to hide something from her.

The third time was just a couple days ago. Dean left in a hurry, told her that his friend Preston was in trouble. She was left alone in their house, waited until midnight, only to find out that Dean was with Rachel. _Rachel_. It was her after all. Brooke felt crushed the moment she heard the redhead's voice on Dean's phone line. The redhead had tried to ruin her life long ago – she tried to steal Lucas from Brooke – and now she's trying to steal her husband. The thing that bothered the hell out of Brooke was that Dean fell for Rachel's stupid games.

Since Dean came home from Savannah, the two of them haven't talked much. Brooke couldn't bear to talk to him or even look at him directly. She knew how badly he wanted to talk to her, but she just couldn't. She needed time and space, so she spent most of her days at Haley's house, helping her best friend take care of Little Jamie.

Now, as she lay in bed, Brooke couldn't help but think of what to do with Dean. She knew she had to talk to him some time soon, but she still doesn't know how and what to say. Too much things were running on her mind. She wanted to know how he could do that to her. She wanted to know why he fell for Rachel's crap. But most importantly, she wanted to know if she was still important to him, because she feared that Dean would come back to his old jerky life.

ooooo

Ever since the day Dean came back from Savannah, Brooke barely talked to him. The silent treatment drove him nuts. Brooke usually left the house right after her breakfast and only comes home well past dinner time. He opted to give her some space and decided that it would be better if he slept on the guest room. It killed him inside – being a few feet away from her but feeling like he was a thousand miles away. He could still remember the last conversation he had with Brooke, which was a night ago...

"_Brooke, can we please talk about it?" Dean asked, his voice giving away the sadness and longing he felt._

_Brooke didn't look at him. "About what, Dean?" It was painfully obvious that she didn't want to talk to him._

"_Brooke, please."_

_This time, she looked at him, but it was very brief. She avoided his eyes. "I'll talk to you when I'm ready."_

He knew how hard it was for Brooke. What he did was damn stupid and reckless. It was stupid of him to think that he could really help Rachel change for the better, or even think that she wanted or needed his help at all. In all honesty, he went to Savannah because he thought he could do something good to help others. For once, he wanted to solve something without anyone's help. Alice helped him get over his mother's death. Alcohol allowed him to get by for four years after Alice died. And then his father brought Brooke into his life to help him get his act together. He had been helped by other people throughout his life. He felt like shit most of the time when he was alone and all he could think about was how he couldn't solve a problem on his own. So when Rachel came up and is obviously stirring up a problem, he swore that he would stop Rachel on his own and wouldn't tell Brooke a thing about it.

Dean heaved a sigh as he sat up from his bed. He had found it hard to sleep these past few days, mostly because he didn't have Brooke by his side. He missed the way her chest gently rises and falls as she sleeps like an angel beside him; the way she smiles at him first thing in the morning; the way she flips an egg as she cooks their breakfast; the way she smiles when he kisses her. He missed it all, and he couldn't bear to be stuck in that guest room while she was alone in their bedroom, probably crying herself to sleep. So Dean jumped out of the bed and went to the master bedroom.

Brooke was there, lying on the bed, her back facing the door. Dean quietly crept towards the bed and stood there for a moment and stared at his wife. She was sleeping, though he could tell that she cried herself to sleep - her eyes were puffy and there were tear stains on her rosy cheek. He knelt down so he could see her face up close. A small smile escaped his lips. She looked like an angel.

"I'm sorry, Brooke," he whispered ever so softly. "I know I hurt you big time, and it kills me inside – I couldn't bear to think that I did this to you. I would never hurt you on purpose. I went to Savannah because I thought that for once, maybe I could do something right. That maybe I could help Rachel from completely destroying her life, because I was once headed in that direction. It was wrong of me to not tell you the truth. I was wrong, Brooke. Being away from you, not being able to talk to you and see you smile – it's killing me. But I know you need some space and time to think things through."

Dean wiped the tears that were welling in his eyes. He wished Brooke was able to hear him, and he wished that she'd tell him everything's going to be okay. But no; it would probably take a while before things between him and his wife get better. With that, he heaved a sigh and went a little closer to his wife.

"I love you Brooke," he whispered, and then planted a soft kiss on her forehead. With that, he left the room.

Little did Dean know that Brooke just pretended that she was asleep, and that she heard every word he said.

ooooo

The next morning, Dean woke up with a feeling of dread. It was the third day that he woke up without Brooke by his side. He didn't want to go through another day again without talking to her. He grudgingly got out of the bed and dragged himself to the bathroom to take a shower. He then went downstairs to have some breakfast, but as he neared the kitchen, he could hear Brooke humming. He could also smell fried eggs. He felt like a burden was lifted off his shoulders as he stood still for a moment, taking in the soft humming of Brooke's voice. After a few moments, he took a deep breath and hoped that all would be well today.

He walked into the kitchen and there she was, standing by the stove, her back facing him.

"There's bacon on the table," Brooke said.

What Dean told her last night still played inside her head. She knew he was undoubtedly honest; she could tell that he was honestly hurting and sorry. What he did last night lifted some of the sadness and pain she felt. She knew that there was a right time to talk to Dean, and that time was now. But before she could start talking to Dean, the door bell rang. She turned around to face Dean. The two of them exchanged longing glances.

Dean broke the silence. "I'll go get it."

Brooke reluctantly nodded.

Dean looked at her for a second. Though they shared brief glances, it was evident that they both wanted to talk to each other. He finally gave Brooke a slight nod and then went to the front door. He didn't expect anyone at this time of day, so he thought it just might be Haley or any of Brooke's Tree Hill friends. But when he opened the door, he was taken aback when he saw the faces right before him.

"Surprise!" Jo squealed, while Sam, who stood right behind her, gave his older brother a smile.

ooooo

Lucas Scott hates Dean Winchester.

He hates every part of Dean, especially now because of what he did to Brooke. The brunette gave him her trust and her love, but he wasted it; he made Brooke look like a fool just because of Rachel Gatina.

Lucas smirked to himself. He felt like he had accomplished something. Rachel tried to steal him away from Brooke way back in high school, but he refused – he didn't let her get into his head. Now Rachel did the same thing to Dean, and Dean gave into her. So now Lucas felt like gloating. It was childish of him to think like that, but he couldn't help himself, especially now that he came back to thinking that he and Brooke still had a chance.

"Luke," an all too familiar voice called out.

Lucas turned around and saw his brother standing by his door way. He gave his younger step-brother a slight nod.

"Your front door's open so I let myself in," Nathan explained as he folded his arms across his chest; one could tell that he looked like he was going to give Lucas a sermon. Nathan knew his brother like the back of his hand. He knew that Brooke's recent falling out with Dean made Lucas feel or think that he still has a chance with Brooke. Luke's been like that ever since – always had, always will. Everyone in Tree Hill probably knew that Lucas won't ever lose his love for Brooke Penelope Davis.

"Let go," Nathan said in the simplest manner, like it was just an easy thing to do.

Lucas looked at his brother, his eyes filled with something Nathan could not explain. "How could she come back to him after what he's done?"

"She loves him, Luke. Just admit it to yourself."

"I can't," Lucas murmured.

"Then she won't be completely happy. She'll never be able to completely enjoy her life because she knows that you're still messed up, that you couldn't be happy because of her decisions. It's as simple as that," Nathan said. He loved his brother, but he knew that Lucas' 'obsession' with Brooke was getting the best of him. It wasn't healthy. His brother should let go and enjoy his life rather than hole up in his room and mope and hope that Brooke would come back to him someday.

"Brooke's a big girl now; she knows what she's doing. Yeah, I'm not a big fan of Dean right now; I wanna punch the daylights out of him for what he did. But Brooke loves him, and Brooke chose to stay with him. They're not in speaking terms right now, but I know they'll eventually talk about it and figure it out," Nathan continued.

"But still..." Lucas began to protest.

"Just drop it, Luke. Let Brooke live her life the way she wants it. If you really love her, you'll let her go."

Nathan looked at his brother intently and studied his brother's face. Lucas was bothered with what his brother told him, but he knew, deep inside him, that Nathan was right.

ooooo

"Surprise!" Jo squealed.

Sam was standing right behind her, towering over Jo's not-so-small physique. Dean's eyes then landed on the bags they were carrying.

"What're you two nutheads doing here?" Dean asked, baffled.

"Duh," Jo muttered and rolled her eyes. "We're gonna stay here for a couple weeks."

Sam could easily see the awkward look on Dean's face. Sure, they showed up without telling the couple that they were going to stay in Tree Hill for a couple weeks, but there was something off with the way Dean's brows furrowed as Jo told him that they were going to stay with them for a couple weeks. Dean should've been glad, not worried or something.

"Is everything okay, Dean?" Sam asked.

It was only then when Dean realized that his brows were furrowed. He quickly straightened his face and forced a half smile. "Uh, yeah. Sure. Come on in," he said and made way so his siblings could enter the house. He almost felt like his mind was going to spin; how could he and Brooke mend their problems if his siblings were there?

"Where's Brooke?" Jo asked as she headed to the sofa.

"In the kitchen. She's making breakfast. I'm gonna go call her," Dean said and left Sam and Jo in the living room in a hurry.

Brooke, who was almost done cooking, heard her husband walk into the kitchen. "Who was that?" she asked. She was taken aback by the weird look on Dean's face – like panic or something. She hadn't seen that look for quite a while now.

"Sam and Jo are here," Dean stated. "They're gonna stay with us for a week."

"What?" Brooke almost dropped the spatula she was holding.

Before Dean could utter a word, Jo came into the scene with a huge grin plastered on her face. "Hey preggo!"

Brooke smiled and tried to sound as excited as possible. "Jo!"

The blonde teen gave the expectant mother a hug and beamed at her. "I'm assuming Dean already told you our surprise, yeah?"

Brooke nodded and smiled back. "You're just in time. Dean and I were just about to eat breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Sam chimed in as he entered the kitchen with a warm smile on his face. "Little miss sunshine over here didn't want to stop at any fast food restaurant because she didn't want to get fat."

Brooke laughed. It sounded like music to Dean's ears; it had been a while since he last heard her laugh like that. In some way, he was thankful that Sam and Jo went to stay with them

The rest of the morning was spent talking about why Sam and Jo decided to stay with them for a couple weeks. Jo said she wanted to take a break from school and Sam, well, he just missed Brooke. The Winchester manor was just too _plain_ now that Brooke and Dean are living in Tree Hill. So Sam agreed without hesitating when Jo suggested they should take a vacation. John and Ellen were both cool with it, so it was all good.

ooooo

"What're we gonna do?" Dean asked as soon as Sam and Jo were both out of earshot. Jo went upstairs to get ready for her shopping spree with Brooke.

Brooke shrugged. "Nothing. I guess we'll just have to..." she trailed off, wondering if she would really want to hold off talking to Dean about their issues. Two weeks of pretending that everything would be okay would be torture, she thought. "Think about Sam and Jo first, then we'll talk about _it_."

Dean sighed; he didn't like the idea. He knew he'd just have to find the perfect moment, whether Sam and Jo were there or not. "I want to fix this so badly, Brooke."

"I know," she murmured. "I know, Dean."

"I'm sorry," was all Dean could say.

For the first time, Brooke flashed a genuine smile at him. She then patted his shoulder. "It'll all get better in time, Dean."

Jo then showed up, dressed in a black Van Halen tee and dark jeans. "Ready, Brooke?"

Brooke beamed at her. "You look nice!" she mused. "Let's go."

Brooke surprised Dean by giving him a small peck on his cheeks. "See you later, Dean," she said with a smile that could launch a thousand ships.

A small smile graced Dean Winchester's lips.

ooooo

While Brooke and Jo went out shopping, Dean decided that it was a good time to deal with Lucas regarding the garage. He was sort of lucky to have Sam with him because it would've been a very awkward meeting if it was only him and Lucas Scott.

Dean mentally prepared himself for all the snorts and sarcasm or whatever it is that Lucas might throw against him as he knocked on Lucas' front door. To his surprise, Nathan Scott opened it.

"Dean," Nathan said, clearly taken aback. He tried his best to control his feelings; Lucas wasn't the only one who's mad at Dean. He then directed his eyes to Sam, and then back to Dean. "What're you doing here?"

"Is Lucas here? I need to talk to him about the garage papers," Dean answered.

"Come in," Nathan said as he made way for the Winchester brothers. "Luke!" he hollered.

Lucas walked into the living room within a few moments, and the second he saw Dean standing by his sofa, rage crept through his veins. It was all evident in his face. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Luke," Nathan said, looking at his brother intently, like a trainer trying to tame a lion.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Lucas turned to Nathan. "Why did you let him in?"

Sam looked at Dean, then Lucas, then Nathan, and then back at Dean. Obviously, something happened and Dean didn't tell him anything. Heck, his brother should've warned him that there might be blood or something once they step into Lucas Scott's house.

"Don't get mad at your brother," Dean calmly stated as he looked right into Lucas' eyes. "I just need to get the last permit you forgot to give me last week and then I'll be out of your face."

Lucas walked out of the living room without saying a word. The three remaining men just stayed there in silence, each of them wondering what would happen next. A minute later, Lucas came back with an envelope in his hand. He gave it to Dean without saying a word.

"Thanks," Dean said as he looked right into Lucas' eyes once again.

For some reason, Lucas thought he saw something else in Dean's eyes. It seemed like Dean was thanking him for entirely something else; not for Keith's garage permit. Lucas nodded and looked away.

"Thanks," Dean said, this time addressed to Nathan.

Nathan gave him a nod and said, "Say Hi to Brooke for me."

"Sure," Dean said and then made his way to the door, Sam trailing right behind him. Just before Dean was about to step out of the house, Lucas called his name. Dean turned around.

"I want to talk to Brooke," the lanky blonde said, looking straight into Dean's eyes.

The first thing that came into Dean's mind was how persistent this guy was. But he knew that Lucas was very dear to Brooke. And he hoped – though he knew that it wouldn't happen – that Lucas would give up the idea of getting back together with Brooke. "I'll tell her that."

Lucas nodded, and it was Dean's cue to leave Lucas' house. Once they were on the street, Sam asked his brother what he was dying to know.

"What the hell was that?"

Dean sighed. "Just some...issue."

Sam scrunched his face like a confused toddler. "Issue? Come on, Dean."

"I lied to Brooke, okay? I screwed up big time and everyone in this small town is pissed at me," Dean said, his voice raising as his feelings welled up. "I f*cking lied to Brooke."

"Dean," Sam began, "why?"

The brothers finally got to Dean and Brooke's house. Dean felt relieved that Brooke and Jo weren't back yet. He wanted so badly to have someone to talk to, and he knew the perfect person to spill his problems to was his brother. Dean headed to the kitchen without saying a word, and Sam followed his brother. Dean took two bottles of beer from the fridge and handed his brother one.

As he recounted to Sam what he did, Dean felt somewhat lighter as his story progressed. By the time he was almost done, he felt like a burden was lifted off his shoulders. It was one of the rare moments when Sam saw his brother like that – guilty and deeply sorry. Sam knew that his brother would literally do everything for Brooke, and he also knew that Brooke truly loves Dean, so he felt sure that these two would reconcile in just a matter of time.

"Everything will turn out fine, you'll see," Sam said as he patted his brother's shoulder.

Dean nodded. Sam was right. Everything will turn out fine.


End file.
